un étrange nouveau venu
by Bird's Lignes
Summary: UA. Tout commença le jour où un nouvel élève intégra l'école. Ses camarades, dont un en particulier, s'interrogeaient sur les raisons de son caractère renfermé et de son mutisme. Que pouvait-il bien cacher ? Sasunaru.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamed : Les personnages ont été créé par Masashi Kishimoto, seul l'univers et l'histoire m'appartiennent.

OOC : Naruto.

**Chapitre 1 :**

Le jour était tombé depuis bien longtemps et toutes les maisons du petit cartier dormaient. Toutes ? Non, une restait éveillée mais aucun son ne traversait ses solides murs. Celle-ci possédait un petit portail de fer forgé donnant sur une porte d'entrée à lourd battant, une baie vitrée sur son côté et plusieurs fenêtres au rez-de chaussé ainsi qu'à l'étage. Seule la nuit très avancée la força à s'endormir.

Le lendemain matin, le soleil qui était déjà plus haut que la normale en ces premiers jours de chaleur, assommait les adolescents qui attendaient patiemment à l'arrêt de bus habillés de leurs uniformes composées de Tee-shirt, de pantalons et de jupes légères.

- Dites, vous croyez que Kakashi-sensei va nous oublier avec son contrôle, tout à l'heure ? Demanda Lee avec espoir.

- Rêves pas. Répliqua Sakura tout en surveillant qu'Ino ne s'approche pas trop de « son » Sasuke.

- Et toi Sasuke ? Tu en penses quoi ? Fît Ino d'un ton plus que mielleux.

- Dégage de là toi ! S'emporta Sakura en envoyant la blonde valser sur Shôgi, en même temps que Sasuke les regardaient d'un air blasé.

- Commencez pas toutes les deux ! Vous vous battez déjà assez sur la journée… Répliqua Negi.

L'ouverture des portes du bus qui venait d'arriver et les élèves bruyants de l'intérieur, coupèrent les deux filles dans leurs élans de protestations.

Une fois celui-ci arrivé à destination, tous les élèves descendirent et rejoignirent leurs salles de cours. La petite troupe s'installa elle aussi et attendit que leur prof principal arrive.

Tout en discutant du contrôle qui allait suivre, notre grand ténébreux observait le parc à travers la fenêtre, la tête entre les mains.

- Bonjour à vous tous ! S'exclama le prof d'histoire en retard, tout en déboulant dans la salle avant de jeter son sac sur le bureau.

Il s'empara alors d'un paquet de copies en parlant à sa classe, désormait habituée à sa rapidité d'action.

- Asseyez-vous, asseyez-vous ! Rangez vos livres nous allons com… Il s'arrêta net en plein milieu d'une rangée, avec son paquet de feuille à la main. Je crois avoir oublié quelque chose… Il me semble… Bon, ce n'est pas grave on verra après.

Soudain, trois coups résonnèrent et la directrice entra.

-Kakashi ! Il me semble que vous avez oublié quelque chose… Ou plutôt, quelqu'un.

- Ah ! Tsunade-sama…

- Asseyez-vous ! Asséna-t-elle aux élèves qui s'étaient levés poliment à son arrivé. Tu peux entrer maintenant. Lança Tsunade en direction de la porte restée entrouverte.

Un jeune homme à la chevelure blonde, mi longue, fît alors son apparition. Tout le monde se focalisa sur lui. Sasuke pût apercevoir, le temps d'un éclair, des yeux bleu turquoises fatigués qui s'entêtaient à fixer le sol derrière une frange.

- Bien, voici Naruto Uzumaki. Il vient d'aménager dans cette ville et sera votre camarade jusqu'à la fin de l'année, je vous demande de l'accueillir convenablement et vous souhaites une bonne journée. Sur ces dernières paroles, la directrice tourna des talons et franchit la porte.

- Bon, alors, voyons voir… Continua Kakashi pensif. Il y a une place à côté de Sakura, tu peux y aller si tu veux…

Cette dernière leva énergiquement la main pour que le blond puisse la reconnaître et s'avancer entre les rangées.

- T'as remarqué ? Souffla Negi à Sasuke assit à côté de lui. Il a gardé l'uniforme d'hiver…

- Ouai, j'ai vu.

Le brun n'avait toujours pas quitté le nouveau des yeux.

Ce dernier traversa toute la salle, la tête baissée et s'installa à la place qu'on lui avait indiquée.

- Donc, comme nous avons un nouvel élève, j'annule le contrôle. Veuillez ressortir vos livres, on continue la leçon.

Tout au long du cours, Sakura essaya de lancer Naruto sur différents sujets mais celui-ci resta silencieux, se contentant d'acquiescer de temps à autre.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentie, Kakashi demanda à Sakura de photocopier les cours du début d'année pour le blond, puis tous sortirent.

- Alors ? Demanda Negi à la voisine de cours du blond.

- Ba… Pas bavard le moins du monde… Il a rien dit du cours…

- Quelqu'un l'a vue justement ? Intervint Sasuke.

- De qui ? De quoi ? S'incrusta Kiba, après avoir sauté dans le dos de Negi.

- On a un nouveau dans le cours et il n'a pas sortit un seul mot malgré l'interrogatoire de Sakura. Expliqua ce dernier, un sourire en coin.

- Ouaa ! dit-il admiratif. Faut que je le voie ! C'est le premier à survivre ! Aïe ! Ladite chef d'interrogatoire lui avait décroché un magnifique coup de poing sur la tête. Ouin ! Negi elle m'a fait mal ! Pleurnicha le brun en se tenant le crâne.

Le concerné se pencha doucement à l'oreille de Kiba, le faisant rougir immédiatement.

- Pourtant, tu sais bien qu'il ne faut pas la provoquer… Murmura t-il. Negi lui vola alors un baisé, tout en lui enserrant la taille de ses bras.

- Bon, je pense qu'on va les laisser se bécoter et nous, on va prendre un peu l'air. Ça vous dit ? Proposa Shikamaru, en tirant par le col Sakura et Ino qui bavaient devant le spectacle.

Sasuke survola le couloir du regard pour essayer d'apercevoir le blond. Ne le trouvant pas, il se résigna à suivre le groupe vers le parc.

À la fin de la pose, ils rejoignirent leurs classes respectives.

Lorsque Sasuke, Negi et Sakura arrivèrent à la porte de la salle de biologie, le reste de la classe était déjà rentré.

Sakura alla s'assoir à côté de Naruto, désormais sa place attitrée, pour pouvoir lui tirer les vers du nez pendant que le brun et Negi s'installaient derrière eux.

Le professeur Iruka entra peut après et commença son cours.

Durant les deux heures qui suivirent, Sasuke et Negi s'amusèrent des efforts infructueux du professeur particulier du blond, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci se déclare vaincu par l'inexpression et le mutisme de son voisin juste avant la pose déjeunée.

Lorsque celle-ci arriva, les élèves se précipitèrent en direction du parc, histoire d'être sûr d'avoir une place, leurs bentos à la main.

Une fois le prof partit, Naruto était seul dans la salle et finissait de ranger ses affaires.

Enfin, il croyait être seul, car quelqu'un venait de poser une main sur son épaule.

Il se retourna brusquement pour se retrouver face à face avec un jeune homme, aux cheveux et aux yeux couleurs ébène.

- Salut… Moi, c'est Sasuke. J'espère que Sakura n'a pas été trop lourde, elle parle énormément avec les nouveaux venus, peut-être même trop… Ajouta –t-il en faisant mine de réfléchir.

Le blond le regarda un instant mais lui fît un signe de négation avant de tourner des talons et de franchir la porte, son sac à la main.

Lorsque Sasuke arriva à la porte, Naruto avait déjà disparut.

Surprit de sa réaction, il resta quelques secondes sur place avant d'aller rejoindre ses amis dans leur coin habituel d'où personne n'osaient les déranger.

Après réflexion, ils avaient finis par penser que les autres élèves avaient eu vent de leurs grades en arts martiaux et évitaient soigneusement une confrontation inutile.

Effectivement, Negi était ceinture noire de Karaté, Lee de Kung-Fu et, lui même, se défendait très bien en Taekwondo. Mais, jamais ils ne s'en serviraient comme moyen de pression pour une chose aussi futile.

Enfin, ça, les élèves n'étaient pas sensés le savoir et la petite troupe n'allait pas se plaindre du seul pouvoir qu'elle avait sur le lycée. Le seul, mais pas le moindre.

Le reste de la journée se finit sans problème. Même Sakura se résigna à laisser le blond tranquille et suivit les cours, fait plutôt rare une fois qu'elle s'était mise à bavarder.

La dernière sonnerie retentie et tous rangèrent leurs affaires pour rejoindre tranquillement les arrêts de bus, le groupe au grand complet se dirigea alors vers la place de bus n°5.

Lorsqu'ils remarquèrent que le blond suivait le même chemin qu'eux, ils ralentirent légèrement la marche tout en lui montrant qu'il pouvait les rejoindre. Malheureusement, Naruto resta quand même en retrait et, une fois dans le bus, alla s'assoir quelques sièges plus loin qu'eux.

Les élèves étaient tellement ravis d'avoir fini la journée et de pouvoir rentrer chez eux que le bruit dans le bus était devenu insupportable.

Bien heureusement, ce dernier se vida assez rapidement et il ne restait plus que quelques élèves lorsque l'arrêt du blond arriva. Seulement, c'était aussi à celui-ci que la majeure partie du groupe descendit et, c'est donc embêté, que Naruto continua un bout de chemin derrière Sasuke et les autres.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se faufila dans une des ruelles à droite pour se rendre chez lui, sans s'apercevoir que le petit groupe avait fait discrètement demi-tour pour le suivre.

Hinata avait beau leur dire que ce n'était pas bien, ils étaient tous piqués pas la curiosité.

Heureusement pour eux, la rue n'était pas longue et quelques virages leurs permirent de se cacher à la vue du blond. Lorsque le jeune garçon arriva à destination et referma la porte d'entrée derrière lui, ils ne furent que légèrement satisfais de leur trouvaille.

Au moins, ils savaient à présent où il habitait.

- Vous avez remarqué que c'est la seule maison avec un portail en fer forgé ? Nota Sakura quand ils retournèrent chez eux.

- Ouaip ! Mais ce n'est pas bien important comme détail. Railla Lee.

Les autres acquiescèrent à la remarque. Sakura soupira.

Peut de temps après, ils se séparèrent pour rejoindre leurs domiciles respectifs.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamed : Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto

Couples : Sasu/Naru et (un peu) Negi/Kiba

Je remercie chaleureusement tous ceux qui m'on lut et qui m'encourage ! Ça m'a fait très plaisir de lire vos reviews et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira tout autant.

Je m'excuse d'avance pour les quelques fautes (merci Tanuki-chan) ^^ (je vous promet, j'essaye de les corriger, mais le français et moi ça peut faire 2 quelque fois… si si je vous assure lol) Pour le premier chapitre, j'avais oublié de préciser qu'il y aurait un peu de Negi/Kiba… Désolée !

Au prochain, j'intégrerais un nouveau personnage venant tout droit de mon imagination, donc, ne m'en voulez pas trop ! Lol

Bonne Lecture !

PS : Je tenais à remercier ma Beta pour tous ses conseils et sa grande patience !

Tanuki-chan : Merci de ta review, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise ! Pour ce qui est de l'âge des perso… J'avoue que je n'y ai pas spécialement pensée… Donne leur l'âge que tu veux, mais pas 30ans non plus ! lol Disons, 16-17ans… Voilou ! Sinon, oui, c'est ma première fic ^^

**Chapitre 2 :**

Le matin suivant, le groupe attendait à nouveau le bus quand Lee remarqua l'arrivée du blond.

Sachant que ses camarades de classe l'avaient vu, Naruto resta à une certaine distance de l'abri de bus.

Ses agissements attisèrent la curiosité de certains des ados, et surtout celle de Sakura, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir toujours tout savoir.

- Sakura, laisse tomber. Lança Sasuke sur un ton sans appel, tout en observant le bus qui arrivait.

-…Mais… Je…

- Poser des questions et harceler, ce n'est pas la même chose, fait quand même gaffe à ce que tu fais. Continua le brun en la regardant de travers tout en se levant.

Pendant le voyage, personne ne sortit un mot. Chose qui surprit Tenten, lorsqu'elle entra dans le bus deux arrêts plus loin, car elle n'en avait plus l'habitude. Quant-à Shikamaru, il s'en fichait complètement. Il était même plutôt content, ça lui permettait de terminer sa nuit. Hinata avança timidement et piqua un far monumental quand elle s'assit à côté de Naruto.

Le bus ne redevint animé que lorsque les derniers élèves entrèrent.

Une fois arrivés au Lycée, ils se dirigèrent vers leurs salles de cours où ils rejoignirent Kiba et Shino qui les attendaient déjà, vu que ce sont les seuls à venir à pied.

Lorsqu'il vit la petite équipe, le brun tatoué se jeta dans les bras de son amoureux. Negi s'empara de ses lèvres pour un long baisé de bienvenue.

- Heureusement qu'il n'y a personne dans les couloirs… Sinon, il y aurait eu des syncopes en séries… Murmura Shikamaru, comme pour lui-même.

Ils continuèrent à traverser le couloir en parlant de tout et de rien avant de s'adosser au mur en attendant le prof et les autres élèves de la classe.

Pendant qu'ils riaient, Sasuke observait Naruto qui était appuyé au mur un peu plus loin.

Ce dernier, les yeux légèrement cachés derrière ses cheveux, regardait Kiba se laisser embrasser par le brun pendant que ce dernier glissait une main sous son tee-shirt pour lui caresser le dos.

Le blond restait impassible, mais ne cessa pas de les fixer.

Quand la sonnerie appela le professeur, Chôji, Hinata, Tenten, Shino et Kiba se retirèrent pour rejoindre leurs propres cours pendant que les autres allèrent installer à leurs places.

Sakura en profita pour donner les cours photocopiés à Naruto. Elle tenta à nouveau de faire parler le blond, sous le regard scrutateur de Sasuke non loin d'eux.

Malheureusement, de toute la matinée, elle n'obtient pas plus de renseignement que la veille.

Voyant les efforts infructueux de Sakura, à la pose de midi, Sasuke alla trouver le blond et lui proposa de venir manger avec eux. Après une hésitation, Naruto refusa sa demande et partit.

Aucun des membres du groupe ne le vit pendant la pose.

Quand le nouveau cours débuta, Sasuke remarqua le petit manège du blond.

Au court de l'après midi, celui-ci se tourna légèrement et plusieurs fois dans sa direction. À chaque fois que le brun captait son regard, Naruto se détournait rapidement pour continuer à suivre le cours.

Agissements qui attisèrent la curiosité de Sasuke, n'ayant pas eu l'habitude de lui voir des expressions.

Deux jours passèrent ainsi, jusqu'à ce que Naruto accorde de plus en plus de confiance au groupe. Il alla même jusqu'à manger avec eux un midi.

De part son caractère enjoué, Kiba alla même jusqu'à essayer de parler avec lui et prendre le relai de Sakura, mais sans plus de succès. Le blond s'obstinait dans son mutisme.

- C'est bizarre qu'il ne parle pas, tu ne trouves pas ? Demanda Shikamaru à Sasuke, tout en regardant Naruto se faire gentiment chahuter par Sakura et Ino devant eux.

Sasuke resta silencieux mais ne quitta pas Naruto des yeux.

- Hé bien, vous le regardez plus qu'il n'y paraît, en fait ! Intervint Negi en rigolant.

- Fais gaffe, c'est toi le gay ici, pas nous, merci. Continua Shikamaru pour l'embêter.

- … Mais, je pense que Shika a raison. Reprit Sasuke, qui continuait de fixer le blond.

Celui-ci venait de se faire sauver de justesse des deux fouineuses par Kiba.

Le soir venu, Sasuke et les autres purent enfin faire le trajet avec Naruto, après leur arrêt de bus.

Ils firent le chemin tranquillement, s'arrêtant de temps à autres pour se départager sur un sujet. Sasuke et Negi trouvèrent étrange le fait que Naruto presse discrètement le pas, semblant anxieux.

Ce dernier se renferma un peu plus lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au niveau du chemin le conduisant chez lui. Ils se saluèrent et Naruto continua la route toujours aussi silencieusement.

- Ba alors ? Serais-tu inquiet ? S'enquit Lee, en rigolant, lorsque Sasuke resta en arrière jusqu'à ce que le blond disparaisse après un virage.

- Juste curieux. Répliqua le brun en lui passant devant pour rejoindre les autres.

Tout en poussant le portail, Naruto se demandait comment allait réagir Danzo, son tuteur, par rapport à son retard.

Une fois arrivé à l'intérieur, le blond referma la porte d'entrée et retira ses chaussures dans le hall. Il s'apprêtait à monter les escaliers pour aller dans sa chambre quand, en passant devant le salon, il aperçu l'homme debout au milieu de la pièce.

- Bonsoir Naruto. Dit-il d'une voie grave mais calme. C'est à cette heure-ci que tu rentres ?

A ces mots, le visage de son tuteur changea du tout au tout. Il s'avança rapidement vers le blond. Ce dernier recula d'un pas, par réflex, mais se retrouva bloqué par le mur de l'entrée.

Sachant pertinemment que Danzo l'attraperait, ça ne servirait à rien d'essayer de lui échapper. Alors, Naruto resta immobile, plus par terreur que par résolution.

L'homme franchit le pas de porte séparant le salon de l'entrée en une fraction de secondes, avant d'empoigner les cheveux du blond et de le plaquer contre le mur. Un gémissement de douleur franchit ses lèvres. Il ferma les yeux, ne voulant pas croiser ceux, flamboyants de colère et de haine, de l'homme.

Soudain, ce dernier le lâcha pour brusquement lui enserrer la gorge de ses deux mains, avant de commencer à serrer.

- Je peux recommencer si tu y tiens vraiment… Souffla Danzo.

Naruto essaya de se dégager de la poigne de son tuteur, mais ce dernier resserra un peu plus ses mains autour de la gorge du jeune garçon pour lui faire comprendre qu'essayer de se dégager ne servirait à rien. Puis, voyant le blond suffoquer, il le lâcha.

- Dégages de là. Lança le borgne. On verra ça tout à l'heure.

Le blond ne se le fît pas dire deux fois et, tout en reprenant son souffle, il attrapa son sac avant de monter le plus rapidement possible à l'étage pendant que l'homme retournait au salon.

Naruto ferma sa porte, posa son sac sur sont bureau et troqua son uniforme contre un pantalon de sport large et un haut à manches longues trop grand pour lui.

Ceci fait, il resta un moment sans bouger, les doigts posés délicatement sur sa gorge, là où il sentait encore ceux de son tueur. Naruto secoua la tête, comme pour chasser cette image et s'installa devant son bureau pour commencer ses devoirs. Essayant ainsi, d'oublier ce qui allait sûrement se passer.

Le soleil était couché depuis quelques heures quand Danzo ouvrit brusquement la porte faisant sursauter le blond. L'homme lui attrapa le bras et le força à se lever. Il avait une ceinture dans la main.

Il jeta le blond contre le mur à côté du bureau.

Naruto se redressa aussi vite qu'il le pu en prenant appui contre la cloison.

Son tuteur se tenait devant lui, le dominant de toute sa hauteur, le regard dur et froid.

Dans le silence qui régnait, sa voie sonna comme une sentence et fit tressaillir Naruto.

- Qu'est ce que tu attends ?

Sachant très bien que sa question n'en était pas une, Naruto se retourna lentement et entreprit d'enlever son haut, dévoilant de longues cicatrices encrées au plus profond de son dos et des ecchymoses encore visibles.

Il entendit la boucle tinter un instant et se prépara à sentir le fer contre sa peau.

Une fraction de secondes plus tard, les coups pleuvaient, lui arrachant des gémissements de douleur. Prit de violents vertiges, ses jambes ne le soutirent plus et il tomba à genoux.

Après plusieurs minutes de souffrance interminable où les gémissements se fondirent dans le silence, Danzo s'arrêta et sortit de la chambre.

- C'est de ta faute. Tu m'y as obligé… Tu n'avais qu'à respecter mes ordres ! Finit-il avant de refermer la porte, d'un geste rageur.

Naruto ne bougea pas quand il entendit la porte de la chambre de son tuteur claquer. Mais il sursauta quand le bruit d'un objet, se fracassant contre un mur, résonna dans toute la maison.

Il resta immobile un moment, les yeux voilés de douleur, avant de se forcer à bouger.

Il sortit discrètement de sa chambre pour aller à la salle de bain. Il ferma la porte à clef et se glissa sous la douche après avoir enlevé ses vêtements. Il resta longtemps sans bouger, sentant l'eau ruisseler doucement sur son dos meurtrit.

Après l'avoir délicatement nettoyé et séché, il enfila son boxer et son pantalon, non sans grimaces de douleurs, et retourna dans sa chambre où il attrapa un débardeur noir assez ample.

Il se réinstalla à son bureau, finit ses devoirs, fit son sac et se glissa dans son lit.

Naruto ne dormit pas de la nuit, chacun de ses gestes le faisant souffrir.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamed : Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. ^^

Couples : Sasu/Naru et (un peu) Negi/Kiba

Apparition d'un nouveau personnage ne faisant pas partit de l'œuvre originale !

Je vous remercie de vos reviews ^^ et je tenais juste à dire qu'un petit commentaire est toujours apprécié ! (Et d'autant plus quand on débute ^^)

Bon chapitre !

**Chapitre 3 :**

Le lendemain matin, Naruto faillit manquer le bus. Lorsqu'il fut à l'intérieur, il évita soigneusement le petit groupe et s'assit le plus loin possible d'eux.

Naruto les évita toute la journée, sauf pendant les cours où il était obligé de côtoyer Sakura. Au soulagement du blond, celle-ci le laissa tranquille et ne tenta ni de lui parler, ni de l'approcher.

À la fin des cours, Naruto s'esquiva rapidement pour devancer les autres à l'arrêt de bus. Quand le petit groupe arriva à son tour, seule Hinata s'avança pour s'installer à côté de lui. Elle resta rouge du début à la fin du trajet, sans même avoir posé les yeux sur le blond un seul instant.

Aucun d'entre eux ne pu lui adresser un mot. Il restait complètement renfermé. Il les esquiva aussi quand ils arrivèrent à leur arrêt. Naruto descendit en premier et resta devant les autres tout au long du trajet, maintenant l'avance qu'il avait prit.

Après avoir fermé doucement la porte d'entrée et posé ses affaires, le blond surprit deux voix provenant du salon, deux voix qu'il n'avait absolument pas envi d'entendre. Il s'approcha alors, tout en craignant le nouvel arrivant qu'il avait immédiatement reconnu. Quand il franchit le pas de porte, il se figea instantanément en croisant le regard du jeune homme brun aux yeux translucides, assit face à lui, à côté de son tuteur.

- Shinta va rester avec nous pendant les deux prochain mois. Entama le tuteur du blond d'une voie complètement neutre, sans même le regarder.

- Salut. Continua le dénommé avec un sourire, sans le lâcher du regard.

- Montes maintenant. Fit rapidement Danzo.

Le blond lui obéit, mais lorsqu'il eut atteint la dernière marche de l'escalier, il entendit le brun demander à Danzo s'il pouvait le rejoindre. Au moment où il accepta, Naruto se dépêcha de rentrer dans sa chambre en espérant lui échapper.

Malheureusement, il eut juste le temps de poser son sac avant que Shinta n'ouvre la porte, lui attrape le bras et le plaque contre le mur à côté d'eux.

- Alors ? Je t'ai manqué j'espère.

Le blond grimaça. La douleur de son dos venait de se réveiller.

- Ha ? Il a recommencé ? Quel dommage… Abîmer une si jolie peau, quel gâchis… Souffla Shinta après avoir glissé une main sous la chemise du blond.

Naruto essaya de le maintenir éloigné de lui mais l'autre jeune homme avait plus de force et continuait de le narguer. Le brun baladait sa main, la déplaçant de son dos à la bordure de son pantalon, pour finalement l'introduire doucement à l'intérieur**.** Le blond se débâti alors de toutes ses forces et réussit finalement à le repousser. Il en profita pour se jeter sur la porte, mais Shinta fût plus rapide que lui et la referma immédiatement en posant les deux mains dessus.

- C'est nouveau ça ? D'habitude tu te laisses faire. Dit-il en appuyant avec l'une de ses mains sur le dos du blond, l'autre maintenant toujours la porte fermée. Je devrais dire à mon oncle de mieux s'occuper de toi la prochaine fois. Et puis… Aller contre la volonté de son ainé, ça ne se fait pas, non ?

Naruto dût se mordre la lèvre et serrer les poings pour ne pas gémir de douleur. Le brun profita de son immobilité pour le retourner brusquement et prendre possession de ses lèvres. Par reflex, Naruto le repoussa et le gifla. Sous le coup, la tête de Shinta n'avait presque pas bougée et il regardait le blond fixement avant de sourire lorsqu'il le vit trembler.

- Tu t'en souviens… C'est bien, comme ça tu sais déjà ce qu'il va t'arriver. Finit le brun en riant.

Il redevint très vite impassible et agrippa à nouveau le bras du blond pour, cette fois, le jeter sur le lit et se mettre à califourchon au dessus de lui. Shinta bloqua Naruto et l'embrassa de force, tout en le déshabillant. Le blond essaya de le repousser à nouveau, mais l'autre garçon le maintenait fermement contre le matelas.

- C'est marrant que tu te mettes à me résister… Continu comme ça et je pourrais bien mettre de nouveaux jouets à la disposition de mon oncle. Continua le brun avec un sourire sadique.

Le blond le regarda, terrorisé. Il savait très bien que Shinta allait encore abuser de lui, comme à chaque fois. Sachant que résister ne servirait à rien, Naruto laissa le jeune homme faire ce qu'il voulait de lui.

Une fois qu'il eut terminé, Naruto resta agenouillé sur le lit sans bouger, les cheveux cachant son visage. Shinta, qui lui avait juste remit sa chemise sur les épaules, glissa un doigt sous son menton et l'obligea à le regarder. Le blond ne lui offrit aucune résistance. Son regard était totalement vide. Le brun aux yeux bleu ricana en le lâchant puis sortit de la chambre.

Après quelques minutes, le blond sentit des larmes chaudes glisser sur ses joues. Il s'obligea à se lever et alla s'asseoir dans un coin de sa chambre, le plus éloigné possible de la porte. Le dos au mur, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, les yeux dans le vague. Heureusement, le matin suivant, il partirait avant que Shinta et son tuteur ne se lèvent.

Pendant presque une semaine, Naruto resta distant, évitant au maximum tous ceux qui auraient pu l'approcher. Sauf, pendant les cours et les intercours. Il sursautait brusquement avant de s'écarter rapidement aux moindres mouvements trop près de lui.

Sakura décida de parler du comportement du blond lorsque tout le groupe fut réuni sur le toit lors de la pose déjeunée.

- Il est peut-être malade. Lança Chôji les yeux dans le vague, tout en sortant un paquet de chips de son sac.

- T'en avais encore jamais sortit d'aussi grosse. Reprit Sakura, du tac au tac.

- De quoi ? Chôji la fixa immédiatement pendant qu'Ino lui lançait un regard noir.

Shikamaru se frappa le front en soupirant. Il fallait qu'il sorte rapidement quelque chose avant que ça ne tourne mal.

- Je suis d'accord avec Sakura, sur un point. Enchaina t-il rapidement. Naruto n'est pas malade, enfin… Pas de ce qu'on pourrait appeler malade. Je ne penses pas que sont état soit dû à une bactérie…

Un silence pesant régna. Ils attendaient tous qu'il développe. Seuls Sasuke et Negi comprirent où le brun voulait en venir. Voyant que tout le monde le fixait, Shikamaru s'adossa au mur en poussant un nouveau soupir.

- Si Naruto était malade, il serait fatigué ou il tousserait… Enfin, des trucs dans le genre… Mais là, il évite tout le monde… Pas seulement nous et au moindre haussement de ton, il se met à flipper.

- En plus, il met toujours son uniforme d'hivers. Continua Chôji en froissant son paquet.

Chacun resta plongé dans ses pensées jusqu'à ce que Sakura ait une illumination.

- … Alors, tu crois qu'il se fait violenter…? Demanda t-elle complètement ahurit. Plus aucun parent ne fait ça maintenant ! Et l'école ? Et les profs ? Il faudrait les prévenir !

Tenten lui donna une claque amicale derrière la tête, histoire de la calmer, avant de lui répondre.

- Malheureusement si, ça arrive à certains parents alcooliques ou dépressifs.

- Ouaip… Marqua Kiba pour combler le silence qui s'était installé.

- Ba… on verra bien si ça dure. N'est-ce pas Sasuke ? Continua Ino en se retournant vers le brun, les yeux brillants, comme si elle avait sortie quelque chose de très intelligent et qu'elle attendait qu'il la félicite.

Ce dernier la fusilla du regard. Sans un mot, il se leva et quitta le groupe pour se diriger vers leur prochaine salle de cours.

Tous ses amis se regardèrent mais finirent par suivre son exemple. Ino resta un instant sur place, comme figée, les yeux écarquillés, avant de se lever et d'épousseter sa jupe d'un geste machinal pour rejoindre les autres.

Pendant les cours qui suivirent, Sakura, toujours perturbée par la conversation qu'ils avaient eu à midi, posa doucement la main sur le bras du blond pour attirer son attention. Dans un mouvement de sursaut ce dernier dégagea brusquement son bras et se leva rapidement, faisant tomber sa chaise. Sakura fut effrayée par cette réaction brutale. Voulant s'excuser, elle resta stupéfaite en croisant le regard affolé de Naruto.

Prenant conscience du chuchotement qui parcourait la salle, le blond revint à lui et s'empara rapidement de ses affaires avant d'attraper son sac pour de se diriger vers la seule table libre au fond de la classe.

Surprit, le professeur mit un moment à réagir, mais il finit par se ressaisir et faire taire ses élèves pour reprendre son cours.

Bien sûr, l'attitude du blond n'avait échappé à personne et encore moins à Sasuke. Celui-ci continua de le fixer, remarquant ses tremblements qui ne s'étaient pas arrêtés, même après l'intervention du professeur.

Sakura ne sortit plus un mot de la journée, trop perturbée par la bêtise qu'elle avait fait. Ses amis avaient essayé à maintes reprises de lui remonter le moral, mais rien n'y avait fait.

Après l'incident du cours, les élèves, qui n'étaient déjà pas très rassurés par le comportement du blond, s'étaient mis à l'éviter comme la peste.

Sasuke s'était quand même décidé à parler à Naruto à la fin du dernier cours, même s'il ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre. Malheureusement, le blond avait profité de la cohue de fin de cours pour filer en même temps que les autres vers les bus. Quand Sasuke rejoignit le petit groupe dans le couloir bondé, Sakura lui lança un regard désolé. Il sourit en coin, se voulant rassurant mais ils avaient tous les deux le cœur lourd, pour des raisons différentes.

Quand ils arrivèrent à leur bus, ils furent surpris de voir deux minibus, dont un qui était déjà en train de quitter la place. Une fois qu'ils furent sûrs que le deuxième allait bien au même endroit, Sasuke chercha le blond des yeux. Ne le voyant pas, il prit place derrière Shikamaru et Chôji. Sakura allait s'asseoir à côté de lui quand Ino se glissa rapidement devant elle et s'installa, un sourire de vainqueur fixé au visage. Malgré tout, le trajet en bus se fit dans le calme. Quand ils mirent pied à terre, Naruto n'était déjà plus là.

C'est angoissé que le blond ferma la porte d'entrée derrière lui. Ce qui s'était passé en cour lui avait fait réaliser la façon dont il se comportait. D'habitude, il arrivait facilement à occulter ses sentiments, mais depuis quelques temps ce n'était plus le cas. Il était à bout et avait de plus en plus peur.

Soudain, Shinta apparut dans l'entrée, faisant sursauter Naruto.

- Salut ! Lança le jeune homme en souriant. Regarde ce que mon oncle a retrouvé dans ses affaires ! Continua le brun, excité comme un enfant. Il le poussa sans ménagement jusqu'au salon.

Naruto serra les dents sous la pression qu'exerçait le brun sur son dos.

- Tu parles beaucoup trop Shinta. Répliqua Danzo en lui lançant un regard noir depuis le canapé où il était tranquillement installé.

Shinta lâcha un rictus quand il sentit le blond se raidir.

Inconsciemment, sa respiration était devenue plus rapide en voyant son tuteur, un martinet à la main. Le même martinet qui lui avait laissé toutes ces cicatrices. Celui qu'il avait personnalisé, ajoutant des griffes tranchantes au bout de chaque lanière.

Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Sur la table basse, il y avait des dizaines de liasses de billets étalées en vrac au milieux d'armes à feux. Naruto pouvait voir des machettes et autres armes blanches, dépasser des cartons posés aux pieds de la table.

- Il n'avait pas besoin de voir ça ! Rugit l'homme en se levant d'un bond, le fouet toujours en sa possession.

Shinta lâcha rapidement le blond et s'écarta pour ne pas subir, lui aussi, les foudres de son oncle. Ce dernier saisit Naruto qui se débâtît comme il le pouvait, mais l'homme avait une poigne de fer et commençait déjà à monter les escaliers.

- Je vais te faire oublier ce que tu viens de voir !

Promesse qu'il tint. Une nouvelle fois, Naruto se retrouva dans sa chambre, face au mur et devant l'homme qui, grâce aux embouts d'aciers, arrivait plus facilement à marquer le corps et la chair du blond. Contrairement à d'habitude, ce dernier eu beaucoup de mal à supporter la douleur. Il dû se mordre les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour ne pas crier, mais c'en était trop pour lui. Au coup suivant, il se retourna brusquement en se protégeant de ses bras. Au lieu de toucher son dos, les embouts de métal entamèrent les avant bras de Naruto qui ne pu retenir un cri de douleur.

Croyant, à bon escient, que l'endroit où il l'avait touché pourrait lui porter préjudice, Danzo s'arrêta immédiatement et sortit de la chambre. C'était bien la première fois que le blond avait pu voir de la peur dans ses yeux.

Figé de frayeur et de douleur, il resta de longues minutes sans bouger. Il ne revint à lui que quand il sentit le sang commencer à couler le long de son dos. À chacun de ses mouvements, il avait la désagréable sensation que sa peau continuait à se déchirer. Quand il arriva dans la salle de bain, il n'osa même pas regarder l'état de son dos dans la glace. Il voyait déjà assez celui de ses bras pour se l'imaginer.

Naruto était en train de se demander comment il avait nettoyé les anciennes plaies, quand la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit.

- Hello ! Et bien ? Ça a duré moins longtemps que je le pensais… Dit Shinta en apparaissant dans la glace. Ha ? Mais c'est beaucoup plus efficace, à ce que je vois. Finit-il en détaillant le dos du blond, lacéré et rouge de sang.

Le brun sourit et s'avança derrière Naruto qui avait fermé les yeux. Shinta colla presque son torse au dos du blond avant de lever sa main gauche pour la poser doucement sur les yeux du garçon. Il le força alors à renverser la tête en arrière. Le brun se pencha sur Naruto et commença à mordiller le cou.

Soudain, il s'arrêta et releva la tête pour apercevoir des larmes glisser lentement le long de son visage et de son cou. Shinta soupira furtivement avant d'ouvrir le placard à droite de Naruto et de prendre la bouteille de désinfectant. Le brun le lâcha complètement pour attraper la boîte de stéri-strip au fond du même placard.

Surprit, Naruto le regarda préparer tout ce qu'il fallait. Quelques minutes plus tard, Shinta avait nettoyé et séché le dos du blond et à présent, il s'appliquait à placer les petites bandes de pansement perpendiculairement et régulièrement à chacune des blessures.

Naruto avait à nouveau fermé les yeux et se laissait faire docilement malgré la douleur. Quand il eu terminé avec son dos, le brun prit le temps d'observer le visage de son amant. Le voyant crispé et très pâle, il le fit asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire. Naruto esquissa un sourire en croisant le regard inquiet de Shinta.

- Ne te méprends pas. Je fais ça seulement pour que personne ne s'en rende compte et tu n'y serais pas arrivé tout seul.

Quand il eu finit, Shinta le raccompagna à sa chambre. Il allait entrer mais se ravisa et laissa Naruto passer. Soudain, il lui attrapa le bras et l'embrassa. N'ayant plus de force, le blond se laissa faire. Lorsque le brun le lâcha, l'angoisse commença rapidement à ronger Naruto. Mais, au grand soulagement du blond, le jeune homme le laissa pour aller dans sa propre chambre.

Le blond referma doucement sa porte et son regard se posa sur son sac. Il eu juste le temps de penser à ses devoirs avant qu'un violent vertige ne le prenne. De toute façon, la seule chose qu'il avait la force de faire, c'était d'aller se coucher.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamed : Les personnages et l'histoire originale appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto !

Couples : Sasu/Naru et (un peu) Negi/Kiba

Je remercie tout le monde pour vos reviews qui m'on fais très plaisir et qui sont très enrichissantes ! Et oui, on apprend tout les jours ^^' je vous promet de faire mon maximum pour les respecter !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Je remercie aussi chaleureusement ma Beta : blue moon 999 !

**Chapitre 4 :**

Sasuke venait juste de sortir de sa ruelle pour emprunter celle qui menait aux bus. C'était rare, mais le brun était en retard. Il pestait contre son frangin, qui s'était amusé à éteindre son réveil. Chose très mature quand on savait qu'il faisait partie de la police d'élite…

Quand il vit Naruto à une dizaine de mètres devant lui, le brun accéléra le pas.

Arrivé à l'arrêt, il fût surprit de revoir les deux minis bus de la veille et se dirigea vers le deuxième où deux mains s'agitaient frénétiquement par la porte de devant. Reconnaissant la sangsue blonde, il en déduisit que le reste était avec, mais, une fois à l'intérieur il ne vit pas Naruto.

Les bus venaient de les déposer quand la sonnerie de début de cours se fit entendre.

Pendant toute la matinée, Sasuke ne quitta pas Naruto du regard. Durant toute la nuit, il n'avait pas arrêté de se remémorer la conversation qu'il avait eu, sur le toit, avec le reste du groupe. Naruto se conduisait vraiment bizarrement. En plus, à chacun des cours, il s'était fait pointer pour devoirs non faits.

Au début, Sasuke et les autres avaient mis son comportement sur le coup de la timidité. Mais maintenant, l'exclamation de Sakura ne faisait que tourner dans sa tête.

- Sakura et Shikamaru pourraient avoir raison… Chuchota le brun pour lui-même.

L'ayant entendu, Negi l'observa avant de reporter son attention sur Naruto.

Personne ne le croisa pour la pose de midi. Même si le blond était présent pour les cours, il restait toujours en retrait et demeurait invisible.

Seulement, au dernier cours de la journée, il fût porté absent. Alors que le vieux professeur complètement sénile commençait son cours, Negi et Sasuke se lancèrent un regard entendu. Même si personne ne voyait jamais le blond et qu'il était très discret, ce n'était pas normal.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux faire ? Souffla Negi pendant que son meilleur ami fixait la porte.

- Je pensais attendre encore quelques minutes avant d'aller le chercher.

Negi acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de regarder la pendule fixée au dessus du tableau. Sakura ne mit pas longtemps à remarquer la nervosité qui s'emparait de Sasuke.

- Excusez-moi. Est-ce que je peux aller chercher Naruto ? Demanda le brun en se levant brusquement, n'y tenant plus.

- … Non. Rétorqua l'enseignant en se retournant lentement. S'il n'est pas là, c'est de sa faute. Déjà qu'il est bizarre ce gamin… s'il n'arrive pas à s'adapter et qu'en plus, il se met à sécher, il ne va pas aller bien loin. Finit-il sans se cacher, avant de retourner à son cours.

Instantanément, des pieds de chaises raclèrent le sol. Irrité par cette nouvelle interruption, le professeur se retourna, prêt à sanctionner les responsables. Sasuke et Negi ignorèrent les cris de leur professeur et sortirent sans même refermer la porte. Totalement hors d'eux face aux propos de ce pédagogue arbitraire, Sakura, Lee et Ino s'étaient levés et emboitaient le pas à leurs deux amis. Tout à coup, le professeur leur barra la route et hurla qu'il allait inscrire leurs conduites dans leurs dossiers scolaires. Tous trois restèrent un moment à le fixer, mais la menace fût assez forte pour les faire capituler et retourner à leurs places, la tête basse.

Sachant qu'il pouvait toujours compter sur Negi, Sasuke le remercia malgré tout d'un signe de tête.

Le blond était là depuis un peu moins d'un mois, mais Sasuke savait très bien que ça n'était pas dans ses habitudes de manquer les cours, d'autant plus qu'il n'y avait rien d'intéressant autour du bahut.

Ne sachant pas du tout où le chercher, ils firent tous les endroits où ils étaient allés avec lui. Ne l'ayant pas trouvé, ils décidèrent d'aller chercher vers la bibliothèque, même s'il n'y avait rien à faire de ce côté. La collection n'étant pas très importante, la direction l'avait placée dans une annexe du bâtiment principal. Seulement, celle-ci commençait à dater. Actuellement, elle est fermée pour rénovation. Les deux garçons allaient faire le tour de la bâtisse quand des voix leur parvinrent, les faisant se figer. Ils se regardèrent, leurs sens en alertes.

Les deux bruns s'approchèrent assez pour distinguer trois élèves qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, cachés dans l'ombre que créait la jonction des deux bâtiments. Les trois étudiants semblaient énervés et frappaient quelqu'un qui venait de tomber au pied du mur. Le sang de Sasuke ne fît qu'un tour lorsqu'il reconnu l'uniforme d'hivers que portait la personne aux cheveux blonds, gisant au sol.

Il s'élança sur ses agresseurs, en agrippa un au niveau du col avant de le jeter à terre, pour se retourner face à un jeune homme aux cheveux gris attachés en queue de cheval. Il portait des lunettes et devait être en dernière année. Mais cela lui importait peu. Sasuke allait déclencher les hostilités quand Negi se glissa furtivement derrière son ami et para facilement l'attaque du troisième agresseur, avant de se lancer au corps à corps avec lui et le premier. Celui-ci prit rapidement la fuite. Le jeune homme aux cheveux couleur cendre esquivait plus ou moins facilement les attaques de Sasuke jusqu'à ce que celui-ci lui décroche un magnifique coup de pied retourné qui fit voler ses lunettes. Au même moment et une fois le deuxième assaillant partit, Negi vint prêter main forte à Sasuke.

- … Vous allez le regretter… Menaça le lycéen en séchant le sang qui coulait de la commissure de ses lèvres. Mon père s'occupe d'un trafic d'arme. Continua t-il tout fier en replaçant ses lunettes sur son nez. Et…

- Causes toujours ! Si tu crois nous faire peur…

- Vous, peut-être pas. Mais lui, j'espère bien ! Le jeune homme montra le blond d'un signe de tête, un sourire carnassier rivé au visage.

Sasuke s'était déplacé devant Naruto et imita Negi en se mettant en position de garde. Les voyant prêts à réattaquer, le jeune homme aux lunettes imita ses deux complices et disparut.

Sasuke s'agenouilla immédiatement devant le blond qui s'était redressé, une main tenant douloureusement son bras gauche. Un filer de sang s'échappait de ses lèvres. Sa respiration saccadée et son air absent ne rassurèrent pas vraiment le brun quant à son état psychologique. Se voulant rassurant, Sasuke avança doucement sa main vers le bras blessé de Naruto. Comme le brun l'avait pensé, le blond revint brusquement à lui et tenta de reculer le plus loin possible de cette main mais le mur l'en empêcha et, après un gémissement de douleur, il commença à paniquer. Sasuke se releva précipitamment avant de s'éloigner de quelques pas, demandant silencieusement à Negi de faire pareil.

Une ou deux minutes passèrent pendant lesquelles, seul la respiration de Naruto et les bruits alentours venaient rompre le silence. Sasuke s'était à nouveau accroupi et observait le blond. Celui-ci avait fermé les yeux et se calmait lentement.

- Il va falloir que tu l'emmènes à l'infirmerie. J'irais prévenir les surveillants et le prof. Coupa Negi, quelques minutes plus tard.

- Ok. Lui répondit Sasuke après un instant de flottement.

Quand Negi disparut derrière le bâtiment, le brun reporta son attention sur Naruto avant de se lever. Il le vit retenir sa respiration quand il avança d'un pas.

- … Je pense savoir que ça va être difficile pour toi, mais il faut, au moins, que tu fasses soigner ton bras. Précisa t-il en se baissant une nouvelle fois.

Réussissant, pour la première fois, à accrocher le regard azur du blond, Sasuke ne pu s'empêcher de retenir sa respiration. Mais, bien trop vite au goût du brun, Naruto se remit à fixer ses genoux. Sasuke soupira.

- Je peux t'aider, si tu veux. Je serais toujours là si tu as besoin d'aide… Mais pour ça, il faut que tu arrives à me faire confiance…

Surprit, Naruto releva la tête pour voir que Sasuke était on ne peut plus sincère. Il entrouvrit la bouche mais la referma brusquement pour se mordre la lèvre en baissant les yeux.

Sasuke crut voir les joues du blond rosir, seulement, il fut coupé dans sa contemplation car Naruto se remettait déjà debout. Le voyant vaciller et se tenir au mur pour s'aider, Sasuke se redressa à son tour et s'avança pour lui offrir l'aide qu'il lui avait promis. Il resta malgré tout environ un mètre à côté de lui, attendant un signe de la part du blond. Signe qui ne vint pas.

Ils longèrent le mur, jusqu'à arriver dans l'entrée principale par la porte de derrière. Sasuke n'avait pas voulu qu'ils passent par la cour pour revenir. Le brun avait ouvert la porte pour laisser passer Naruto mais quand il entra, ce dernier effleura le torse de Sasuke et eu un brusque mouvement de recul. Alors qu'il allait le rassurer, Sasuke s'immobilisa, croyant avoir mal entendu. Naruto venait de lui dire « pardon » ? Il se demandait encore s'il avait halluciné quand la secrétaire leur sauta dessus.

- Mon dieu ! Mais que s'est-il passé ?

La jeune fille aux cheveux de feu n'attendit même pas de réponse et fit demi-tour pour disparaitre derrière son bureau. Un bruit assourdissant s'échappa de la salle, faisant sursauter les deux garçons. Puis elle reparut devant eux en dérapant, lâchant le trousseau de clefs qu'elle tenait. Sasuke le rattrapa au vol et lui rendit d'un haussement de sourcil. Elle se redressa, reprit ses clefs, avant de virer au cramoisie.

- Merci beaucoup… Venez ! Je vais vous ouvrir l'ascenseur ! Dit-elle précipitamment en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez pour cacher sa gêne.

Au soulagement de Sasuke, elle ne les accompagna pas plus loin.

Une fois arrivés à l'étage, ils se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie située deux portes plus loin. Sasuke était toujours aux aguets, prêt à intervenir si Naruto ne tenait plus. Quand ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée, Le brun sonna avec insistance. Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps, car la porte s'ouvrit immédiatement sur une femme aux cheveux noirs, coupés cours, et vêtue d'une longue blouse blanche dévoilant un magnifique décolleté.

Avant même que Sasuke n'ouvre la bouche, elle avait déjà fait entrer Naruto et refermait précipitamment la porte.

Il resta un moment les yeux dans le vague, réfléchissant à tout ce qui venait de se passer quand la sonnerie de l'école retentie, annonçant la fin des cours. Le brun alla jusqu'aux baies vitrées donnants sur la cour et observa la centaine d'élève se ruer hors des portes de l'établissement pour atteindre les bus le plus rapidement possible.

Sasuke s'était assit sur une des chaises qui longeaient le mur de l'infirmerie depuis quelques secondes, quand il entendit une exclamation étouffée venant de l'intérieur de la pièce.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Shizune était restée statufiée. Debout, les yeux grands ouverts, elle fixait Naruto, torse nu par obligation. Ce dernier s'entêtait à observer le sol depuis le petit lit où il était assit, dos à la jeune femme.

- Tu… comment… je… rhaa… Bégaya t-elle en se passant la main sur le visage. Elle fît ensuite demi-tour pour prendre un flacon de désinfectant et attraper un paquet entier de coton, avant de revenir vers le blond.

En silence, Shizune s'était mise à désinfecter les plaies qui s'étaient rouvertes et nettoyait le sang qui recommençait à s'écouler. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur les avant bras du blond, la jeune femme sursauta et eu un nouveau haut le cœur en y voyant les mêmes lacérations que celles qui parsemaient le dos du lycéen, mais elle resta silencieuse. L'infirmière s'employa ensuite à appliquer une pommade sur l'ensemble des plus gros hématomes.

Inquiet, Sasuke s'était concentré sur ce bruit et ne fit pas attention au nouvel arrivant qui agita deux sacs juste sous son nez, le faisant sursauter.

- Hé bien ! Moi, j'ai réussit à te faire peur ? Ria un Kiba tout content d'avoir réussit à le surprendre. Tiens, c'est vos sacs. Negi parle encore avec votre professeur… Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Naruto est encore avec Shizune ?

- Negi te l'expliquera. Il ne t'a rien dit d'autre ?

- … Non pas que je me souvienne… Ha si ! Il ma dit de te dire qu'ils les avaient arrêté. Je ne vois pas de quoi il voulait parler mais bon, je te laisse ! À demain !

Sur-ce, le petit ami de Negi tourna des talons et courut vers les escaliers menant au rez-de-chaussée. Quand Sasuke retourna vers la vitre, ce fut plus pour éviter de penser à ce qu'il se passait dans l'infirmerie, que pour observer les retardataires qui continuaient de courir.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, quelques enseignants, qu'il ne connaissait pas, passèrent dans le couloir et le laissèrent seul.

Soudain, la porte de l'infirmerie s'entrouvrit, sortant Sasuke de ses pensées.

- … Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je mette ton tuteur au courant ? Perçut le brun avant même de voir l'angoisse et la honte qui transparaissaient dans les yeux de Naruto.

Voyant les deux adolescents commencer à s'éloigner, Shizune eu comme une illumination.

- Attendez ! Je vais vous ramener ! La jeune femme n'attendit même pas une réponse de la part des deux garçons et s'éclipsa.

Elle ressortit quelques secondes plus tard, ferma la porte à clef et leur fit face, un sac à main fixé sur l'épaule, habillée d'une simple mini-jupe et d'un débardeur très échancré.

Une fois à l'air libre, elle les mena au parking derrière l'école, réservé au personnel de l'école. À la surprise des garçons, des voitures de sport en côtoyaient d'autres plus haut de gamme.

Depuis leur entrée dans le parking, Sasuke avait déjà repéré une voiture bien particulière. Pas qu'elle ne soit pas belle, non, son designe allait, mais plutôt sa couleur : un magnifique rose fuchsia. Malheureusement pour lui, c'était bien la voiture de l'infirmière. Il ferma les yeux et se massa les tempes, croyant se trouver en plein cauchemar.

- Alors ? Tu viens ?

L'appel de Shizune le fit revenir à la réalité. Après un soupir, le brun avança jusqu'à la voiture et s'installa derrière Naruto. Sur le trajet, seul la musique arrivait à mettre de l'ambiance.

Une bonne quinzaines de minutes plus tard, la voiture emprunta le chemin menant directement aux habitations et déposa Naruto chez lui avant de ramener Sasuke. Une fois devant le pas de sa porte, le brun regarda la voiture à la couleur criarde s'éloigner dans un craquement de boite de vitesse, quand la femme voulue la passer trop vite. Le ronflement du moteur résonna encore quelques minutes dans le silence du soir, jusqu'à ce que Sasuke ne se décide à rentrer chez lui.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclamed : Les personnages et l'histoire originale appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. ^^

Couples : Sasu/Naru et (un peu) Negi/Kiba.

Je m'excuse ! J'ai beau essayer, Fanfiction ne prend pas en compte mes doubles espaces et les petites étoiles pour les changements de lieux ou de situation… T-T

Désolée encore si la compréhension en pâtie… (Si quelqu'un peu me donner un conseil, il est le bienvenu !)

Bonne lecture quand même !

**Chapitre 5**

Les derniers jours de la semaine s'étaient écoulés tranquillement sous un soleil bienveillant, laissant place à une nouvelle semaine.

Au petit matin, Naruto réussit de justesse à monter dans le bus. La journée se déroula sans problème jusqu'à leur dernier cours avec Kakashi. Celui-ci leur annonça une sortie à la plage pour le lendemain, obligatoire pour tout le monde, dont le départ était fixé à 5h du matin.

La seule chose de positive que le blond perçut dans ces phrases, c'était que l'infirmière n'avait pas avertie les professeurs de son état. Mais c'était vraiment la seule, car pour le reste, il allait falloir à présent en parler avec son tuteur… mais ses pensées noires furent rapidement englouties dans les cris d'euphories de ses camarades.

L'homme aux cheveux gris leur distribua un prospectus sur la sortie, en même temps que la sonnerie de fin de cours.

Sur le retour, le manque de place obligea le blond à s'assoir à nouveau à côté de Sakura.

- Dit Naruto. Comme il n'y aura pas de bus à cette heure, ça te dirait qu'on passe te prendre avec ma mère ? Je lui ai téléphoné avant de monter et elle est déjà d'accord. Lui expliqua Sakura, désireuse de se rattraper pour la frayeur qu'elle lui avait faite la semaine passée.

- Hé ! En parlant de covoiturage, vous aussi vous allez à la plage ? Demanda Kiba à tout le groupe en se penchant au dessus du siège de Sakura.

- Oui. Le prof' nous l'a expliqué il y a à peine trente minutes. Ça va faire trop court pour demain ! Il faut que je choisisse mon maillot… Ils n'auraient pas pu nous prévenir avant ? Continua t-elle courroucée.

- Roooo, arrêtes de râler ! Ça va être trop bien ! Maintint Kiba, toujours aussi excité.

- Parles pour toi. Répliqua Shino qui était toujours vêtu comme en plein hiver de la tête aux pieds. D'ailleurs, les autres s'étaient toujours demandés comment il avait eu sa dérogation pour l'uniforme de l'école…

- Ça nous donnera l'occasion de voir tes magnifiques abdos. Charia Tenten en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Au fait, pourquoi tu prends le bus aujourd'hui ? Observa Sakura en interpellant Kiba.

- C'est plus pratique pour moi de dormir chez Negi. Pour aller en cours, je suis obligé de passer au milieu de l'élevage de ma mère… Et ça m'étonnerais franchement que le voisinage apprécie de se faire réveillé à 5h du mat' par une meute de chien ! Ria le brun.

- Ha d'accord… Si c'est juste pour ça… Continua Sakura en affichant un sourire ironique.

S'étant retourné pour suivre la conversation, Sasuke observait à présent Naruto qui souriait légèrement en les voyant tous se chamailler. Le blond, ayant accepté la demande de Sakura, Sasuke fit de même quand la jeune fille le lui proposa aussi, devançant Ino par la même occasion.

- Hé ! Les personnes debout sont priées de s'assoir ! La foire c'est seulement dans un mois ! Les réprimanda le chauffeur.

Le silence se fît immédiatement et les concernés obéirent, étouffant une envie de rire très contagieuse.

SasuNaru/SasuNaru

Quand il eu enlevé ses chaussures, Naruto n'eu même pas besoin de chercher Danzo, celui-ci avançait déjà rapidement vers lui. Le blond agrippa le papier de la sortie qu'il avait glissé dans la poche de son uniforme et le tendit à l'homme d'une main tremblante. Ce dernier se stoppa net et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il observa la feuille, avant de la lui arracher des mains.

Il plissa les yeux lorsqu'il vit le mot «OBLIGATOIRE» inscrit en gras en bas de la feuille. Danzo leva doucement les yeux du papier pour observer le blond qui gardait les siens rivés au sol.

Il fit alors demi-tour en faisant signe à Naruto de le suivre. Ce dernier lui obéit, mais, une fois les escaliers montés, il s'immobilisa immédiatement sur le palier de la chambre de son tuteur dans laquelle ce dernier venait de rentrer. L'homme fouilla un moment dans un des nombreux placards qui emplissaient la pièce. Après avoir trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, il fourra dans les bras de Naruto, un haut noir à manches longues et un penta-court de la même couleur.

- Tu mettras ça demain. Interdiction de les enlever. Maintenant, va te changer pendant que Shinta finit de préparer le dîner.

Sans attendre, le blond fila dans sa chambre, prépara ses affaires, rangea son uniforme et se changea pour descendre manger.

SasuNaru/SasuNaru

Le lendemain matin, à 4h30 tapante, Naruto se trouvait au carrefour, comme le lui avait demandé Sakura qui arriva rapidement au point de rendez-vous accompagnée de sa mère et de Sasuke.

Bien que tous les trois arrivèrent à l'école en avance, la majorité des élèves des deux classes conviées à la sortie étaient déjà présents, ainsi que les deux bus pour les y emmener. Malgré la journée qui avait été annoncée comme très chaude, ils portaient tous des gilets ou de fins manteaux à cause du froid mordant de l'aube.

Quand le reste de la bande les vires sortir de la voiture, ils s'approchèrent pendant que Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura sortaient leur affaire du coffre. Une fois la mère de la jeune fille partie, ils se mirent à bavarder sur cette fameuse sortie obligatoire, jusqu'à ce que Tsunade, Kakashi et Jiraya ne leur demande de s'avancer par classe pour monter dans le bus.

Ayant posés leurs sacs dans la soute en dernier, Naruto devança Sasuke et entra dans le bus. Quand le blond vit qu'il ne restait plus que deux places côte à côte, il se stoppa un instant avant de se faufiler entre les sièges et de s'installer près de la vitre, sans un regard pour le brun. Étant bien obligé de s'installer à côté du blond, Sasuke lança un regard suspect en direction de Kiba et Negi. Mais, c 'est amusé qu'il les vit se détourner comme si de rien n'était.

Les trois heures de trajet passèrent rapidement, rythmé par le sommeil et les différents jeux de cartes qu'ils avaient apporté. Jeux auxquels Naruto ne participa pas. Le blond était resté le regard bloqué sur le paysage de plus en plus éclairé par le levé du soleil.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à la plage vers huit heure du matin, mais déjà, la chaleur était étouffante.

Après les indications des professeurs et de la directrice, les jeunes purent s'installer tranquillement et, vu la place qu'il y avait, aucun d'entre eux ne se pressa.

Le petit groupe d'adolescent n'avait pas mit longtemps avants de récupérer leurs affaires dans les soutes du bus. Ils marchaient déjà en direction de la plage lorsqu'une main se posa sur l'épaule de Naruto. Le blond se retourna brusquement pour se retrouver face à face avec Shizune. Apparemment elle aussi avait fait partie du voyage. Rassuré, Naruto remarqua que la femme lui tendait un parasol. La remerciant d'un signe de tête, il le prit et fila rejoindre les autres.

Alors que Lee sautait d'un pied sur l'autre pour enlever son penta-court, déjà prêts à s'élancer dans le liquide cristallin, Tsunade passa au bord de l'eau, un mégaphone en main.

- NOUS AVONS OUBLIÉ DE VOUS PRÉCISER QUE VOUS NE POURREZ VOUS BAIGNER QU'UNE FOIS QUE NOUS SERONS REVENUS DU COURS EN PLEIN AIR ! Cracha le haut parleur, très rapidement suivit de cris de protestation. RENDEZ-VOUS DANS 10MIN AUX PIEDS DES ARBRES À VOTRE DROITE !

Elle arrêta l'appareil dans un grésillement qui vrilla les tympans de tous les élèves présents et rejoignit Kakashi qui patientait déjà au point de rendez-vous.

Quand les élèves les eurent rejoins et les retardataires rappelés à l'ordre, le « cours » commença.

Kakashi marcha pendant quelques secondes à l'orée de la forêt, évitant habilement les branches basses, avant de disparaître derrière d'imposants rochers. Surpris et curieux, les étudiants lui emboitèrent rapidement le pas.

Quand Kiba et Negi disparurent à leur tour, Naruto jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui pour apercevoir Shizune, tranquillement installée sur sa serviette, un livre à la main. Tsunade, quant-à elle, enlevait sensuellement ses habits, dévoilant un maillot deux-pièces largement trop petit pour ses formes généreuses, sous les regards médusés et largement excités de trois hommes : les deux conducteurs et un Jiraya qui devait fermer la marche, à l'origine…

Cela faisait près d'une demi-heure qu'ils marchaient et Sasuke s'amusait toujours autant du regard émerveillé que le blond posait partout où il le pouvait. Le brun connaissait bien cet endroit pour y être venu de nombreuses fois avec sa famille, mais le paysage qui s'offrait à eux restait toujours aussi fantastique.

L'orée du bois leur apportait l'ombre et la fraicheur dont ils avaient besoins. La majorités des filles avaient enlevés leurs sandales pour courir pieds nu sur les parcelles blanches de sable fin qu'ils traversaient, quand ils ne foulaient pas la terre et la mousse fraîche du chemin qui se faufilait entre les rochers de tailles et de couleurs toutes plus variables les unes que les autres.

Hinata poussa un cri de surprise quand l'eau passa d'un turquoise limpide à un émeraude scintillant au détour d'une crique. À l'horizon, la couleur de l'eau se mêlait à celle du ciel. C'était tout simplement magnifique.

En fait, personne n'écoutait le cours de Kakashi. Ce dernier, l'ayant largement remarqué, stoppa la marche et laissa les lycéens admirer le paysage et en profiter à leur guise.

Personne n'avait vu le temps passer et, quand ils retrouvèrent enfin leurs emplacements et leurs affaires, il était déjà plus de midi. Mais n'ayant pas faim, certains élèves se déshabillaient déjà tout en courant vers l'étendue d'eau, balançant sans honte leurs vêtements à droite et à gauche, trop pressés pour faire vraiment attention.

En effet, au bout de quelques minutes, les seuls à rester habillés furent : un Shikamaru qui avait la flemme de parcourir la distance qui le séparait de l'eau, Chôji qui ne voulait pas quitter son meilleur ami, Shino qui n'avait pas voulut enlever plus que son débardeur et son bermuda (et encore, si Tenten ne lui avait pas caché ses affaires, il aurait sûrement remit son gilet) et Naruto qui obéissait aux instructions de son tuteur.

Instructions qui lui avaient malheureusement valus de nombreuses interrogations de la part de tout le petit groupe. Effectivement, ils avaient tous voulu savoir pourquoi il gardait un haut à manche longue et noir, qui plus est.

Mais maintenant, Naruto les observait les uns après les autres jusqu'à, sans s'en apercevoir, rester à fixer Sasuke qu'Ino essayait désespérément de mettre à l'eau. Le brun portait un simple short de bain noir et résistait sans effort à la blonde.

Lorsque les professeurs passèrent pour leurs distribuer les pique-niques, Naruto avait déjà refusé plusieurs invitations à la baignade et attendait patiemment que les autres reviennent pour commencer à manger. Sasuke fut le premier à faire demi tour.

Le blond ne pu détourner le regard de sa démarche féline, de son torse musclé, de ses épaules larges et de son visage où quelques mèches humides retombaient devant ses yeux couleurs ébène. Yeux qui accrochèrent rapidement les siens. Le temps sembla suspendre son vol jusqu'à ce que Sasuke arrive à sa hauteur et s'assoit à ses côtés. C'est seulement quand Lee remarqua les sacs que le reste de la bande prit la direction de la plage.

Ino, avec sa rapidité exceptionnelle quand il s'agissait du brun, fonça en devançant tous les autres pour s'installer à côté de lui, mais fût attrapée au vol par Negi qui l'obligea à s'assoir entre lui et Sakura. Sasuke, bien qu'un peu surprit par la réaction de son ami, le remercia discrètement.

Après avoir mangé, ils commencèrent à discuter. Kiba et Lee essayèrent, à nouveau, de pousser Naruto à aller se baigner. Shôgi et Shikamaru prirent immédiatement sa défense et les autres finirent par abandonner devant le nombre impressionnant d'excuse qu'ils sortaient à la seconde, faisant rire Sakura et Tenten et sourire le reste de l'assemblée.

Le début d'après midi passa tranquillement. Bien installés sous différents parasols, les filles commentaient les derniers potins pendant que les garçons parlaient des derniers matchs de foots et de rugby. Malheureusement, Naruto ne s'intéressait pas vraiment à ces discutions et commençait sérieusement à s'endormir. Voulant juste se reposer les yeux, il les ferma quelques instants en pensant être plus réveillé après. Au même moment, Sasuke regardait Kiba et Sakura batailler pour retenir une Ino, à nouveau prête à lui sauter dessus, pendant que Negi et Tenten étaient morts de rire à côté.

Soudain, il sentit quelque chose se poser doucement sur son épaule. Apercevant Naruto qui venait tout bonnement de s'endormir, Sasuke sourit et décida de ne pas le réveiller.

Quand les autres en eurent assez de rester assis et surtout d'avoir trop chaud, ils essayèrent de forcer Sasuke à bouger mais ce dernier prit Naruto comme prétexte pour ne pas y aller. Au passage d'Hinata, il remarqua que celle-ci était devenue d'un magnifique rouge tomate en les observant.

Naruto dormit une bonne partie du début d'après midi, laissant un Chôji en admiration devant le brun qui n'avait pas bougé une seule fois pour ne pas le réveiller.

Au bout d'un moment, le blond commença à bouger et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour remarquer qu'il s'était appuyé sur quelqu'un. Il sursauta et s'éloigna le plus rapidement possible. La réaction de Naruto surprit Sasuke mais ce dernier l'observa calmement avant de sourire pour le rassurer. Le blond rosit lorsque son regard accrocha celui couleur charbon face à lui.

Après quelques secondes, Sasuke se leva et enfila son débardeur, faisant rouler les muscles de son dos avant de se retourner vers le blond. Surprit, Naruto vit qu'il lui tendait une main, l'invitant à se lever. Comme hypnotisé, il glissa la sienne à l'intérieur juste avant que Sasuke ne l'aide à se mettre debout. Le brun s'écarta légèrement de devant Naruto et lui montra l'amoncellement de rochers plats qui s'étendaient dans l'eau, près du bois devant lequel ils étaient passés.

- Ça te dirait qu'on aille y faire un tour ?

Naruto accepta immédiatement et l'instant d'après ils marchaient côtes à côtes.

Une fois sur l'aplomb, Naruto se laissa aller à s'amuser à sauter de rochers en rochers, toujours à la recherche de son équilibre. Sasuke le suivait, observant et appréciant chacun de ses gestes. Qu'il était rare de le voir sourire ! Ils avaient laissés leurs chaussures sur le sable et appréciaient la chaleur des pierres. Celles-ci continuaient assez loin dans l'eau et faisaient un coude sur la droite avant de s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs.

Les deux garçons avancèrent jusqu'à l'angle avant de s'arrêter. Sasuke se mit alors à contempler Naruto. Celui-ci avait fermé les yeux, appréciant le vent qui venait leur fouetter le visage, emmêlant rapidement ses cheveux aux reflets d'or et faisant discrètement flotter son haut. Sasuke se demandait comment il faisait pour supporter ses manches longues même si le tissu semblait très fin.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, se fut pour plonger son regard dans l'eau devant eux. Au moment où Sasuke suivit son regard, Naruto s'avança au bord du rocher et s'accroupi. L'eau était tellement claire qu'ils pouvaient facilement voir les algues multicolores se balancer au rythme des vagues, cachant parfois des poissons tous plus étranges les uns que les autres.

Sauf juste devant eux, où un trou béant d'au moins trois mètres de large sur une dizaine de long semblait aspirer la moindre luminosité.

Intrigué, Naruto étendit lentement ses doigts vers le liquide, au même moment, une bourrasque de vent remonta assez sa manche pour dévoiler une partie de ses blessures aux yeux de Sasuke. Il retira immédiatement sa main avant de se relever, observant le brun avec appréhension. Naruto le vit ouvrir la bouche mais deux hurlements derrière eux les firent se retourner brusquement.

Soudain, Naruto fut happé par quatre bras qui l'entrainèrent vers le trou, loin de l'aplomb de rochers.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclamed : Les personnages et l'histoire originale appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. ^^

Couples : Sasu/Naru et (un peu) Negi/Kiba.

Voilà, j'ai essayé d'arranger mon chapitre différemment, vu que ça ne marche toujours pas autrement !

J'espère que cela facilitera votre lecture ! ^^

**Rappel chapitre précédent :**

_Intrigué, Naruto étendit lentement ses doigts vers le liquide, au même moment, une bourrasque de vent remonta assez sa manche pour dévoiler une partie de ses blessures aux yeux de Sasuke. Il retira immédiatement sa main avant de se relever, observant le brun avec appréhension. Naruto le vit ouvrir la bouche mais deux hurlements derrière eux les firent se retourner brusquement._

_Soudain, Naruto fut happé par quatre bras qui l'entrainèrent vers le trou, loin de l'aplomb de rochers. _

**Chapitre 6 :**

Ce fut tellement rapide que le brun ne pu faire un seul mouvement. Il vit simplement deux garçons emporter Naruto juste avant que l'eau ne les recouvre.

Voyant Kiba et Lee émerger des profondeurs, mort de rire, Sasuke comprit mais ne se détendit pas pour autant : Naruto n'était toujours pas remonté. Sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, il s'élança.

Une fois les vagues et les éclaboussures calmées, Kiba et Lee se regardèrent sans comprendre. Ils s'accrochèrent aux premières pierres qu'ils trouvèrent pour reprendre leurs souffles et se mirent à fixer le gouffre noir où Sasuke avait plongé.

Ne les voyant pas remonter, Kiba s'éloigna de son rocher et s'apprêta à plonger quand il distingua deux silhouettes remontant à la surface.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Sasuke franchit la surface de l'eau et prit une grande inspiration tout en maintenant le corps de Naruto contre lui. Celui-ci ce mit immédiatement à tousser, essayant de recracher l'eau qu'il avait avalé.

Complètement ahuris, Kiba et Lee restèrent scotchés sur place, se contentant d'ouvrir de grands yeux. Voulant le sortir de là le plus vite possible, Sasuke se rapprocha temps bien que mal de la jetée de pierre et c'est seulement quand il l'atteignit que le petit ami de Negi réagit enfin et l'aida à hisser le blond sur un des rochers. Lee, toujours dans l'eau, regardait Naruto reprendre difficilement son souffle, entouré d'un brun protecteur et d'un Kiba qui ne savait plus quoi faire.

Bienheureusement pour Naruto, ils n'eurent pas longtemps à attendre. Ayant remarquée l'agitation, Shizune avait accourue, talonnée par Kakashi et Tsunade. Si le moment n'avait pas été aussi grave, les deux amis aux blagues douteuses auraient rigolés au remix d'alerte à Malibu interprétée par la directrice.

Quand la quinte de toux du blond ce calma, Shizune le força à se lever. Elle voulue le soutenir mais Sasuke fut plus rapide. Il glissa un bras autour de la taille de Naruto, tout en maintenant de son autre bras, celui du blond qui était passé autour de son cou. Une fois certain que Naruto arriverait à le suivre, le brun entraina son camarade à la suite de l'infirmière.

Se sentant complètement inutile, Kakashi s'était employé à réprimander les auteurs de la situation pendant que Tsunade escortait les deux lycéens en fermant la marche.

- Naruto ! Comment va-t-il ? S'époumona Sakura en courant à leurs rencontres une fois qu'ils furent arrivés sur la terre ferme.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Tenten dans la précipitation.

Celle-ci fût très rapidement imitée par tous les autres, à tel point que Tsunade dû intervenir pour aider Jiraya à disperser la foule et, quand l'infirmerie provisoire ne fut plus qu'à quelques pas, Sasuke laissa Shizune s'occuper de Naruto. Il eu juste le temps de lâcher le blond pour le laisser à la jeune femme, qu'Ino lui sauta dessus, agrippant son bras de toutes ses forces.

- Sasuke ! Est-ce que sa va ? Tu n'es pas blessé ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

Le brun se contenta de la fusiller du regard. Elle se décala légèrement, étonnée, puis eu l'air de réfléchir. Quand elle ouvrit la bouche Sasuke la coupa.

- Si tu étais un temps soit peu attentionnée, ou tout au moins, assez maligne pour le paraître, ce n'est pas pour moi que tu t'inquièterais. Lui lança t-il froidement tout en la faisant lâcher de force.

Lorsqu'il pu enfin franchir les derniers mètres qui le séparait de l'infirmerie de fortune, il fût arrêté par quelqu'un hurlant son nom.

- Excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure. Commença Kiba essoufflé par sa course. On ne pensaient pas que…

- Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois faire tes excuses. Répliqua le brun, impassible.

Ils restèrent un petit moment à se fixer avant que Kiba ne baisse les yeux.

- Je le lui dirais quand il sortira, je ne tiens pas à les déranger… Il fît demi-tour en direction de Lee qui se faisait de nouveau passer un savon.

Quand Sasuke arriva devant la porte, il hésita à appuyer sur la poignée mais se résigna à attendre et s'adossa au mur.

SasuNaru/SasuNaru

Shizune avait fait asseoir Naruto sur une chaise, après l'avoir aidé à ôter ses vêtements trempés pour les étendre au soleil sur une autre chaise, derrière la vitre. Quand elle retourna auprès de lui, il s'était calmé mais tremblait comme une feuille. Ne sachant pas trop si c'était dû à des frissons ou à la frayeur qu'il avait eu, elle sortie une petite serviette de son sac de plage et entreprit de le sécher doucement.

Peut à peut, les tremblements diminuèrent et Naruto se détendit. Elle attrapa une petite boîte et en sortie des pansements. Le blond détaillait tous ses gestes. L'infirmière changea rapidement chacun des pansements humides avant de se redresser. Elle se posta devant Naruto et essaya d'accrocher son regard, en vain. Une minutes ou deux plus tard, Shizune soupira avant d'attraper les vêtements déjà secs du blond et de les lui tendre.

Après les avoir enfilés, le blond la remercia d'un signe de tête et se dirigea vers la porte sans plus d'émotion.

- Naruto ! L'arrêta Shizune. Tu es vraiment sûr de ne pas vouloir mettre ton tuteur au courant ? Ce n'est pas normal et…

Elle s'arrêta subitement lorsqu'elle plongea dans les yeux azurs et suppliants du blond. Ils restèrent un moment à s'observer, l'infirmière jaugeant de ce qu'elle devait faire, quand Naruto se détourna et sortit.

SasuNaru/SasuNaru

Sasuke entendit le déclic de la poignée et se retourna pour tomber sur le regard triste de Naruto. Il lança alors un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la pièce pour voir l'infirmière se diriger vers son sac, plonger la main dedans et en sortir un porte-vue.

Soudain, la porte se referma et Sasuke se détourna pour suivre Naruto qui commençait à s'éloigner.

- Naruto ! L'appela Lee. On est vraiment désolés.

- On ne pensait pas que tu ne savais pas nager… Continua Kiba en imitant Lee et en s'inclinant légèrement devant un blond médusé.

Sasuke et Naruto attendirent patiemment que les deux autres se relèves pour que le blond leur adresse un petit sourire désolé et un signe de tête, montrant qu'il ne leur en voulait pas. Ils les dépassèrent ensuite pour se glisser sous l'ombre du parasol, quelques mètres plus loin.

Mais c'était sans compter sur leurs amis qui leurs firent passer un véritable interrogatoire et Ino, qui s'accapara à nouveau du brun. Celui-ci n'essaya même plus de cacher son agacement.

SasuNaru/SasuNaru

Sous le soleil de plomb, on pouvait entendre le bruit des touches d'un téléphone venant d'un local aménagé. Après un instant, une voie féminine résonna dans le silence de la pièce.

- Oui bonjour, je vous appelles au sujet de Naruto… je suis l'infirmière scolaire… non, je… oui. Je l'ai simplement soignée et je voulais vous parler de ça…

La femme continua son explication tout en observant le dossier du blond et en lisant les informations qu'il contenait.

SasuNaru/SasuNaru

Sasuke observait ses camarades s'exciter sous un soleil de plomb.

Alors que Tenten arrivait silencieusement derrière Ino pour l'asperger. Il aperçu alors Negi essayer de remonter le moral de son petit ami et, plus loin, Sakura tenter de faire de même avec un Lee bien loin d'une déprime, comme le montraient le filet de bave qui s'échappait de sa bouche et ses yeux qui convergeaient très fortement ailleurs que sur le visage de la jeune fille.

- Flagrant… Murmura le brun un sourire au coin des lèvres.

SasuNaru/SasuNaru

Le soleil avait pratiquement disparut à l'horizon quand les professeurs appelèrent leurs élèves pour faire un feu de camp dans l'espace prévu à cet effet.

Alors que les chauffeurs apportaient les deux derniers sacs de nourriture, Jiraya entama une histoire. Surprise de remarquer que, pour une fois, l'homme aux cheveux blancs restait dans le registre des histoires « normales », la directrice le laissa faire. Malheureusement pour elle, il ne mit pas longtemps avant de repartir dans ses délires d'aventure pornographique.

Sasuke remarqua une veine pulser sur sa tempe une fraction de seconde avant qu'elle ne saute littéralement sur Jiraya. Lorsque la directrice emmena de force le concerné plus loin, la totalité des élèves présents s'amusèrent du spectacle affligeant des deux adultes. Et quand le ton commença à monter, la rumeur de paris circula rapidement. Kakashi se massa doucement les tempes en soupirant longuement.

Soudain, il se leva et s'installa près du feu, face aux élèves. Il observa la pleine lune qui faisait miroiter son reflet sur le liquide d'un bleu profond où l'on pouvait, sans peine, distinguait la myriade d'étoiles dont les scintillements n'avaient rien à envier à leurs originales.

Voulant savoir pourquoi le professeur restait silencieux, les étudiants se retournèrent pour remarquer à leur tour le paysage féérique qui s'étendait sous leurs yeux.

Alors qu'ils étaient tous envoûtés, la voie grave mais limpide de leur professeur s'éleva dans la nuit. L'histoire qu'il leur conta était étrange, oppressante. Ils sursautaient, frissonnaient et oubliaient même de respirer tant elle était captivante.

Shikamaru était le seul qui baillait aux corneilles. Dans son désintéressement le plus total, il s'amusa à observer les autres.

Lee était complètement captivé, comme la plupart des élèves, Sakura et Ino semblaient terrorisées, Kiba s'était blottit dans les bras de Negi, Hinata était au bord de l'évanouissement et Chôji avait même arrêté de piocher dans son paquet. Quand son regard tomba sur Sasuke et Naruto, Shikamaru sourit. Ils étaient tous deux assis légèrement en retrait et côte à côte. Ils semblaient tout aussi passionnés que les autres par le récit de Kakashi, mais un détail n'échappa pas à son œil de lynx : leurs mains étaient discrètement enlacées. Pour se rassurer ? Cela l'étonnait fortement. Seul la suite le dira.

SasuNaru/SasuNaru

Il était déjà tard quand Tsunade eu la bonne idée de faire ouvrir les bus pour que tous puissent s'installer avant de prendre la route du retour.

Les transports roulaient depuis à peine trente minutes que la moitié des élèves dormaient déjà. Naruto n'allait pas faire exception à la règle, trop fatigué par les émotions de la journée, ses yeux se fermaient tous seuls. Sasuke appréciait le silence, troublé de temps à autre par des chuchotements.

Le brun était confortablement calé dans son siège depuis déjà quelques minutes lorsqu'il sentit Naruto se retourner et s'installer non loin de lui. Le brun l'observa du coin de l'œil jusqu'à se qu'il le vit, après quelques hésitations, glisser doucement et sa tête se poser au creux de son épaule. Tout aussi doucement, Sasuke glissa sa main dans celle ouverte du blond qui la referma légèrement, faisant sourire le brun à ses côtés.

SasuNaru/SasuNaru

À quelques minutes de l'arrivée, les jeunes furent réveillés en sursaut par le volume de la musique poussé à fond et protestèrent face au sourire sadique affiché par Jiraya.

Une fois descendu, Sakura se tourna vers Sasuke et Naruto pour leur proposer de les ramener.

Le trajet se fît en silence jusqu'à l'embranchement du petit chemin menant chez Naruto, où la mère de Sakura s'arrêta pour le laisser sortir. Quand il eu récupéré ses affaires, ses camarades lui souhaitèrent une bonne nuit, auxquels il répondit par un petit signe de la main avant de se diriger comme un automate dans la ruelle peut éclairée.

Alors que Naruto n'était qu'à deux pas de la porte d'entrée, celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement. Quand il aperçût la carrure massive de Danzo se découper dans la lumière du hall, il commença à paniquer. Son tuteur se décala lentement pour le laisser passer et referma brutalement la porte derrière lui.

- Ce n'était pas vraiment prévu que tu rentres à cette heure… Commença Danzo sur un ton décidément trop calme pour Naruto. En plus, il n'y aurait pas quelque chose que tu aurais à me dire ? Continua t-il un peu plus menaçant.

Le blond, qui fixait le torse de l'homme, se crispa mais lui répondit négativement. Un silence pesant s'installa pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'au moment où Danzo empoigna le bras du blond et le tira jusqu'à l'étage.

SasuNaru/SasuNaru

Shinta retira un de ses écouteurs et sortit de sa lecture lorsqu'il entendit la porte voisine de la sienne claquer à en faire vibrer les murs et son oncle commencer à hurler.

- Ha… Apparemment, le p'tit s'est fait choper… Murmura le brun en se replongeant dans son livre.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, un nouveau bruit assourdissant le fit sursauter. Shinta replaça tranquillement son écouteur juste après avoir reconnu le déclic d'une clef dans une serrure. Il perçut une nouvelle fois son oncle hurler juste avant qu'une autre porte ne se ferme rageusement.

Le brun lut encore un moment puis profita du silence de la maison pour poser ses affaires, éteindre la lumière et contempler la peine lune qui baignait la chambre de ses rayons argentés.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclamed : Les personnages et l'histoire originale appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. ^^

Couples : Sasu/Naru et (un peu) Negi/Kiba.

**Chapitre 7**

Un jeune homme aux cheveux et aux yeux d'un noir de jais contemplait l'astre lumineux qui baignait sa chambre de ses rayons argentés.

Malgré l'heure tardive, Sasuke n'avait pas réussit à trouver le sommeil et s'était allongé sur le dos, les bras croisés derrière la nuque, se remémorant chaque minute de cette incroyable journée. Il choyait plus particulièrement les précieux moments qu'il avait passés en compagnie du blond. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand il revit ses cheveux dorés fouettés par le vent, ses yeux du même azur que l'étendue liquide qu'il admirait depuis les rochers, et la sensation de son corps contre le sien…

Soudain, sa porte s'ouvrit brusquement, venant claquer contre le mur et inondant la pièce de la lumière du couloir. Une fine silhouette apparue dans l'embrasure de la porte, Sasuke n'eu aucun mal à reconnaître l'intrus.

En voyant son frère s'avancer dans la pièce, le jeune homme se redressa sur ses coudes.

- Heureusement que les parents ne sont pas dans la même aile que nous… vu le bouquant que tu fais… Lança Sasuke en levant un sourcil de façon ironique.

Itachi se planta devant son frère, les yeux rivés aux siens. À la vue des habits simples qu'il portait, Sasuke en déduisit que son frère venait juste de finir son travail et, qu'à sa façon, il avait voulut vérifier qu'il était bien rentré.

Ils restèrent un long moment les yeux dans les yeux, avant qu'Itachi ne lui tourne brusquement le dos.

À peine quelques secondes plus tard, le grand brun fit demi tour et plongea un regard charbon plus que sérieux dans celui de son petit frère. La lueur dans les prunelles ébène d'Itachi surprit Sasuke qui se sentit quelque peu en danger.

- C'était quoi ce sourire niait que tu faisais il y a un instant ? Lui demanda Itachi, un rictus au coin des lèvres.

- T'occupes. Lui lança sèchement son petit frère en se recouchant de façon à lui tourner le dos, se retrouvant par la même occasion, face à la seule fenêtre de la pièce.

- Dac'. De toute façon, je le serais tôt où tard, alors… Fit Itachi d'un ton mystérieux tout en refermant doucement la porte derrière lui, replongeant la chambre dans une douce obscurité percée de quelques rayons argentés.

Sasuke soupira en se réinstallant avec l'espoir de s'endormir rapidement.

Morphée eu rapidement pitié de lui et le plongea dans un sommeil dépourvut de rêves.

SasuNaru/SasuNaru

Deux jours passèrent pendant lesquels une masse de nuages grise et impressionnante élue domicile au dessus de la ville, formant une véritable chape de béton renfermant en son sein les prémices d'un déluge. Déluge qui s'amusa à retomber en formant de véritables torrents que les étudiants avaient tout le mal du monde à franchir.

Deux jours de pluies ininterrompues, deux jours de morosité la plus totale, deux jours pendant lesquels Naruto ne vint pas en cours.

SasuNaru/SasuNaru

Au matin du troisième, le réveil sonnait déjà depuis dix bonnes minutes lorsqu'enfin Sasuke réagit et éteignit la seule chanson qu'il lui semblait entendre beaucoup trop souvent, pour son mental, depuis que le blond ne venait plus en cours.

C'est donc passablement énervé et avec le rythme de Mike Candys et Evelyn dans la tête, que le brun se doucha avant d'enfiler son uniforme et de descendre. Mais juste avant, il lança quand même un coup d'œil aux quelques nuages qui persistaient à s'accrocher à la cime des arbres les plus hauts du quartier.

Malheureusement pour lui, des fredonnements de « will be together again » lui parvenaient même depuis la cuisine où sa mère semblait s'affairer.

Pourquoi écoutaient-ils tous la même radio ?

Faisant abstraction de l'air entrainant, Sasuke s'installa. Il avait déjà bien entamé son petit déjeuné quand son frère passa en trombe derrière lui en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. L'ainé de la famille embrassa sa mère avant de lui souhaiter une bonne journée et de sortir. Celle-ci n'eu même pas le temps de se retourner que la porte d'entrée claquait déjà.

- Ha la la… Mon fils… Dans la police… Je n'arrive toujours pas à m'y faire ! L'uniforme lui va si bien ! S'exclama la jeune femme avec un grand sourire.

Son deuxième fils leva les yeux au ciel. Comme à chaque fois qu'Itachi se montrait en uniforme, sa mère ne s'arrêtait plus.

- Sasuke ! Negi et ta copine t'attendent ! Cria Itachi en rouvrant la porte au moment même où son petit frère allait parler à sa mère.

Le brun laissa tomber le reste de son repas et sortit immédiatement de table en attrapant son sac au passage. Il allait franchir l'entrée quand il s'arrêta net et se tourna vers Mikoto.

- Papa revient ce soir ?

- Oui, oui. Son patron ne le retiendra pas pour le week-end cette fois. Répondit sa mère avec son éternel sourire. Bonne journée !

- Merci, toi aussi.

À l'instant où il sortit pour rejoindre ses amis, Sasuke se décala juste au bon moment pour éviter Ino qui n'avait toujours pas perdue la manie de lui sauter dessus.

- Je viens à peine de recevoir un message de Sakura, le bus arrive déjà. Précisa Negi en se retenant de rire devant la tête de la blonde.

- QUOI ? Mais on n'y sera jamais à temps ! Comment ça ce fait qu'il soit aussi en avance ? S'exclama la sangsue humaine juste avant de s'exciter sur le brun aux yeux clairs qui se moquait d'elle.

Avisant la magnifique Nissan GT-R de fonction qu'Itachi finissait de sortir du garage, Sasuke courut vers son frère et discuta quelques secondes avec lui avant de faire un signe à ses deux amis pour qu'ils viennent le rejoindre.

La voiture n'étant qu'une trois portes, Itachi fut obligé de sortir pour pouvoir laisser passer Ino qui s'y engouffra et s'installa comme s'il s'agissait d'une vulgaire voiture bas de gamme. Negi, par contre, la contempla comme si elle était le plus beau des joyaux. En passant, il effleura ses courbes du bout des doigts et émit un sifflement de satisfaction.

- Je ne voudrais pas te presser mais on a légèrement un bus à prendre ! Railla la blonde qui dû se pencher au dessus de la console incrustée de haut parleur qui séparait les deux sièges arrière.

Quand Negi eu finit de s'installer derrière le siège baquet de Sasuke, ce dernier referma la porte et Itachi pu démarrer.

- J'espère que Sakura va réussir à le retenir. Chuchota Sasuke quand son frère sortit de la propriété.

- Ce serais effectivement mieux pour vous car je ne pourrais pas vous emmener jusqu'au lycée ! À vrai dire, je ne suis pas en avance non plus… Avoua Itachi en enclenchant la deuxième.

SasuNaru/SasuNaru

Sur le chemin, Negi put interroger Itachi à sa guise sur la voiture et finit même par savoir que c'était son supérieur qui avait exigé la finition « Silver Wolf ».

Pendant qu'ils parlaient, Ino levait les yeux au ciel, exaspérée et priait de toutes ses forces pour arriver le plus vite possible.

SasuNaru/SasuNaru

Quand le bus ne fut plus qu'à quelques mètres, Itachi les laissa descendre et leur souhaita une bonne journée avant de redémarrer en trombe. Les trois adolescents se dirigeaient vers le long véhicule quand Sakura courut vers eu, l'air inquiète.

- Naruto n'est toujours pas là et ça fait quand même déjà deux jours… Je sais que c'est sûrement stupide mais je le sens mal… Vous ne l'auriez pas vu par hasard ?

- Non. Répondit Sasuke en fronçant les sourcils.

- Il a dû attraper quelque chose en tombant dans l'eau l'autre jour. Tu es sûr qu'il n'est pas là ?

- Si je vous pose la question. Rétorqua Sakura en lançant un regard noir à Ino.

- Montez. Puisque même l'école n'a pas de nouvelle, je vais aller voir ce qu'il se passe.

- Sasuke, attends, je viens avec toi. Annonça Negi en lui emboitant le pas.

- Mais le bus va partir ! S'exclama la blonde en voyant son chéri s'éloigner.

Le brun ne daigna même pas lui répondre. Cette histoire d'absence commençait vraiment à le perturber et il voulait en avoir le cœur net.

- Viens par là toi. En plus, il ne t'appartient pas, alors laisse le respirer… Soupira Sakura en forçant Ino à rentrer dans le bus juste avant que celui-ci ne ferme ses portes.

SasuNaru/SasuNaru

Les deux garçons durent contourner une Maserati et une Rolls Royce entièrement noires des jantes aux vitres fumées, avant d'arriver devant le portail qui, vu la manufacture, devait lui aussi coûter passablement cher. Sasuke et Negi mirent un certain temps à trouver l'interphone, parfaitement dissimulé dans le muret. Alors seulement, Sasuke appuya sur l'unique bouton de l'appareil.

- C'est pour quoi ? Demanda une voix rauque à travers le dispositif, après quelques secondes de silences.

- Nous sommes des amis à Naruto et nous aimerions avoir de ses nouvelles. Commença Negi.

- Ça fait déjà deux jours qu'il est malade et il ne retournera plus en cours. Railla la voix avant de raccrocher.

Interloqué, Negi se mit à observer son ami.

Sasuke fixait un point devant lui, les sourcils froncés et l'image gravée dans sa mémoire de la manche du blond se relevant pour dévoiler des blessures très inhabituelles.

Soudain, il prit son portable et composa un numéro très court avant de tourner le dos à la maison.

- … Tu ne vas quand même pas les appeler…

- On ne sait jamais. Vaudrait mieux les appeler pour rien, plutôt que de ne rien faire…

Il n'avait mit personne au courant de ce qu'il avait vu le jour de la sortie, même pas son meilleur ami, et il n'allait pas plus le faire maintenant.

Le brun parla presque cinq minutes avec ses correspondants avant d'affirmer que des voitures de luxes se trouvaient devant la maison, de donner l'adresse de Naruto et de raccrocher.

- Ils arrivent.

Suspicieux, Negi l'observa pendant un long moment avant que des vrombissements de moteurs et des crissements de pneus ne les fassent tous deux se tourner vers l'entrée de la rue. Le brun aux yeux clairs ne fut pas surprit de voir arriver des voitures bleus et blanches, gyrophares allumés.

Celles-ci s'arrêtèrent juste devant la maison tout en formant un arc de cercle, avant que des hommes en uniformes et armés n'en sortent. Celui qui semblait le chef se posta devant les deux garçons.

- Nous vous remercions d'avoir appelés. Jusqu'ici nous n'avions pas assez d'informations et de preuves, qui plus est précises, pour pouvoir intervenir.

- Comment ça ? S'enquit Negi.

- Les voisins ont déjà pus voir de nombreux allers-retours de personnes assez louches en uniformes et armés. Celles-ci étaient en possession d'imposantes malles. Ces visites n'étant pas suffisamment régulières, nous n'avons pas pût vérifier la véracité de leurs propos. Ils nous ont dit aussi avoir entraperçu deux adolescents, mais restant toujours dans la propriété. Sauf pour un jeune garçon blond, qui ne sort que depuis peu. De plus, mon supérieur a récemment reçu une plainte de votre école concernant cette propriété.

Sasuke s'était raidit à la dernière phrase.

- C'était l'infirmière ?

- Je n'ai, en aucun cas, le droit de divulguer l'identité de la personne. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser…

Les deux garçons s'écartèrent pour le laisser accéder au portail. Le policier appuya un instant sur le bouton de l'interphone avant de remarquer que le rideau de la fenêtre ouverte face à lui, s'était écarté.

Soudain, un éclat de lumière sur du métal lui parvint. Il fit immédiatement un signe à ses collègues qui emmenèrent aussitôt les deux garçons derrière la voiture la plus proche.

Brusquement, un coup de feu retentit et une balle ricocha contre le fer du portail, à quelques centimètres du visage du policier. Ce dernier répliqua tout en s'accroupissant derrière le muret, dos à celui-ci. Instantanément, les rafales se multiplièrent, semblants venir de chacune des ouvertures du rez-de-chaussée. Les policiers et les deux garçons se crispèrent lorsque les balles entamèrent le pare-choc des voitures, faisant voler les vitres en morceaux et éclater quelques pneus.

Alors que des projectiles de toutes tailles volaient au dessus d'eux, l'image de Naruto s'imposa à l'esprit de Sasuke. L'angoisse et l'impatience commençaient sérieusement à le faire bouillir.

Instantanément, la fusillade s'arrêta.

Rapide comme l'éclair, le chef fit un nouveau signe à ses coéquipiers et plusieurs d'entre eux le suivirent quand il s'élança vers la porte d'entrée, se mettant à l'abri dès qu'ils le pouvaient. Trois d'entre eux enfoncèrent rapidement la porte d'entrée en pesant de tout leurs poids dessus, pendant que les autres policiers encerclaient la bâtisse.

Les deux garçons, restés seuls, avaient observés chacun de leurs mouvements jusqu'au moment où la porte fût arrachée de ses gons. Quand les policiers furent rentrés et que, dix minutes et de nombreux autres coups de feux plus tard, plus un son ne sortit de la maison, Sasuke planta Negi sur place. Il s'élança en prenant appui sur le capot de la voiture et sauta par dessus. Quelques secondes plus tard et il était déjà dans la maison.

À peine était-il entré, qu'une odeur âcre de poudre mêlée à celle du métal chaud, l'assaillit. Un nuage de fumée avait envahit le salon et la cuisine, mais pas assez pour qu'il ne puisse rien distinguer.

Quand il entra dans la première pièce de droite, ce fut pour tomber sur une dizaines de policier maintenant plusieurs hommes au sol. Le parquet était jonché d'un nombre incroyable d'armes à feux.

Alors qu'il se glissait entre quelques adultes en uniformes, Sasuke remarqua un homme à la carrure massive, difficilement immobilisé par trois policiers, qui hurlait et incendiait qui voulait bien l'entendre. Ne sachant trop pourquoi, la colère du brun monta d'un cran. Il avança rapidement vers l'homme pour s'accroupir devant lui et planter un regard meurtrier dans le sien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Crachât l'homme.

- Où est-il ? La voix glaciale du brun le fit tressaillir imperceptiblement.

- Alors comme ça, tu es un de ses « amis » ? Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé ! C'est de votre faute ! Enchaîna t-il précipitamment.

Soudain, Sasuke s'empara agilement de l'arme fixée à la hanche du policier le plus proche et, en une fraction de secondes, la pointa sur la tempe de Danzo.

- Où est-il ? Le ton du brun était sans équivoque et le bruit caractéristique de l'armement du chien assez menaçant, pour que le tuteur du blond arrête de s'agiter et lève des yeux emplis de haine.

- … Deuxième chambre à droite, en montant l'escalier. Lâcha t-il après quelques secondes d'affrontement tendu.

Satisfait de la réponse, Sasuke rendit son arme au policier mais ne quitta pas pour autant l'homme des yeux.

Quand il se leva pour sortir de la pièce, il tomba nez à nez avec un jeune homme à lunettes et aux cheveux gris attachés en queue de cheval, menottes aux poignets. Le brun se reprit et l'ignora royalement avant de monter quatre à quatre les marches menant à l'étage.

Dans le salon, le chef de la police fit un rapide signe de tête à deux de ses collègues qui partirent à la suite de Sasuke.

- Ce n'est pas le petit frère d'Itachi pour rien… Soupira l'homme avant de se concentrer sur son affaire.

Au même moment, Danzo et Kabuto se lancèrent un regard entendu.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclamed : Les personnages et l'histoire originale appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto !

Couples : Sasu/Naru et (un peu) Negi/Kiba.

Merci pour vos reviews ! Je vous souhaite un bon nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise tout autant !

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça ne prend que quelques secondes ! ^-^

**Rappel chapitre précédent :**

_Quand il se leva pour sortir de la pièce, _(Sasuke)_ tomba nez à nez avec un jeune homme à lunettes et aux cheveux gris attachés en queue de cheval, menottes aux poignets. Le brun se reprit et l'ignora royalement avant de monter quatre à quatre les marches menant à l'étage._

_Dans le salon, le chef de la police fit un rapide signe de tête à deux de ses collègues qui partirent à la suite de Sasuke._

_- Ce n'est pas le petit frère d'Itachi pour rien… Soupira l'homme avant de se concentrer sur son affaire._

_Au même moment, Danzo et Kabuto se lancèrent un regard entendu. _

**Chapitre 8 :**

Quand Sasuke arriva devant la porte, celle-ci était verrouillée. Le couloir sombre lui permit de remarquer la lumière qui filtrait sous la porte. Deux magistraux coups d'épaules plus tard et la porte céda sous la pression, libérant un flot de lumière qui aveugla le brun, l'obligeant à se retourner pour se protéger de la lumière. Alors seulement, il remarqua les deux policiers qui l'avaient suivis dans l'escalier.

À peine ses yeux se furent-ils habitués à la luminosité, que la scène qu'il découvrit le figea sur place.

La petite pièce n'était composée que d'une armoire et d'un bureau placé contre le mur juste à côté d'un lit. Celui-ci était entièrement éclairé par les rayons dorés du soleil matinal, qui fusait à travers la grande fenêtre aux volets ouverts. Sur le lit éclairé reposait un corps recroquevillé et immobile. Sasuke reconnut immédiatement le dos du blond.

- … Naruto…? Le chuchotement du brun qui se perdit dans le silence de la chambre fut le déclic.

Comme libérées, ses jambes acceptèrent enfin de bouger et Sasuke se précipita vers le blond.

Quand il arriva à ses côtés, le visage de Naruto était détendu mais livide. Bien que ses vêtements soient sombres, les draps clairs permirent au brun de remarquer brusquement une énorme tâche d'un rouge sombre et visqueux. C'est avec horreur qu'il vit que le sang continuait toujours de s'écouler lentement, mais sûrement, de son poignet droit.

SasuNaru/SasuNaru

Ayant vu le brun bondir vers le jeune homme, les deux policiers avaient mis un instant à réagir avant de se rendre compte de la situation à leur tour.

Brusquement, un des deux, sortit un téléphone portable et appela une ambulance pendant que le deuxième glissait le cutteur ensanglanté dans un sachet, avant de découper habilement et rapidement un grand morceau de draps grâce à son propre couteau. Il le chiffonna avant de l'appliquer sur la longue entaille de Naruto et de presser fortement.

Toujours sous le choc, Sasuke n'avait pas bougé et restait les yeux fixés sur le corps sans vie du blond, totalement impuissant.

Soudain, une main s'abattit sur son épaule, le faisant revenir à la réalité. L'homme du téléphone se tenait devant lui et essayait d'attirer son attention.

- J'ai appelé une ambulance. Ils vont s'occuper de lui. Je suis navré mais vous ne pouvez plus rien faire à présent. J'ai aussi prévenu votre frère et il sera là d'un instant à l'autre. Termina le policier en le forçant à sortir de la pièce.

À peine l'eu t-il mis dehors qu'un autre homme en uniforme le prit avec lui. Alors qu'ils allaient descendre l'escalier, un policier leur coupa la route et poussa la porte, voisine de celle de Naruto, d'une main gantée. Sasuke vit d'autres policiers munis de sacs transparents et passant la chambre au peigne fin. Soudain, un des hommes se redressa de devant le bureau, un livre à la main.

- Apparemment, il s'appel « Shinta ». Commença l'homme roux en jetant un regard à l'étiquette du manuel. Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à le retrouver… Il laissa alors tomber l'ouvrage dans le sac de son collègue.

Le policier qui l'escortait l'obligea alors à avancer, empêchant le brun d'en savoir plus. Tout s'embrouillait dans son esprit, l'empêchant de réfléchir et de réagir. Lui qui défiait le maitre de maison quelques minutes plus tôt, se retrouvait totalement impuissant.

Quand ils arrivèrent au rez de chaussée, les trafiquants finissaient d'êtres emmenés vers les voitures. Negi se trouvait dans le salon, attendant son ami. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard bouleversé de Sasuke, le petit ami de Kiba jeta un œil à l'escalier, comme si celui-ci allait lui dévoiler ce qu'il s'était passé, quand soudain, il vit une femme en uniforme monter rapidement les marches, une grosse boîte à pharmacie dans les bras.

Le policier qui avait escorté Sasuke ne les lâcha pas d'une semelle, les empêchant de quitter le salon jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Itachi. Celui-ci fit une entrée très remarquée dans l'allée, sous les sifflements d'admirations des curieux qui commençaient à s'entasser devant la maison. Malgré son uniforme, le jeune homme dû jouer des coudes pour réussir à atteindre le portail où un policier l'attendait déjà. Alors qu'ils traversaient la pelouse, l'homme s'employa à lui exposer la situation.

À peine fut-il entré dans le hall, qu'il se dirigea droit vers le chef de la police et le salua d'une poignée de main avant de discuter quelques secondes avec lui. Alors seulement, il se tourna vers son petit frère et Negi pour leur faire signe de le suivre.

A contre cœur, Sasuke emboita le pas d'Itachi et sortit de la maison, suivit de près par Negi.

Étrangement, les spectateurs les laissèrent facilement passer et ils purent atteindre la voiture sans trop de peine.

Lorsqu'il fut au volant, Itachi détacha le gyrophare du toit et démarra en direction de l'école.

SasuNaru/SasuNaru

Ils roulaient depuis à peine quelques minutes qu'un silence pesant s'était déjà installé. Brusquement, le téléphone de Negi se mit à sonner, les faisant sursauter.

- Allo ? Oui, là on arrive… Ouai… Non… On vous expliquera… Je pense qu'on va devoir passer chez la directrice pour régler ça… Oui… On se verra ce midi… Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Grâce au rétroviseur intérieur, le frère de Sasuke jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Negi avant de reporter son attention sur la route.

Quand son ami avait évoqué l'heure, Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge digitale et se rendit compte que la pause du matin était largement finie. Mais le brun n'en avait que faire. Toutes ses pensées étaient dirigées vers Naruto.

Une sirène résonna soudain et, après une fraction de secondes, une ambulance surgit devant eux pour finir par n'être qu'un point lumineux dans les rétroviseurs. Negi et Itachi se mirent à observer tristement leur ami et petit frère qui fixait toujours ce qu'il restait de l'ambulance dans le rétroviseur. Le visage du brun était devenu de marbre et il ne sortit pas son mutisme avant d'arriver à destination.

Quand son frère se gara enfin devant le lycée, Sasuke observa quelques secondes de silence avant de se tourner vers lui.

- Emmènes-moi là où Naruto a été transféré.

Le silence retomba dans la voiture pendant qu'Itachi tentait de sonder les pensées de son petit frère. Estimant la tâche trop difficile, il renonça dans un soupir et accepta.

Alors qu'Itachi joignait le chef de la brigade qu'ils venaient de quitter, Sasuke laissa descendre Negi.

Quelques secondes plus tard et bien qu'ayant une mauvaise impression, Itachi prit la direction de l'hôpital qu'on lui avait indiqué.

SasuNaru/SasuNaru

Lors de leur entrée sur l'autoroute, Itachi rétrograda pour relancer la vitesse de la voiture, faisant rugir le moteur.

Le responsable de la police les avait rappelé pour leur confirmer la destination de l'ambulance.

Alors que son grand frère avait reprit une conversation plus professionnelle et discrète avec son collègue grâce à son l'oreillette bluetooth, Sasuke observait le paysage qui défilait à toute vitesse. Effectivement, Itachi avait transgressé la règle et avait remit en place le gyrophare amovible avant d'entrer sur la voie rapide, ce qui leur permit d'atteindre rapidement une vitesse plus que respectable.

Il ne décéléra que lorsqu'il vit le panneau de la bretelle de sortie qu'ils devaient emprunter.

SasuNaru/SasuNaru

Quand les immenses bâtiments ce dressèrent devant eux, Itachi s'engagea sans hésitation dans la voie réservée aux véhicules d'urgence et se gara entre deux ambulances. Sasuke sortit précipitamment de la voiture et courut à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Lorsqu'Itachi l'eu enfin rejoint, Sasuke avait déjà intercepté un des médecins et celui-ci essayait de le calmer quand il avisa Itachi.

- Ah ! Te voilà ! Le chef m'a prévenu. Commença l'homme aux cheveux grisonnant tout en serrant la main du brun.

- Normal, vu que c'est moi qui le lui ai demandé… Soupira Itachi devant le manque de perspicacité du médecin qui se frotta la tête d'un air gêné. Alors ?

- Il avait tellement perdu de sang que mes collègues ont dues lui faire une transfusion pendant le transport. Là il est sur le billard, si je peux m'exprimer ainsi… Rectifia précipitamment l'homme en jetant un coup d'œil à Sasuke.

Mais celui-ci n'avait volontairement pas relevé sa dernière phrase et se contentait de fixer la porte du block opératoire qu'il imaginait au delà de la salle d'attente et des portes à doubles battants où il était inscrit « ENTRÉE INTERDITE À TOUTES PERSONNES NE FAISANT PAS PARTIE DU PERSONNEL » en rouge sur fond beige.

Suivant le regard de l'adolescent, le médecin soupira.

- Je suis navré, mais je ne peux pas vous y emmener. Mais si vous le voulez vraiment, quand ils auront finis de l'opérer, je vous accompagnerais en salle de réanimation.

Il leur désigna alors la salle d'attente avant d'être réquisitionné par une infirmière et de s'éloigner.

SasuNaru/SasuNaru

Après une heure d'attente et les yeux rivés sur la pendule, Sasuke commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter. Il se levait, faisait les cents pas avant de se rasseoir sous le regard compréhensif de son grand frère.

Soudain, ce dernier imita Sasuke et se leva, mais pour se diriger vers l'accueil afin de discuter avec une réceptionniste. Après quelques hochements de tête, elle décrocha un téléphone, parla un instant avant de raccrocher et de faire un sourire, qui se voulait sûrement séducteur, à son frère. Celui-ci répondit quelque chose avant de lui tourner le dos, quand la personne que la réceptionniste avait appelée, apparut.

La jeune femme aux cheveux noirs serra la main d'Itachi, commençant à lui parler, pendant que Sasuke les rejoignait. Quand il fut à leurs côtés, Itachi le désigna d'un signe de tête et la jeune femme se retourna pour lui tendre la main à son tour. Hypnotisé par ses yeux couleur vermeille, le brun prit machinalement sa main et sentit sa peau fraiche et semblable au velours.

Bien que cette douceur lui rappela douloureusement celle de Naruto, il se sentit curieusement apaisé.

- Je m'appelle Yuhi Kurenai. Mon collègue a été demandé d'urgence pour un autre patient. Monsieur Uzumaki est à présent en salle de réanimation. Si vous le désirez toujours, je peux vous amener auprès de lui, mais nous devrons rester à l'extérieur de la salle…

Sachant déjà la réponse au regard déterminé que lui lança Sasuke, Kurenai les devança et franchit la porte à doubles battants, talonnée par les deux frères.

SasuNaru/SasuNaru

Quelques minutes et de nombreuses portes plus tard, la jeune femme se stoppa face à une baie vitrée munie de stores entrouverts. Sasuke se raidit quand il vit Naruto, entouré d'appareils, certains de mesures, d'autres d'aide respiratoire et de perfusions. Sa haine contre l'homme qui lui avait infligé ça, s'amplifiait à chaque seconde.

Soudain, une des infirmières qui surveillait les différents patients de la pièce se retourna brusquement et se précipita vers le blond, rapidement suivie de sa collègue. Avant qu'ils n'ai pus comprendre ce qu'il ce passait, Kurenai les écarta du passage de deux médecins qui entrèrent en trombe dans la pièce d'où une sonnerie stridente fusait.

Juste avant qu'une des infirmières n'abaisse le store, Sasuke entraperçut les oscilloscopes devenus aussi immobiles que l'était Naruto.

Totalement paniqué, Sasuke allait forcer le passage quand des bras puissants l'en empêchèrent et l'éloignèrent rapidement de la salle de réanimation, malgré ses protestations, pour retourner dans celle d'attente.

Alors que Sasuke se démenait comme un diable pour forcer la personne qui le tenait à lâcher prise, Itachi le retourna de force face à lui et figea ses yeux dans ceux emplis d'hostilité du brun. Ils restèrent un long moment sans bouger, Sasuke se forçant à retrouver une respiration normale mais sans que sa colère ne retombe.

Un silence de mort planait dans le hall, tout le monde fixait les deux frères qui avaient faits irruptions dans la pièce. Mais ce silence ne dura pas. L'effervescence reprit aussitôt et deux nouveaux médecins franchirent la porte en courant, du matériel médical débordant du chariot qu'ils poussaient.

Sasuke profita d'une seconde d'inattention d'Itachi pour se dégager et se jeter sur la porte à double battant derrière laquelle les deux hommes venaient de disparaître.

Malheureusement, la porte refusa obstinément de s'ouvrir.

Alors le jeune homme laissa retomber ses bras et recula lentement, désespéré.

Itachi posa doucement ses mains sur les épaules de son petit frère, se voulant rassurant.

Alors seulement l'aîné détourna le cadet de la porte et réussit à l'accompagner jusqu'à la voiture, se maudissant de l'avoir amener.

Mais que c'était-il passé ?

SasuNaru/SasuNaru

Itachi, qui avait été longuement partagé entre le fait d'obliger son frère à retourner en cours pour qu'il se change les idées et le remmener chez eux pour le laisser tranquille, avait finalement opté pour la deuxième solution.

À présent, l'aîné observait son petit frère, recroquevillé dans l'immense canapé du salon et le regard perdu au loin. Il n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés de l'hôpital et le soleil de l'après-midi déclinait rapidement. Itachi avait reçut une autorisation spéciale de son travail pour pouvoir surveiller son frère tout en réglant les derniers détails de l'affaire au téléphone.

Le téléphone portable de Sasuke n'avait pas arrêté de sonner, si bien qu'il s'était déplacé du centre, au bord de l'immense table basse en verre qui trônait fièrement devant le canapé. Heureusement pour eux que ce petit concentré de technologie n'était pas humain sinon, il aurait poussé tellement de cris de protestation face aux harcèlements des amis au brun, qu'il aurait fait un rapide vol plané par la fenêtre pour atterrir dans la piscine.

Bien que l'idée traversa l'esprit d'Itachi lorsqu'il sonna pour la centième fois.

Mais son agacement retomba rapidement quand il vit le regard vide de son petit frère.

Depuis que la porte de l'hôpital avait refusée de s'ouvrir, Sasuke ressemblait plus à une coquille vide qu'autre chose. À l'origine, Itachi avait déjà du mal à savoir ce à quoi son frère pensait, mais alors maintenant…

Malheureusement, ou bienheureusement pour lui, la réaction du brun avait été la seule raison pour laquelle il avait réussit à l'amener à la voiture.

Et à partir de là, plus rien.

Il allait franchir le seuil de la cuisine pour commencer à préparer le repas, quand la serrure de la porte d'entrée émie un cliquetis avant de s'ouvrir. Le battant frémit mais laissa passer un homme brun à la carrure massive, l'air épuisé d'une dure semaine de travail mais ravit d'être de retour chez lui.

Itachi jeta un coup d'œil à son frère, cherchant rapidement une explication à donner à leur père, quand Sasuke releva brusquement la tête à son arrivée avant de sauter sur ses pieds et d'entrainer son paternel dans la deuxième aile de la villa.

Interloqué, Itachi ne pu que les regarder s'éloigner. Quand ils disparurent, le brun mit un certain temps mais finit par s'installer dernière les fourneaux et s'occupa du dîner jusqu'à ce que sa mère arrive.

SasuNaru/SasuNaru

Une fois le repas prêt, Mikoto plaça deux assiettes sur un plateau et les apporta jusqu'au bureau où étaient installés son deuxième fils et son mari, qu'elle n'avait pas encore pu voir.

Quand elle arriva devant la pièce, la mère de Sasuke allait toquer quand elle se stoppa net à quelques millimètres du bois.

- … Alors ? Tu crois que c'est possible ?

- Oui bien sûr, mais il va falloir bien régler les détails et ça ne va pas être chose facile…

Mikoto eu juste le temps de percevoir le mot « avocat » avant de franchir les derniers millimètres qui séparaient sa main du battant.

Instantanément, une chaise racla le sol et la porte s'ouvrit sur son fils qui la remercia d'un signe de tête avant de s'emparer du plateau et de se rasseoir derrière le bureau de son père. Fugaku griffonna rapidement quelques mots sur un calepin puis alla embrasser tendrement sa femme qui en profita pour glisser ses bras derrière la nuque de l'homme, approfondissant leur baiser.

Légèrement gêné, Sasuke détourna les yeux de cette étreinte passionnée et se focalisa sur l'aquarium colossal qui habillait une bonne partie du mur opposé au bureau. De nombreux poissons d'eau de mer, rivalisant en couleur et en tailles, déambulaient devant la vitre tels des mannequins sur un podium, avant de se réfugier entre les plantes aux moindres mouvements dans la pièce.

Lorsque Mikoto s'éclipsa, lui et son père purent enfin retourner au plan que le brun avait mis en place depuis qu'il avait été fixé sur l'état de Naruto, plus tôt dans l'après midi.

SasuNaru/SasuNaru

Quelques heures auparavant, Sasuke avait entendu les conversations téléphoniques que son frère avait eues avec un de ses amis employés à l'hôpital. Seul un mot avait continué de résonner en lui, occultent tout le reste. Un simple petit mot qui ébranla le brun une nouvelle fois : Coma.

Étrangement, ce mot l'angoissa aussi bien qu'il le soulagea.

Celui-ci fût le déclencheur d'un plan qui s'était mit en place petit à petit dans l'esprit du brun, jusqu'à ce que son père ne rentre de son travail.

SasuNaru/SasuNaru

Conscient qu'il rajoutait du boulot à son père, la culpabilité du brun s'envola quand Fugaku se prit au jeu et accepta immédiatement l'idée de son fils.

L'heure avançait rapidement. Quand le silence de l'imposante pièce finit par accueillir les « tics tacs » rythmés de l'horloge et le vrombissement sourd du moteur de l'aquarium. Sasuke et son père sortirent du bureau et plongèrent la pièce dans l'obscurité baignée seulement de la demie luminosité de l'aquarium.

De toute façon, ils allaient avoir tout le weekend pour y réfléchir. À condition que ses amis ne le harcèlent pas trop à cause de son absence et de son mutisme…


	9. Chapter 9

Disclamed : Les personnages et l'histoire originale appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto !

Couples : Sasu/Naru et (un peu) Negi/Kiba.

Et voilou ! Un nouveau chapitre ! ^^

Je voulais juste vous préciser que la parution du prochain chapitre risque d'être perturbé et d'arriver un peu plus tard, voir même d'être remit à la semaine d'après… (Pour cause de trop de travail ^^''')

Je m'excuse du dérangement et suis désolée ! ^^''

**Rappel du chapitre précédent :**

_Conscient qu'il rajoutait du boulot à son père, la culpabilité du brun s'envola quand Fugaku se prit au jeu et accepta immédiatement l'idée de son fils._

_L'heure avançait rapidement. Quand le silence de l'imposante pièce finit par accueillir les « tics tacs » rythmés de l'horloge et le vrombissement sourd du moteur de l'aquarium. Sasuke et son père sortirent du bureau et plongèrent la pièce dans l'obscurité baignée seulement de la demie luminosité de l'aquarium._

_De toute façon, ils allaient avoir tout le weekend pour y réfléchir. À condition que ses amis ne le harcèlent pas trop à cause de son absence et de son mutisme…_

**Chapitre 9**

Dès le lendemain, Sasuke et son père s'étaient à nouveau réunis dans le bureau et restèrent enfermés jusqu'au repas de midi. Seules les odeurs alléchantes de la cuisine de Mikoto les avaient fais sortir de leur tanière.

Le déjeuné ne fut pas des plus silencieux, bien au contraire. Des anecdotes, des situations et même simplement des idées que telle ou telle personne avait pu avoir pendant la semaine, fusaient.

Même s'il restait le plus souvent silencieux, Sasuke profitait pleinement de chaque seconde qu'il passait avec sa famille. Bien qu'il voyait son frère et sa mère tous les jours, il était rare que son père arrive à se libérer. Étant le PDG d'une grande multinationale, il passait bien plus de temps au travail que chez lui.

C'était tellement rare de l'avoir avec eux, que Sasuke appréciait chaque mot, chaque rire…

Un rire cristallin s'éleva soudain au dessus des autres. Sasuke leva alors des yeux surpris sur sa mère avant de sourire à son tour.

Mikoto était une femme au caractère toujours enjoué, elle restait positive en toute situation mais restait tout de même très terre à terre. Un tempérament qui lui était indispensable pour son métier. Elle s'était passionnée pour le domaine de l'aide à la personne, dans lequel elle était énormément demandée.

Quand Itachi reprit la parole, Sasuke le détailla et repensa à tout ce que son frère avait fait pour lui. Notamment ces derniers jours… Personne ne savait comment il avait intégré la police. D'ailleurs, il n'en faisait même pas partit. Il se joignait parfois à elle et avait un nombre impressionnant de contacts très haut placés. Tout ce que savait son petit frère, c'était qu'il avait quand même un patron.

Alors que les discutions allaient bon trains, seule l'histoire de Naruto passa sous silence.

Naruto…

Toute la matinée, Sasuke s'était forcé de ne pas repenser aux rêves qui l'avaient assaillis le restant de la nuit. Des rêves plus étranges les uns que les autres.

Il n'avait pas plus de nouvelle du blond que la veille.

Qu'il s'en voulait d'avoir été si faible ! Il aurait dû rester près de lui ! Ne pas se laisser anéantir comme ça… D'ailleurs, pourquoi cette haine ? Cette rage contre celui qui avait infligé ça à Naruto ? Mais surtout, pourquoi était-il si furieux contre lui même ?

- Sasuke !

L'appel d'Itachi le sortit de ses pensées et le grand frère finit par capter son regard. Alors seulement Sasuke remarqua que le silence s'était installé et que ses parents l'observaient aussi.

- Heuu… Oui ? Surprit, il les regarda tour à tour pour finir par apercevoir le sourire de son père.

- Je te demandais comment ça se passait en cours…

- … Bien. Déconcerté par sa question, Sasuke ne su pas quoi lui répondre et se replongea distraitement dans son dessert.

- Ha ! Au fait, tu te souviens de Monsieur Yamanaka ? J'ai bien l'impression que sa fille devient de plus en plus hystérique à ton égard ! L'autre jours, il en avait tellement assez qu'elle l'appel pour le moindre de tes geste qu'il en est venu à me supplier de vous marier pour avoir la paix !

Itachi manqua de s'étouffer pendant que Mikoto et Sasuke s'étaient figés à son annonce, attendant anxieusement la suite.

- Yamanaka ? Ino Yamanaka ? La folle ? Précisa Itachi les yeux écarquillés.

- Celle-là même ! Confirma son père avant de partir dans un grand éclat de rire en voyant leurs têtes. Mais rassures-toi Sasuke ! Ce n'est pas demain la veille que je voudrais d'une belle-fille comme elle ! Expliqua Fugaku en tentant de reprendre son souffle.

Voyant son mari rire de la peur qu'il leur avait fait et Sasuke faire la moue face à la blague stupide de son père, Mikoto essaya de rattraper le coup.

- Ha oui ! Je ne te l'ai pas dit, ils ont été à la plage mardi ! Tu sais, celle où nous allions avant !

Sa voie excitée fit sursauter les deux frères qui ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'elle reprenne la parole.

Alors que leurs parents étaient repartis dans leurs souvenirs, la sonnette d'entrée résonna brusquement.

Ravis de pouvoir échapper à ce flash-back collectif, Sasuke se leva et alla ouvrir.

Découvrant ses amis sur le seuil, il chercha immédiatement la blonde du regard.

- T'inquiètes, elle a préféré faire les boutiques ! Sourit Shikamaru en entrant le premier.

- « Même Sasuke ne peut pas rivaliser avec les soldes ! » Continua Kiba tout en imitant une Ino sortant une carte bancaire imaginaire de sa poche.

Imitation qui fit bien rire Sakura et Tenten lorsqu'elles emboitèrent le pas au brun qui venait d'entrer. Quand Sasuke s'écarta enfin du pas de porte pour laisser passer le reste de la bande, sa mère finissait de ranger la cuisine et son père vint accueillir la petite troupe, débarquée à l'improviste, à bras ouverts.

Quand Mr Uchiha se fut assuré que la blonde collante n'était pas là, il soupira de soulagement et amena tout le petit monde à s'installer dans le salon pendant qu'Itachi jouait le serveur et prenait les commandes.

Sasuke n'avait pas prit part aux conversations et observait ses amis, tous habillés très légèrement, discuter avec ses parents depuis le hall d'entrée.

Soudain, une main s'abattit sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter.

- Désolé, je voulais juste venir avec Kiba, mais tout le reste a suivit… S'excusa Negi avec une tête pas si désolée que ça. Et le fait que vous ayez une piscine les a encore plus motivés.

- Est-ce que…

- T'inquiètes. Pour Naruto, je ne leur ai dit que le minimum. Ce n'est pas vraiment à moi de le faire. Sourit tristement le brun en reportant son attention sur le groupe qui avait suivit la famille de Sasuke dehors.

Negi allait parler quand des bras glissèrent sur ses hanches pour l'enlacer tendrement. Alors seulement, le brun se retourna et déposa furtivement un baiser sur les lèvres de son amour.

Sasuke les regarda, un imperceptible sourire aux lèvres.

- Tes parents nous ont proposés de rester l'après midi et de profiter de la piscine… J'espère que ça ne te gênes pas ?

- Pourquoi ça me gênerait ? Répondit ironiquement Sasuke. Vous pouvez rester sans problème.

- Merci !

Étrangement, Kiba semblait sincèrement heureux mais hésita un instant. Il ouvrit la bouche puis la referma avant de faire demi-tour pour rejoindre les autres qui piquaient déjà des têtes dans l'eau claire.

Les deux adolescents s'avancèrent dans le salon et Negi s'installa pendant que Sasuke baissait les stores. Quand il s'installa à côté de son ami aux yeux clairs, il fut le premier à prendre la parole.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulut dire tout à l'heure ?

- Hum ? Kiba ? Je n'en sais rien. Même s'il ne le montre pas, je sais qu'il a été très affecté par l'incident de Mardi, à la plage et quand je leur ai expliqué la situation hier, il s'est muré dans le silence tout l'après midi.

- …

- Il doit se sentir coupable, il faudra un peu de temps. Tu as eu des nouvelles de Naruto ?

Sasuke resta quelques secondes silencieux, pesant le pour et le contre, avant de lui raconter tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis qu'ils l'avaient déposé devant le lycée, la veille, jusqu'au plan qu'il avait mit en place. Il lui révéla aussi les étranges blessures qu'il avait vues sur l'avant bras du blond le jour de la sortie scolaire.

Quand il eu finit, Sasuke poussa un long soupir et fut étonné de se sentir mieux. C'était comme si le poids dans sa poitrine s'était évaporé.

Negi l'observa longuement avant de s'installer plus confortablement dans le canapé.

- Ton idée n'est pas bête… Mais ça risque d'être dur.

- Je le sais mais…

- Et sinon ?

- … Sinon quoi ?

- Tu as eu de ses nouvelles depuis hier ? Demanda Negi en plongeant son regard dans celui de son ami.

Sasuke détourna les yeux et se laissa tomber entre les coussins, le regard perdu au delà de l'immense écran plat fixé sur une bonne partie du mur. Mur occupé pour l'autre partie, par une cheminée dernier cris.

Le silence régna quelques secondes jusqu'à ce qu'Itachi prenne la parole.

- Bien qu'étant toujours dans le coma, il va mieux. Il a été placé dans une chambre individuelle, surveillée 24h/24 par plusieurs infirmières. Je les ai, disons… Mis en garde, s'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit.

Sasuke venait de se redresser brusquement à l'annonce de son frère avant de s'affaler à nouveau dans le canapé et de lui lancer un regard noir.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

- Pour faire simple, je n'en ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion ce matin, vu que tu es resté enfermé dans le bureau…

Effectivement, c'était une bonne raison…

Sasuke soupira à nouveau, mais cette fois ci, ce fut de soulagement. Même s'il ne se sentirait vraiment mieux que quand Naruto se serait réveillé.

- Maintenant que la séquence émotion est passée, vous venez ? Il y en a plusieurs qui n'arrêtent pas de vous demander… Fit Itachi en pointant la piscine du pouce par dessus son épaule.

Negi sourit et se leva le premier. Quand il tendit la main au brun pour l'aider à se relever il en profita pour lui faire un clin d'œil complice. Surprit, Sasuke ne comprit pas vraiment où son ami voulait en venir.

En sortant, Sasuke s'arrêta à côté de son frère avant de lui glisser un « merci » reconnaissant et de franchir la porte de la baie vitrée menant à la piscine.

SasuNaru/SasuNaru

Le reste de l'après midi se passa tranquillement, chacun profitant à sa guise, de la chaleur du soleil ou de la fraicheur de l'eau.

Quand le soir arriva, les parents d'Itachi et de Sasuke sortirent acheter de quoi rassasier toute la troupe.

Une fois les courses terminées et le repas préparé, les adolescents avaient été laissés seul, Fugaku et Mikoto étaient sortis au restaurant pendant qu'Itachi s'était esquivé chez des amis.

La table avait été dressée sur l'herbe près de la piscine. Le tout était éclairé par la puissante lampe de la terrasse et les quelques éclairages d'extérieurs qui parsemaient la pelouse ainsi que les boules lumineuses qui flottaient au gré des remous de l'eau.

Les lycéens avaient finis la soirée en discussions mais dérivèrent rapidement sur une soirée film et concours de sauts dans la piscine, profitant qu'elle soit devenue chaude comparée à la fraicheur de la nuit.

Negi et Kiba furent les derniers à rester et finirent même par rester dormir chez le brun. Sachant que son frère ne reviendrait pas avant le lendemain, Sasuke leur laissa sa chambre et occupa celle d'Itachi.

SasuNaru/SasuNaru

Le dernier jour du week-end passa paisiblement.

Kiba finit même par avouer qu'il se sentait responsable de la situation du blond et aussi totalement inutile. Un instant plus tard, Sasuke proposa à ses deux amis d'aller voir Naruto dès le lendemain après les cours.

Après quelques minutes sur Internet, ils trouvèrent un bus qui pouvait les emmener jusqu'à l'hôpital et un autre pour les ramener.

Sachant pertinemment que le reste du groupe serait vexé d'être tenus à l'écart, ils décidèrent quand même de leur en parler, bien qu'ils auraient préféré y aller seuls.

SasuNaru/SasuNaru

Leurs amis avaient été très touchés qu'ils aient pensé à eux mais, étrangement, ils refusèrent poliment en précisant qu'ils n'auraient, de tout façon, pas le droit de tous entrer pour le voir.

Sasuke leur lança un regard reconnaissant qui n'échappa pas à Shikamaru et encore moins à Ino.

- On ne viendra pas avec vous ce soir, mais on compte bien lui rendre visite dans la semaine ! Rectifia Lee au nom de tous ceux présents.

- Et temps qu'il est dans le coma, ce n'est pas vraiment utile… pour nous bien sûr. Termina Shikamaru en prenant la direction de leur dernier cours de la journée.

Mais soudain, le brun aux cheveux attachés en palmier se stoppa net et attendit patiemment que Sasuke arrive à sa hauteur avant de l'arrêter discrètement et de laisser passer les autres.

- Je penses surtout que celui dont Naruto a le plus besoin en ce moment, c'est toi. Glissa Shikamaru en fixant toujours un point devant lui.

Interloqué, Sasuke resta figé et l'observa s'éloigner avant qu'il ne disparaisse derrière la porte de leur salle de cours.

Leur dernier cours. Le dernier avant de pouvoir rejoindre Naruto.

Il était stressé et en même temps impatient.

Sasuke n'écouta pas un mot du cours, se contentant de fixer l'horloge et de décompter chaque minutes, chaque secondes le séparant du moment où il pourrait le revoir.

SasuNaru/SasuNaru

Une fois sortit du bus et à l'intérieur du bâtiment principal de l'hôpital, Sasuke aperçut Kurenai parler avec d'autres médecins. Il se dirigea droit vers elle, surprenant Negi et Kiba qui restèrent en retraits.

Le brun parla quelques minutes avec la jeune femme aux yeux couleurs vermeille avant de faire signe à ses deux amis de le rejoindre, pendant qu'elle passait rapidement un coup de fil depuis la réception.

Après leur avoir indiqué le numéro de la chambre du blond, ils prirent l'ascenseur.

Quand ils furent devant la chambre, Sasuke frappa quelques coups à la porte qui s'ouvrit presque instantanément sur une femme rousse d'âge mûr.

- Kurenai m'a prévenue. Commença la femme en montrant son téléphone, chose bien inutile car les trois adolescents étaient au courant. Il est encore inconscient, donc ça ne servira à rien de rester trop longtemps.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous tenons quand même à rentrer chez nous ce soir. Répondit ironiquement mais poliment Negi sans la lâcher des yeux.

La femme les dévisagea un moment chacun leur tour, avant d'apercevoir les mains enlacées des deux garçons. Kiba rougit instantanément et voulut lâcher celle de Negi mais celui-ci resserra son emprise et défia la rousse du regard. Celle-ci le soutint quelques secondes avant de se détourner, le dégoût se peignant sur son visage. Elle s'effaça de devant la porte et s'éloigna rapidement.

Quand Kiba referma la porte, il fut désolé de n'entendre que les « bips » des machines, résonnants en cadences dans la grande pièce meublée seulement d'un bureau, d'une chaise et d'une télévision.

Bien que mentalement préparé, Sasuke s'était à nouveau figé, le regard fixé sur la personne allongée devant lui. Il se crispa à la vue du masque à oxygène et serra les poings devant les perfusions et les bandages qui recouvraient ses avants bras et son poignet droit.

Kiba resta totalement immobile en observant les yeux noirs de haine du brun. À ce regard, Negi fut certain de son hypothèse. Lorsqu'il sortit des ses réflexions, le brun avait rejoint Naruto et Kiba s'était approché de la fenêtre, située à l'opposé de la porte pour regarder distraitement à travers. L'air de rien, Negi rejoignit son petit ami.

Sasuke allait effleurer le masque du blond quand une nouvelle infirmière entra dans la chambre.

- Je m'excuse, mais le docteur arrive. Il faudrait que vous sortiez… Leur demanda la brune.

Quand ledit docteur entra, l'infirmière les attrapa gentiment et les força à sortir mais Sasuke réussit à la contourner à la dernière seconde et intercepta le médecin. La brune allait le rattraper quand l'homme l'arrêta d'un signe de la main avant de la congédier, restant seul dans la pièce avec le brun.

SasuNaru/SasuNaru

Étant très curieux, Kiba fit un effort surhumain pour respecter le silence de Sasuke et ne pas lui poser de questions.

À présents, ils étaient dans le bus qui les remmenaient chez eux et Sasuke n'avait plus sortit un seul mot depuis que lui et Negi avait été écartés de force de la chambre de Naruto.

Le brun se contentait d'observer le paysage qu'il distinguait à travers le double vitrage.

Mais, si l'étincelle dans le regard de Sasuke échappa à Kiba, ce ne fût pas le cas pour Negi.

Celui-ci se replaça alors tranquillement dans son siège et se mit, lui aussi, à contempler le panorama de plus en plus éclairé par une timide lune décroissante.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclamed : Les personnages et l'histoire originale appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto !

Couples : Sasu/Naru et (un peu) Negi/Kiba.

Et voilà ! Enfin le chapitre suivant ! :D Je vous remercie de votre patience ainsi que de vos petits mots d'encouragement ! En espérant que ce nouvel épisode vous plaira ! ^o^

Vous m'en direz des nouvelles ! (*petit rire sadique*)

**Rappel chapitre précédent**

_Étant très curieux, Kiba fit un effort surhumain pour respecter le silence de Sasuke et ne pas lui poser de questions. _

_À présents, ils étaient dans le bus qui les remmenaient chez eux et Sasuke n'avait plus sortit un seul mot depuis que lui et Negi avait été écartés de force de la chambre de Naruto. _

_Le brun se contentait d'observer le paysage qu'il distinguait à travers le double vitrage. _

_Mais, si l'étincelle dans le regard de Sasuke échappa à Kiba, ce ne fût pas le cas pour Negi. _

_Celui-ci se replaça alors tranquillement dans son siège et se mit, lui aussi, à contempler le panorama de plus en plus éclairé par une timide lune décroissante. _

**Chapitre 10**

Le reste de la semaine passa trop doucement au goût de Sasuke.

Chaque jour, il espérait le réveil de Naruto.

L'adolescent s'était rendu tous les soirs à l'hôpital et était resté, des heures durant, au chevet du blond.

Le week-end était arrivé et ses amis l'avaient enfin laissé seul dans la pièce blanche.

Sasuke coula un regard sur les murs immaculés avant de reporter son attention sur Naruto, toujours allongé et entouré d'appareils de mesures. Un masque à oxygène fixé au visage, il semblait dormir paisiblement.

Comme déconnecté, l'attention du brun passa successivement des multiples perfusions fichées au bras du blond, au fin bandage qui protégeait la plaie de son poignet recousue de gros fils noirs visibles à travers le tissus.

À cette vision, Sasuke se mit à ressasser les derniers évènements.

SasuNaru/SasuNaru

Depuis que les appareils chargés de la stabilité de l'état de Naruto, s'étaient affolés le jour de son arrivée, le blond avait été placé sous haute surveillance. N'ayant plus fait aucune rechute, le lycéen avait été transféré dans une chambre individuelle, mais il restait tout de même surveillé 24h sur 24.

Sasuke n'avait jamais pu rester seul dans la chambre. Comme ils l'avaient promis, ses amis se relayaient et rendaient très souvent visite au blond. Chacun voulant être présent lorsqu'il se réveillerait.

Au grand déplaisir de Negi, l'infirmière rousse avait refait sont apparition et était très souvent présente quand les élèves pointaient le bout de leurs nez. Celui de la rousse se retroussait dédaigneusement quand elle apercevait les deux garçons main dans la main. D'ailleurs, dès le troisième jour où ils avaient fais irruptions, la femme avait éprouvée un malin plaisir à leurs faire sentir que Naruto ne se réveillerait sûrement jamais et qu'il était totalement inutile de venir le veiller tous les jours.

Étrangement blessé par ses paroles, Sasuke démarra au quart de tour mais Negi le devança et lança une réplique cinglante avant d'assassiner la femme du regard.

Celle-ci fut sauvée in extremis du groupe de jeunes, rendus furieux aussi bien par son manque de tact que par la discrimination visible dont elle faisait preuve à l'égard de Negi et Kiba. Effectivement, le médecin qui avait la garde de Naruto était arrivé au bon moment et tentait désespérément de les calmer, avant que l'attroupement de curieux dans le petit couloir ne devienne encore plus important.

Quand il y parvint, l'homme aux cheveux grisonnant toisa l'infirmière et lui ordonna de se rendre à son bureau. Offusquée, la femme allait répliquer quand le regard furibond de son supérieur se posa sur elle, la coupant dans son élan. Alors seulement, la rousse tourna vivement des talons avant de disparaître au détour du couloir.

Après s'être assuré que l'état de Naruto était stable, le médecin ressortit de la pièce et alla rejoindre son employée pour avoir une petite discussion avec elle.

Curieusement, plus personne ne revit l'infirmière après l'incident et les jours s'étaient écoulés lentement, insensibles à l'impatience et l'angoisse grandissante des lycéens.

SasuNaru/SasuNaru

Sasuke ne revint à lui que quand Negi glissa une main sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter. La nuit était déjà tombée depuis un moment et, vu l'heure, le dernier bus pouvant les remmener chez eux allait bientôt passer. Le brun aux yeux clairs lui fit signe qu'il allait l'attendre à l'extérieur.

Quand la porte se referma sur son ami, Sasuke reporta son attention sur Naruto. À la vue de son immobilité et de l'inexpression de son visage le brun ressentit comme un pincement au cœur. Il écouta un instant sa respiration assistée avant d'ouvrir la bouche et de la refermer presque immédiatement. Il resta un moment plongé dans ses réflexions avant de prendre délicatement la main du blond dans la sienne et de se lancer.

- … Je t'avais dis que je serais toujours là si tu en avais besoin mais, je n'ai pas réussis à tenir ma promesse… Je ne comprends pas exactement ce qu'il se passe mais… Reviens… Maintenant, c'est moi qui ai besoin de toi… Il faut que tu reviennes… Je t'en pris… Fais le au moins pour moi…

Il se sentit ridicule et, sentant une larme s'échapper, il se voilà le visage de sa main libre.

Quand il se fut calmé, le brun le fixa encore une minute avant de faire un mouvement et de se lever doucement.

Soudain il s'immobilisa, sa main toujours dans celle du blond, en entendant un double bip venant de l'appareil. Il releva brusquement la tête pour voir deux nouvelles et anormales mesures d'oscilloscope disparaître au coin de la machine avant de sursauter lorsque les doigts de Naruto se refermèrent très légèrement autour de sa propre main.

Sasuke se crispa, incapable de faire un mouvement. Il sentit ses jambes prêtes à se dérober sous lui, temps il était interloqué.

Serais-ce ce qu'il venait de lui dire qui l'aurait fait réagir ? Non, ce n'était pas possible… Le médecin leur avait certifié qu'il lui était impossible de réagir à ce qui l'entourait ! Et pourtant… Son cœur venait bien de s'accélérer !

À cette constatation, son propre cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement. Alors, il observa la main de Naruto. Cette main, cet espoir auquel le brun venait de se raccrocher. Cette main, pâle mais chaude à laquelle il avait inconsciemment noué ses doigts le soir de la sortie à la plage.

Cet espérance, cet attente qui lui avait semblé interminable, laissait à présent place à un désir et surtout, une conviction de plus en plus forte dans son cœur.

Alors, il s'approcha du lit. Comme hypnotisé, il écarta délicatement une mèche dorée de son front et se pencha doucement au dessus du blond. Le brun se courba encore un peu plus et déposa un baiser sur la peau pâle.

Quand il se releva, Sasuke relâcha lentement la main du blond et quitta la chambre, à regret.

SasuNaru/SasuNaru

Le lendemain matin, Sasuke eu du mal à émerger de son lit. Il avait repensé à la réaction de Naruto toute la nuit et ne dormait que depuis quelques heures. Il ne se força à se lever que lorsque sa mère vint l'appeler pour manger.

Une fois la fenêtre et les volets grands ouverts, le brun observa le ciel gris. Il respira un grand coup tout en profitant de la fraicheur de l'air avant que son regard ne s'attarde un instant sur la surface de la piscine, ridée à cause de la pluie.

Après avoir dévalé les marches, il retrouva son grand frère attablé seul, le nez plongé dans son bol de café. Sasuke lui lança un rapide « bonjour », auquel Itachi répondit d'un bref « hum », avant d'ouvrir les placards et de préparer son petit déjeuné.

Alors qu'il finissait ses tartines, Itachi n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un cil.

- … Ton café va être froid.

Le grand brun releva la tête pour fixer son petit frère de ses yeux onyx et soupira longuement avant de lui décrocher un petit sourire en coin.

- Je te remercie de ta sollicitude…

Sasuke le suivit des yeux lorsqu'il se leva doucement de sa chaise et mit son bol à réchauffer au micro-onde. Itachi s'adossa au meuble d'à côté et croisa les bras, un pli barrant son front.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sasuke rejoignit sa mère dans le salon où elle avait déjà bien entamé le repassage.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a Itachi ?

- Ça, je n'en sais pas plus que toi. Il est comme ça depuis qu'il s'est levé… Lui répondit la jeune femme en jetant un regard anxieux par dessus l'épaule de Sasuke pour observer l'ainé, toujours assit devant son café fumant.

Sasuke s'empara de ses affaires avant de remercier sa mère et de faire demi tour.

Quand il passa devant la cuisine, Itachi pianotait rapidement sur son portable. Une fois finit, il fixa le petit concentré de technologie. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. D'un mouvement rageur, il lâcha le téléphone qui, d'un choc sourd, retomba sur la table avant de glisser un peu plus loin. Sasuke le regarda se prendre la tête entre les mains, faisant onduler ses cheveux le long de ses épaules.

Impuissant, il l'observa encore un instant avant de se détourner et de monter dans sa chambre.

Tout en rangeant ses affaires, Sasuke écoutait la pluie battre régulièrement le verre de sa fenêtre. Voir son frère comme ça lui avait rappelé l'état dans lequel il se trouvait lui même le soir de l'admission de Naruto à l'hôpital.

Naruto…

Pour la énième fois, ses pensées filèrent comme le vent vers le jeune homme étendu dans son lit d'hôpital, inconscient. Inconscient ? Peut-être pas… Sasuke restait persuadé qu'il l'avait entendu.

Rien que cette pensée lui fit monter le rouge aux joues. En une fraction de seconde, son état d'esprit était passé de la mélancolie à l'espoir. L'espoir que bientôt, il se réveillerait. Oui bientôt…

Il referma doucement le placard avant d'attraper son sac de cours et de s'installer à son bureau. Tout en commençant sa rédaction d'anglais, Sasuke riva les écouteurs sur ses oreilles et chercha un moment une musique qui pourrait l'empêcher de se concentrer sur le son déprimant de la pluie. Quand enfin il trouva ce qu'il cherchait, c'est avec le rythme de David Guetta - _Turn Me On _qu'il continua son devoir.

Les premiers mots du refrain le firent sourire légèrement. Etrangement il était tombé sur une chanson qui collait parfaitement bien avec ce qu'il était en train de vivre… Mais même si les paroles étaient troublantes, le rythme entrainant lui permit, pendant un temps, de balayer ses pensées et de finir rapidement sa rédaction.

Il en était à la fin de ses exercices de mathématique quand sa porte s'ouvrit brusquement, le faisant sursauter.

Sasuke ne fut pas surprit de tomber sur Itachi. Apparemment, son grand frère avait retrouvé du poil de la bête et, à la vue de son visage souriant, semblait en pleine forme. Dans un soupir non caché, Sasuke retourna à ses cours pendant que son frère s'allongeait sur son lit pour le fixer d'un regard brillant.

Après quelques secondes de ce traitement et ne tenant plus, Sasuke rompit le silence.

- Si ce n'est pas pour me donner des nouvelles de Naruto, ne me dérange pas pour rien.

- Alors comme ça, je dois me plier en quatre pour les désirs amoureux de mon petit frère…

Sasuke sursauta au mot « amoureux » mais n'eu pas le temps de répliquer car Itachi avait continué.

- … alors que moi, je n'aurai même pas le droit qu'on s'inquiète pour moi ?

Pendant son monologue, Itachi s'était redressé et adossé au mur, une jambe repliée contre son torse et son bras posé dessus. Son frère s'était changé depuis le petit déjeuné, il portait un pantalon noir près du corps en imitation cuir et une chemise blanche à manches longues, dont la moitié ressortait négligemment de son pantalon. Les trois premiers boutons étaient défais et laissaient apercevoir une peau pâle et un torse finement dessiné sous le tissus. Ses cheveux lâches retombaient telle une cascade, soulignant les traits de son visage.

Un sourire moqueur vissé aux lèvres, Itachi sauta souplement du lit et se glissa derrière Sasuke qui avait remit le nez dans ses cours entre temps. Son frère se pencha par dessus son épaule, faisant glisser quelques mèches de cheveux sur le cou de Sasuke. Ce contact furtif le fit frissonner.

- Au fait, Negi et Kiba sont dans le salon. Souffla doucement Itachi près de l'oreille de son petit frère.

Sasuke s'écarta précipitamment en le foudroyant du regard.

- Tu sais très bien que ça m'énerve quand tu fais ça !

Itachi se redressa brusquement et éclata de rire devant l'air courroucé de son cadet avant de faire quelques pas vers la sortie. La main toujours posée sur la poignée, le brun aux longs cheveux se retourna.

- Au fait, ce midi je vais manger avec une amie et non, je n'ai pas encore eu de ses nouvelles. Le médecin doit aller le voir aujourd'hui et il m'enverra un message pour me tenir au courant. Donc, ne t'inquiètes pas, je te préviendrais. Précisa l'ainé devant le regard suppliant de son petit frère.

Itachi lui lança un regard rassurant avant de franchir le pas de la porte.

- Attends !

Surprit, le brun se stoppa dans sa lancée et se pencha en arrière, se maintenant en équilibre grâce à la poignée de porte.

- Oui ?

- Juste pour savoir… C'est à cause de cette fille que tu étais dans cet état ce matin ?

Apparemment Sasuke avait vu juste car, ne s'attendant pas à cette question, la main d'Itachi avait glissé et le jeune homme s'était retrouvé déséquilibré pendant une fraction de seconde avant de se rattraper et d'essayer de reprendre contenance devant le sourire moqueur du lycéen.

- Vengeance… Ricana le brun, une lueur dans les yeux.

- … Là, je dois bien avouer que tu marques un point… Mais…

Tout en lui faisant un clin d'œil, Itachi porta doucement un annulaire à ses lèvres, signe de garder le silence.

- … On verra bien !

- Itachi ! Alors qu'il allait partir, Sasuke l'arrêta une nouvelle fois. Merci…

- Mais avec plaisir petit frère. Vu l'heure, je pense plutôt qu'il appellera cet après-midi. Continua le brun après un coup d'œil au réveil. Je t'appellerai si c'est vraiment urgent ou s'il y a un problème sinon, je t'envois un message, dac' ?

En réponse, Sasuke lui fit un signe de tête. Le voyant sincèrement soulagé, Itachi rit sous cape et referma la porte derrière lui, le laissant avec la fin de ses devoirs.

Quand son grand frère disparut, Sasuke jeta lui aussi un œil à l'heure et sursauta. Déjà ? La matinée était passée extrêmement vite ! Sa mère devait déjà être en train de préparer le déjeuner.

Il se leva rapidement et se changea pour descendre aider sa mère et accueillir ses deux camarades.

Vêtu d'un jeans délavé bleu foncé, il opta pour le garder et d'enfiler une chemise à manches courtes aussi noire que ses cheveux. Prenant exemple sur son frère, c'est avec un léger sourire qu'il défit les premiers boutons avant de dévaler les escaliers quatre à quatre.

SasuNaru/SasuNaru

Voyant son fils entrer dans le salon, Mikoto se leva pour se rendre dans la cuisine et lui sourit tendrement en passant. Depuis le fourneau, elle les entendit échanger les politesses et les nouvelles habituelles avant de continuer tellement bas qu'elle finit par se concentrer exclusivement sur le repas.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les trois garçons se présentèrent d'eux même pour lui donner un coup de main. Aide qu'elle accepta bien volontier.

Alors qu'ils passaient à côté d'elle, Mikoto se surprit à détailler Negi.

Légèrement plus grand que son fils, l'adolescent possédait une carrure déjà bien développée pour son jeune âge. Lui aussi gardait ses cheveux longs. Ceux-ci flottaient légèrement dans son dos à chacun de ses mouvements. Mouvements qui faisaient rouler les muscles de son dos, mis en valeur par son débardeur moulant gris foncé. Il avait aussi des hanches et des fesses à se faire pâmer toutes les filles du quartier ! Enfin… pour cette fois c'était foutu, car il portait un pantalon de sport large et noir, simplement doublé et resserré aux hanches. Et des yeux… Magnifiques…

Alors que Negi attrapait les assiettes dans un des placards en hauteur, deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille, faisant lever les yeux surpris de la femme sur leur propriétaire. Quand elle accrocha ceux emplis de jalousie de Kiba, Mikoto rougie furieusement et reporta toute son attention sur le repas qui commençait à sentir le roussit.

Ayant observé toute la scène, Sasuke sourit discrètement et termina de mettre la table, aidé de ses deux amis. Et oui, sa mère ne le paraissait pas comme ça, mais elle avait un faible pour les beaux mecs. D'ailleurs, Sasuke soupçonnait son père d'entretenir sa forme physique par jalousie. Mais après tout, ça devait marcher car il n'avait plus vu trainer une seule de ces revue affichant des playboy en tenue de serveur plus que légère… Enfin, cela étant dit, ça ne le regardait pas !

Apparemment sa mère avait comprit à quoi il pensait car elle lui lança un regard suspicieux. Sasuke la rassura d'un nouveau petit sourire avant de se lever et de servir tout le petit monde attablé.

Le repas se passa sans autre anicroche et Mikoto entreprit de détendre l'atmosphère par des blagues et anecdotes connues d'elle seule. Chose qui marcha très bien car Kiba se calma rapidement.

Tout comme le déjeuné, l'après-midi s'écoula doucement entre discussions, jeux vidéos et films, ponctuée de moments de calme.

Sasuke n'avait pas lâché la pendule des yeux. Il était près de 17H et pour être sûr de ne pas louper le message de son frère, il avait posé son téléphone sur la table basse du salon, bien en vue.

Bien qu'ayant follement envi d'avoir de ses nouvelles, Sasuke priait de toutes ses forces pour que son frère ne lui envoi qu'un message !

Le silence s'était de nouveau installé dans la pièce, rythmé par le tictac incessant de l'horloge.

Sasuke la fixa au moins pour la millième fois quand il finit par reporter son attention sur le petit couple à ses côtés. Negi était assit dans le canapé, les talons posés sur la table basse, le regard perdu dans la contemplation du fourneau. Il caressait doucement les cheveux de son petit ami lové contre son torse. Kiba, qui s'était placé entre les deux garçons, avait les jambes repliées sur le canapé et les yeux fermés. Il avait dû s'endormir.

Son regard se détourna du charmant tableau pour aller se perdre parmi les gouttes de pluies qui n'avaient pas cessées de tomber de la journée. Les voir comme ça, lui avait fait repenser à Naruto. En fait, avait-il seulement arrêté de penser à lui ? Non, pas du tout… Pourquoi pensait-il toujours à lui ? Se sentait-il responsable ? En quelque sorte, oui… Mais il n'y avait pas que ça…

Sasuke profita de la paix ambiante pour réfléchir. Ça ne faisait que quelques mois que Naruto était apparut dans leurs vies et il y avait prit une place à part entière. « Dans leurs vies » ? Ne serais-ce pas plutôt… Dans « sa » vie ?

À cette constatation, Sasuke se sentit prendre des couleurs. Il ne serait quand même pas... Amoureux de Naruto…?

C'est vrai qu'il voulait toujours l'avoir à ses côtés. Il le sentait tellement fragile qu'il voulait tout le temps le protéger. Le soir de la plage, ça c'était fait naturellement. D'ailleurs, il avait été plus que surprit que Naruto soit revenu, de lui même, chercher sa chaleur lorsqu'ils avaient été ramenés par le bus.

Sasuke sortit de sa transe et leva sa main à hauteur de ses yeux. Il la fixa de longues minutes avant de reporter son attention sur l'extérieur.

C'était aussi vrai qu'il s'était sentit bouillir de haine face à l'homme qu'il pensait lui avoir infliger toute cette douleur ! Cette haine qui s'était instantanément changé en détresse lorsqu'il avait vu le corps de Naruto allongé sur le lit, sans vie. Cette peur de le perdre, de ne plus jamais revoir un seul de ses sourires !

Peut-on avoir peur à ce point pour un simple ami ? Itachi aurait-il raison ? Serait-il vraiment amoureux de Naruto ?

Sasuke ferma les yeux et sentit une larme glisser le long de sa joue.

Tout ce qu'il voulait s'était qu'il se réveille ! Il aurait tout le temps de faire vraiment le point sur ses sentiments après… Quitte même à souffrir, si ces derniers n'étaient pas partagés…

Negi regardait son ami à la dérobée depuis un moment quand il le vit fermer les yeux et essayer d'essuyer discrètement une larme.

Rompant brutalement le silence, un bruit de vibreur leur parvint, les faisant sursauter. Kiba fut réveillé violemment en sentant le soubresaut de son petit ami. À la deuxième vibration et voyant son portable se déplacer sur le verre, Sasuke réagit et sauta du canapé pour se saisir de l'appareil.

Immédiatement son visage se décomposa.

C'était un appel d'Itachi.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclamed : Les personnages et l'histoire originale appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto !

Couples : Sasu/Naru et (un peu) Negi/Kiba.

Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! (Même si je me suis bien fais gronder !) Et oui ! Il faut bien laisser un peu de suspense de temps en temps ! XD

Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne le referais plus ! Enfin… Plus jusqu'à la prochaine fois ! (*rire sadique*)

Bonne Lecture !

**Rappel chapitre précédent**

_Peut-on avoir peur à ce point pour un simple ami ? Itachi aurait-il raison ? Serait-il vraiment amoureux de Naruto ?_

_Sasuke ferma les yeux et sentit une larme glisser le long de sa joue. _

_Tout ce qu'il voulait s'était qu'il se réveille ! Il aurait tout le temps de faire vraiment le point sur ses sentiments après… Quitte même à souffrir, si ces derniers n'étaient pas partagés… _

_Negi regardait son ami à la dérobée depuis un moment quand il le vit fermer les yeux et essayer d'essuyer discrètement une larme._

_Rompant brutalement le silence, un bruit de vibreur leur parvint, les faisant sursauter. Kiba fut réveillé violemment en sentant le soubresaut de son petit ami. À la deuxième vibration et voyant son portable se déplacer sur le verre, Sasuke réagit et sauta du canapé pour se saisir de l'appareil. _

_Immédiatement son visage se décomposa._

_C'était un appel d'Itachi._

**Chapitre 11**

Les mains tremblantes, Sasuke prit l'appel.

- Oui ?

Sa voie était rauque et un nombre infini de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit.

-_ C'est Itachi ! Prépares toi, je passe te prendre ! Je serais là d'ici quinze minutes._

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce…

Il n'eu pas le temps de fini sa phrase que son frère avait déjà raccroché.

Negi et Kiba se jetèrent un coup d'œil avant de reporter leur attention sur Sasuke, les yeux écarquillés toujours fixés sur son téléphone.

Le brun n'avait plus bougé d'un millimètre et pourtant, bien que discrets, ses tremblements avaient repris. Les jointures de ses doigts avaient blanchies tant il serrait son portable.

Pendant ces quelques secondes qui lui semblèrent une éternité, Sasuke maudissait son frère. Oui, il le maudissait ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-il rien expliqué ? Il avait bien le kit main libre, alors quoi ? Il aurait pu développer ! Qu'est-ce qui l'en empêchait ?

Bouillonnant de rage, il finit par prendre une grande bouffée d'air avant de soupirer longuement pour se calmer et de se retourner vers ses deux amis qui l'observaient, inquiets.

- Itachi arrive dans un quart d'heure. Il passe me prendre. Est-ce que vous voulez venir ?

Bien que Sasuke paraissait calme, Negi savait pertinemment qu'il était plus que troublé et sentait l'effort que le brun produisait pour ne pas les inquiéter d'avantage.

Soudain, Kiba se dégagea du canapé et se dirigea droit vers Sasuke avant de se glisser entre ses bras et de se lover contre son torse.

Ne s'attendant pas à cette réaction, le brun resta interdit et dévisagea Negi qui sourit doucement en se levant à son tour. Sentant la pression des bras du petit ami de Negi s'accentuer et sa tête se reposer un peu plus dans le creux de son cou. Alors seulement, Sasuke l'entoura de ses bras, tentant de le rassurer silencieusement. Negi s'approcha également et glissa une main sur l'épaule de son ami, tout en entourant la taille de Kiba de son autre bras.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment. Sasuke sentit quelques larmes du petit brun glisser sur sa peau pendant que ce dernier essayait discrètement de calmer les soubresauts de son corps.

Brusquement, des crissements de pneus et deux coups de klaxon retentirent dans le silence environnant.

Il ne fallut qu'une fraction de seconde à Sasuke pour revenir à lui et comprendre d'où venaient ces bruits. Ils se dégagèrent tous trois rapidement et coururent enfiler leurs chaussures et attraper leurs vestes, avant de s'élancer sous la pluie battante pour rejoindre Itachi.

Alors qu'ils couraient sur l'allée en graviers menant au portail, ils croisèrent une jeune fille qui filait en sens inverse pour se mettre rapidement à l'abri. Malgré le peu de luminosité ambiante, ses cheveux mi- longs volants derrière elle étaient zébrés de reflets bleutés.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la voiture, Itachi en était descendu et laissa passer Kiba avant de se réinstaller au volant. De son côté, Sasuke en fit de même avec Negi. Itachi ne prit même pas le temps d'attendre qu'ils aient bouclé leurs ceintures, qu'il enclenchait déjà la première et faisait vrombir le moteur.

Sasuke eu tout juste le temps d'apercevoir leur mère, sur le pallier de porte, parler un instant avec la jeune fille avant de la faire entrer. La seconde d'après, la maison était déjà hors de vue et la voiture filait à toute vitesse, dévorant le bitume kilomètre après kilomètre, les rapprochant toujours plus de l'hôpital.

Le cadet n'avait pas besoin de précision pour savoir que cet empressement avait Naruto pour objectif. C'est donc angoissé et la bouche pâteuse qu'il vit se profiler les panneaux de l'entrée de l'autoroute.

Negi observait les deux frères tours à tours. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rester sceptique en voyant l'expression de l'ainé. Effectivement, bien que sachant qu'il gardait le contrôle en toute occasion, quelque chose clochait. Itachi était étrangement calme et se contentait de rester maitre de son véhicule.

Le brun aux cheveux longs jeta discrètement un coup d'œil au compteur et, voyant la vitesse frôler sans effort les 270 km/h, se dit que rectification faite, il était très content qu'Itachi reste autant concentré sur la route.

Ayant perçut le mouvement de Negi, Itachi émit un léger rire avant de le rassurer.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, la vitesse maximale est de 340 km/h, donc j'ai encore de la marge !

- Ouai, ba, si vous pouviez éviter de l'entamer, « la marge », ça m'arrangerait !

Au grognement de Kiba, Itachi avait levé des yeux surprit dans le rétroviseur pour voir le jeune homme un peu trop pâle à son goût, qui se cramponnait aussi discrètement que possible à son siège.

- Oups ! Excuses moi… Je ne pensais pas qu'un jeune homme vigoureux comme toi n'aimais pas la vitesse ! Mais t'inquiète, je maitrises !

- Si vous pouviez maitriser, mais un peu moins vite, ça ne serait pas de refus…

Après leur petit échange, Itachi leva le pied et revint doucement à une allure normale. Enfin, pas si normale que ça, car le compteur frisait toujours les 200 km/h.

Quand Negi s'en fit la réflexion, il passa son bras par dessus la console centrale et posa sa main sur la cuisse de son petit ami, la caressant doucement. Son geste eu l'effet escompté car après un long soupir, le lycéen montra moins de signe d'anxiété. Il alla même jusqu'à relâcher les bords de son siège pour glisser sa main dans celle rassurante de Negi.

Si Kiba était calmé, ce n'était pas le cas de Sasuke. Les voir comme ça, si amoureux, si bien, avait refait surgir ses angoisses pour Naruto. À présent, il frémissait d'impatience. Il voulait savoir ce qui ce passait !

Ne se sentant, malgré tout, pas le courage d'affronter les mots qui pouvaient sortir de la bouche de son grand frère, il se retint de lui poser la question. Et pourtant ! Qu'il en mourrait d'envi !

C'est donc en rongeant son frein que Sasuke reporta une nouvelle fois son attention sur la route.

Itachi avait une conduite très sportive, mais souple. Lorsqu'il sélectionnait le mode sportif, il savait parfaitement comment jouer avec les palettes fixes derrière le volant pour monter et descendre les rapports en quelques centièmes. Même si Sasuke n'était pas un professionnel dans ce domaine, il s'y connaissait un peu et appréciait tout particulièrement équilibre impeccable du châssis et son réglage des suspensions. Cette voiture était un véritable monstre de technologie.

Sasuke lui avait été reconnaissant de ne pas utiliser le freinage mordant en mode sport, dont lui seul avait le secret lorsqu'il voulait impressionner ses passagers. Kiba ne l'aurait pas supporté !

Tout-à ses pensées, Sasuke n'avait pas remarqué la sortie d'autoroute et, à présent, ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques minutes de l'hôpital.

Kilomètre après kilomètre, Sasuke était de plus en plus nerveux.

Le voyant bouger toutes les trente secondes, Negi enfonça légèrement son genou dans le dossier du siège du brun, essayant de lui transmettre un peu de calme, mais surtout, lui montrer qu'il le soutenait. Ça avait dû marcher, car Sasuke s'était un peu calmé.

SasuNaru/SasuNaru

Alors qu'Itachi faisait monter le moteur dans les tours en rétrogradant pour pouvoir entrer sur le parking de l'hôpital, Sasuke avait recommencé à s'impatienter.

Comme à chaque fois, l'ainé essaya de s'avancer au maximum dans le parking. Mais il y avait un monde fou et, ne voulant pas se poser en plein milieu, il commença à arpenter les différentes allées pour trouver une place.

Alors qu'ils étaient au plus loin des bâtiments, Sasuke sauta de la voiture en marche et se glissa entre les véhicules. Il n'avait pas prit son manteau et la pluie froide lui fouettait le visage, gouttant abondamment de ses cheveux et s'insinuant rapidement à travers ses vêtements fins. À peine quelques minutes plus tard, il se précipitait sur les portes automatiques du bâtiment principal.

Quand il y entra, il passa devant l'accueil telle une tornade, ignorant les appels des secrétaires, pour s'engouffrer dans l'ascenseur qui venait de s'ouvrir.

Son impatience et son anxiété grandissaient un peu plus à chaque étage.

Quand il s'arrêta enfin, Sasuke força presque le passage de la porte de sécurité de l'ascenseur et courut dans le couloir aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient. Il se faufila avec agilité entre les différents chariots, les malades et les infirmières.

Certaines sourirent en reconnaissant le garçon et le laissèrent passer, pendant que d'autres tentèrent de l'interpeler. Deux d'entre elles s'élancèrent à sa poursuite. C'est donc talonné par deux femmes d'âge mûr et très sportives vu leurs sprints, que le brun arriva en vu de la chambre du blond. Plusieurs personnes étaient attroupées devant sa porte.

Sasuke ne ralentit que quelques centimètres avant l'entrée de la chambre et se glissa entre deux hommes âgés dont un était soutenu par un déambulateur alors que l'autre se tenait debout grâce à une sorte de porte manteau métallique où était accroché de nombreuses perfusions. Ignorant les protestations des deux hommes, il s'engouffra dans la pièce, échappant ainsi aux infirmières qui le poursuivaient.

C'est donc le souffle court qu'il découvrit une scène qui lui fit rater un battement et manqua de lui couper les jambes.

Plusieurs médecins étaient agglutinés autour du lit, des calepins et stylos en mains. Tous s'étaient retournés à son arrivée et le dévisageait comme s'il venait d'une autre planète.

Mais il s'en moquait. Tout ce qui l'importait, c'était cet étendue d'un bleu profond dans lequel il venait de plonger. Des yeux d'un bleu turquoise à vous couper le souffle. Des yeux perdus, presque paniqués avant qu'ils ne s'agrandissent de surprise pour se faire happer par ceux onyx du brun.

Sans qu'il lui en ait donné l'ordre, le corps du brun s'anima de lui même.

Quand il se rendit enfin compte de se qu'il faisait, il avait enlacé Naruto et le maintenait fermement contre lui. Un chuchotement parcourait les spectateurs. Alors seulement il souffla, ne s'étend pas rendu compte une seule seconde qu'il avait retenu sa respiration. Quand le lycéen reprit totalement conscience, il sentit le corps raidit de Naruto contre lui. Le seul geste que le blond avait fait c'était d'avoir poser sa main valide sur le tissu imbibé d'eau, au niveau de ses pectoraux.

À ce contact, Sasuke s'écarta rapidement avant de plonger une nouvelle fois dans l'azur face à lui, qui se détourna une seconde plus tard. Naruto rougissait furieusement sous les regards appuyés des différents médecins présents.

Un raclement de gorge fit lever les yeux à Sasuke pour apercevoir l'homme qui s'était occupé de Naruto durant ces deux semaines.

Toujours autant grisonnant, le médecin se tenait de l'autre côté du lit, à côté des appareils qui avaient, pour la majorité, été repoussées contre le mur. Alors seulement le brun remarqua que Naruto ne portait plus de masque et n'était plus non plus relié à l'appareil mesurant son activité cardiaque. Seules les perfusions étaient toujours présentes. Le blond semblait trouver les plis de ses draps très intéressants, car il ne les avait pas quitté des yeux depuis que Sasuke l'avait lâché.

Soudain, le médecin lui tendit une serviette éponge aussi blanche que la chambre.

- Vas au moins te sécher les cheveux et revenir un peu plus sec.

Le ton de l'homme était sans appel et il lui montrait la salle de bain jouxtant la chambre.

Sans discuter, Sasuke la lui prit des mains et lança un nouveau regard à Naruto.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne va pas disparaître !

À cette insinuation du médecin, Naruto sursauta et le brun se sentit prendre des couleurs. Alors qu'il esquissait quelques pas vers la salle de bain, de nouveaux cris de protestations fusèrent du couloir juste avant de voir débouler les trois retardataires. Les voyants tout aussi trempés, le médecin aux cheveux poivre et sel poussa un cri, les arrêtant net.

- STOP ! Vous aussi ! À la salle de bain !

Ne sachant pas comment il s'y était prit, l'homme avait trouvé trois nouvelles serviettes et les lança en vrac sur les arrivants. Negi attrapa la sienne et s'empara de celle de Kiba au vol, voyant qu'il n'esquissait aucun geste pour la rattraper.

Quand il comprit la raison de son manque de réaction, Negi s'immobilisa à son tour. Quant-à Itachi, d'une démarche souple, il s'approcha du médecin qui leur avait lancé les serviettes et échangea une poignée de main ainsi qu'un regard entendu.

Un éclair de compréhension traversa alors les yeux clairs de Negi. Apparemment, Sasuke eu la même pensée car, sans douceur, il saisit le bras de son grand frère et le tira dans la salle de bain, rapidement suivit des deux autres adolescents.

Un silence flotta pendant un instant avant que des sons, étouffés par la porte, ne leur parviennent. Aux intonations, les échanges devaient être rudes. Soudain un bruit sourd et une plainte se firent entendre. Les médecins s'observèrent un instant avant de reprendre leurs discutions, ne prêtant pas attention au regard que Naruto avait posé sur la porte.

Quand ils furent enfin aussi secs que leur permettaient leurs vêtements mouillés, ils sortirent tout les quatre de la salle de bain pour se retrouver nez à nez avec le médecin en charge du blond. Tout les autres avaient disparus. Seul un homme entièrement vêtu de noir était présent. Naruto s'était légèrement décalé sur son lit pour pouvoir mieux les voir. Effectivement, le médecin lui cachait la vue. Celui-ci avait posé les mains sur ses hanches et les fixaient d'un air impatient.

- Ah ! Ba quand même ! Pires que des filles…

- Désolé. Petit règlement de compte.

À ces mots, Sasuke fixa son frère. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Itachi ne releva pas, se contentant de se tenir le ventre d'une main, grimaçant légèrement.

- Ouai… Bon…

Ne sachant plus trop où se mettre, l'homme reprit une attitude moins rigide avant de se repositionner aux côtés du blond.

Quand Sasuke croisa son regard, l'adolescent se détourna immédiatement, les joues légèrement roses, pour reporter son attention sur l'homme en costard/cravate. Celui-ci avait les cheveux noirs, coupés très courts et portait des lunettes teintée en noir. Malgré tout, ils pouvaient tous facilement distinguer ses yeux en forme d'amendes. L'homme devait avoir environ trente ans.

À leurs arrivées, l'homme en noir s'était levé du seul siège de la chambre et, à présent, leur faisait face. Alors que ce dernier s'avançait d'un pas sûr, Itachi prit les devants et lui sera la main. L'homme à lunette salua poliment chacun des jeunes avant de se réinstaller près de Naruto.

- Je me présente, je m'appel Ebisu. Je suis l'avocat qui prend le partit de monsieur Uzumaki Naruto à charge. C'est monsieur Uchiha qui m'a engagé et je compte bien réussir.

Finit-il en s'inclinant légèrement devant les deux frères.

- Oui, oui… Bon… Tu lui as déjà expliqué les détails ?

Un peu excédé de cet élan de politesse, Itachi avait rapidement enchainé. Non surprit de ce tutoiement, Ebisu acquiesça.

- Oui et non. Il sait pourquoi il est ici. Mais je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de lui expliquer la suite.

Negi jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son ami qui se contentait d'observer le blond. Le brun aux yeux clairs aurait vraiment dit que, vu son expression, Sasuke gravait chacun des traits de Naruto au fond de sa mémoire. Sachant pertinemment la suite de ce que l'homme allait dire, Negi ne pu qu'imaginer l'appréhension, à nouveau grandissante, de son ami.

L'avocat finit par se retourner vers le blond avant de continuer.

- Monsieur Uchiha Sasuke, ici présent, a émit une idée qu'il serait, je penses, très acceptable de prendre en compte et…

Ledit Sasuke s'avança d'un pas, faisant lever six paires d'yeux curieux sur lui avant qu'il ne prenne la parole.

- Ce qu'il veut dire, c'est qu'il va s'occuper de toi et de ta situation pendant que tu resteras ici.

Coupa le brun, comprenant très bien que personne n'allait suivre ce que dirait l'homme.

- Seulement, comme ce qui te servait de tuteur va aller en prison, ils ont proposé de te mettre dans un pensionnat. Mais, à la place j'ai demandé s'il était possible que tu ailles dans une famille que tu connais…

Ajouta-t-il précipitamment en voyant un éclair de peur traverser le regard azur du blond.

- Exact et si vous le voulez bien, il ne reste plus qu'à remplir les papiers en attendant la décision des juges.

L'avocat commençait déjà à sortir une montagne de paperasse de sa mallette pendant que Negi et Kiba regardaient le brun, les yeux écarquillés.

Le petit ami de Kiba était resté ébahit devant le flot de paroles qu'avait sortit son ami. Ce dernier l'étonna encore plus quand il ouvrit la bouche pour continuer.

Sachant pertinemment que ses deux amis le détaillaient, Sasuke évita soigneusement leurs regards et prononça la phrase qui lui brulait les lèvres.

- J'ai pensé… Que tu pourrais venir chez moi… Enfin, chez nous ! Rectifia le jeune homme en jetant un coup d'œil discret à son frère. Mais tu n'es pas obligé ! Tu peux choisir quelqu'un d'autre si tu veux…

À ces derniers mots, son visage s'était fermé.

Percevant la détresse de son ami, Negi fit un pas dans sa direction mais se stoppa immédiatement. Itachi était déjà à ses côtés et avait posé une main sur son épaule.

Tous fixaient Naruto, qui avait patiemment écouté tout ce qui s'était dit dans la petite pièce avant de se remettre à fixer ses draps.

Le silence pesant se fit. Personne n'osait bouger, de peur de rompre quelque chose. Chacun retenait son souffle.

Des secondes, chargées de sens, s'écoulaient. Sasuke sentait son cœur s'affoler. Ça en devenait presque douloureux. Il dévisageait toujours l'adolescent assit dans son lit, plongé dans ses pensées. Le brun avait enfin réussit à détacher son regard de ses lèvres. Lèvres qui, à elles seules, détenaient le futur de son monde. Il laissa sont regard glisser doucement sur le corps frêle face à lui.

Ses cheveux couleur de l'or voilaient légèrement ses yeux devenus plus foncés sous l'effet de la réflexion. Quelques mèches reposaient délicatement sur ses fines épaules en parties dévoilées du tissu qui les recouvraient quelques minutes auparavant. Celles-ci se mouvaient lentement, suivant le rythme régulier de sa respiration.

Soudain, Negi prit la parole, les faisant tous sursauter.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un veut à boire ?

Kiba le regarda un instant avant de se proposer pour y aller avec lui. Sasuke entendit chacune des personnes présentes refuser, avant de décliner l'offre à son tour.

Negi lança un dernier coup d'œil à Naruto, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, avant de sortir suivit de près par Kiba.

Quand la porte se fut refermée, ils auraient pu entendre une mouche voler.

Après de nouvelles et longues minutes pendant lesquelles ni Negi, ni Kiba ne reparurent, Sasuke soupira doucement en fermant les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, un doux sourire résigné étirait ses lèvres.

- Maintenant que tu es réveillé, les autres ne vont pas manquer de venir te voir. Les visites sont autorisées le Dimanche ?

Changeant d'interlocuteur, Sasuke s'était adressé au médecin toujours présent.

- Oui, bien sûr. Comme d'habitude. Mais ça serait quand même bien s'ils venaient en petit nombre… Soupira l'homme grisonnant, au souvenir de la troupe de lycéen.

Itachi avait déjà prit les devants et se tenait près de la porte, attendant patiemment son petit frère qui leur souhaita le bonsoir avant de lui emboiter le pas.

Alors qu'il allait fermer la porte, le brun jeta un dernier regard à Naruto, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un millimètre.

SasuNaru/SasuNaru

C'est en silence qu'ils furent rejoins par les deux amoureux devant la cafétéria, avant de repartir en direction de la voiture. Heureusement pour eux, la pluie avait cessée.

Le retour se fit sans incident et la vitesse d'Itachi fut beaucoup plus raisonnable, maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus d'urgence.

Quand la voiture fut garée et qu'ils longèrent tous le mur de la maison menant à l'entrée, Sasuke ne laissait plus transparaitre aucune émotion.

Les ayant entendu arriver, Mikoto tenait la porte ouverte et les laissa passer sans un mot. Quand elle dévisagea Sasuke, celui-ci lui adressa un sourire pour la rassurer. Mais elle n'était pas dupe, il n'avait rien de sincère.

Quand ils arrivèrent au niveau du salon, les quatre garçons sursautèrent en découvrant une nouvelle intruse, confortablement installée dans le canapé. Lorsqu'elle les vit, la jeune femme que les adolescents avaient croisé sur l'allée en gravier, se leva précipitamment.

Itachi fut le premier à réagir.

- Konan ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Parce que tu voudrais que je sois repartie comment ?

Bien que la prénommée Konan soit restée calme, ses paroles avaient été dites sur un ton de moquerie.

- Ha oui… J'avais oublié que le seul bus du coin n'allait pas jusqu'à chez toi… Désolé d'avoir dû te laisser comme sa, mais il y avait urgence…

- J'avais cru comprendre oui…

Confirma t-elle en adressant un doux sourire à Sasuke qui en resta scotché. Alors, c'était pour ça que son frère ne s'était pas plus étendu sur le sujet quand il l'avait eu au téléphone ? Le coupant dans ses pensées, Itachi reprit la parole.

- Tu veux que je te ramène ?

- Ce n'est pas la peine, elle a appelée chez ses parents et ceux-ci sont d'accords pour qu'elle reste dormir à la maison ce soir.

Mikoto avait reprit la parole et le clin d'œil qu'elle lança à la jeune fille n'échappa à personne. Itachi avait reporté son attention sur Konan et sourit en la voyant rosir sous son regard insistant.

- Votre père a appelé tout à l'heure, il ne reviendra pas ce soir non plus. Alors… Ça vous dit une soirée pizza/télé ?

Leur mère avait enchainée et leur lançait de grands sourires pour détendre l'atmosphère. Avant même qu'ils ai pu répondre, elle était déjà au téléphone et commandait les pizzas que les jeunes durent choisir en quelques secondes.

SasuNaru/SasuNaru

Durant tout le repas et le film, Sasuke ne fit que ressasser ce qu'il s'était passé à l'hôpital. Il était inquiet mais cette fois, pour une raison différente : il avait peur que Naruto le repousse. Et apparemment, ça en prenait le bon chemin vu son expression quand Sasuke avait évoqué son idée.

Il avait monté tout ça avec son père, ne négligeant aucun détail. Enfin… Il avait pensé ne négliger aucun détail. Il n'avait pas prévu une seule seconde que Naruto allait refuser… Qu'il se sentait égoïste ! Dans cette histoire, Sasuke avait l'impression de n'avoir pensé qu'à lui.

Sur cette fâcheuse conclusion, le brun releva la tête et regarda autour de lui.

Sa mère, assise à sa droite, en était à son deuxième paquet de mouchoir, les yeux rivés à l'écran. À sa gauche, se trouvait le reste de la maisonnée. Negi tenait un Kiba à moitié endormit dans ses bras et était beaucoup plus concentré sur les arabesques qu'il dessinait dans la paume de la main de son petit ami, que sur le film. À l'autre bout du canapé, Itachi était assit à côté de Konan et Sasuke n'arrivait plus à distinguer leurs mains, qu'il devinait sans mal, discrètement enlacées entre leurs deux corps.

Supportant assez difficilement ce climat amoureux, Sasuke se leva avant de monter les escaliers menant à sa chambre après un « bonne nuit » collectif.

Peu de temps après, il fut rejoint par ses deux amis, qui l'aidèrent à installer un autre matelas deux places à même le sol, puisque la chambre d'ami allait être occupée par la « petite copine » encore non déclarée de son frère.

Ne voulant pas remuer plus le couteau dans la plaie, aucun d'entre eux n'évoqua l'étrange fin d'après-midi qu'ils venaient de passer et s'endormirent plus ou moins rapidement.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclamed : Les personnages et l'histoire originale appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto !

Couples : Sasu/Naru et (un peu) Negi/Kiba.

Merci beaucoup pour toutes ces reviews qui sont toujours autant de petits rayons de soleil dans la journée ! (Si si ! Je vous promets ! :D)

J'espère que vous prendrez toujours plaisir à me lire !

Je vous souhaites donc une bonne lecture pour ces quelques lignes !

Shashiin : Comme promis, J'ai changé l'orthographe de Neji !

Je m'excuse platement auprès de toutes les personnes que j'ai pu perturber avec mon « g » intempestif ! (*courbette*)

PS : Je risque à nouveau d'avoir du retard pour la prochaine parution… Sorry !

**Rappel chapitre précédent**

_Supportant assez difficilement ce climat amoureux, Sasuke se leva avant de monter les escaliers menant à sa chambre après un « bonne nuit » collectif. _

_Peu de temps après, il fut rejoint par ses deux amis, qui l'aidèrent à installer un autre matelas deux places à même le sol, puisque la chambre d'ami allait être occupée par la « petite copine » encore non déclarée de son frère. _

_Ne voulant pas remuer plus le couteau dans la plaie, aucun d'entre eux n'évoqua l'étrange fin d'après-midi qu'ils venaient de passer et s'endormirent plus ou moins rapidement. _

**Chapitre 12**

Aux aurores, Sasuke était déjà réveillé. Il écoutait les respirations de ses deux amis, qu'il devinait enlacés sous les draps fins. Cette image lui serra le cœur.

Étrangement, il avait bien dormit. Grâce au fait qu'il le savait réveillé ? Sûrement.

Mais le savoir, ne lui enlevait pas pour autant la boule qui se formait doucement dans son estomac.

Dans à peine quelques heures, ils retrouveraient le reste de leurs amis devant l'hôpital.

Quand Neji les avaient prévenus, la veille, son téléphone n'avait pas arrêté de vibrer jusque très tard dans la nuit.

Le brun resta encore un moment à fixer le plafond avant de prendre son courage à deux mains et de se lever.

Lorsqu'il referma discrètement la porte et passa à côté de la chambre de son frère, Sasuke perçut des chuchotements. Apparemment, ils avaient passés la nuit ensemble.

Sans s'en rendre compte, c'est avec le sourire que le brun arriva dans le salon. Il s'empara de la télécommande des stores et l'actionna en s'affalant dans le canapé.

À mesure que les stores se levaient, les rayons du petit matin éclairèrent la grande pièce et réchauffèrent l'adolescent qui savoura ce contact, son esprit libéré de tous ses doutes pendant ces quelques minutes.

Le soleil était déjà bien levé quand des pas dans le salon le sortirent de ses pensées pour tomber sur sa mère qui s'installa doucement à ses côtés.

- Tu penses encore à lui ?

- Que…! Quoi…?

- À Naruto. Sourit-elle. Même si je ne l'ai encore jamais vu, je sens qu'il s'agit de lui.

Le silence retomba dans la pièce pendant lequel Mikoto se tordait les mains. Sasuke retenait son souffle.

- Tu sais… J'ai téléphoné à ton père hier soir et il m'a parlé de ton idée et…

- … Et ?

Sasuke ne bougeait plus, attendant la suite, le cœur battant. C'est vrai qu'il n'en avait pas parlé avec elle et il s'agissait quand même de son toit à elle aussi…

- … Et je suis d'accord. Ça me paraît une très bonne solution au problème de ce garçon. Je vous aiderais autant que je le pourrais. Mais je voulais aussi que tu sache que…

- …

- Que… Si tu… Aimes ce garçon, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient… Je dois avouer que ça me serre le cœur mais bon… Il y a toujours Itachi !

Fit-elle comme si tous ses espoirs reposaient à présent sur le jeune homme.

- … Mais maman, je…

- Et tu sais, maintenant on est habitué avec Neji et Kiba !

- On parle de nous ?

Cette question les fit tout deux sursauter brusquement pour voir les deux garçons entrer dans le salon. En les voyant ainsi, toujours collés ensembles, Mikoto se tourna vers son fils et lui sourit. Après un clin d'œil, elle se leva pour préparer le petit déjeuné.

Les garçons restèrent un moment dans le canapé pour mettre en place leur après-midi hôpital avant de la rejoindre dans la cuisine.

- Est-ce que vous voulez que je vous emmène cet après-midi ? Demanda la jeune femme aux trois garçons qui s'observèrent.

- Pourquoi pas… Mais il faut qu'Itachi vienne aussi. Suivant la réponse de Naruto, Il doit encore voir deux ou trois choses avec Ebisu…

Sasuke répondit en baissant la voix, trahissant la peur de la réponse du blond.

- Ah ? C'est Itachi qui fait l'intermède entre ton père et Ebisu ?

Le brun lui répondit d'un simple signe de tête avant de replonger dans son bol.

SasuNaru/SasuNaru

Vers la fin de matinée, Itachi accompagna Konan chez elle, ne revenant que sur les coups du repas de midi.

Quand l'heure fatidique approcha, ils embarquèrent tous les cinq dans la voiture de Mikoto et prirent, une nouvelle fois, la direction de l'hôpital.

Une fois arrivés à destination, ils rejoignirent l'attroupement excité que représentaient leurs amis agglutinés devant les portes d'entrées.

Lorsque les salutations furent faites, ils entrèrent d'un seul et même mouvement dans le bâtiment.

Quand les secrétaires reconnurent les adolescents, elles tournèrent rapidement la tête, comme si elles ne les avaient pas vu et replongèrent dans leurs ordinateurs un sourire étirant leurs lèvres.

Surprise, Mikoto s'avança poliment vers leurs bureaux pour s'annoncer, quand elle fut brusquement retenue par Sakura et emmenée de force vers les ascenseurs. La jeune fille resta sourde à ses protestations et, une fois à l'intérieur, referma rapidement les portes pendant qu'Itachi sélectionnait l'étage.

Quand ils furent devant la porte du blond, Lee ne prit même pas la peine d'avertir de leur arrivée et ouvrit d'une brusque poussée sur la poignée avant de se précipiter à l'intérieur, rapidement suivit du reste des lycéens.

Lorsque Sasuke, sa mère et Neji entrèrent à leurs tours, la pauvre infirmière présente tentait, t'en bien que mal, d'éloigner les jeunes du lit de Naruto.

Quand le brun aux yeux ébènes vit Tenten se jeter au cou du blond, il sentit poindre un sentiment qu'il n'avait encore jamais connu : La jalousie.

Celle-ci se répandit comme une trainée de poudre dans chacune des parcelles de son corps et, avant que Neji ait pu intervenir, Sasuke était déjà en train de détacher brutalement la jeune fille pour la repousser un peu plus loin. Geste qui surprit l'ensemble des personnes présentes, sauf Neji, qui se voila le visage d'une main en soupirant devant la réaction excessive de son ami. Plus amusé que surprit, Kiba se contenta de sourire face au réflex de l'adolescent.

Lorsqu'il se rendit compte de son attitude, le brun se raidit, ne sachant plus où se mettre. De longues secondes de calvaires passèrent pour Sasuke, quand Sakura se reprit et enchaina un nombre impressionnant de questions envers l'infirmière. Réaction qui fit sursauter le reste de ses camarades avant qu'ils n'oppressent la femme à leur tour.

Des « Pourquoi ? », « Comment ? », « Quand ? », fusaient de toute part jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière n'arrive à atteindre la porte à reculons et ne prenne ses jambes à son cou, rapidement suivit dans le couloir par les élèves décidément trop curieux.

Totalement effaré par cet épisode, Sasuke ne pu qu'entrevoir le clin d'œil que Sakura lança à Kiba avant de franchir la porte à son tour. Comprenant immédiatement son intention, le garçon courut sur la porte et donna un tour de clef en la bloquant de son épaule. Porte qui frémissait déjà sous les coups donnés de l'autre côté. Comprenant qu'ils s'étaient fais piéger, les lycéens étaient revenus au pas de charge et essayaient à nouveau d'entrer dans la pièce.

Le retournement de situation fit sourire Sasuke et Negi, quand un rire enroué leur parvinrent. Ils se tournèrent instantanément vers son origine et restèrent ébahis lorsqu'ils découvrirent Naruto plié en deux. Prit sur le fait, le blond rosit et s'arrêta immédiatement. Malheureusement pour lui ce fut trop difficile et il s'étouffa.

Inquiet, Sasuke s'approcha. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, il se redressa aussitôt et s'élança vers la porte, quand quelque chose agrippa son haut. Il s'immobilisa et se retourna pour plonger dans deux lacs d'azur. Une fraction de seconde après, ceux-ci disparurent derrière une grimace de douleur. Alors seulement, le blond lâcha Sasuke pour porter la main à sa gorge avant de se mettre à tousser, ayant énormément de mal à respirer.

Tous figés par sa réaction, Mikoto fut la première à bouger. Elle s'élança à son tour sur la porte en leur criant qu'elle allait chercher une infirmière avant de disparaître, Itachi sur ses talons.

Profitant de l'accès resté grand ouvert, les adolescents ne s'inquiétèrent pas plus d'avoir vu la femme sortir en courant et s'engouffrèrent une nouvelle fois dans la pièce.

Quand Sakura réalisa ce qu'il se passait elle fut immédiatement aidée de Neji et Kiba pour pousser ses camarades, restés tétanisés, dehors. Au même instant, une infirmière déboula dans la chambre, suivit de Mikoto. La jeune femme se tordait les mains d'inquiétude mais fut rassurée quand elle vit l'infirmière prendre instantanément les choses en main.

SasuNaru/SasuNaru

Une fois que le blond fut calmé et tout le monde rassuré sur son état, Sasuke, Neji, Kiba et Mikoto furent les seuls présents dans la chambre. Ayant compris qu'ils étaient de trop, les autres s'étaient éclipsés en direction de la cafétéria.

Avant de partir, l'infirmière avait relevé le dossier du lit de Naruto pour qu'il puisse s'appuyer dessus et celui-ci avait enfin pu faire calmement la connaissance de la mère de Sasuke. En fait, ce fut plus la jeune femme qui parla, car le blond se contenta de rester silencieux et de l'observer timidement. Étrangement, plus personne n'avait revu Itachi depuis qu'il avait accompagné Mikoto pour aller chercher quelqu'un.

Lorsque le silence reprit ses droits, Neji et Kiba furent les premiers à s'éclipser avant d'être rapidement suivit de Mikoto qui prit chaleureusement Naruto dans ses bras pour lui dire au revoir. À ce contact, le blond se raidit avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux, mais elle se recula avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir.

Quand elle referma la porte, Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil à Naruto. Celui-ci s'était replongé dans la contemplation de ses draps. Alors le brun s'éclaircit la gorge et fit quelques pas hésitant vers la sortie.

- … Je suis désolé que ça ce soit passé comme ça… J'aurais espéré qu'ils soient un peu plus calmes, mais bon, on ne va pas les changer !

Dans un soupir, Sasuke se passa la main dans les cheveux et laissa passer plusieurs secondes pendant lesquelles Naruto ne leva pas les yeux, avant de continuer.

- … Et bien… Maintenant qu'ils sont tous rassurés… Je vais y aller aussi… On repassera dans la semaine. Salut.

Il lui fit un signe de la main et se retourna pour partir, ne cherchant même pas à savoir si Naruto l'avait vu.

- Attends !

Surprit de la voie éraillé qui sortit de sa gorge, le blond grimaça et l'effleura du bout des doigts avant de lever un regard suppliant vers Sasuke. Celui-ci, déconcerté par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, mit un moment à réagir. Quand Naruto ouvrit à nouveau la bouche, le brun se rapprocha rapidement pour lui éviter un autre effort de ce genre. Une fois à ses côtés, il tira la chaise roulante à lui et s'assit.

Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, le blond se détourna brusquement. Faisant abstraction de la boule qui semblait prendre vie dans son ventre, Sasuke ne le quitta pas des yeux.

- … Je…

Quand Naruto reprit la parole, ce fut d'un difficile murmure enroué, presque inaudible. Le brun retint sa respiration.

- … Je voulais… Te remercier… Et… Te dires que… J'accepte…

À ces mots, le cœur de Sasuke rata un battement pendant que Naruto se cachait un peu plus derrière ses cheveux.

Le brun ouvrit la bouche quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur Itachi et Ebisu.

- Me revoilà !

Entama Itachi en ouvrant grand les bras. Mais quand il ne vit que les deux garçons, le grand brun prit une mine boudeuse en s'affalant sur le bord du lit. Il allait continuer à parler, quand son regard interrogateur croisa celui de son petit frère qui lui rendit un signe affirmatif, avec un sourire que Sasuke eu du mal à cacher.

À cette conclusion, Itachi se tourna vers le blond qui le regardait, une lueur de méfiance dans les yeux.

- Mais c'est très bien tout ça ! Heureusement que je t'ai croisé, on va pouvoir finir les papiers !

Continua le brun aux cheveux long en s'adressant à Ebisu qui s'inclina légèrement.

Tendit que l'homme, toujours en costume, sortait de nouveaux papiers de sa mallette, Itachi les informa que le médecin prévoyait la semaine suivante complète en tests et rééducation pour Naruto. Il leurs annonça aussi que, si tout se passait bien et que le blond ne présentait aucune séquelle, il pourrait sortir dès Vendredi prochain.

Bien sûr, Sasuke était déjà impatient d'être à Vendredi et n'avait pas quitté une seule seconde Naruto des yeux, mais le manque de réaction du blond l'inquiéta quelque peu.

Effectivement, depuis qu'il l'avait entendu parler pour la première fois au lycée, le brun en avait facilement déduit que Naruto n'était pas muet, mais son attitude n'avait jamais cessé de le tracasser. Si seulement il pouvait savoir pourquoi le blond se comportait ainsi ! Mais pour cela, il faudrait déjà que Naruto lui fasse assez confiance pour pouvoir lui parler…

Depuis qu'Itachi avait évoqué les papiers, son visage s'était fermé et il s'était contenté de survoler les dossiers qui passaient devant lui. N'étant pas gaucher, il signait difficilement ceux qui devaient l'être.

Lorsque le médecin entra, ils avaient déjà tout prévu et organisé.

Quand l'homme aux cheveux grisonnant s'avança, Itachi regroupa les différents papiers avant de se lever et de les rendre à Ebisu. Ensembles ils saluèrent Naruto et le médecin avant de sortir en discutant à voix basse.

L'adulte s'approcha des deux étudiants et leur sourit doucement avant de remplacer la petite poche de perfusion qui allait bientôt être vide.

Alors qu'il était tout occupé à ses tubes, Sasuke réussit enfin à capter le regard du blond. D'abord vide, celui-ci se chargea d'incertitude.

Ne pouvant pas le rassurer à haute voix à cause du médecin, Sasuke glissa délicatement sa main sur celle de l'adolescent et referma doucement ses doigts entre les siens. Tout d'abord surprit, le réflex de Naruto fut de vouloir retirer sa main, mais le brun l'en empêcha en resserrant sa prise. Alors seulement, il releva des yeux dans lesquels Sasuke pu y voir différents sentiments défiler en une fraction de seconde.

Sasuke relâcha discrètement sa main lorsque le médecin se mit face à eux et demanda au brun de sortir.

Sans un mot, le jeune homme acquiesça avant de se lever. Le brun profita que l'homme, de dos, feuilletait le dossier de Naruto attaché au pied du lit, pour se pencher sur le blond et lui murmurer deux mots à l'oreille.

- À bientôt…

En se relevant, le brun pu le voir rosir légèrement.

Tout en souriant, il tourna des talons et franchit le seuil de la porte après lui avoir fait un signe de la main et avoir salué le médecin.

SasuNaru/SasuNaru

C'est donc le cœur et l'esprit beaucoup plus libres qu'il rejoignit l'ensemble de ses camarades à la cafétéria.

Lorsqu'il arriva, il fut assaillit de questions. Remarquant les regards assassins que les autres personnes attablées leur lançaient, Sasuke fit en sorte de les emmener dehors et alors seulement il leur répondit du mieux qu'il pu, restant très évasif sur le fait que Naruto allait vivre chez lui.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure de questions/réponses, ses amis se lassèrent de recevoir les mêmes explications que celles données par le médecin, qu'ils avaient croisé environ une heure plus tôt dans les couloirs.

Seule Mikoto avait eu droit à la totalité de l'histoire, après que le petit groupe se soit séparé et pendant qu'ils retournaient tranquillement à la voiture.

Ayant cours le lendemain, la mère de Sasuke ramena Neji et Kiba chez eux, après avoir déposée ses deux garçons.

SasuNaru/SasuNaru

Le début de semaine passa tranquillement.

Neji avait bien remarqué le changement de comportement de son ami. Celui-ci paraissait beaucoup plus calme depuis Dimanche. Mais il n'était pas dupe. Il sentait très bien son impatience et il ne pouvait que la comprendre.

Mais le brun aux cheveux longs ne fut pas le seul à avoir perçut ce changement. Sakura aussi.

Celle-ci avait bien comprit les sentiments que le brun éprouvait et cela, depuis un moment déjà. D'un côté, ça n'avait pas été très difficile et sa réaction du Dimanche avait mise tout le monde au parfum.

Enfin non, pas tout le monde. Au plus grand énervement de Sakura, Ino restait toujours aussi accrochée à Sasuke. Et oui, cette dernière n'ayant pas pu venir à cause d'un concours de beauté, n'était au courant de rien. Sachant cette cause perdue d'avance, personne n'avait prit la peine de le lui expliquer. De son côté, Sakura avait lâchée l'affaire Sasuke depuis un moment, ayant pris conscience que ses sentiments ne pourraient jamais être qu'à sens unique.

Ils retournèrent voir Naruto de temps à autre et toujours en petit groupe pour ne pas le fatiguer.

À cause des examens d'avant les vacances, Sasuke n'avait toujours pas pu aller le voir, ses révisions lui prenant plus de temps qu'il n'aurait pu le penser. Mais cette absence créait comme un vide en lui et commençait sérieusement à lui peser.

Le dernier examen de la semaine étant Jeudi, le brun bucha ses cours jusque très tard dans la nuit de Mardi, histoire de prendre de l'avance et de libérer son Mercredi soir pour rendre visite à Naruto après les cours.

SasuNaru/SasuNaru

Trajet qui, ledit jours, Sasuke fit seul, car ses amis avaient fais exactement l'inverse de lui.

Quand le bus le déposa à l'autre bout du parking, le brun fut plus que ravit que le soleil se soit à nouveau mit de la partie et ai réchauffé l'air au point d'avoir même chaud en Tee-Shirt. Il franchit rapidement les derniers mètres qui le séparait de l'hôpital et entra dans le hall.

Lorsqu'il arriva à quelques chambres de celle du blond, il vit le médecin aux cheveux poivres et sel refermer justement la porte derrière lui. Une fois arrivés à la hauteur l'un de l'autre, ils se saluèrent et l'homme enchaina.

- Tu venais voir Naruto ?

À sa question, le brun leva un sourcil, ne daignant même pas répondre.

- … Oui, effectivement, question stupide…

Gêné, l'homme se rectifia rapidement, tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

- Je suis désolé, mais ça ne va pas être possible…

- Pardon ?

- Oui, nous lui avons fait pas mal de tests, de radios et autre… Ça l'a beaucoup fatigué donc là, il dort déjà.

- Ah… D'accord.

Déçut, le jeune homme baissa la tête.

- Mais je dois avouer que l'incident d'hier soir a eu quand même des conséquences sur lui, car il n'était pas très concentré aujourd'hui… Vous devriez dire à votre petite amie de se calmer un peu.

- … De quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je ne suis pas au courant…

- Avant même qu'ils n'arrivent dans la chambre, j'ai largement pu entendre vos amis depuis mon bureau et pourtant, il n'est pas à côté… Enfin bref, ça avait l'air de… Comment dire… Se « disputer », assez sévèrement. J'entendais clairement les cris d'une hystérique et quand je suis arrivé, j'ai vu une fille blonde maintenue fermement par votre ami aux cheveux longs. Elle semblait prête à sauter sur Naruto et son visage était déformé par la colère. Je n'ai pas exactement compris pourquoi mais, apparemment, ils avaient discuté de ce qu'il se serait passé Dimanche, quand vous êtes venus et ça n'avait pas l'air de lui avoir fait plaisir !

- …

- Donc voilà. Si vous pouviez avoir une discussion avec elle sur le calme dans les hôpitaux et aussi pour les patients, ça ne serait pas de refus.

- … Mais, elle n'est pas ma petite amie ? C'est juste une camarade !

- Ho ! Excusez-moi, mais elle ne se décrivait pas comme votre simple amie…

Sasuke était ravit que ce malentendu ai été dissipé mais il bouillait de rage en imaginant la réaction qu'Ino avait eu envers Naruto. Et tout ça, à cause du maudit réflex qu'il avait eu contre Tenten dimanche... Et eux ! Ils ne pouvaient pas se taire un peu ? Ils savaient pourtant très bien qu'elle réagissait toujours au quart de tour quand il s'agissait de lui…

Il souffla un grand coup avant de regarder à nouveau le médecin.

- Je suis désolé de son comportement. J'irais lui parler dès demain. Mais… Est-ce qu'il serait quand même possible que je puisses aller le voir ? Juste quelques secondes…

L'homme resta un moment à le dévisager avant de soupirer à son tour.

- D'accord. Mais juste quelques secondes…

Alors seulement, l'adulte le dépassa et continua son chemin, lui laissant l'accès libre jusqu'à la chambre.

Sasuke jeta un dernier coup d'œil dans le couloir vide avant d'ouvrir la porte et de pénétrer dans la pièce sombre. Ne voulant pas le réveiller, il avait juste laissé la porte assez entrouverte pour éclairer légèrement la chambre.

Quand ses yeux se furent habitués, il s'avança prudemment vers le lit.

Naruto était allongé sur le dos, un bras replié sur son ventre qui se soulevait à un rythme régulier et l'autre, étendue le long de son corps par dessus le drap qui avait glissé jusqu'à la limite de son pantalon. Son haut, ayant légèrement remonté, dévoilait une parcelle de peau fine et le début des formes délicates des os de ses hanches.

Sasuke détourna t'en bien que mal son regard de cette vision pour remarquer que la tête du blond retombait doucement sur le côté et que quelques mèches rebelles lui cachaient le visage.

Le brun sourit et s'approcha un peu plus. Alors seulement, il tendit la main et les repoussa délicatement. Mouvement qui fit gémir Naruto avant que celui-ci ne bouge pour se tourner face à Sasuke, en position fœtale, faisant glisser un peu plus le tissus sur ses hanches.

Dans un sursaut, le brun s'était reculé avant de revenir près du lit. D'un mouvement presque imperceptible pour le blond, Sasuke attrapa le drap et le remonta jusqu'à ses épaules avant de s'asseoir et de poser la tête au creux de ses mains.

Il le regarda dormir pendant quelques minutes, quand il le vit légèrement sursauter juste avant qu'il n'enfouisse un peu plus son visage derrière ses bras bandés. Sasuke sourit une nouvelle fois. Comme ça, Naruto ressemblait à un petit chat. Sur le coup, ça lui donna encore plus envi de le protéger.

Alors qu'il allait se lever, Sasuke l'entendit gémir doucement une nouvelle fois, avant de percevoir un murmure. Puis un autre. Et encore un. C'était toujours la même intonation. Alors le brun se rapprocha et comprit que Naruto rêvait.

- … Sasuke… Sasuke…

C'était son nom qu'il répétait en boucle !

Une fois la stupeur passée, le brun se reprit et glissa tendrement ses doigts dans les cheveux de Naruto qui se crispa à ce contact avant de se détendre au son de la voix de Sasuke.

- Je suis là, ne t'inquiètes pas… Je serais toujours là maintenant… Je te le promets.

Il joua encore quelques minutes avec les mèches du blond avant de retirer sa main et d'embrasser délicatement son front.

Il sortit doucement de la chambre et referma la porte sans un bruit. Une fois dans le couloir, le brun n'alluma pas non plus la lumière, celui-ci était bien assez éclairé par les lampadaires extérieurs dont la lumière passait à travers les baies vitrées du fond.

Tout aussi silencieusement, il sortit à l'air libre et, son sac sur l'épaule, attendit patiemment le prochain bus qui le ramènerait chez lui.

SasuNaru/SasuNaru

Dès le lendemain et à la première heure, Sasuke se fit le plaisir de demander calmement et devant tous ses amis, quelques explications à Ino.

Une Ino, que plus personne ne revit jusqu'à la pose du milieu de matinée. Quand elle reparue, ce fut les yeux rouges et gonflée.

Pour quelqu'un qui n'arrêtait pas de jacasser, elle fut totalement silencieuse pendant le reste de la journée.

SasuNaru/SasuNaru

Étrangement, Sasuke fut porté absent la journée entière du Vendredi.

Le lendemain, c'était les vacances.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclamed : Les personnages et l'histoire originale appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto !

Couples : Sasu/Naru et (un peu) Negi/Kiba.

**Rappel chapitre précédent**

_Étrangement, Sasuke fut porté absent la journée entière du Vendredi._

_Le lendemain, c'était les vacances._

**Chapitre 13**

Ils avaient dû aller le chercher dès le vendredi matin.

N'ayant pas trouvé de séquelles autres que son poignet et les blessures de son dos, les médecins avaient décidés que Naruto devait rapidement libérer sa chambre.

À la première heure, c'est Mikoto qui amena son fils à l'hôpital pour aller récupérer le blond. Itachi avait été appelé d'urgence sur une affaire, très tôt dans la matinée.

Ils ne croisèrent pas non plus Ebisu. Celui-ci devait sûrement régler les derniers préparatifs pour le procès qui se déroulerait bientôt.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la chambre inondée de lumière, Naruto était assit sur le lit et une jeune fille, entièrement habillée de blanc, refaisait le bandage de son poignet.

Quand elle les vit entrer, elle termina rapidement avant de s'écarter.

- Voilà ! Il est prêt. Il ne vous reste plus qu'à signer l'autorisation de sortie délivrée par son médecin à l'accueil.

Quand le brun passa une main dans son dos pour le soutenir, Naruto se raidit pendant une fraction de seconde. Seconde pendant laquelle Sasuke put sentir une fine épaisseur sous le haut du blond. Il fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien.

Pendant qu'il l'aidait à se mettre debout, l'infirmière leur expliqua comment mettre le bandage et finir de soigner la plaie dont ils venaient de retirer les points. Elle leur montra aussi les mouvements qu'il devait absolument faire, lorsque sa blessure serait totalement guérie, pour récupérer sa mobilité petit à petit.

Après toutes ces bonnes explications elle s'éclipsa, les laissant seuls dans la chambre.

Naruto tenait difficilement debout, il vacillait souvent et devait se raccrocher au bras de Sasuke pour maintenir un semblant d'équilibre.

Pas mécontent le moins du monde, le brun profita de cette occasion pour le maintenir fermement contre lui.

Une fois dans le couloir, Sasuke fut surprit de reconnaître les deux hommes aux déambulateur et perfusions de la première fois. Ils firent tous deux un petit signe d'au revoir aux jeunes avant de continuer leur marche.

Restée derrière, Mikoto sourit doucement avant de finalement dépasser son fils et Naruto pour prendre les devants et dégager le passage dans le couloir blindé de monde.

Lorsque les décharges furent signées, ils sortirent du bâtiment en espérant ne jamais y remettre les pieds.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la voiture, les deux garçons s'installèrent à l'arrière et Mikoto démarra.

La jeune femme fit très attention de ne pas prendre les virages trop serrés et de rouler trop vite pour ne pas brusquer le blond.

Mais c'était peine perdue. Étant resté alité pendant ces deux semaines, Naruto fut rapidement malade. Le voyant extrêmement pâle, Mikoto fît de nombreux arrêts pour lui permettre de se remettre et de respirer.

Quand ils furent enfin arrivés, Sasuke emmena le blond directement dans la chambre d'ami pendant que sa mère finissait de garer la voiture.

La pièce était de bonne dimension, alternant les tons de noirs et de blancs. Apparemment, Itachi était revenu entre temps, car plusieurs sacs inconnus étaient posés près du dressing aux portes vitrées. Celui-ci occupait entièrement le mur de gauche, alors que sur celui de droite, un long tableau habillait une grande partie de la surface. Juste en dessous, ce trouvait un lit deux place de style japonais en imitation de bois noir.

Sasuke aida Naruto à se glisser entre les draps blancs avant d'aller refermer les volets de l'immense fenêtre qui se trouvait face à la porte.

Quand Mikoto eu finit de s'occuper de la voiture, elle monta les escaliers à son tour. Ne voyant qu'une légère lumière filtrer sous la porte, la mère de Sasuke entrouvrit doucement le battant pour voir son fils caresser doucement les cheveux du blond à la lueur tamisée de la lampe de chevet.

Sasuke était assit au bord du lit, adossé au mur, une jambe repliée sous lui. Naruto était recroquevillé contre lui et semblait dormir, bercé pas les doigts fins qui jouaient avec quelques mèches de ses cheveux.

Face à ce spectacle, Mikoto referma discrètement la porte avant de descendre pour préparer le repas, un doux sourire fixé aux lèvres.

Quand il descendit à son tour, Sasuke mangea sur le pouce pour pouvoir remonter rapidement à l'étage.

Il passa toute l'après midi auprès du blond, alternant ordinateur portable et livres de cours.

Naruto dormit d'un sommeil très agité. Quand il ne sursautait pas, des gémissements étouffés s'échappaient de ses lèvres.

Plusieurs fois, Mikoto vint s'assurer que tout allait bien.

L'adolescent ne se réveilla que sur le coup des 17h. Il refusa de manger mais fut forcé d'accepter la tisane que la jeune femme lui tendait.

Malgré ces quelques heures de sommeil, elle avait tout de suite remarqué qu'il n'allait toujours pas mieux et avait pensé que ça passerait quand même un peu s'il avalait quelque chose.

Quand la sonnerie de l'interphone retentie, l'état de Naruto s'était empiré. Mikoto s'occupa de l'emmener à la salle de bain pendant que son fils, inquiet, allait voir de qui il s'agissait.

Lorsqu'il décrocha, il ne fut pas vraiment surprit d'entendre Neji et Kiba. C'est avec un certain soulagement qu'il constata qu'ils étaient seuls.

Sans avoir eu besoin de tous les prévenir, Sasuke savait très bien que ses amis étaient assez intelligeant pour faire le rapprochement de la sortie d'hôpital de Naruto avec son absence. Mais apparemment, Negi avait été assez persuasif pour les inciter à ne pas les accompagner le soir même.

Ils discutèrent encore un petit moment après que Sasuke les ait fait entrer. Les deux étudiants étaient en train de lui demander des nouvelles de Naruto quand Mikoto descendit rapidement les escaliers avant de sauter sur le téléphone, légèrement paniquée.

Tout en composant un numéro, elle se retourna vers son fils qui courait déjà en sens inverse, ses deux amis sur ses talons.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la chambre, Naruto était à nouveau allongé et leur tournait le dos, les draps remontés jusqu'aux épaules.

Lorsque Sasuke s'approcha, il le vit recroquevillé et tremblant. Alors il déposa doucement sa main sur son front avant de la retirer rapidement : Il était brûlant.

Restés sur le pas de porte, les deux garçons ne firent qu'assister à la scène. Ils étaient tout aussi impuissants que ne l'était le brun.

Un « Merci et au revoir » leurs parvint depuis l'entrée avant d'entendre la jeune femme monter quatre à quatre les escaliers pour se rapprocher rapidement de la chambre.

- C'est bon ! J'ai appelé l'hôpital et le médecin qui s'est occupé de lui m'a affirmé que c'était normal… Il s'agirait du contre coup du stress et de la voiture… Mais si ce n'est pas passé d'ici demain, il faudra le ramener au plus vite.

Très peu rassuré par les explications de sa mère, Sasuke reporta une nouvelle fois son attention sur Naruto. La seule chose positive, c'était qu'il avait cessé de trembler.

Ne voulant pas le quitter une seule seconde, le brun retourna immédiatement aux côtés du blond après que Neji et Kiba lui aient remis les devoirs et les cours avant de préciser qu'ils passeraient en début de semaine. Se souvenant brusquement que le reste de la bande allait sûrement en faire de même, le brun avait soupiré avant d'acquiescer.

Quand il fut à nouveau seul, Sasuke se réinstalla confortablement auprès du malade et s'attela à ses cours, jetant de temps à autre un coup d'œil au blond qui s'était remit à frissonner.

SasuNaru/SasuNaru

Lorsqu'il posa enfin tous ses papiers, il était à nouveau l'heure de manger.

À pas de loup, le brun sortit de la chambre et partit à la recherche de sa mère. Il la trouva dans le bureau de son père. Elle s'était changée et avait revêtit un survêtement noir qui dévoilait son corps fin et plus que bien proportionné, sous le tissu. La jeune femme était en équilibre sur une chaise et nettoyait tranquillement l'aquarium.

Concentrée sur sa tâche, elle sursauta en l'entendant approcher avant de descendre prudemment de son perchoir.

- Désolé, je ne pensais pas te faire peur. Je voulais juste te dire que je vais manger quelque chose de rapide, je n'ai pas vraiment faim.

- Pas de souci mon chéri ! Fais comme tu veux. De toute façon, Itachi va passer prendre ton père à l'aéroport quand son avion arrivera, donc ils ne rentrerons que demain et je dois avouer que je n'ai pas vraiment faim non plus…

Son sourire triste disparut rapidement derrière ses cheveux lorsqu'elle se détourna pour remonter sur la chaise avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur ce qu'elle avait commencé.

SasuNaru/SasuNaru

En passant devant la cuisine, Sasuke attrapa une pomme avant de gravir les marches menant à l'étage.

Après avoir finit son fruit puis enfilé un Tee-Shirt et un pantalon fin, il entra doucement dans la chambre ou se trouvait Naruto.

Pendant qu'il avait discuté avec sa mère le blond s'était retourné et, à présent, il lui faisait face.

Quand Sasuke se glissa à ses côtés, il lui sembla que le jeune homme avait entrouvert les yeux. Mais, le voyant toujours aussi endormit, le brun se détendit et se dit qu'il avait dû rêver. Alors seulement, il étendit le bras et éteignit la lampe, plongeant la chambre dans le noir.

Tout en observant le plafond, Sasuke pensa au fait qu'en dormant avec lui, il pourrait agir plus rapidement s'il se passait quelque chose.

Enfin… Ça ressemblait beaucoup à une excuse… Mais peut importe !

Plongé dans ses pensées, Sasuke sursauta lorsqu'un mouvement près de lui le fit revenir à la réalité. Naruto s'était rapproché. Le fait de sentir leurs deux corps à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, lui coupa le souffle.

Après une hésitation de plusieurs minutes, le brun se tourna avant de bouger son bras et de le glisser doucement dans le dos du blond. Ne percevant aucune réaction de sa part, Sasuke prit un peu plus confiance en lui et le serra tendrement contre son torse.

À ce mouvement, Naruto tressaillit avant de retenir son souffle. Mais à la plus grande surprise de Sasuke, au lieu de se dégager brutalement, il se détendit et se blottit un peu plus entre ses bras, lovant sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

Sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues et après une nouvelle hésitation, le brun bougea légèrement mais ce fut pour resserrer doucement son étreinte et caresser affectueusement la tignasse blonde.

Quelques minutes plus tard et toujours en maintenant Naruto contre lui, Sasuke se laissa aller dans les bras de Morphée.

SasuNaru/SasuNaru

Le lendemain, Sasuke fut réveillé par un corps qui bougeait légèrement contre le sien. Alors seulement, il se remémora les évènements de la veille. Pendant ce temps, il sentit le blond revenir lentement à lui.

Soudain, Naruto sursauta et s'éloigna précipitamment. N'ayant pas remarqué le bord du lit, il fut déséquilibré. Il allait tomber quand Sasuke, plus rapide, attrapa son bras avant de le tirer sur le lit.

C'est terrorisé et le souffle court que le blond l'observait.

À cette réaction, Sasuke s'était renfermé. Il sentait que quelque chose lui échappait… Mais quoi ? Voyant que Naruto ne se calmait toujours pas et qu'il essayait discrètement de se maintenir loin de lui, le brun lâcha son bras et sortit lentement du lit.

Cette scène lui rappelait étrangement celle du lycée, lorsque le blond s'était fait agresser.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne s'est rien passé. Tu étais malade hier et je suis simplement resté. Enfin bref… Puisque ça a l'air d'aller mieux, la salle de bain est en face et toutes tes affaires sont là.

Sasuke désigna les sacs encore au sol avant de franchir le seuil de la pièce.

- Rejoins-nous en bas dès que tu le voudras.

Quand il détourna enfin les yeux de l'adolescent, celui-ci ne s'était toujours pas calmé. Il respirait juste un peu moins vite…

SasuNaru/SasuNaru

Lorsque Sasuke entra dans la cuisine, sa mère s'y trouvait déjà. Alors qu'elle allait porter une tartine à ses lèvres, elle interrompit son geste.

- Alors ? Comment va t-il ?

- Ça a l'air d'aller mieux…

Ne sachant pas s'il devait parler de la réaction de Naruto à sa mère, le brun se retint finalement, décidant de mettre son comportement sur le coup de la surprise. Enfin… il espérait que c'était vraiment dû à ça…

Naruto fit timidement son apparition plusieurs minutes plus tard.

Cette fois, Mikoto ne le força pas à manger lorsqu'il refusa poliment. Par contre, Sasuke remarqua immédiatement que le blond évitait très soigneusement son regard.

Après s'être assuré que son état s'était considérablement amélioré, Mikoto laissa son fils s'occupé de la visite guidée pendant qu'elle allait faire quelques courses.

SasuNaru/SasuNaru

La maison étant particulièrement volumineuse, le brun le fit passer de salle en salle durant le reste de la matinée.

Bien qu'il leur ait affirmé qu'il allait mieux, Sasuke remarqua facilement qu'il était souvent prit de vertige.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le bureau de son père, Sasuke profita de la fascination du blond envers l'aquarium, pour rester plus longtemps et lui permettre de faire une pause.

Naruto était resté totalement immobile en découvrant la multitude de poissons bariolés qui filaient à toute vitesse sous ses yeux.

Sasuke sourit doucement face à sa réaction.

Brusquement, une des portes de la maison s'ouvrit une fraction de seconde avant qu'un bruit sourd ne fasse trembler les murs. Naruto fit un véritable bond avant de se tourner vers la seule sortie de la pièce en même temps que le brun.

Quand Sasuke perçut le froissement de plastique et le bruit caractéristique des sacs de courses posés au sol, il sortit calmement du bureau mais se retourna en remarquant que Naruto ne le suivait pas.

Pendant une seconde, il distingua de la peur sur son visage avant de le voir se ressaisir et avancer dans sa direction.

Une fois arrivés dans le hall, Sasuke comprit que le bruit qu'ils avaient entendu provenait de la porte d'entrée qui avait percuté le mur lorsque sa mère était rentrée la première fois. En la voyant revenir difficilement avec de nouveaux sacs, le brun partit à sa rencontre et les lui ôta des bras juste avant qu'elle ne retourne chercher les derniers.

SasuNaru/SasuNaru

Naruto les aidait à ranger, malgré la gêne occasionnée par la blessure de son poignet, quand un klaxon résonna dans la cour, signe qu'Itachi était de retour avec le propriétaire des lieux.

Lorsque Fugaku et son fils entrèrent, ils embrassèrent chaleureusement Mikoto avant de saluer Sasuke puis Naruto. Le père des deux bruns commença immédiatement à parler avec le nouvel arrivant de la maisonnée.

Quand Fugaku s'était approché du blond, Sasuke avait vu ce dernier se crisper et reculer légèrement.

Remarquant son malaise, le brun attrapa la viande réservée pour le barbecue et vint à son secours. Il s'excusa rapidement auprès de son père et emmena Naruto sur la terrasse.

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'air libre, sous le regard moqueur d'Itachi, le brun se dirigea immédiatement vers le grand barbecue en pierre à l'autre bout de la terrasse. Terrasse qui fit, à nouveau, ouvrir de grands yeux à Naruto.

Effectivement, celui-ci s'était stoppé net à la vue de l'immense piscine dont le soleil faisait scintiller l'eau qui se reflétait sous l'avancée de toit. Cette protection ombrageait entièrement la terrasse dallée de pierres naturelles, ce qui leur permettrait de manger sans mal à l'extérieur.

Une fois qu'il eu allumé le barbecue et disposé la viande, Sasuke reporta son attention sur le blond qui s'était assit sur le bord d'un des transats, face à la piscine.

Lorsqu'il s'approcha, il vit son regard azur perdu au milieu des vaguelettes produites par le vent qui balayait la surface de l'eau.

Bien que sachant cette manœuvre risquée, Sasuke se plaça devant lui avant de s'accroupir pour pouvoir se trouver au même niveau que son visage.

Cette proximité fit tressaillir et imperceptiblement reculer Naruto, mais celui-ci ne s'enfuit pas pour autant comme le brun l'aurait pensé. À travers ces yeux, Sasuke le vit se faire violence et lutter contre la peur qui commençait à l'envahir.

Il resta immobile, les bras repliés sur ses jambes, se contentant d'observer le blond. Bien qu'il le vit se détendre, Sasuke se lança au moment même où le blond déglutit.

- Je suis désolé, mais j'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi tu te comportes comme ça…?

Le brun attendit une explication tout en sachant parfaitement que le blond ne lui répondrait pas et, effectivement, Naruto resta silencieux.

- … Je veux être sûr que tu saches qu'aucun de nous ne te fera de mal. Je te le promets. Je sais qu'il te faudra un certain temps pour t'habituer à tout ça, mais tu vas y arriver. J'en suis persuadé. En attendant, il va falloir que tu me fasses confiance, comme je te l'ai déjà dit…

Tout en parlant, Sasuke ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux et lui adressait un sourire rassurant. À la dernière phrase, Naruto avait baissé les yeux, les rivant sur ses mains avec lesquelles il jouait maladroitement.

Quand le brun alla chercher son regard, il le vit se mordre la lèvre et ouvrir doucement la bouche.

- Alors ? Elles viennent ces côtelettes ?

L'arrivée brusque d'Itachi les fit sursauter avant que son petit frère ne lui lance un regard noir. Un coup d'œil à Naruto permit à Sasuke de voir qu'il s'était à nouveau renfermé. Il se leva et retourna silencieusement à la surveillance de la viande.

Captant des chuchotements, le brun jeta un regard par dessus son épaule pour voir son frère parler avec le blond. Enfin… Plutôt, monologuer. Son grand frère avait réussit à capter son attention quelques secondes avant que Mikoto n'arrive et ne lui mette cinq couverts dans les bras.

SasuNaru/SasuNaru

Ils mangèrent dans le calme, écoutant Fugaku leur raconter comment il avait réussit à s'annexer une nouvelle entreprise montante, faisant ainsi de la sienne la plus grande multinationale du pays. Bien qu'ayant encore de nombreux rivaux et n'étant qu'une petite entreprise au niveau du système mondial, c'était déjà très positif.

SasuNaru/SasuNaru

Le reste de la journée continua tranquillement. Le blond avait continué à contempler l'aquarium, passant le temps restant dans la chambre, à ranger ses affaires dans le dressing décidément bien trop grand pour le peu de vêtements qu'il avait.

SasuNaru/SasuNaru

Le jour suivant se passa sans incident notable.

À mesure que le temps s'écoulait, Sasuke avait commencé à devenir sérieusement nerveux. Itachi passait beaucoup trop de temps avec Naruto à son goût.

Un Naruto qui devenait de plus en plus étrange. Il n'avait pas plus sortit de mots depuis qu'il était arrivé que lorsqu'il était en cours. Il passait le plus clair de son temps dans la chambre qui avait fini par devenir la sienne, debout à regarder au delà de la fenêtre.

Quand Sasuke réussissait enfin à rester près de lui, il le sentait prendre peur à chaque fois qu'il entendait quelqu'un monter ou descendre les escaliers. Le simple fait de sentir une présence non loin de lui, le faisait se crisper.

Étrangement, Naruto ne se calmait qu'en sa présence. Mais cette constatation fut bien son seul plaisir lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il en était de même avec son frère. Bien sûr, en moindre mesure mais bon… une once de jalousie commençait à pointer le bout de son nez.

Le soir venu, alors qu'ils étaient tous allés se coucher, Sasuke sortit de sa chambre avant de se retrouver devant celle de son grand frère. Il n'avait pas encore frappé à la porte que celle-ci s'ouvrit sur le jeune homme en débardeur et jogging. Ils s'observèrent un instant avant qu'Itachi ne le laisse passer.

Lorsqu'il se retourna une fois la porte fermée, son petit frère se tenait à quelques pas de lui et lui faisait face. Sasuke croisa les bras en même temps qu'il ouvrit la bouche.

- À quoi tu joues ?

- … De quoi tu veux parler ?

- Tu le sais très bien.

Sasuke s'était dangereusement rapproché de son frère et ne se trouvait à présent plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage. Ses yeux, rivés à ceux de son frère, lançaient des éclairs.

Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux avant qu'Itachi ne reprenne.

- S'il s'agit de Naruto, tu n'as pas de souci à te faire…

- Malheureusement, c'est justement le cas.

Interloqué, Itachi arqua un sourcil.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi.

Voyant que l'ainé semblait s'amuser de la situation, Sasuke allait s'emporter quand, soudain, le visage de son frère se ferma, il attrapa brusquement le bras de son petit frère et le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche.

Sasuke resta calme, se contentant de ne pas lâcher des yeux son frère qui le maintenait fermement contre la paroi.

- Maintenant, tu vas m'écouter. Si tu as peur que je te le prenne, c'est ton problème…

Sasuke allait parler mais Itachi fut plus rapide et haussa le ton pour le faire taire.

- Pourtant, tu devrais savoir que j'aime Konan et que rien au monde ne me ferait virer de bord. J'aime bien trop les femmes pour ça !

Au dernier moment, il s'était approché de son frère et lui avait susurré le reste de sa phrase à l'oreille, tout en souriant.

Sasuke voulut se dégager à cette proximité gênante mais il fut à nouveau plaqué contre la surface froide avant de lui lancer un regard assassin qui en disait long.

- Je n'ai pas fini.

La voix de son frère était froide et son visage à nouveau sans expression.

- Plutôt que de me jouer la scène de l'amant jaloux, tu ferais mieux de t'occuper plus de lui et de comprendre ce qui ne va pas. La seule chose que je ne comprends toujours pas, c'est comment tu as fait pour ne pas avoir vu les cicatrices qui partent de sa clavicule et qui vont dans son dos. Ça devrait pourtant beaucoup plus t'inquiéter que cette jalousie inutile…

Itachi avait volontairement laissé sa dernière phrase en suspens lorsqu'il avait vu les yeux de son petit frère s'agrandir. Alors seulement, le brun aux cheveux longs soupira et le lâcha avant de lui tourner le dos et de franchir les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de son bureau.

Lorsqu'il se retourna pour s'appuyer contre le dossier de sa chaise, son regard tomba volontairement sur son petit frère qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Celui-ci avait les bras ballants et les yeux dans le vague.

- … T'as décidé de dormir ici ?

Quand Sasuke revint brusquement à lui, il leva des yeux désolés avant de sortir silencieusement de la chambre.

Sachant pertinemment que c'était le seul moyen de faire réagir son petit frère, Itachi fut quand même surprit de le voir dans cet état et se dit qu'il avait dû quand même y aller un peu fort.

SasuNaru/SasuNaru

Lorsqu'il sortit de la chambre, ses pas le conduire automatiquement devant celle du blond. Sasuke ne se reprit qu'au moment où ses doigts effleurèrent le métal froid de la poignée.

Il resta de longues minutes dans le couloir avant de soupirer et de retourner à la chaleur de sa chambre.

Bien qu'il mourrait parfois d'envi de le rejoindre, le brun avait décidé de continuer à dormir dans son propre lit, ne voulant pas plus le perturber.

Alors qu'il tournait et retournait les phrases de son frère dans son esprit, Sasuke en revenait toujours au même point : Il fallait absolument qu'il sache ce qu'il se passait dans la tête du blond.

Mais le jeune homme avait peur que Naruto s'éloigne de lui s'il ne le laissait pas se dévoiler de lui même…


	14. Chapter 14

Disclamed : Les personnages et l'histoire originale appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto !

Couples : Sasu/Naru et (un peu) Negi/Kiba.

Voilà le chapitre ! Avec une nouvelle semaine de retard… Gomen ! Mais ces derniers temps, je peux difficilement faire autrement…

En espérant qu'il vous plaise !

Merci **Tanuki-chan** pour tes reviews ! Je suis toujours ravie de pouvoir les lires ! ^^

Merci aussi à tous les autres lecteurs anonymes qui postent des reviews !

Quand aux autres, vous pouvez m'écrire ! Je ne mords pas (Enfin… Aux dernières nouvelles ! XD) et ça fait toujours plaisir !

Je ne vous caches pas que je suis un peu déçue de voir autant de personnes qui viennes me lire et de n'avoir qu'une ou deux reviews… Même si je continue de poster pour les habitué(e)s, pouvoir avoir votre avis m'intéresse énormément pour m'améliorer…

Bref, je vous souhaite une Bonne Lecture et de Bonnes Fêtes de fin d'année à toutes et tous !

**Rappel chapitre précédent**

_Alors qu'il tournait et retournait les phrases de son frère dans son esprit, Sasuke en revenait toujours au même point : Il fallait absolument qu'il sache ce qu'il se passait dans la tête du blond. _

_Mais le jeune homme avait peur que Naruto s'éloigne de lui s'il ne le laissait pas se dévoiler de lui même… _

**Chapitre 14**

Sasuke avait passé la nuit à se demander comment aborder le sujet avec le blond.

Lorsqu'il se leva le lendemain, il en était toujours au même point. Le brun était descendu tellement tôt qu'il avait même pût saluer son père et son frère. Celui-ci devait l'emmener à l'aéroport avant de se rendre à son propre travail.

Vers les dix heures, la sonnerie stridente de l'interphone le fit sursauter.

Quand sa mère alla décrocher, il s'agissait de sa bande d'amis au grand complet.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, Sasuke ne fut pas surprit par l'absence d'Ino. Une fois confortablement installés dans le salon, ils avaient mobilisés le canapé et les quelques chaises qu'ils avaient rapidement rapprochés de ce dernier. Face à cette invasion, Mikoto partit chercher de quoi les rafraichir.

Ils étaient en train de parler des cours, quand Kiba dévia volontairement la conversation sur Naruto.

Malgré le peu de jours qui s'étaient écoulés depuis l'absence de Sasuke du Vendredi, ils étaient déjà étrangement tous au courant du déménagement du blond chez lui. À cette constatation, le brun lança un regard de travers au petit ami de Negi qui ne sembla pas le remarquer.

Soudain, deux claquements de porte se firent entendre à l'étage. Ils levèrent tous la tête vers les escaliers mais plus un bruit ne leur parvint.

- En parlant du loup !

Kiba avait reprit la parole et, sans que personne n'ait put intervenir, le petit brun s'était déjà levé et se dirigeait vers les escaliers.

Comprenant enfin son intention, Negi et Sasuke se levèrent d'un même mouvement. Plus rapide, Sasuke fut le premier à s'élancer sous les yeux étonnés de ses camarades.

Les voyants essayer de l'arrêter, Kiba accéléra et passe en trombe sous le regard étonné de Mikoto, peu de temps avant ses poursuivants.

Le brun avait automatiquement foncé vers la chambre de Naruto et appuyait déjà sur la poignée. Sans que Sasuke et Negi n'aient pût l'en empêcher, il était dans la chambre.

Instantanément, un cri leur parvinrent et, quand ils entrèrent à leurs tours, Negi attrapa enfin son petit ami, resté statufié juste derrière la porte. Le brun aux cheveux longs se figea à son tour quand ses yeux clairs tombèrent sur Naruto.

- Sortez.

L'ordre les fit tous deux reprendre brutalement leurs esprits avant qu'ils ne voient le regard de Sasuke. Celui-ci restait fixé sur le blond, ne prenant même pas la peine de les regarder.

Sans un mot, Negi fusilla Kiba du regard avant de le tirer hors de la chambre.

Toujours sans se détourner de Naruto, Sasuke referma la porte derrière ses deux amis.

Dans le silence de la chambre, le blond était resté pétrifié. Il se tenait debout, juste à côté des portes vitrées du dressing, dont une était entrouverte. Il était torse nu.

Sur sa peau claire, le brun pouvait distinguer quelques fines traces brillantes qui se dirigeaient étrangement toutes vers son dos. La glace permit à Sasuke de voir toute l'étendue de la souffrance que Naruto avait pu endurer.

Par endroit, les auréoles plus sombres d'hématomes disparaissant faisaient ressortir d'innombrables cicatrices sur sa peau trop souvent lacérée par le passé.

Comme fasciné par ces douloureuses arabesques, Sasuke s'avança, faisant immédiatement reculer Naruto.

À ce mouvement, le brun leva les yeux pour plonger dans ceux terrorisés du jeune homme. Celui-ci tremblait.

Soudain, Naruto se baissa et attrapa son haut qu'il avait laissé tomber quand Kiba était entré.

Sasuke intercepta son geste et resta accroupit à côté de lui. Il demeura totalement immobile pour ne pas effrayer plus le blond qui essayait désespérément de se dégager de son emprise.

Après de longues secondes, Naruto se calma. Sasuke le vit se raidir à sa proximité. Quand son regard glissa sur sa peau, le brun se retrouva à nouveau hypnotisé.

Il approcha doucement ses doigts de la cicatrice la plus proche, faisant frissonner Naruto au contact froid de sa peau. Un instant encore, il suivit les méandres brillantes.

Brusquement, Naruto réussit à se dégager.

Surprit, le brun le vit prendre son appui pour se relever quand il le devança et, profitant du fait que le blond était encore accroupit, il l'enlaça.

Sûrement abasourdit, Naruto cessa un instant de bouger dans ses bras.

- … Je suis désolé.

Dans un sursaut, le blond voulut se dégager.

- Lâches-moi…

Ayant trop peur de le perdre définitivement, Sasuke l'emprisonna encore un peu plus contre lui, ignorant ses mouvements. Gestes qui se firent de moins en moins insistants, juste avant que de nouveaux mots de franchissent ses lèvres comme une plainte étouffée.

- Laisses-moi…

- Non.

À cette négation, Naruto se raidit une nouvelle fois.

- Non… Plus jamais je ne te laisserais. Je voudrais tellement que tu comprennes que je ne veux que ton bien… Je ne laisserais plus jamais qui que ce soit te faire le moindre mal. Je te le promets…

Naruto avait écouté ces paroles qui se voulaient réconfortantes et s'était détendu à leurs chuchotements. À présent, il sanglotait doucement.

Le cœur serré, Sasuke glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et lova la tête blonde dans le creux de son cou.

Attendant patiemment qu'il se calme, le brun joua de longues minutes avec une de ses mèches.

Sur le moment, il ne pensait qu'à Naruto. Le protéger… Atténuer sa douleur… Lui faire oublier.

Mais petit à petit, un sentiment plus fort s'insinuait en lui et commença à le ronger.

Il dû respirer plus fort et fermer les yeux pour évacuer cette rage, cette envie difficilement répressible de tuer la personne qui avait infliger toute cette souffrance à son ange.

Quand Sasuke rouvrit les yeux, il vit son propre reflet avant de laisser couler son regard sur ces blessures, ces traces, encrées à jamais au plus profond de sa chair.

Lorsque ses soubresauts se furent transformés en respirations plus lentes et profondes, Sasuke l'aida à se lever et se souvint brusquement des blessures qu'il avait remarqué à la plage sur ses avants bras. Alors seulement il les vit. Lignes rosées et lisses parmi tant d'autres. Le brun se maudit. Il aurait dû comprendre bien avant !

Une fois debout, Naruto recula légèrement avant d'enfiler rapidement le haut qu'il avait gardé en mains. Tout en l'ajustant, le blond évita soigneusement les yeux qui le fixaient.

Une seconde de gêne passa entre eux. À la vue des yeux rougis de Naruto, le brun s'avança et le prit à nouveau dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes pendant lesquelles Naruto se laissa faire calmement.

- Merci…

Surprit, Sasuke écarquilla les yeux avant de sourire doucement.

- Je…

Mais le brun ne put en dire plus, Mikoto les appelait depuis le bas des escaliers.

Lorsque Sasuke passa la tête par la porte, la jeune femme était déjà à quelques pas de la chambre.

- Tout va bien ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Comme ça va bientôt faire une heure que tu as disparu, je me posais la question… Continua t-elle d'un regard suspicieux.

- Déjà ?

- Oui… D'ailleurs, vous ne les chercherez pas, ils sont partis.

Mikoto était surprise que son fils n'ai pas vu le temps passer et, curieuse, jeta un coup d'œil discret dans la chambre.

Remarquant immédiatement son petit manège et n'ayant plus rien à cacher, le brun ouvrit complètement la porte.

Étonnée de voir le battant s'échapper vers l'intérieur de la pièce, elle rosit.

- Negi m'a dit qu'il t'appellerait un peu plus tard ! Lança t-elle avant de s'enfuir vers les escaliers.

À cette réaction, Sasuke ria sous cape quand un mouvement près de lui le fit se retourner pour tomber nez à nez avec Naruto.

- … Est-ce que tu vas leur dire…?

Devant son air désespéré, le brun se remémora sa promesse de le protéger et de ne jamais plus le laisser souffrir. Presque automatiquement, sa main trouva le chemin du visage de l'adolescent face à lui et écarta doucement la mèche rebelle qui lui voilait le regard.

Au reflex de recul du blond, Sasuke enchaina.

- Je ne leur dirais rien. Si tu en as envi, c'est à toi de le faire… Par contre, je viens d'y penser, si ces blessures viennent de ton tuteur ça pourrait être un atout supplémentaire pour le procès.

Semblant réfléchir, Naruto baissa les yeux. Ne voulant pas le laisser plus s 'enfoncer dans ses idées noires, le brun avisa le bandage qui dépassait de la manche de son sweet, légèrement relevé sur son avant bras.

- Aller, viens. Je vais t'aider pour ton poignet.

Son sourire confiant dû le rassurer car Naruto le suivit dans la salle de bain.

SasuNaru/SasuNaru

Alors qu'il était assit sur le rebord de la baignoire et observait Sasuke fouiller dans le placard après qu'il lui ait desserré le bandage, Naruto semblât brusquement réaliser quelque chose et se leva précipitamment pour sortir de la pièce.

Voulant le retenir, le brun s'empêcha à la dernière seconde de lui prendre le poignet et lui barra la route, se plaçant le dos à quelques centimètres du mur près de la sortie.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe ?

Le blond se contenta de fuir son regard en se mordant la lèvre.

- Naruto ?

- Tu me crois si je te dis que j'ai oublié quelque chose dans la chambre…?

Pas crédule le moins du monde, Sasuke remarqua immédiatement que le blond essayait de tenir son bras aussi discrètement et le plus loin possible de lui.

- Non. Pas du tout.

Soudain, Sasuke lui attrapa le bras et enleva rapidement le bandage déjà bien défait. L'étonnement lui fit relâcher sa prise et Naruto en profita pour se dégager totalement.

Il ne savait comment, mais le blond avait réussit à rouvrir sa plaie. La peau autour était comme déchirée et un filet de sang s'échappait régulièrement de la blessure, ayant au passage tâché de rouge le bandage immaculé.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Etrangement, il n'était pas en colère, il se sentait impuissant. Encore quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre…

Le brun remarqua de nouvelles larmes apparaitre dans les yeux emplis de désespoirs de Naruto. Après une hésitation, le blessé reprit la parole en ravalant difficilement ses pleurs.

- … Pour rien… Ça ne te regarde pas…

- Bien sûr que ça me regarde ! J'aimerais comprendre…

- Comprendre quoi ! Tu ne sais rien de moi ! Comment tu…

- Et bien justement ! Je voudrais que tu me parles, que tu me dises ce qui ne va pas ! Je ne sais rien et pourtant, j'aimerais tellement ! Pourquoi crois-tu que tu es là ?

- … Peut-être… par charité…

- … Pardon ?

Sasuke était resté abasourdit face à cette révélation. Il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Il fallait qu'il le rassure, qu'il lui explique, qu'il lui dise… Mais lui dire quoi ? Que la seule chose dont il avait envi à cet instant, c'était de le prendre dans ses bras ? De lui dire qu'il l'aimait ? Bien sûr que non… Il ne le pouvait pas… Tout s'enchaînait beaucoup trop vite !

- … Oui… Par charité… Ça ne peut-être que ça… Je ne vois rien d'autre. Ce n'est qu'à cause de « ça » que je suis là…

Tout en parlant, Naruto avait reculé avant de lever son bras à la hauteur de ses yeux, toujours voilés par cette fine frange et se mit à fixer la plaie avec une mine dégoutée.

- S'il n'y avait pas eu tout ça, jamais tu ne te serais soucié de moi !

Il avait reporté son regard tourmenté sur Sasuke et se tenait sur la défensive, prêt à bondir hors de la pièce grâce à la moindre ouverture laissée par le brun.

- Jamais tu ne m'aurais fait venir ici ! Je serais toujours là-bas et rien n'aurait changé !

Stupéfait de son emportement, Sasuke resta figé. Lui qui voulait en savoir plus sur le blond quelques secondes auparavant et bien, il était servit ! Mais il remarqua surtout que sa torture laissait place à la panique. Le blond commençait à se mélanger et attendait un seul faux-pas de sa part pour fuir.

- Mais tant que je serais blessé, je pourrais rester ici ! Vous ne me laisserez pas tomber ! Tu ne me laisseras pas… Tu as vu « ça », alors tu…

Sasuke inclina légèrement la tête, ferma les yeux et serra les poings. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Tout semblait lui échapper. La colère commençait à gronder en lui et augmentait à chaque mot de Naruto.

Il voulait calmer la situation ! Soudain, il sut ce qu'il devait faire. Une seule chose serait capable de calmer les angoisses du blond. La seule chose qu'il avait le plus peur de lui dire. Les seuls mots qui n'auraient jamais dû franchir ses lèvres…

- Tu…

Alors que Naruto allait enchainer, Sasuke donna un grand coup de poing au mur derrière lui. Le visage toujours caché, il écouta un instant le silence avant de planter ses yeux dans ceux azur face à lui. Profitant de cette pause de la part du blond, il reprit la parole d'une voix calme.

- Alors… C'est ça ? Tu me vois vraiment comme ça ? Tu penses que ta présence est juste due à tes blessures ?

Lorsque Sasuke avait frappé le mur, Naruto s'était tétanisé et, à présent, il ne quittait pas le poing des yeux. Il avait même arrêté de respirer.

- Et bien, c'est très mal me connaître… Tu dis que je ne sais rien de toi. Mais tu ne sembles pas en savoir plus sur moi… Saches que jamais je n'aurais pu faire une chose pareille et… surtout pas pour toi… Je t'aime Naruto.

Le blond resta les yeux grands ouvert encore quelques secondes avant de se mette à fixer le sol. Un silence pesant s'installa. Angoissé, mais plus pour les mêmes raisons, le brun lâcha un long soupir.

- Oui, je t'aime… C'est pour ça que tu es ici… Je ne l'ai pas compris tout de suite, mais maintenant je sais. Si tu veux partir je comprendrais, mais je ne voulais pas que tu le fasses pour de mauvaises raisons… Crois moi, j'aurais préféré n'avoir jamais eu à te le dire…

Alors seulement et à regret, Sasuke s'écarta du passage, laissant au blond l'accès à sa « liberté ».

Il ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux une seule seconde et, c'est étonné, qu'il constata un dilemme s'opérer chez l'autre garçon. Le blond regardait au delà de la porte avant de se remettre à observer le sol. Il faisait un pas en avant, puis reculait. Après quelques secondes de ce comportement étrange, Naruto se redressa et prit une grande inspiration.

- … Je m'excuse… Je me suis emporté… J'ai dû te paraître ridicule.

Une nouvelle fois interloquée, Sasuke resta silencieux. Naruto ne pouvait pas ne pas avoir entendu ce qu'il venait de dire ? Ce n'était pas possible ! À moins que…

Naruto leva la main pour frotter ses yeux rougis. Alors seulement le brun se souvint de quoi tout cela était partit.

- Il faut la désinfecter… Si tu préfères…

Le blond n'avait même pas attendu la fin de sa phrase pour s'assoir à nouveau sur le rebord en émail blanc de la baignoire. Il semblait étrangement épuisé.

Sans un mot, Sasuke attrapa le flacon et la gaze avant de se placer devant Naruto pour nettoyer délicatement la blessure et le sang qui avait séché le long de sa main.

Le blond se contentait d'observer dans le vague les gestes du lycéen, le faisant sursauter quand il esquissa quelques mots d'une voix hésitante, se pinçant les lèvres entre chaque mot.

- Je… Enfin… Tu…

N'interrompant pas ses soins pour autant, Sasuke se contenta d'écouter, laissant venir ce qu'il avait à dire.

Après un soupir, Naruto réussit enfin à trouver sa phrase.

- Même si tu dis que… Tu m'aimes… Tu ne me ferras rien… Hein ?

Il se renferma immédiatement et ferma les yeux avant de se cacher derrière ses cheveux, comme s'il craignait la réponse.

C'était donc ça ! Après avoir interrompu un instant ce qu'il faisait, Sasuke finit de fixer le bandage et prit le temps de poser ce qu'il avait dans les mains sur le meuble avant d'observer le jeune homme face à lui.

Celui-ci n'avait toujours pas rouvert les yeux et avait légèrement rentré la tête dans les épaules aux bruits de ses mouvements.

Alors qu'il se replaçait face au blond, Sasuke prit tendrement les mains crispées dans les siennes, avant de déposer délicatement son front contre celui de Naruto. Dans un réflex de repli, l'adolescent rentra un peu plus la tête mais ne rompit pas le contact pour autant.

- Non. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je tiens trop à toi pour ça. En plus, il me semble t'avoir déjà dit que tu pouvais me faire confiance…

À ces mots Sasuke sourit et se recula avant de le lâcher et de se lever. Une fois sur le pas de porte, il se stoppa et se retourna.

- Tu viens ?

Le brun le vit ouvrir de grands yeux avant de se lever à son tour. Gardant quelques secondes d'avance, Sasuke le devança et se dirigea vers la cuisine où sa mère devait les attendre pour manger.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclamed : Les personnages et l'histoire originale appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto !

Couples : Sasu/Naru et (un peu) Neji/Kiba.

Merci pour tous vos petits messages ! J'espère que ce chapitre sera dépasser vos attentes et ainsi, bien commencer cette nouvelle année ! ^^

Bonne Lecture !

**Rappel chapitre précédent**

_Alors qu'il se replaçait face au blond, Sasuke prit tendrement ses mains crispées dans les siennes avant de déposer délicatement son front contre celui de Naruto. Dans un réflex de repli, l'adolescent rentra un peu plus la tête mais ne rompit pas le contact pour autant. _

_- Non. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je tiens trop à toi pour ça. En plus, il me semble t'avoir déjà dit que tu pouvais me faire confiance… _

_À ces mots Sasuke sourit et se recula avant de le lâcher et de se lever. Une fois sur le pas de porte, il se stoppa et se retourna._

_- Tu viens ?_

_Le brun le vit ouvrir de grands yeux avant de se lever à son tour. Gardant quelques secondes d'avance, Sasuke le devança et se dirigea vers la cuisine où sa mère devait les attendre pour manger. _

**Chapitre 15**

Lorsque le Samedi arriva, il ne s'était rien passé de plus.

Neji avait effectivement rappelé dans l'après-midi qui avait suivit l'incident. Le brun aux yeux clairs avait rapidement raccroché après avoir certifié à son ami qu'ils garderaient pour eux ce qu'ils avaient vu.

Durant le reste de la semaine, Naruto avait finit par arrêter de se tenir à une certaine distance de Sasuke.

Ne tentant rien de plus que de lui refaire son bandage et de parler, le brun avait réussit à mettre le jeune homme en confiance.

Petit à petit, ce dernier avait dévoilé quelques brides de son passé, concernant les coups qu'il avait reçut et sa vie chez son tuteur.

Heureux de cette situation qu'il ne pensait pas voir arriver aussi rapidement, Sasuke décida de continuer comme s'il ne lui avait jamais fait de déclaration et, étrangement, Naruto semblât en faire de même de son côté. Même si cette situation le faisait souffrir, il préférait ça plutôt que de le voir partir.

SasuNaru/SasuNaru

Ne les ayant pas encore vu sortir de la semaine, Mikoto les emmena avec elle pour aller faire les courses. Déjà sur place, Fugaku les rejoignit devant la Cafétéria.

Alors qu'ils déambulaient entre les rayons et zigzaguaient au milieu de la foule, Sasuke remarqua que Naruto se rapprochait petit à petit de lui. Quand ses parents l'envoyèrent chercher des choses de son côté, le blond ne le lâcha pas d'une semelle. Il essayait de s'écarter rapidement de toute personne qui passait un peu trop près de lui.

Lorsqu'il détourna son regard de Naruto qui commençait à prendre de grandes inspirations, Sasuke remarqua que l'allée principale, vers laquelle ils se dirigeaient, était totalement noire de monde. Alors le brun fit demi-tour et entra dans un couloir adjacent. Naruto souffla de soulagement.

Sasuke se dit que s'ils voulaient aller à la vogue le soir même, ça n'allait vraiment pas être facile si le blond était agoraphobe…

Alors qu'il réfléchissait à une solution, son téléphone sonna. Il prit l'appel lorsqu'il vit qu'il s'agissait de Neji.

- Allô ?

- _Oui, c'est moi ! Je voulais juste te prévenir qu'il faut annuler pour ce soir, plusieurs attractions ont été vandalisées et mon père m'a dit qu'il y avait même eu des vols de cuivres sur les câbles d'alimentations…_

- Du coup, est-ce que tu sais quand on pourra y aller?

- _Apparemment, si tout ce passe bien, Vendredi prochain._

- O.K et bon courage pour supporter ses humeurs ! Ça ne doit pas être simple tous les jours de vivre sous le même toit que le maire !

- _Non, effectivement ! Mais je m'en sors encore bien et ça, c'est grâce à Kiba… Tu verras, toi aussi tu connaitra ça !_

- … On verra.

Un sourire en coin, Sasuke salua son ami et raccrocha. Ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux d'un bleu profond, toujours légèrement caché derrière cette fine frange, emplis d'interrogation de Naruto. Il décida de ne pas lui parler de la vogue tout de suite et continua les courses. D'ici Vendredi prochain, il aurait bien le temps de trouver quelque chose pour son agoraphobie.

Lorsqu'ils retrouvèrent les deux adultes et après un regard de Mikoto à son mari, celle-ci emmena Naruto avec elle pendant que Fugaku réglait leurs achats. Le blond jeta un coup d'œil angoissé à Sasuke avant de se faire happer par une foule toujours aussi dense et bruyante.

- Où est-ce qu'elle l'emmène ?

- Va savoir… Tout à l'heure je l'ai vu appeler pendant cinq bonnes minutes mais je n'ai rien entendu à cause du bruit.

- Et on va faire quoi en attendant qu'ils reviennent ?

Sasuke arqua un sourcil. Il était resté sceptique car, lorsque sa mère faisait quelque chose qui lui tenait à cœur, ils ne savaient jamais quand elle reviendrait…

- Déjà, on va mettre les courses dans ma voiture et après… On pourra inaugurer la cafétéria !

Son père termine de parler avec un regard circulaire aux alentours. Sasuke sourit devant sa réaction. Lui qui pouvait se payer la plupart des restaurants chics de la ville, était encore comme un enfant face à une simple cafétéria !

Quand ils eurent fini d'entasser les sacs dans la malheureuse berline et qu'ils se retrouvèrent confortablement assis à une des tables situées en mezzanine du restaurant, le brun fut étonné de voir arriver un des collègues de son père.

Après de longues et interminables minutes à surveiller l'entrée, Sasuke les vit enfin. Pas que les sujets du travail de son père ne l'intéressait pas, bien au contraire ! Mais, après une heure et demi d'attente, il était assez impatient de retrouver Naruto et pour le coup, ces retrouvailles le laissèrent sans voix.

Sa mère ne les trouva que lorsque son père se leva pour leur faire signe. Derrière elle, Naruto se contentait de la suivre timidement en zigzaguant habilement dans la foule. Un blond que son père et lui furent surpris de reconnaître. Apparemment, Mikoto s'était fait un malin plaisir de l'emmener chez le coiffeur et la légère transformation le changeait complètement.

Ses cheveux qui lui tombaient le long des épaules lui frôlaient, à présent, la base de la nuque. La coiffeuse avait dégagé cette frange qui lui avait toujours voilé le regard et créée une beaucoup plus fine et souple. À présent, ses cheveux blonds étaient autant en bataille que si le vent les avait décoiffés. Oui, le résultat lui allait bien, même très bien !

Sasuke se surprit à l'observer beaucoup plus qu'il ne le devrait et piqua un fard pendant qu'ils montaient les marches. Le brun se reprit juste avant qu'ils n'atteignent la dernière marche et que sa mère s'installe à table, un immense sourire irradiant son visage. Elle avait laissé la dernière place de libre à côté de son fils.

- Et voilà le travail !

- Ce n'est pas grand-chose mais c'est impressionnant comme ça te change…

Fugaku avait continué en parlant au blond qui rougit instantanément, sans pour autant détacher les yeux du bois presque noir de la table. Après quelques secondes, il releva légèrement un regard interrogateurs vers Sasuke qui sourit en acquiescent la remarque de son père.

Lorsque Mikoto eu finit de raconter comment elle s'était souvenue qu'une de ses amies travaillait chez un des coiffeurs de la galerie, Sasuke et Naruto furent les premiers à aller chercher leurs repas pendant que ses parents surveillaient les affaires, avant d'inverser.

Quand ils eurent terminés et une fois prêts à partir, les adolescents montèrent avec Mikoto pendant que Fugaku partait devant.

SasuNaru/SasuNaru

Dans un silence seulement meublé par la musique, la voiture sortie de l'autoroute et fut rapidement engloutie par la ville entière qui s'était donnée rendez-vous dans le centre-ville. Armée de patience, la mère de Sasuke dû s'arrêter à chaque passage piéton.

En voyant les rues noires de mondes et la masse compacte de ceux qui traversaient la route comme ils le voulaient, le brun eu une idée. Il ouvrit la portière et sortit du véhicule à l'arrêt avant de se pencher et de faire signe à Naruto de le suivre. Jetant un coup d'œil autour de la voiture et tout de même très peut rassuré, le blond le suivit.

- On rentrera par le bus un peu plus tard !

- … D'accord !

Le bruit et les éclats de rire alentour les empêchaient de s'entendre parler, alors Sasuke referma la portière et suivit un instant des yeux la voiture avant que celle-ci ne disparaisse derrière le rideau humain.

Quand il reporta son attention sur Naruto, celui-ci ne cessait d'observer autour de lui et était aussi proche de lui qu'il le pouvait sans le toucher. Pour le coup, Sasuke se demanda s'il avait vraiment bien fait… De toute façon, maintenant c'était trop tard. Alors, sur un coup de tête, le brun glissa sa main dans celle pâle de Naruto et, sans attendre, l'entraîna doucement pour suivre le mouvement de la foule.

Après avoir traversé la rue principale bondée de l'aire piétonne, Sasuke s'engouffra dans une ruelle adjacente déserte. Naruto ne s'était pas débattu un seul instant, se contentant de le suivre comme son ombre. Lorsqu'il se retourna, le brun tressaillît en voyant son visage pâle et angoissé. Alors seulement, il reporta son attention sur la main crispée dans la sienne et obligea le jeune homme à s'accroupir.

- Naruto…

Le vacarme environnant contraint Sasuke à élever la voix pour se faire entendre du blond.

- … Je n'avais pas pensé qu'il y aurait autant de monde…

Après un temps d'attente à observer la foule par l'entrée de la ruelle, le brun se remit à fixer Naruto.

- … Mais il me semble que ce sera un bon moyen de te guérir de ton agoraphobie.

Le lycéen tiqua à ce mot compliqué avant de lever des yeux implorants. Essayant de lui transmettre tout le courage qu'il pouvait, Sasuke lui prit les deux mains et les serra tendrement dans les siennes.

- Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour, quand on étaient au bord de la piscine ?

Ses yeux azurs se perdirent un instant dans le vague.

- Et aussi… Quand j'ai vu tes cicatrices…?

Depuis ce jour, Sasuke appréhendait le fait de reparler de ce qu'il s'était passé, mais il fallait qu'il soit sûr que le blond lui faisait confiance. Il le fallait absolument car sinon, son idée risquait de devenir beaucoup plus compliqué qu'il ne le pensait…

Soudain, les joues de Naruto rosirent. Il secoua légèrement la tête, comme pour chasser ses pensées et dans un élan de bravoure, plongea son regard dans celui du brun juste avant d'acquiescer, affirmant qu'il s'en souvenait.

Profitant de ce courage nouveau qu'il ne lui avait encore jamais vu, Sasuke l'aida à se remettre debout. Quand ils se retrouvèrent face à face, un léger souffle de vent s'engouffra dans la ruelle, les ébouriffants. Sasuke sourit en remarquant qu'une mèche lui voilait à nouveau le regard, c'était devenu comme un jeu. Alors, il approcha sa main et la remit à sa place avant de se reculer légèrement.

- Tu es prêt à me faire confiance ?

La question du brun resta en suspens pendant que Naruto fermait les yeux et prenait une grande inspiration avant de les rouvrir.

- Oui.

Le voyant déterminé, Sasuke s'étonna de ce dénouement rapide. Sachant que c'était tout aussi positif pour lui, le brun sentit comme des papillons dans son ventre. Il glissa sa main dans celle du jeune homme et sortit de la ruelle pour se glisser au milieu de la foule.

Malgré toute la bonne volonté dont il avait fait preuve quelques secondes auparavant, Naruto se colla rapidement à Sasuke.

Lorsqu'ils furent bien au centre le la rue le brun se retourna et, se rendant compte du bruit environnant, s'approcha de Naruto pour lui expliquer son idée, ne laissant que quelques centimètres séparer leurs corps. Ne voulant pas que les passants entendent, Sasuke approcha sa bouche de son oreille. Le brun avait sentit le souffle de Naruto s'accélérer mais n'y avait pas fait plus attention, pensant que cette réaction venait surtout de sa peur.

- Ce qu'on va faire, c'est que tu vas rester ici le temps que je m'éloigne un peu et après tu me rejoins. D'accord ?

Soudain, Naruto fut bousculé par un homme qui ne daigna même pas s'excuser avant de disparaître dans le flux incessant. Cet accrochage fit s'envoler les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient et le blond se retrouva dans les bras de Sasuke.

Passablement énervé contre le gars et gêné de cette brusque proximité, le brun saisit les épaules frêles de Naruto avant de se mettre à sa hauteur.

- Ça va ?

- Oui, c'est bon…

Il avait difficilement déglutit avant de lui répondre. Tout de même inquiet, Sasuke fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Se voulant rassurant, il lui sourit doucement avant de le lâcher. Tout en lui faisant face, Sasuke recula petit à petit dans le sens de la foule. Il ne détourna pas son regard une seule seconde de celui du blond. C'était étrange pour Sasuke, à chaque fois que quelqu'un frôlait Naruto, celui-ci sursautait mais continuait de garder ses yeux bleus encrés dans les siens. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais connue était en train de passer entre eux.

Quand il se fut suffisamment reculé à son goût, de nombreuses personnes passaient entre eux, les empêchant par moment de se voir. Lorsqu'il l'aperçu enfin, il lui fit un petit signe de la main, l'invitant à le rejoindre. Comme s'il sortait d'un rêve, Naruto cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et fixa la main que le brun lui tendait quand il fut une nouvelle fois poussé. Après qu'il ait reprit son équilibre, Sasuke vit les yeux du blond s'agrandir de terreur quand il regarda autour de lui, comme s'il s'attendait à voir quelqu'un de précis surgir de la foule dans la seconde.

Le voyant totalement bloqué au milieu de la rue, Sasuke n'attendit pas plus longtemps et quelques enjambées après, il serrait le blond dans ses bras. Il lui parlait doucement, essayant d'apaiser les tremblements qui s'étaient emparés de son corps.

- Ça va aller… Je suis là maintenant…

Lorsqu'il redressa la tête, Sasuke observa la foule toujours plus dense autour d'eux. Il avait peut-être mit la barre trop haute pour la première fois… Quand il reporta son attention sur la petite ruelle qu'ils avaient quittée un peu plus tôt, il remarqua que la rue opposée était nettement moins bondée. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas vu plus tôt ? Dans le feu de l'action, il avait peut-être inconsciemment voulut aller trop vite…

Tout en jouant des coudes, Sasuke réussit à leur frayer un chemin jusqu'au passage entre les deux rues. Une fois arrivés au calme, il relâchât le blond qu'il n'avait cessé de maintenir contre lui durant toute la traversée. Quand il commença à s'éloigner, Sasuke sentit immédiatement le corps de Naruto se réfugier contre le sien. Il lui était impossible de voir son visage car il l'avait lové dans le creux de son coup. Se sentant totalement responsable de son état, l'adolescent referma doucement ses bras autour du corps vulnérable contre lui et caressa délicatement ses cheveux fraichement coupés. Tout en lui murmurant des mots rassurants, il se mit à respirer le parfum fruité du shampoing que la coiffeuse avait dû utiliser.

Même lorsque ses tremblements se furent calmés, Sasuke ne s'arrêta pas pour autant de le réconforter. Malheureusement pour Naruto, ils allaient devoir y retourner. Sachant pertinemment que, pour un traumatisme, il était très mauvais de rester sur un échec, le brun allait devoir mettre les nerfs du lycéen à rude épreuve en recommençant. Mais cette fois, il ne referait pas la même erreur et répéterait l'exercice dans l'autre rue.

- Ça va mieux ?

Ne percevant aucune autre réaction que son corps toujours collé au sien et ses mains qui restaient agrippées à son tee-shirt, le brun continua de jouer avec quelques mèches blondes tout en resserrant tendrement son bras autour de ses épaules. Le fait de le voir si vulnérable tranchait tellement avec sa détermination de tout à l'heure, que Sasuke se demanda un instant s'il ne valait mieux pas tout arrêter…

Comme s'il avait lut dans ses pensées, Naruto se dégagea lentement de son étreinte. Il avait retrouvé un souffle normal mais restait le regard fixé sur le torse du brun.

- … Merci, mais… Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée…

- Naruto…

Sasuke s'était avancé d'un pas, tout en tendant la main pour venir frôler le bras du jeune homme perdu face à lui, mais le blond posa doucement sa main sur l'avant bras qui venait à lui, pour stopper son avancée. Sasuke resta immobile, attendant la suite.

- … Je… Je n'en ai pas envi… J'ai peur… Peur de…

- Naruto…

Le blond fuyait son regard. À la vue d'une larme qui glissa le long de sa joue, le cœur de Sasuke se serra. Malgré la main de Naruto, il essuya la perle d'eau avant de se rapprocher et de lui parler doucement à l'oreille, la main toujours glissée dans le creux de son cou. Involontairement, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand il pensa à ce qu'il allait dire.

- … Où est passé le jeune homme si confiant de tout à l'heure ? Celui qui, malgré lui, avait aussi osé me dire ce qu'il pensait en début de semaine ?

Au souvenir de premier haussement de ton qu'ils avaient eu dans la salle de bain, Naruto rougit. À cette réaction, Sasuke se rappela aussi rapidement comment ça avait finit et dû enchaîner pour ne pas perdre contenance.

- … Il ne faut pas s'arrêter maintenant.

- Mais !

- Si on s'arrête, est-ce que tu pourras recommencer demain ? Même s'il y a moins de monde ?

Tout en parlant, Sasuke plongea dans les deux lacs azurs, qui s'échappèrent rapidement pour aller se fixer sur le tissu noir face à lui.

- Personne ne le referait. C'est normal. C'est pour ça qu'il faut qu'on continu… Fais moi confiance.

Naruto allait parler mais se ravisa avant de lever les yeux vers la rue principale où le flux constant n'avait toujours pas diminué. Jetant un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule, le brun comprit la peur de son ange.

- Non, on va plutôt aller dans l'autre rue.

Quand le lycéen suivit le signe de tête de Sasuke, celui-ci pu lire un certain soulagement dans son regard. Alors seulement, le brun s'écarta et ouvrit la marche vers la seconde rue. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la lumière, Sasuke fit un temps de pause pour voir l'heure sur son téléphone. Ne sachant pas exactement où étaient passées toutes ces secondes, c'était déjà la fin de l'après midi et ses parents allaient commencer à s'inquiéter. Pas grave, Naruto passait avant tout !

Cherchant à savoir ce qu'il se passait, ledit blond avait commencé à l'observer et sursauta lorsqu'il se remit en marche.

Comme Sasuke l'avait pensé, la rue était beaucoup moins peuplée et rendrait la chose beaucoup plus facile pour Naruto.

Identiquement à ce qu'il avait essayé plus tôt, le brun s'éloigna de l'adolescent avant de l'inviter à le rejoindre. Malgré quelques difficultés au début, le principe marcha très bien et Sasuke agrandissait parfois la distance. Quand ils arrivèrent dans des endroits beaucoup plus fréquentés et qu'il voyait que le blond recommençait à être effrayé, il revenait près de lui pour l'apaiser avant de reprendre l'exercice à moindre distance.

Lorsque les ombres commencèrent à s'allonger raisonnablement, le brun décida d'arrêter et c'est côte à côte qu'ils marchèrent le long des immeubles menant à l'arrêt de bus qui les ramèneraient chez les parents de Sasuke.

SasuNaru/SasuNaru

Une fois qu'ils furent rentrés et voyant l'état de fatigue de Naruto, Mikoto prépara rapidement un repas léger pour toute la famille. En le voyant de plus en plus luter, ils eurent pitié de lui et la jeune femme devança tout le monde en l'accompagnant jusqu'à sa chambre.

Quand ils eurent finit le dîner, les deux adultes posèrent des questions à leur fils pendant qu'Itachi écoutait discrètement les explications tout en se préparant à retourner à son travail.

Lorsque Sasuke leur raconta l'idée qu'il avait eu pour l'agoraphobie du blond, ses parents restèrent songeurs. C'était tout ce qu'Itachi avait besoin d'entendre. Apparemment, son petit frère avait écouté son conseil de s'occuper de Naruto plutôt que de devenir jaloux. Même s'il avait été dur avec lui, ça avait porté ses fruits.

- Bonne soirée !

- Où tu vas ?

Mikoto resta surprise de voir son fils aîné prêt à repartir.

- Au travail. Je n'avais pas encore fini…

Le jeune homme soupira. Vu sa motivation, Sasuke ce dit ironiquement que son affaire devait vraiment le passionner…

- … Et ça va aller ?

- Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Par contre, je ne rentrerais pas ce soir comme je vais devoir y retourner demain.

Soudain, un sourire étira les lèvres fines de Mikoto.

- … tu lui passeras le bonsoir de notre part alors !

À cette remarque, Itachi prit quelques couleurs mais se reprit rapidement avant de rire et d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

- C'est promis ! Bonne nuit !

Le brun aux cheveux long n'avait même pas attendu leurs réponses qu'il avait déjà refermé la porte derrière lui. Quelques secondes plus tard, le ronronnement d'un moteur leur parvint avant de rapidement diminuer.

Étant lui aussi très fatigué, Fugaku coupa court à la discussion qu'ils avaient entamé. Ils se séparèrent et Sasuke monta les marches menant à sa chambre.

Quand il arriva à l'étage, il s'étonna de voir de la lumière filtrer sous la porte de sa chambre. Il hésita un instant avant d'ouvrir et de s'immobiliser deux pas plus tard. Alors qu'il s'était figé, la porte se referma lentement derrière lui, l'isolant du reste de la maison. Seulement, il n'était pas seul et c'était d'ailleurs bien pour ça qu'il était surprit. Naruto se tenait sur le lit, recroquevillé contre le coin du mur. Ce n'était pas le fait de le voir qui l'avait stoppé, mais plutôt le jeune homme lui même.

Effectivement, à son arrivée, Naruto avait relevé la tête et le brun avait intercepté son regard dans lequel transparaissait cette peur qu'il n'avait que trop côtoyé durant toute l'après-midi et que Sasuke ne connaissait que trop bien.

Mais ce fut autre chose qui l'empêcha de faire un seul mouvement dès son entrée dans la pièce. Naruto respirait rapidement. Trop rapidement pour que ce soit normal et Sasuke ne savait pas quoi faire.

Après un instant de flottement, il bougea enfin et se glissa à ses côtés avant de le serrer contre lui. Voyant son était s'empirer, le brun commença à lui parler doucement pour le rassurer et tenter de le calme, mais ça n'eu aucun effet. Naruto respirait toujours aussi fort et Sasuke remarqua qu'il n'expirait presque jamais, comme s'il avait peur de manquer d'air…

À peine s'était-il fait la remarque que Naruto fut prit d'une violente quinte de toux et, tout en se crispant, il resserra sa prise sur le haut du brun.

Bien qu'il sente qu'il fallait absolument qu'il reste calme, Sasuke commençait à avoir du mal à contenir son angoisse. Il releva la tête et balaya sa chambre du regard, cherchant désespérément une solution qui ne vint pas. Soudain, il avisa la fenêtre juste à côté de lui. Ce fut le déclic. Le rebord était assez haut pour qu'ils puissent s'adosser contre le mur en dessous.

Ne sachant trop comment, Sasuke avait réussit à ouvrir la fenêtre dont les volets n'avaient toujours pas été fermés et s'était posé dos contre le rebord en ayant toujours le blond contre lui. Sur le coup, il lui sembla le voir légèrement se calmer mais ce ne fut qu'une impression car le blond se remit à inspirer de plus belle.

Sasuke s'était légèrement écarté de lui pour pouvoir lui laisser plus d'espace mais n'en était pas moins inquiet pour autant. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était rester à ses côtés et lui parler…

Une brise fraiche pénétra dans la pièce, faisant discrètement voler leurs cheveux. À ce contact, Sasuke releva la tête pour observer le ciel étoilé comme si les réponses à ses questions s'étaient glissées parmi les milliers de petits diamants. Alors il repensa à ce fameux soir. Ce soir où la chaleur du feu les avait enveloppés alors qu'ils veillaient sous le regard bienveillant de cette myriade de points lumineux. Ce soir où leurs doigts s'étaient entrelacés pour la première fois.

Sasuke ferma les yeux et s'imprégna encore quelques secondes de ce souvenir et de la chaleur qu'il avait ressentit.

Étrange… À présent, il ressentait la même douceur que celle restée encrée dans sa mémoire…

Il rouvrit doucement les yeux, de peur que cette délicieuse impression ne disparaisse. Quand il regarda sa main, le brun manqua de sursauter. Cette chaleur était celle de la main de Naruto qu'il avait glissé dans la sienne. Troublé, Sasuke détourna son attention de leurs mains enlacées pour la reporter sur le blond. Celui-ci respirait beaucoup plus doucement et s'était installé contre son torse. Avec un doux sourire il décala sa main, qu'il avait posée dans son dos, vers les hanches fines du blond. Naruto tressaillit et se cambra légèrement.

Ils restèrent ainsi encore quelques minutes. Sentant Naruto se reposer de plus en plus sur lui, le brun bougea légèrement avant de le réveiller pour pouvoir aller se changer. Quand le blond se recula sur le lit, Sasuke referma les volets et la fenêtre avant de se diriger vers son placard pour en sortir un marcel fin et de couleur noir.

Malgré qu'il lui tournait le dos, le propriétaire de la chambre sentait le regard azur fixé sur lui. Pas le moins du monde gêné, il releva même lentement le Tee-shirt qu'il portait, dévoilant centimètres par centimètres une peau claire, tendue par les muscles contractés. Il resta un moment torse nu avant d'enfiler le haut qu'il avait sortit et de se retourner vers Naruto. Comme le montrait le rose de ses joues et son regard fuyant, Sasuke avait vu juste et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Il franchit les quelques mètres le séparant de son lit et enleva son pantalon avant de se glisser sous le drap, invitant Naruto à le rejoindre. Le jeune garçon était déjà vêtu d'un haut très large qui devait appartenir à son père. Le tissu était tellement grand, qu'il lui tombait à mi cuisse et, apparemment, lui aussi se passait de pantalon.

Empêchant son esprit de vagabonder trop loin, Naruto bougea enfin pour finir par se faufiler à ses côtés. Sasuke éteignit la lumière avant de se tourner face au blond qui restait coincé de son côté, malgré le fait qu'ils se faisaient face. La lumière de la lune qui filtrait à travers les volets permettait au brun de voir l'adolescent presque comme en plein jour. Le remarquant crispé, il sortit la main de sous le draps et la glissa dans les cheveux du blond avant de l'ébouriffer.

Étonné, Naruto le regardait avec de grands yeux.

Ne voulant pas rompre ce moment, Sasuke ne parla pas mais articula un mot, un seul, que le blond comprit instantanément vu le timide sourire qui étirait ses lèvres. Sasuke se dit qu'effectivement, le blond n'avait jamais dû entendre ce mot aussi souvent que depuis qu'ils étaient ensembles… Mais il ne fallait pas seulement qu'il l'entende, il fallait aussi qu'il comprenne ce mot et qu'il la lui donne… Sa confiance.

Espérant de tout cœur ne pas se faire rejeter, le brun écarta doucement le drap près de lui et le fixa, attendant une réaction de sa part. Après quelques secondes à faire visuellement l'aller retour entre ses yeux et le drap relevé, Naruto bougea et se glissa à ses côtés.

Maintenant tout d'abord une timide distance entre leurs deux corps, le blond se rapprocha un peu plus lorsque le bras de Sasuke se referma autour de lui.

Ils restèrent ainsi, savourant la proximité apaisante de l'autre. Sasuke sourit en sentant le souffle régulier contre sa peau, signe que le jeune homme s'était endormit. Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant, vu ce qu'il s'était passé tout à l'heure… À ce souvenir, il fronça légèrement les sourcils et pressa doucement le corps de Naruto contre le sien, avant de sombrer à son tour dans le sommeil.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclamed : Les personnages et l'histoire originale appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto !

Couples : Sasu/Naru et (un peu) Neji/Kiba.

Revoilà nos tourtereaux préférés !

Gomen pour le retard ! Problèmes récurrents d'internet…

Bonne Lecture !

**Rappel chapitre précédent**

_Espérant de tout cœur ne pas se faire rejeter, le brun écarta doucement le drap près de lui et le fixa, attendant une réaction de sa part. Après quelques secondes à faire visuellement l'aller retour entre ses yeux et le drap relevé, Naruto bougea et se glissa à ses côtés. _

_Maintenant tout d'abord une timide distance entre leurs deux corps, le blond se rapprocha un peu plus lorsque le bras de Sasuke se referma autour de lui. _

_Ils restèrent ainsi, savourant la proximité apaisante de l'autre. Sasuke sourit en sentant le souffle régulier contre sa peau, signe que le jeune homme s'était endormit. Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant, vu ce qu'il s'était passé tout à l'heure… À ce souvenir, il fronça légèrement les sourcils et pressa doucement le corps de Naruto contre le sien, avant de sombrer à son tour dans le sommeil. _

**Chapitre 16**

Lorsque Sasuke ouvrit les yeux, la lumière du jour filtrait à travers les volets et éclairait légèrement la chambre.

Il observait le plafond tout en savourant la chaleur du corps de Naruto à ses côtés. Le jeune homme était lové contre son flanc, la tête dans le creux de son épaule, respirant paisiblement.

À la vue de l'heure tardive, le brun se remémora la crise de Naruto. Le stress de la veille avait vraiment dû les épuiser.

N'ayant pas du tout envi de se lever, Sasuke se retourna face à Naruto et glissa doucement sa main dans le creux de ses reins. Un rayon de soleil s'était accroché à ses cheveux et renvoyait des scintillements dorés. Sasuke posa son front contre le sien et observa quelques unes de leurs mèches, aux reflets d'or et d'argent, se mélanger. Ses cheveux étaient aussi blonds que les siens étaient noirs. Il sourit doucement et ferma les yeux.

SasuNaru/SasuNaru

De légers coups frappés contre la porte les firent tous deux sursauter avant que la voie de Mikoto ne leur parvienne.

- Vous êtes réveillés ?

Maintenant oui, ils l'étaient…

- Il faudrait quand même que vous pensiez à vous lever, sinon vous ne dormirez pas ce soir !

- … Oui maman.

Décidément… Qu'il avait hâte d'avoir son propre appartement !

Sasuke lâcha un soupir. Il se leva sur un coude et regarda Naruto qui avait les yeux grands ouverts, mais n'avait pas bougé. Du rose colorait ses joues. Quand le brun s'assit sur le rebord du lit, il se figea. Comment sa mère savait-elle qu'ils étaient ensembles ? Il glissa doucement une main dans ses cheveux avant de la passer sur ses yeux encore endormis.

Lorsqu'ils furent propres et habillés, les deux garçons rejoignirent le reste de la famille dans le salon. Ils expédièrent le petit déjeuné que Mikoto leur avait laissé, avant que Naruto ne remonte.

Sasuke profita qu'il soit resté seul avec sa mère pout éclaircir la question qui le tourmentait.

- Juste pour savoir… Comment tu as su pour… Enfin, tu vois…

Malgré sa détermination, Sasuke avait ravalé ses mots à l'arrivée de son père et espérait sincèrement qu'elle comprenne où il avait voulut en venir.

- …

C'était mal partit… Elle le regardait avec de grands yeux et, pour compliquer le tout, son père avait décidé de s'installer dans la cuisine.

- … Tout à l'heure…

- Ah oui ! D'accord !

Elle laissa éclater un rire cristallin qui fit monter le rouge aux joues de son fils.

- Ça, c'est ce qu'on appel l'instinct féminin !

Mikoto avait continué d'un air mystérieux, comprenant enfin que le jeune homme n'avait pas forcément envi que son père soit au courant.

- Maman…

Pas dupe, Sasuke avait lâché un soupir.

- Oui, tu as raison. Ça n'a rien à voir avec l'instinct… Je trouvais juste étrange que vous ne soyez toujours pas levés et j'ai… Discrètement… Jeté un coup d'œil dans sa chambre.

Elle n'eu pas besoin de continuer, le brun en avait très bien déduit la suite. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule du salon et fit signe à ses parents qu'il retournait à l'étage.

Quand il entra dans la chambre, Sasuke fut presque déçut de ne pas y voir Naruto. Après avoir refermé la porte, il attrapa ses cours et s'installa sur son lit, dos au mur.

Les rayons lumineux du milieu d'après-midi, passant à travers le voilage des rideaux, donnaient un aspect presque irréel à la pièce. Le miroir face à la fenêtre renvoyait des reflets irisés au plafond.

Le brun observa un instant leurs flamboiements avant de se mettre à recopier les mots que Neji avait griffonnés à la hâte sur le papier. Totalement concentré, Sasuke sursauta lorsque son téléphone vibra. C'était justement son ami. Neji lui demandait s'il voulait se faire une sortie tous les quatre avec Kiba et Naruto le lendemain après-midi. L'adolescent accepta. Ainsi, il pourrait en profiter pour lui rendre ses notes.

Alors qu'il était plongé dans son message, le brun n'entendit pas sa porte s'ouvrir et Naruto entrer doucement. Le blond avait refermé silencieusement le battant et était resté le dos appuyé contre.

Quand il leva enfin les yeux de son téléphone, le jeune homme fut agréablement surprit de le voir dans la pièce. Avec un petit sourire, il lui fit signe de s'approcher.

Lorsque Naruto fut près du lit, il s'installa timidement à côté du brun, le dos contre le mur et suivit les cours que le jeune homme s'était remit à copier. Après un instant de silence, Sasuke lui jeta un coup d'œil et vit qu'il commençait à somnoler.

- Tu peux t'allonger si tu veux…

Pour ne pas lui faire peur, l'adolescent avait parlé tout bas. Naruto rouvrit à peine les yeux et, comme un automate, s'allongea sur les draps. Il posa sa tête près des hanches du brun tout en lui faisant face.

Sasuke glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Ce geste fit doucement soupirer le blond. Lorsque celui-ci ferma les yeux, le cadet des Uchiha en profita pour sourire furtivement. À regret, il attrapa son stylo avant de reprendre son occupation initiale.

SasuNaru/SasuNaru

Le lendemain, ce fut Neji et Kiba qui les rejoignirent dans le centre ville. Effectivement, Sasuke avait réussit sans trop de problème à amener le blond. Même si cette fois, Naruto avait été un peu plus réticent, Sasuke avait quand même réussit à lui faire faire quelques exercices pendant lesquels tout c'était bien passé, avant que les deux autres garçons n'arrivent.

Après s'être salués, Sasuke rendit ses cours au brun. Les feuilles disparurent rapidement dans le sac qu'il avait apporté. Alors qu'ils réglaient quelques détails que Sasuke n'avait pas comprit, Kiba taquinait le blond et avait réussit à l'emmener un peu plus loin.

Lorsqu'ils furent hors de portée des oreilles des deux autres, le petit ami de Neji redevint brusquement sérieux.

- Je…

Comme pour remettre ses idées en place, Kiba prit une grande inspiration avant de continuer.

- Je n'ai pas encore pu le faire mais… Je voulais te présenter mes excuses pour l'autre jour…

Comprenant immédiatement où il voulait en venir, le blond pâlit légèrement.

- … Vous n'en avez parlé à personne…?

Étonné d'entendre le son de sa voix, Kiba resta muet un instant. Quand il vit Naruto commencer à stresser, il reprit rapidement la parole.

- Non ! Non, ne t'inquiètes pas, mais… Tu ne m'en veux pas trop alors ?

Le brun avait passé une main dans ses cheveux et attendait la réponse qui ne tarda pas à venir. Juste avant, le blond jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Sasuke qui parlait toujours avec son ami. Après quelques secondes, il reporta son attention sur Kiba.

- Non.

Le brun en lâcha un soupir de soulagement et lui adressa un sourire qui parut suspect au blond, mais ce dernier préféra ne pas le relever car, au même moment, Neji et Sasuke arrivaient à leurs côtés.

- Alors ? Vous voulez faire quoi ?

Neji avait parlé en les englobant tous de son regard clair. Voulant profiter du soleil et du calme de ce début d'après-midi, ils décidèrent d'aller se balader au parc.

SasuNaru/SasuNaru

Ils marchaient côte à côte et plus personne n'avait sortit un seul mot depuis un moment. Les quatre garçons appréciaient simplement la caresse du soleil, souvent caché par l'épais feuillage des arbres, sur leurs peaux ou à travers le tissu à manches longues que le blond portait toujours, histoire de cacher son bandage et ses cicatrices.

Mais ce moment ne dura pas. Lorsque le petit lac artificiel se profila devant eux, Kiba s'élança joyeusement à sa rencontre. Les deux bruns lâchèrent instantanément un soupir qui fit sourire Naruto.

Quand ils l'eurent enfin rejoint, leur ami avait déjà de l'eau jusqu'aux genoux et s'amusait avec les poissons qui, curieux, étaient venus voir l'intrus.

Lorsque Neji avait voulut le sortir de là, son petit ami avait bien faillit l'embarquer avec lui.

Voyant les deux lycéens s'amuser sous leurs nez, Sasuke reporta son attention sur le peu de personne qui se promenaient. Un sourire se dessina doucement sur ses lèvres quand il vit passer une jeune femme avec un bébé confortablement installé dans les bras et un chien aux longs poils clairs en liberté, japper joyeusement autour d'eux.

Soudain, un écureuil passa non loin de lui. Sasuke eut juste le temps de voir ses muscles se tendres avant qu'il ne se propulse à sa poursuite. Le petit animal détala à toute vitesse et trouva refuge en grimpant au premier arbre qu'il croisa. Le chien posa ses deux pattes avant sur le tronc avant de se faire rappeler par sa maitresse. Frustré, il tourna encore un moment autour de l'arbre avant d'aller la rejoindre.

Sasuke sursauta lorsqu'il entendit un léger rire. Il se détourna de l'arbre pour voir Naruto se retenir en mettant une main sur sa bouche. Entre temps, Neji avait réussit à sortir Kiba de l'eau. Les chaussures dans la main, le petit brun se remit tranquillement à marcher après un baisé volé à son petit ami. Sur le coup, Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de le comparer au chien qu'ils venaient de voir et, au nouveau rire étouffé qui lui parvint, Naruto avait dû avoir la même pensée que lui.

Ne comprenant pas exactement ce qu'il se passait, Neji haussa un sourcil en les regardant. Il ne se remit à marcher que quand les deux garçons arrivèrent à sa hauteur. Ils rattrapèrent rapidement Kiba qui se baladait toujours pied nu.

Pendant que les deux amoureux marchaient devant, Sasuke observa un moment les scintillements du lac avant de glisser son regard sur le blond qui fixait lui aussi le couple.

Un nouveau jappement le fit se détourner pour voir le chien passer à toute vitesse à quelques centimètres de lui. La jeune femme avait fait demi-tour et, quand ils se croisèrent, Sasuke remarqua que l'enfant était toujours endormit. Sur le coup, le brun se demanda comment il pouvait encore dormir malgré le bruit que le chien faisait…

Soudain, des doigts fins et frais glissèrent discrètement le long de sa paume. Comprenant à qui ils appartenaient, le jeune homme apprécia un instant leurs caresses avant de refermer délicatement sa main sur celle de Naruto, prolongeant ainsi ce moment spécial.

C'était presque la fin d'après-midi quand ils furent revenus à leur point de départ. Brusquement, Kiba tira Neji vers un des nombreux arbres bordant le lac et s'adossa contre avant de se lover dans ses bras.

Étonné de cette initiative de son ami, Sasuke observa Naruto à la dérobée. Ce dernier les avait regardé un instant mais s'était rapidement détourné pour reporter son attention sur les deux cygnes qui nageaient tranquillement côte à côte. En faisant un peu plus attention, Sasuke remarqua que le blond était devenu rouge. D'une légère pression de la main, il réussit à capter son attention. Sans un mot, Sasuke imita les deux amoureux et s'installa au pied d'un autre arbre sous les regards curieux de ses deux amis, qui ne les avaient pas quitté des yeux un seul instant. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Naruto suivit Sasuke et s'assit non loin de lui.

Les trois bruns discutaient tranquillement quand une brise plus forte que les autres fit frémir les feuilles des arbres les entourant. Le blond frissonna violement. Avec un sourire, Sasuke glissa doucement un bras autour de ses épaules avant de l'attirer à lui. Naruto résista un instant. D'abord surprit, le brun ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre pourquoi. Effectivement, Neji et Kiba les observaient à nouveau et n'étaient pas du tout discret. Lorsque Naruto abandonna et se laissa aller contre Sasuke en rougissant furieusement, le sourire victorieux de Kiba n'échappa à personne.

Sachant pertinemment que sur ce plan là, une bataille serait perdue d'avance, Sasuke se mit à contempler le soleil qui commençait à se faufiler derrière les immeubles, colorant le ciel d'une multitude de teintes flamboyantes.

Après quelques minutes de calme, Neji sortit son portable puis, d'un mouvement rapide et précis le remit dans sa poche avant de se lever et d'aider Kiba à en faire autant. Alors seulement il se tourna vers Sasuke et Naruto.

- Mon père nous attend…

- O. K.

Neji commençait déjà à partir lorsque Kiba leur adressa un petit signe de la main avant de faire demi-tour pour rejoindre son petit ami. Quelques pas plus tard, le petit brun se stoppa et se retourna vers les deux lycéens toujours assis contre l'arbre. Sasuke le vit mettre ses mains en porte-voix.

- À VENDREDI ALORS !

Et mince…

Sasuke soupira doucement tout en fermant les yeux espérant, par un quelconque hasard, que le blond n'avait pas entendu…

Kiba leur faisait de grands signes d'au revoir, juste avant de disparaître derrière les arbres à la suite de Neji.

- Pourquoi « à Vendredi » ?

L'espoir du brun s'envola. Il réfléchit rapidement à une excuse plausible quand il plongea dans les deux lacs azurs qui s'étaient placés face à lui. Dans l'ombre, des reflets beaucoup plus foncés s'emblaient danser en leurs centres. Ceux-ci hypnotisèrent Sasuke qui, pour le coup, ne songeait même plus à réfléchir.

- … Sasuke ?

Dans un sursaut, le brun revint à lui et seule la vérité ressortait de son esprit encore embrumé.

- En fait… Les attractions de la grande place devaient ouvrir Vendredi passé, mais suite à des problèmes, elles ne seront lancées que ce Vendredi.

Le jeune homme vit d'abord la peur puis la déception assombrir son regard. Le brun comprit que Naruto croyait avoir été mit sur la touche, étant donné que personne ne lui en avait parlé. Alors seulement, Sasuke se leva avec souplesse avant de lui tendre la main.

- Je n'ai pas voulu t'en parler avant pour ne pas t'angoisser inutilement… Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, on ira uniquement si ça va mieux de ton côté.

Naruto soupira discrètement de soulagement avant de regarder quelques secondes la main tendue et de la prendre. Lorsqu'il fut debout, le brun attrapa son téléphone et sursauta à nouveau en voyant l'heure. Ils allaient devoir courir s'ils voulaient réussir à prendre le prochain bus…

SasuNaru/SasuNaru

Les jours passèrent rapidement. Les deux garçons n'avaient revu personne depuis le Lundi où ils étaient aller se promener avec Neji et Kiba.

La fin d'après-midi du Jeudi était déjà bien avancée quand Sasuke et Naruto rentrèrent à la maison. Voulant le sortir rapidement de sa phobie, le brun sortait chaque jour et le plus longtemps possible, accompagné de Naruto. Bien que celui-ci s'en sorte de mieux en mieux, il y avait toujours cette peur dans ses yeux lorsqu'ils retournaient dans la foule.

Une fois qu'il eu fermé la porte à clef, ils passèrent devant la cuisine pour se rendre dans le salon. C'est alors que quelque chose de blanc sur le bois noir de la table de la cuisine attira l'attention de Sasuke. Le jeune homme prit le bout de papier et reconnu immédiatement l'écriture fluide de son frère.

Il leur indiquait simplement qu'il avait dû retourner à son travail et que leurs parents ne rentreraient que très tard le lendemain soir. La veille, eux aussi s'étaient rapidement éclipsés pour une affaire urgente dans l'entreprise paternelle. Même si ce n'était pas son métier, sa mère se débrouillait extrêmement bien en gestion. Tellement bien, que c'était elle qui avait formé les premiers comptables de la boîte à certaines techniques secrètes de son cru.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent lorsqu'il pensa que son père avait dû l'emmener avec lui. Sasuke espéra que ce n'était pas trop grave…

Lorsqu'il relut le mot, le jeune homme se remémora la discussion qu'il avait eu avec son frère la veille.

Flash-Back

Itachi était aller les chercher en ville et une fois rentrée, Naruto était directement monté se reposer, laissant les deux frères dans le salon. Quand il entendit la porte de l'étage se refermer, Itachi se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention de son frère.

- Alors ? Comment ça c'est passé aujourd'hui ?

- … Bien. Ça a été…

- Mais ?

- En fait… Je me demande si c'est vraiment une bonne idée cette histoire de vogue. C'est peut-être encore un peu tôt… Malgré tout, il a quand même eu du mal cet après-midi.

- … Tu t'inquiètes trop. Ce n'est pas toi qui me disais justement qu'il s'était très vite amélioré ?

- Si, bien sûr… Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de « Mais » ! S'il a décidé de te faire confiance, ais aussi confiance en lui. Il arrivera ce qui doit arriver ! En attendant, je suis sûr que ce qui vous lie ne se brisera pas aussi facilement. Aller ! Je te laisse, je dois aller rejoindre Konan.

En aussi peu de temps qu'il avait fallut pour le dire, Itachi était déjà dans l'entrée et le saluait avant de disparaître.

Tout en entendant la voiture s'éloigner, Sasuke repensa à ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

Fin du Flash-Back.

D'ailleurs, il y pensait toujours… Le brun ne comprenait pas exactement ce qu'il entendait par ce lien… Absorbé par ses pensées, il froissa le papier et le jeta avant de rejoindre Naruto dans le salon.

Il était à genoux sur le canapé et semblait très absorbé par ce qu'il voyait à travers la vitre. Le soleil couchant faisait flamboyer ses cheveux, créant des reflets roux et or. Au bout d'un petit moment, Naruto dû sentir une présence car il se retourna et se mit à fixer Sasuke. Alors, seulement, ce dernier s'avança et s'installa à côté de lui pendant que le blond s'asseyait, une jambe repliée sous lui. Au moment où le brun ouvrait la bouche, Naruto le surprit en le devançant.

- Même si ça allait mieux tout à l'heure, tu crois vraiment que je peux y arriver ? Je ne pensais pas que j'allais encore réagir comme ça aujourd'hui… Mais, tout ce monde…

- Je sais que tu le peux.

- …

- En plus, nous n'étions que tous les deux aujourd'hui, alors que demain les autres serons là aussi. Je t'assure que tu ne risques rien.

Alors seulement, Naruto planta ses yeux dans ceux onyx face à lui, comme s'il cherchait désespérément à se raccrocher à quelque chose. Sasuke se leva et lui tendit la main.

- Ça ira.

Le blond sourit timidement et accepta la main tendue qui le hissa hors du canapé. Ne sachant pas comment mieux le rassurer, le jeune homme le lâcha et profita de la proximité de leurs corps pour l'enlacer et, ainsi, essayer de l'apaiser. À son plus grand étonnement, les bras de Naruto glissèrent doucement dans son dos et le lycéen se blottit un peu plus contre lui.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclamed : Les personnages et l'histoire originale appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto !

Couples : Sasu/Naru et (un peu) Neji/Kiba.

Et bien, ça c'est ce que l'on appel du retard ! o

En espérant, que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de votre attente !

Bonne lecture !

PS aux anonymes : Si vous avez un e-mail ou autre sur lequel je pourrais vous écrire, je serais ravie de le faire car je tiens aux maximum à répondre à ceux qui me laisse des reviews ! Bien sûr, ce n'est pas une obligation ! ^ - ^

**Rappel chapitre précédent**

_Le blond sourit timidement et accepta la main tendue qui le hissa hors du canapé. Ne sachant pas comment mieux le rassurer, le jeune homme le lâcha et profita de la proximité de leurs corps pour l'enlacer et, ainsi, essayer de l'apaiser. À son plus grand étonnement, les bras de Naruto glissèrent doucement dans son dos et le lycéen se blottit un peu plus contre lui. _

**Chapitre 17**

Pour ne pas faire trop, Sasuke décida de ne pas bouger du Vendredi.

Étant resté debout très tard la veille au soir, ils ne s'étaient réveillés qu'au milieu de la journée suivante. Le reste de l'après-midi était passé tranquillement, confortablement installés dans le grand canapé face à la télévision.

Lorsque Naruto s'endormit contre lui, le brun se revit observer presque jalousement ses deux amis ainsi qu'Itachi et Konan lorsqu'ils étaient restés manger un de ces soirs. Ce sentiment qui recommençait à l'envahir se dissipa instantanément quand, inconsciemment, le blond se blottit un peu plus contre lui. Le jeune homme sourit et caressa les cheveux d'or.

Ils allaient devoir rejoindre leurs amis dans quelques heures… À cette pensée, Sasuke soupira doucement avant de reporter son attention sur le film.

« Ais aussi confiance en lui »… Le conseil de son frère résonna encore un moment dans sa tête.

- Quoi qu'il arrive, je te protégerais …

SasuNaru/SasuNaru

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'arrêt de bus, Sasuke et Naruto étaient les derniers. Quand leurs camarades les virent, ceux-ci s'arrêtèrent de parler pour les saluer, mais cette interruption fut très courte car ils reprirent instantanément leurs conversations.

Shikamaru était le seul à rester silencieux. Il était adossé au poteau, une jambe repliée contre. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant bruyamment. Ce qu'il se disait avait l'air terriblement passionnant…

Un sourire discret en coin, Sasuke s'approcha de l'autre brun, suivit de près par Naruto. Lorsque les deux garçons se posèrent contre le mur à côté de lui, Sasuke remarqua le regard insistant que Shikamaru avait discrètement fixé sur le blond.

Quand il examina un peu les autres, Sasuke aperçut Sakura qui les observait à la dérobée. À l'instant où leurs yeux se croisèrent, le brun lui fit signe que tout allait bien et ce simple geste semblât la rassurer.

La jeune fille était vraiment bien habillée pour l'occasion. Elle portait un haut très échancré et sans manches ainsi qu'un mini short en jeans délavé. Oui, Sakura était très bien faite mais, étrangement, elle ne l'avait jamais attiré. Allez savoir pourquoi… Enfin si. Il en avait peut-être bien une petite idée. D'ailleurs, celle-ci le fit doucement sourire.

L'arrivée du bus interrompit le court de ses pensées.

SasuNaru/SasuNaru

Un monde incroyable se massait à l'entrée de la place. Les attractions avaient été montées en fonction des arbres, bancs et compteurs électriques d'origines. Une fois entré, Sasuke remarqua facilement la multitude de câbles qui couraient entre les différentes attractions.

À peine étaient-ils arrivés devant le premier stand, qu'ils se stoppèrent. Comme le bus n'avait pas été celui habituel, ils s'étaient donnés un point de rendez-vous avec les retardataires.

Depuis qu'ils avaient débarqué, Naruto ne l'avait pas lâché d'une semelle. Tout comme pour leurs propres sortis, le premier contact avec l'extérieur était toujours difficile, d'autant plus que là, la population au mètre carré était vraiment impressionnante. Le brun alla discrètement chercher son regard. Quand il plongea dans les yeux azurs où se reflétait cette peur difficilement contrôlable, Sasuke se rapprocha de lui avant de lui chuchoter quelques mots à l'oreille.

- Tout va bien.

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, le brun glissa discrètement ses mains dans celles plus pâles de Naruto qui se laissa faire en rougissant doucement. Après un regard en direction des nouveaux arrivants, le blond inspira un grand coup. Au moment où leurs yeux s'accrochèrent à nouveau, quelqu'un non loin d'eux les appela. À regret, Sasuke le lâcha pour se retourner et voir Tenten courir dans leur direction.

Après les salutations habituelles, le brun remarqua une lueur désolée passer dans ses yeux couleurs noisettes. Avec Naruto, il avait eu un certain temps pour apprendre à déceler les sentiments des gens sur leurs visages. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre d'où provenait celui-ci, la jeune fille s'écarta de son champ de vision et Sasuke tomba droit sur Ino.

La blonde les avait vu mais se gardait bien de s'approcher. Alors que son regard triste coula mielleusement sur le brun, il changea brusquement en tombant sur Naruto. Une lueur de haine brilla, juste avant que Neji n'intervienne.

- Maintenant qu'on est au complet, on y va ?

Personne n'eu besoin de répondre car Lee prit instantanément les devants et s'élança dans la foule, rapidement suivit par le reste de la troupe.

Lorsque Ino passa devant eux, elle jeta un regard méprisant à Naruto avant de s'éloigner.

- N'y faites pas attention. Ce n'était pas prévu qu'elle vienne mais Tenten nous a dit qu'ils étaient tombés sur elle à l'entrée du parc et qu'elle ne les avait plus lâché depuis…

Grâce à Neji, Sasuke comprit enfin la raison de cette présence indésirable et reporta son attention sur Naruto qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Alors que Neji et Kiba s'éloignaient, le brun exerça une légère pression sur la main du jeune homme, le faisant revenir à lui. Un voile sombre masqua un instant les reflets irisés de ses yeux.

- Aller… On est là pour s'amuser !

Tout en parlant, Sasuke replaça une de ses mèches blondes qui, non contente de son nouvel emplacement, profita d'un léger coup de vent pour revenir à sa place d'origine. Chose qui fit sourire le brun et rire doucement Naruto. Après un nouveau soupir, l'orphelin acquiesça et son ami profita de cette nouvelle détermination pour l'emmener à la suite des deux autres garçons qui les attendaient un peu plus loin.

Quand ils arrivèrent à leur hauteur, Kiba se plaça à côté de Naruto et prit doucement sa main libre dans la sienne. Ayant remarqué ce mouvement inhabituel de la part du petit brun, Sasuke ne réagit pas en comprenant que, par ce geste, il voulait rassurer Naruto. Lui montrer qu'eux aussi étaient là et qu'ils ne le laisseraient pas tomber. Lorsqu'il vit le blond rosir, il sut que ce dernier avait comprit l'intention de Kiba.

SasuNaru/SasuNaru

Il était déjà tard et seules les lumières des attractions éclairaient la place et les bâtiments environnants. Les innombrables hurlements des manèges à sensations se répercutaient tellement sur les murs que Sasuke plaignait les propriétaires des appartements.

Naruto allait beaucoup mieux. Il avait finit par s'habituer à la foule et réussissait même à s'amuser. Bien qu'il avait joué aux stands de tirs et autres attractions de ce genre, il avait volontairement évité les manèges les plus violents. N'en étant pas très fan non plus, Sasuke et Neji étaient restés avec lui.

Ils avaient tous trois éclatés de rire quand Ino s'était, à mainte reprise, retrouvée la tête en bas et avait désespérément tentée de retenir sa jupe malgré le harnais de sécurité. Ça les avait fait d'autant plus rire qu'ils n'avaient pas été les seuls à la remarquer. Étrangement, par la suite, elle avait soigneusement évitée toutes les autres attractions de cette catégorie.

Bien que cet incident était arrivé en début de soirée, Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher de pouffer à chaque fois qu'Ino passait dans son champ de vision. Agissements qui agacèrent rapidement la blonde. Par la suite, elle ne cessa de lui lancer des regards noirs. Même si le rire de Naruto était très communicatif, Sasuke avait essayé t'en bien que mal de le cacher lorsque les yeux bleus d'Ino se posaient sur lui. Mais c'était peine perdue. Rougissant furieusement de cette humiliation, elle tourna rapidement des talons et rejoignit le reste du groupe. Sasuke était bien content d'en être enfin débarrassé.

Au moment où il observa Naruto qui riait toujours sous cape, un jeune homme rentra dans le blond stoppant immédiatement leur avancée. Le sourire de Naruto s'évanouit instantanément lorsqu'il dévisagea le garçon qui se tenait toujours face à lui.

Étonné de ne lui voir aucune réaction, Sasuke allait demander des excuses quand il vit un sourire carnassier s'étirer progressivement sur le visage du jeune homme alors que celui-ci fixait son ami.

- Bon, Shinta ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Tu viens ?

À l'appel de son ami, l'inconnu hésita un instant mais finit par continuer sa route, non sans jeter un regard en arrière à Naruto lorsqu'il se fut un peu plus éloigné.

Ne comprenant pas exactement ce qu'il venait de se passer, Sasuke suivit encore un moment ce brun aux yeux clairs du regard. Quand celui-ci fut hors de vu, il observa Naruto qui s'était totalement statufié et continuait de fixer un point droit devant lui.

- … Naruto ?

Lorsqu'il posa une main sur son épaule, le lycéen revint brusquement à lui et tressaillit violement tout en se dégageant. Naruto reprit une grande inspiration comme s'il avait totalement oublié de le faire depuis qu'ils étaient tombés sur ce fameux Shinta. Mais, non satisfait de ce premier souffle, il en reprit immédiatement un deuxième puis un troisième. Remarquant alors qu'il n'expirait presque pas entre, Sasuke pâlit légèrement. Cherchant aussitôt un endroit un peu plus calme dans les environs, il avisa un espace entre deux stands juste devant l'entrée d'une ruelle très peu éclairée. Sans plus réfléchir, le brun l'y emmena.

Juste après s'être faufilés entre les deux parois tièdes à cause de la chaleur de la nuit, il remarqua que le blond tremblait de plus en plus et commençait à avoir du mal à tenir debout. Sasuke le fit doucement asseoir contre le stand et se plaça face à lui. Depuis sa première crise d'angoisse, il s'était renseigné et gardait toujours un petit sac en plastique sur lui, au cas où. Le brun le sortit immédiatement et appliqua doucement les contours autour du nez et de la bouche de l'orphelin.

Instantanément Naruto essaya de le repousser mais sa crise amoindrissait ses forces et Sasuke n'eu aucun mal à garder le morceau de plastique en place. La musique étant devenue trop forte, pour le rassurer, le brun dû encrer son regard à celui azur face à lui et ne le lâcha pas une seule seconde.

Bien qu'étant sûr du résultat, Sasuke fut quand même surprit de la rapidité de son efficacité. Quelques minutes plus tard, Naruto était complètement calmé. Épuisé, mais calmé. Alors seulement, l'adolescent replaça le petit sac dans sa poche et attendit encore un bon moment que le blond soit capable de se remettre debout. Lorsque ce fut le cas, Sasuke voulut le prendre dans ses bras mais Naruto le devança et se blottit rapidement contre son torse. Alors seulement, le lycéen referma ses bras sur le corps fin.

- Et bien, je ne pensais vraiment pas que c'était à ce point !

Dans un même sursaut, ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers la voix. Quand Sasuke reconnu le brun aux yeux clairs, il se mit devant Naruto pour le protéger.

- Voyez-vous… Comme c'est mignon !

Tout en s'approchant, Shinta s'était adressé à ses trois acolytes qui s'étaient mis à rire grassement à sa remarque. Plus le garçon avançait, plus Sasuke sentait Naruto se coller à son dos. Il tremblait.

- Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ?

À sa question, le brun aux yeux clairs se stoppa et sembla surprit. Il fit un signe à ses trois gars qui s'immobilisèrent aussitôt.

Sasuke en profita pour les regarder un peu mieux. Pas un seul n'était plus grand que lui mais les trois de derrières semblaient quand même baraqués. Lorsqu'il vit les muscles des colosses se tendre, Sasuke se prépara à les recevoir. S'ils n'étaient que quatre, il devrait pouvoir s'en sortir, même si la carrure des trois autres et le fait qu'il doive protéger Naruto allait compliquer un peu la tâche…

- NON !

Au cri du blond, il fit volte face pour le voir essayer d'échapper à la poigne d'un jeune homme qui ressemblait fortement aux trois autres. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Au moment où il s'élança, un coup violent au visage le fit tomber brutalement au sol.

- SASUKE !

Complètement étourdit par le choc, le brun se releva lentement sur un bras. Il en avait déjà reçut des coups et pas que des petits mais aucun, même les plus violents, ne l'avait mit au tapis en une fois… Piqué au vif par ce retournement de situation, Sasuke releva la tête pour voir qui pouvait posséder un tel niveau. Quand il vit Shinta se tenir avec suffisance non loin de lui, le poing toujours fermé et le visage suffisant, il comprit enfin à qui il avait affaire. Du revers de la main, il essuya le sang qui commençait à couler de la commissure de ses lèvres et croisa les yeux emplis de terreurs de Naruto.

Soudain, Shinta se détourna de lui et rejoignit son complice qui maintenait toujours fermement Naruto. D'une main, il lui prit le menton et l'obligea à le regarder.

- Alors… C'est donc ça le nom de celui qui a changé tous nos plans ?

La haine qui transparaissait dans les yeux azurs ne dû pas plaire à Shinta car toujours sans le lâcher, il reporta son attention sur Sasuke.

- Et… Est-ce que Sasuke est au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé entre ces murs ?

Quand il regarda à nouveau le blond et qu'il vit son visage se décomposer, un sourire de vainqueur déforma ses traits.

- Non, bien sûr que non… Comment pourrait-il le savoir…

Pendant qu'il parlait, Sasuke s'était remit debout et était à nouveau prêt à en découdre.

- Lâchez le !

Malgré la musique, un rire lui parvint, rapidement suivit par ceux plus rauques des quatre autres garçons.

- Je ne crois pas que tu sois en position de donner des ordres.

Alors qu'il parlait, Shinta fit un rapide signe de la main et un des colosses resté en arrière se propulsa sur Sasuke. Le brun se stabilisa instantanément et para le coup avant de le contourner souplement et d'assener un coup de coude précis dans la nuque de son adversaire qui s'effondra sans un mot.

Furieux de cette incompétence, Shinta grimaça et empoigna les cheveux de Naruto, le faisant gémir de douleur. D'un mouvement de la tête, il ordonna à son complice de le lâcher avant de lui désigner Sasuke qui se défendait non sans mal des assauts furieux de ses deux autres compères.

Le cousin de Naruto sourit lorsqu'il vit le brun commencer à flancher face à la charge des trois colosses.

- … Sasuke…

À ce gémissement presque inaudible, Shinta tira un peu plus sur ses cheveux et bascula le visage du blond en arrière de telle sorte à ce qu'il puisse plonger un regard moqueur dans celui emplit de larme.

- Alors comme ça, tu n'es pas content de me revoir ? Pourtant, si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué depuis tout ce temps…

Quand il releva les yeux, ses trois compagnons finissaient de maîtriser Sasuke. Fiers d'eux, ils lui bloquèrent un peu plus les mains dans le dos au point que ses épaules se tordaient dangereusement. Dans une grimace de douleur, Sasuke fixa Shinta. Excédé par ce défit, le brun aux yeux clairs lâcha les cheveux de Naruto pour empoigner violement son bras. Cette semi liberté retrouvée, le blond en profita pour se débattre à nouveau, mais sans résultat. Shinta passa devant les quatre garçons, tirant le lycéen sans ménagement.

Laissant son homme de main gisant à même le sol, il fit signe aux autres de le suivre et pénétra dans la ruelle juste derrière les stands. Alors que les garçons baraqués relevaient Sasuke pour le pousser à la suite de leur chef, ce dernier aperçut une silhouette non loin d'eux, debout entre les stands et l'immeuble. Vu la distance, elle ne pouvait que les avoir vu ! Alors pourquoi ne prévenait-elle personne ?

Sasuke allait lui crier quelque chose quand un spot du manège d'à côté éclaira un instant la silhouette trop fine pour être celle d'un homme. Les mots ne purent franchir ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit qu'il s'agissait d'Ino. Ne s'attendant sûrement pas être découverte, la jeune fille sursauta et essuya rapidement ses yeux avant de s'enfuir, ses cheveux blonds flottants derrière elle. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Se rendant à l'évidence, une rage sourde monta rapidement en lui quand il fut brutalement poussé dans la ruelle.

Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Sasuke avait été agenouillé et observait, totalement impuissant, la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Shinta avait plaqué Naruto contre le mur et l'embrassait violement. Pour être sûr qu'il ne s'échappe pas, il avait glissé une jambe entre les siennes et maintenait ses bras en croix au dessus de lui.

Lorsqu'il reprit son souffle, Shinta jeta un coup d'œil à Sasuke et sourit face à la haine pure qu'il lui renvoyait.

- Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas me tuer ! Bien au contraire, ça n'en est que plus excitant…

Le brun avait à peine finit sa phrase qu'il forçait à nouveau le blond à ouvrir la bouche. Ne voulant pas se laisser faire, Naruto la garda obstinément fermée. Volonté bien inutile qui fit rire Shinta. Celui-ci glissa sa main libre sous le haut de son ancien amant et la posa dans le creux de ses reins avant de l'attirer brusquement à lui.

- Non !

Satisfait, il se jeta alors sur le blond et l'embrassa passionnément tout en continuant de jouer avec sa main dans le bas de son dos. Sous l'insistance de ses caresses et de la langue experte, Naruto se cambra et ne pu retenir un gémissement. Gémissement qui, pendant un blanc de musique, parvint aisément à son ami. À la recherche d'oxygène, Shinta le lâcha une nouvelle fois et ricana.

- Ça fait plaisir de voir que je t'ai bien dressé…

À ces mots, Naruto ne pu retenir les larmes qu'il tentait de refouler depuis le début et la rage de Sasuke monta d'un cran. En bougeant légèrement, le brun remarqua facilement l'état d'excitation de ses gardiens.

Lorsque Shinta posa brutalement la main sur l'entre-jambe du blond et commença à remonter doucement vers la fermeture, Sasuke perdit totalement la raison. Il profita que ses sentinelles aient desserré leur prise sur lui, pour se propulser sur Shinta et lui assener une droite magistrale qui le fit lâcher Naruto. N'ayant plus aucune force, le jeune homme s'effondra au sol, le souffle court.

Sasuke fit volte face immédiatement et affrontât les trois garçons qui se jetaient sur lui. Le brun les envoya chacun à leur tour rejoindre leur chef avec une facilité déconcertante. Alors que le dernier atterrissait dans un bruit mat, Sasuke reporta son attention sur Naruto qui s'était légèrement calmé mais avait toujours le regard voilé. Quand le blond l'observa enfin, il vit ses yeux s'agrandir de terreur en regardant dans son dos. Sans plus réfléchir, le brun le prit dans ses bras et esquiva le coup de pied circulaire qui lui était adressé. En une seconde, Sasuke était debout et se jetait sur Shinta pour engager un corps à corps brutal. Les deux garçons enchaînaient coups de poings et coup de pieds à une vitesse inhumaine sous le regard médusé de Naruto. Aucun des deux n'avait le dessus sur l'autre. Les coups pleuvaient, le sang coulait…

Soudain, profitant d'un instant d'inattention de son adversaire, Shinta décrocha un puissant coup dans le ventre de Sasuke qui fut projeté contre le mur juste derrière lui avant de se plier en deux de douleur et de tomber à genoux.

L'ayant enfin vaincu, Shinta se retourna vers Naruto toujours assit par terre. Totalement paniqué, le blond le regardait avancer dans sa direction en titubant. Tremblant de tous ses membres, le jeune homme recula comme il le pouvait.

- Naruto ! Va t-en !

À l'entente de son nom, il sursauta et planta ses yeux emplis de larmes dans le seul que le brun avait gardé ouvert sous le sang qui coulait de son arcade. Au même moment, Sasuke plaqua une main sur sa bouche et se mit à tousser violement. Profitant de cette distraction, Shinta se jeta sur lui quand un cri les figea tous.

- ARRÊTEZ !

Se retournant pour voir leur sauveur, Naruto vit Sakura accompagnée de Neji, Kiba ainsi que trois autres adultes qui lui étaient inconnus.

- On a prévenus les flics !

Déstabilisé par cet imprévu, Shinta recula avant de trébucher sur un de ses acolytes toujours inconscient. Se redressant difficilement, il regarda les trois hommes ainsi que les deux autres bruns avancer rapidement dans la ruelle avant de tourner des talons et de s'enfuir par l'autre côté de la rue. Arrivé presque à la sortie, il se retourna pour fixer le blond, une lueur de démence dans le regard.

- Quoi qu'il m'en coûte, je te récupérerais !

Une fois Shinta hors de vue, Naruto reporta toute on attention sur son ami encore à terre.

- Sasuke !

Il se remit debout aussi rapidement qu'il le put avant de le rejoindre. Le blond l'aida tant bien que mal à s'adosser au mur. Le lycéen avait posé la tête contre la surface froide, dévoilant ses blessures à ceux qui les entouraient. Quand Naruto prit la main avec laquelle il se tenait toujours le ventre, le brun se remit à tousser. Anxieux, le jeune homme voulut écarter les mèches noires qui collaient aux plaies de son arcade et de sa tempe quand, grâce à la lumière plus forte des lampes des hommes qui arrivaient, il se rendit compte de la gravitée des blessures apparentes, il se statufia avant d'être brusquement tiré en arrière. La lumière qui l'aveugla lui fit plisser les yeux et lever un bras pour se protéger.

- Appeler une ambulance !

Au cri d'un des hommes, Neji s'empara immédiatement de son téléphone et eu rapidement quelqu'un au bout du fil. Alors que tout le monde pressait Naruto de questions et essayait de se rendre compte de son état, Kiba intervint et éloigna aussitôt les curieux qui commençaient à s'amasser autour d'eux.

Lorsque Sasuke arrêta de tousser, un homme était accroupit à ses côtés et tenait fermement son poignet.

- Ça va mon garçon ?

Le chuchotement de l'homme sembla lui vriller les tympans. Malgré la nausée et le goût métallique du sang qu'il avait dans la bouche à cause des coups, le brun acquiesça. Mais plus par habitude, que parce qu'il se sentait réellement bien. D'ailleurs, ce malheureux mouvement réveilla la douleur qui pulsait sourdement dans tout son corps. Alors qu'il grimaçait de souffrance, deux pieds apparurent dans son champ de vision. La personne s'agenouilla immédiatement à côté de lui avant de glisser ses bras autour de son cou et de se coller à lui, ignorant les regards curieux des spectateurs.

- Naruto ?

Surprit, Sasuke n'avait pu que souffler son nom et déjà, ce simple effort lui en demandait trop. Mais le brun fit taire la torture que son corps lui infligeait et força l'homme à lâcher son poignet pour enrouler ses bras autour du corps à nouveau tremblant contre lui. Heureux que ce soit enfin terminé, il resserra son étreinte et lova son visage dans le creux du cou de Naruto.

Jugeant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire de plus, l'homme décida de les laisser seul un moment et s'éloigna un peu avant d'aider ses collègues à s'occuper des quatre garçons qui commençaient à reprendre conscience.

Après quelques minutes, Naruto s'éloigna légèrement du brun et l'observa de ses yeux encore humides. Il passa de son arcade sourcilière fendue à sa lèvre inférieure coupée pour revenir à la plaie de sa tempe qui avait enfin arrêté de saigner alors que des deux autres, le liquide vermeil s'écoulait toujours doucement. Alors qu'il allait effleurer la blessure de sa bouche, Sasuke interrompit son geste avant de lier ses doigts à ceux plus fins de Naruto. Le blond regarda un instant leurs deux mains.

- Naruto…

À l'entente de son nom, le jeune homme redressa légèrement la tête et Sasuke capta son attention. Lorsque le brun approcha son visage et qu'il vit l'orphelin fermer légèrement les yeux, son cœur rata un battement avant d'accélérer brutalement, faisant monter la douleur d'un cran. Leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres. Elles allaient se frôler, quand la douleur fut trop forte et l'emporta sur la résistance du brun qui perdit conscience.

SasuNaru/SasuNaru

Quand Sasuke ouvrit les yeux, une sorte de veilleuse éclairait la pièce d'une lumière diffuse, tranchant avec la nuit noire de l'extérieur. Il était allongé sur un lit simple et un sac de perfusion pendait près de lui. Lorsqu'il se tourna de l'autre côté, un doux sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres meurtries. Naruto était assit près de son lit et dormait, la tête posée sur ses bras repliés sur le matelas.

Le jeune homme leva difficilement son bras encore endolorit et se mit à jouer avec quelques unes de ses mèches. Ce contact furtif suffit à réveiller le blond en sursaut au même moment où ses propres parents entraient dans la pièce, suivis de près par une infirmière. Naruto s'effaça poliment pour leur laisser la place.

L'infirmière entreprit de lui expliquer qu'il avait une légère commotion cérébrale ainsi qu'une côte fêlée en plus de nombreuses contusions, de la blessure de son arcade, celles de sa lèvre fendue et de sa tempe. Elle précisa que le médecin reviendrait le voir rapidement et, suivant son diagnostique, il pourrait sortir d'ici quelques jours.

Conclusion qui éleva immédiatement des protestations de Sasuke lui même. Il ne pouvait pas rester là et abandonner Naruto pendant que l'autre illuminé était toujours dans la nature ! En plus, ses blessures n'étaient pas si graves en fin de compte… Enfin un peu, mais non, il ne devait pas rester ici. Il prendrait sur lui. Des affrontements violents il en avait déjà eu pendant ses cours et ses passages de grades donc ce n'est pas ce diagnostique qui va l'empêcher de sortir !

Abrégeant les contestations de son fils, Fugaku regarda sa femme pour voir, malgré de nombreux doutes et inquiétudes, son accord dans son regard. Alors seulement, il fit signe à l'infirmière de le suivre et sortit avant de revenir rapidement.

Elle leur fit signer quelques papiers avant de s'éclipser. Apparemment, ses parents avaient été plus persuasif. Les deux adultes parlèrent un moment avec leur fils avant de les embrasser lui et Naruto. Étonné, le blond resta immobile un instant avant de rosir.

Deux infirmiers arrivèrent aussitôt avec un autre lit et le placèrent non loin de celui de Sasuke.

- … Tu ne repars pas avec mes parents ?

Pour toute réponse Naruto bougea la tête en signe de négation. Avec un sourire franc qui le fit rougir, le brun lui tendit sa seule main libre et quand Naruto la prit, il l'attira doucement à lui. Attendant patiemment que les hommes ressortent, il bougea autant que le lui permettait ses blessures et la bande qui avait été serrée au maximum autour de son torse, puis il se décala pour lui faire un peu de place. Le blond enleva timidement ses affaires et se retrouva en caleçon avant d'enfiler rapidement le tee-shirt que les infirmiers avaient apporté et de poser ses vêtements à côté de ceux de Sasuke. Quelques secondes plus tard, il était lové dans ses bras. Quand la respiration du blond se fit beaucoup plus calme, Sasuke ferma les yeux et s'endormit à son tour.

SasuNaru/SasuNaru

Le médecin était passé en fin de matinée, peu de temps après que les deux garçons se soient réveillés. Suite à son bilan et au compte-rendu de son employée briefée par les deux parents la veille, il avait autorisé le brun à sortir en fin de journée aux seules conditions de se soigner correctement et de ne pas forcer pendant quelques jours.

Les heures passèrent rapidement entre les visites incessantes de leurs camarades, celles des infirmières et des policiers qui étaient venus prendre leurs dépositions.

Quand ses parents vinrent les chercher, Sasuke avait pu faire un point sur ce qu'il s'était passé la veille grâce au récit de Sakura. Il avait vu juste, la silhouette qu'il avait aperçut était bien celle d'Ino. Ayant eu peur des conséquences, la jeune fille s'était rapidement confessée auprès des policiers après l'incident. Apparemment, c'était elle qui les avait vendu à ce fameux Shinta et tout ça pour se venger de Naruto… Enfin bref…

Après enquête, il s'était avéré que le brun aux yeux clairs avait disparut de la circulation et que ses quatre acolytes n'avaient fais qu'obéir à ses ordres. Ils avaient été grassement payés à l'avance et en liquides, pour leurs services. Quand Sasuke voyait le regard perdu et angoissé du blond, il espérait sincèrement qu'ils ne le croiseraient plus jamais…

SasuNaru/SasuNaru

Une fois arrivés, ils sortirent de la voiture pour que Fugaku puisse la garer correctement quand Naruto se figea en plein milieu du chemin. Suivant son regard, Sasuke avisa Ino devant le portail ouvert, placée dans l'ombre naissante de la lumière du lampadaire. Plissant les yeux, il fit discrètement signe au blond de le suivre. Une fois devant elle mais tout de même à distance, un silence pesant se fit jusqu'à ce que la blonde ouvre la bouche et s'excuse. C'était la première fois que Sasuke entendait des mots aussi sincères sortir de sa bouche. Elle était extrêmement pâle et retourna presque immédiatement dans son silence.

Naruto l'observa encore un instant avant de tourner des talons et de rentrer. Il se stoppa sur le palier et regarda une dernière fois Sasuke avant de franchir le seuil. Le brun allait faire de même quand la jeune fille agrippa son haut, le faisant grimacer de douleur.

- Lâche moi.

Sourde à sa demande, elle s'accrocha encore un peu plus à lui.

- Pardonnes moi ! Je t'en pris ! Il y a autre chose que je dois vous dire… Que je dois te dire… Je…

Sasuke s'était immobilisé et attendait la suite.

- … Je… Il m'a aussi demandé autre chose… Il…

- Qui ça « il » ? Shinta ?

Étonnée, elle se contenta de le dévisager jusqu'à ce qu'il perde patience et lui attrape les bras pour la forcer à parler, ignorant le calvaire que lui faisait endurer son corps blessé.

- Réponds moi !

- Je… Je ne sais pas comment il s'appel ! Il avait les cheveux bruns et les yeux bleu, je…

- Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait ?

Ce fut la phrase de trop pour la jeune fille. Ses yeux s'embuèrent et elle se mit à pleurer. Exaspéré, Sasuke attendit un moment qu'elle se calme. Mais pour cette fille, sa patience était devenue extrêmement courte, surtout avec les évènements récents. Voyant qu'il restait totalement insensible, Ino s'arrêta assez rapidement face au visage devenu plus que sévère. Elle renifla encore un instant avant de continuer.

- … Je…

- Tu ?

Là, il commençait à sentir l'énervement prendre rapidement le dessus et dû souffler pour ce calmer.

- Il… En même temps… Il m'avait demandé… Où Naruto habitait… Et…

Sasuke devint instantanément aussi blanc qu'elle.

- Tu ne lui a rien dis ?

- Si… Je lui ai donné ton adresse…

Sa main partit et le claquement résonna dans le silence de la rue. Ino chancela un instant en se tenant la joue. Elle releva des yeux à nouveau emplis de larmes vers un Sasuke qui refermait brutalement le portail derrière lui et rejoignait l'entrée.

- Comprend moi Sasuke ! Je…

Quand la lourde porte claqua, la blonde saisit le message et reprit lentement le chemin en sens inverse pour rentrer chez elle.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Sasuke s'appuya contre le bois frais et fronça les sourcils et se tenant le torse. Sa mère ne s'était pas trop inquiétée à l'hôpital car il avait déjà eu une côte de fêlée plus jeune mais, il dû quand même avouer qu'il ne se souvenait plus que ça faisait aussi mal… Relevant rapidement le visage, il se mit à la recherche de son frère qu'il trouva dans sa chambre.

- Itachi, j'ai un problème…

- C'est à propos d'hier ?

- Oui. Toi aussi tu t'occupes de l'affaire ?

- … Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Parce que Ino a aussi donné notre adresse à ce gars et s'il peut donner autant d'argent à n'importe qui, il pourrait se ramener avec beaucoup de monde…

- … Tu as peur ?

- … Pour Naruto, oui.

Itachi s'avança vers son frère et lui ébouriffa doucement les cheveux, comme il aurait pu le faire pour rassurer un enfant, avant de redevenir sérieux.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je demanderais une surveillance constante à partir de demain.

- …

- Pour cette nuit, on est tous là. Il ne se passera rien.

- Merci…

Itachi sourit face à son visage visiblement rassuré avant de refermer la porte derrière son petit frère.

Quand le brun entra dans sa chambre, la lumière de la lampe de chevet lui rappela celle de l'hôpital et tout comme dans celle-ci, Naruto l'attendait.

Le blond était assis au bout du lit et regardait pensivement les étoiles par la fenêtre ouverte. Il s'en détourna lorsqu'il entendit Sasuke approcher. Ils s'observèrent un moment avant que la mère du brun ne les appelle pour manger. Quand Naruto se leva, le propriétaire de la pièce passa devant lui pour aller fermer les volets. Depuis sa chambre, le brun pouvait voir une bonne partie de la rue faiblement éclairée par les lampadaires épars.

Ce qu'il ne vit pas en fermant les battants, c'était la silhouette qui n'avait cessé de les observer avec un mélange de désir pour le blond et de haine pour le brun.

- Je te récupérerais… Tu es à moi et à personne d'autre…


	18. Chapter 18

Disclamed : Les personnages et l'histoire originale appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto !

Couples : Sasu/Naru et (un peu) Neji/Kiba.

Avant de vous dévoiler le nouveau chapitre, je voulais juste remercier tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews et préciser à :

**Alisea ****: **Je n'ai pas eu la fin de ton message (pour ton mail) et je n'ai donc pas pu te répondre…

**Tanuki-chan **: Et oui ! Même si j'ai posté le chap' pour la St Valentin, il n'y avait rien de tel dedans ! Peut-être dans celui-ci ? Ou l'autre ? Va savoir ! (* rire sadique *)

Et juste une dernière précision (sans grande importance vous allez me dire), je reprendrais la quasi totalité de mes chapitres dès la fin de cette histoire pour des corrections urgentes (honte à moi !).

Merci et bonne lecture !

**Rappel chapitre précédent**

_Le blond était assis au bout du lit et regardait pensivement les étoiles par la fenêtre ouverte. Il s'en détourna lorsqu'il entendit Sasuke approcher. Ils s'observèrent un moment avant que la mère du brun ne les appelle pour manger. Quand Naruto se leva, le propriétaire de la pièce passa devant lui pour aller fermer les volets. Depuis sa chambre, le brun pouvait voir une bonne partie de la rue faiblement éclairée par les lampadaires épars. _

_Ce qu'il ne vit pas en fermant les battants, c'était la silhouette qui n'avait cessé de les observer avec un mélange de désir pour le blond et de haine pour le brun. _

_- Je te récupérerais… Tu es à moi et à personne d'autre… _

**Chapitre 18**

Itachi avait tenu sa promesse. Dès le lendemain, des policiers armés gardaient la maison.

Cette mesure aussi radicale, que l'aîné avait appliqué, n'était pas vraiment au goût de ses parents. Même si avoir une telle protection rassurait la maisonnée, leur présence était quelque peu crispante.

D'ailleurs, le Dimanche matin avait été mémorable… La première à s'être levée fut Mikoto. Mais elle ne resta pas seule très longtemps car le hurlement qu'elle poussa déploya un véritable branle-bas de combat dans la maison. Les Uchiwa et la totalité des policiers se retrouvèrent immédiatement dans le salon, devenu trop petit pour accueillir tout ce monde.

Le temps qu'Itachi explique et rassure ses parents quant-à la présence de ces hommes sur leur propriété, Sasuke était retourné chercher Naruto qu'il avait laissé seul dans la chambre au cas où il aurait s'agit de Shinta.

Trop perturbés pas les évènements du Vendredi soir, personne à part Itachi ne sortit de la journée. Après avoir prit les médicaments imposés, soigné ses plaies et remit en place la bande de maintient pour sa côte, Sasuke resta calfeutré dans sa chambre avec Naruto. La reprise des cours étant le lendemain, les deux adolescents préparèrent leurs affaires ainsi que leurs uniformes avant de se mettre docilement à leurs révisions.

Quand ils eurent fini, l'après midi venait à peine de débuter. Même s'ils avaient voulut sortir, le déluge qui s'abattait sur la ville ne les aurait pas encouragé. Lorsque Sasuke s'allongea sur le lit à côté de Naruto, la grisaille extérieure éclairait difficilement la chambre. Seule la pluie battant les carreaux brisait le silence environnant.

Sasuke voulut profiter de ce moment de répit pour poser la question qui le tourmentait depuis l'incident du Vendredi soir. Alors qu'il prenait une grande inspiration, sa côte douloureuse se réveilla brutalement, l'obligeant à se redresser. Le juron qu'il lâcha inquiéta encore plus Naruto qui s'était lui aussi relevé.

- … Est-ce que ça va…?

- … Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas.

À son air préoccupé, Sasuke comprit très bien qu'il n'était pas dupe. Mais de toute façon ni l'un, ni l'autre ne pouvait y faire grand chose…

Se tenant aussi droit que possible, le brun se tourna vers lui et accrocha son regard.

- J'ai une question à te poser. Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas me répondre, mais j'aimerais savoir… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec ce mec ?

Légèrement sur la défensive, Naruto l'avait écouté attentivement jusqu'à la fameuse question. Celle-ci eu l'effet d'une bombe pour le blond. Il se recula légèrement avant de détourner vivement la tête et de se lever précipitamment. En un instant, Sasuke attrapa son bras et le retint malgré ses blessures qui le lançaient.

- Naruto… Je suis vraiment désolé mais…

- Non. C'est… C'est moi qui suis désolé… Je… Tu m'as aidé, je te dois des explications…

Ne voulant pas qu'il essaye de s'échapper à nouveau, Sasuke n'avait pas lâché son bras lorsqu'il s'était rassit sur le lit, comme résigné. Sur ses derniers mots, le regard azur du blond se voila. Il ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche sans qu'un seul son n'en sorte. Ne voulant pas rompre ses efforts, le brun le laissa prendre son temps et lâchât son bras mais ne le quitta pas des yeux une seule seconde.

- Je…

Naruto se pinça les lèvres et secoua la tête, comme pour chasser des souvenirs trop durs.

- En fait… Shinta est le neveu de mon tuteur. Il ne venait que rarement à la maison, mais y restait longtemps… Et, à chaque fois, il…

Sasuke vit des larmes commencer à emplir ses yeux devenus aussi gris que le temps. Naruto ramena ses jambes contre son torse et les entoura de ses bras avant de continuer difficilement.

- … Il…

- … Abusait…

Voyant qu'il doutait du mot, Sasuke n'avait pu s'empêcher d'essayer de l'aider en le prononçant à sa place. Au même moment, le blond eu un spasme et ferma les yeux avant d'acquiescer difficilement.

- De moi, oui… Maintenant tu sais tout…

Des larmes glissèrent, rapidement suivis par d'autre. Le cœur serré, Sasuke le prit doucement dans ses bras, ignorant la douleur qui l'envahissait. Après de longues minutes à lui caresser les cheveux, Naruto se calma mais resta quand même blottit contre son torse.

- J'avais tellement peur que… Si tu venais à le savoir… Tu…

- … Que je te repousse ?

Un petit mouvement contre lui, lui indiqua qu'il avait vu juste.

- Bien au contraire… Je te promet de tout faire pour qu'il ne pose plus jamais ses mains sur toi.

Bien que rassurante, cette promesse fit doucement frissonner le blond.

SasuNaru/SasuNaru

Les cours reprirent sans incident. Sasuke et Naruto étaient escortés à l'entrée et à la sortie de l'école par Itachi, ou un de ses hommes lorsqu'il ne le pouvait pas.

Shinta n'apparut pas de la semaine et Ino se tenait le plus loin possible de leur groupe. Personne ne lui avait pardonné sa trahison.

Quand vint le procès du tuteur de Naruto, ce dernier ne fut pas obligé d'y assister. Son avocat le représenta très bien et, avec tout ce qu'ils avaient récolté contre l'homme, les juges ne mirent pas longtemps à le plaider coupable. Il prit vingt ans de détention, dont quinze fermes. Bien qu'irrité par si peu d'années de prison, Fugaku était quand même content du résultat et les avait rapidement tous mit au courant.

SasuNaru/SasuNaru

Deux semaines plus tard, l'Automne commença à faire son come-back et les températures chutèrent brusquement.

Sasuke ne portait plus aucune séquelle visible de son corps à corps avec Shinta. Seule la fine cicatrice de sa blessure à l'arcade était restée. Preuve que tout cela n'avait pas été un mauvais rêve.

Le jeune homme aux yeux clairs n'étant pas reparut, les policiers avaient été relevés de leur fonction mais l'affaire n'avait pas été classée pour autant. Étant très têtu, Itachi le recherchait toujours activement.

SasuNaru/SasuNaru

L'Hiver allait bientôt pointer le bout de son nez lorsque le père de Sasuke rentra enfin pour le week-end. Il avait été tellement prit par son travail qu'il n'était pas revenu depuis un peu plus de trois semaines.

Itachi profita de cette occasion, ainsi que de ses vacances, pour venir avec Konan et annoncer leurs fiançailles à toute la famille. Sasuke avait rit doucement. Ils n'avaient pas finis de voir leur mère pleurer de bonheur !

La journée du samedi passa tranquillement en famille. Naruto allait beaucoup mieux, à présent il riait et sortait sans problème avec eux.

Doucement, le soleil avait continué sa course dans le ciel bleu pour finir par disparaître derrière les montagnes environnantes.

Après l'accrochage avec Shinta, Sasuke n'avait jamais quitté Naruto et, depuis que le blond s'était dévoilé sur le harcèlement sexuel qu'il avait subit, ils avaient dormis ensembles tous les soirs. C'était assez étrange mais, malgré ce qu'il avait enduré, le jeune homme avait refusé de dormir seul par la suite.

Alors qu'ils montaient se coucher, le brun se fit une nouvelle fois la remarque que, pour ce fait, Naruto devait vraiment lui faire confiance…

Le blond entra le premier dans la chambre et fila à l'autre bout de la pièce pour enfiler le tee-shirt trop grand qui lui servait de pyjama. Alors qu'il se déshabillait aussi, Sasuke profita du miroir posé sur son bureau pour l'observer en douce. Quand son haut à col roulé dévoila les anciennes blessures de son dos, il ne pu s'empêcher de plisser les yeux à la vue des cicatrices roses qui couraient sur la peau claire. Ces marques disparurent rapidement sous le tissu noir avant que le blond ne défasse la fermeture de son pantalon et ne l'envoi rejoindre ses autres vêtements. Lorsque Naruto fit demi-tour, le lycéen détourna à la hâte le regard de son reflet pour finir de se changer.

Quand Sasuke se mit face au lit, le blond était déjà à genoux dessus et le regardait. Le tee-shirt avait glissé et dévoilait entièrement son épaule. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais Naruto était très attaché à ce bout de tissus… Peut-être parce qu'il s'agissait de la première chose qu'il avait reçut d'eux…

Il revint brusquement à la réalité quand le jeune homme face à lui bascula en arrière pour s'asseoir en tailleur. Il ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux et, à présent, il penchait la tête sur le côté.

- Tu viens ?

À cette demande innocente, Sasuke sentit son pouls s'accélérer. Comme hypnotisé, il s'approcha doucement du lit et tendit la main vers le visage emplit d'interrogation face à lui. Au dernier moment, le brun se ravisa et remonta le tee-shirt provocateur. Étonné de son comportement, Naruto le regarda se glisser sous les draps avant de l'imiter. En quelques secondes, il se retrouva collé au dos du brun dont le cœur rata un nouveau battement.

Bien qu'il n'ait jamais rien tenté, le voir dans cette tenue et le sentir si proche de lui chaque soir, commençait à devenir une véritable torture pour Sasuke. Alors que la chaleur commençait à envahir son corps, il sentit le souffle régulier de Naruto à la base de sa nuque. Sa propre respiration s'accéléra et, malgré les sentiments contradictoires qui l'envahissaient, il se retourna et serra le blond contre lui. Ce simple contact réveilla l'adolescent et le fit frémir. Ne semblant pas le moins du monde gêné par cette proximité, il se rendormit presque aussitôt.

- Sasuke…

À ce gémissement, l'interpelé écarquilla les yeux avant de les refermer et de le serrer un peu plus contre lui. Le souffle court, Le brun dû faire un effort surhumain pour reprendre une respiration normale et se calmer.

Il en avait envi, c'était indéniable… Mais il ne se sentait pas capable de briser la confiance que le blond lui portait… C'est pour ça qu'il ravala encore une fois ses sentiments. Après un soupir discret, Sasuke ferma les yeux et s'endormit à son tour.

SasuNaru/SasuNaru

Le Dimanche matin, Itachi leur avait semblé nerveux après un coup de fil d'un de ses collègues et s'était rapidement absenté.

Suite à ce petit incident, Mikoto était allée nettoyer l'aquarium du bureau et avait demandé de l'aide à Naruto car Sasuke s'occupait une dernière fois de la piscine avec son père, avant de la bâcher pour l'arrivée définitive de l'Hiver.

Le blond aimait beaucoup cet aquarium et se portait très souvent volontaire pour son nettoyage sous les directives de la jeune femme.

Elle était en train de finir quand elle envoya Naruto nettoyer le matériel. Une fois qu'il l'eu rangé, le blond s'assit sur le canapé et observa Sasuke à travers la baie vitrée légèrement entrouverte du salon. Lui et son père semblaient très concentrés sur leur tâche, ce qui le fit sourire.

- Naruto ?

Prit en flagrant délit, il sursauta et rougit furieusement quand il tomba sur Mikoto qui se mit à pouffer. Lorsqu'elle se reprit, elle sourit de plus belle et désigna le couloir derrière elle.

- Je vais faire du repassage. S'ils te demandent, tu sais où je suis !

Naruto acquiesça et la jeune femme tourna des talons pour disparaître derrière une des portes.

Dans le calme du salon que seul le « tic-tac » incessant de l'horloge rompait, Naruto jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux deux hommes à l'extérieur avant de s'allonger.

SasuNaru/SasuNaru

Quand il entendit un froissement près de lui, le blond ouvrit les yeux. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il s'était endormit. Encore engourdit, il vit seulement une personne s'approcher doucement.

Soudain, celle-ci se jeta sur lui. Naruto n'eu ni le temps de se relever, ni de crier, qu'il se retrouvait bloqué sur le canapé, une main plaquée sur la bouche. Le blond n'eu pas besoin qu'elle enlève sa capuche pour la reconnaître. Il écarquilla les yeux et un spasme violent le traversa avant qu'il ne se débâte farouchement. La main qui le bâillonnait dû le lâcher pour pouvoir le maintenir plus fermement.

- Shinta…!

Naruto ne pu pas en dire d'avantage car le jeune homme s'empara immédiatement de ses lèvres. D'une main experte et précise, le brun attrapa ses poignets et les maintins au dessus de sa tête pendant que l'autre glissait sous son haut. Au contact froid de ses doigts, le blond paniqua complètement et se débâtit comme un diable avant de réussir à lui mordre la langue. Dans un cri de douleur, Shinta se recula mais ne le lâcha pas pour autant.

- SASUKE !

Tout en hurlant, Naruto en profita pour essayer de se dégager. D'un mouvement souple, Shinta sortit rapidement quelque chose de sa poche et, d'une main, fit glisser le petit fourreau pour laisser apparaître une lame finement ciselée qu'il plaça instantanément sur la gorge du blond, le rendant totalement immobile.

- Voilà quand tu veux…

Sa langue darda un instant entre ses lèvres insatiables avant qu'il ne la passe avidement dessus. Lèvres qui, en une fraction de seconde, se plaquèrent à nouveaux aux siennes, quand la baie vitrée s'ouvrit dans un fracas assourdissant.

- Naruto !

Excédé par cette interruption, Shinta releva doucement la tête et vit Sasuke jeter son manteau à terre, se préparant à un nouvel affrontement. Son père arriva à l'instant même où sa mère découvrait la scène dans un cri de frayeur. Face à tout ce monde, le brun aux pupilles claires planta ses yeux devenus fous dans ceux aussi sombres que la nuit.

- Il est à moi ! Tu ne comprends pas ça ?

Le gémissement de douleur du blond et la présence de ses parents, poussèrent Sasuke à empêcher le garçon de dévoiler les sévices qu'il avait pu infliger à son ange.

- Non, il n'est pas à toi et je suis au courant pour tout ce que tu as fait. Tu n'as plus aucun moyen de pression sur nous. C'est terminé !

- Non ! Ce n'est pas finit !

Le brun aux yeux clair lâchât les poignets endoloris pour plonger une nouvelle fois sa main sous le haut de Naruto avant de la glisser de plus en plus bas.

- Alors… On en était resté où…?

Son regard affamé et son sourire lascif firent frissonner le blond qui se cambra involontairement lorsque la main caressa le creux de ses reins. Sasuke sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour et s'élança sur l'intrus, mais un éclat de lumière près de la gorge de son ange le fit s'immobiliser. Même si la lame avait été placée de l'autre côté de sa gorge, comment ne l'avait-il pas remarqué plus tôt ?

- Et oui mon cher. J'ai pris mes précautions !

Il déplaça doucement le couteau et l'agita pour les éblouir et prouver qu'il ne bluffait pas. Acculé, Sasuke jeta un œil à Naruto qui retenait sa respiration. Il serra les poings à s'en faire blanchir les jointures quand du sang clair commença à couler là où Shinta appuyait volontairement le métal tranchant. Pouvant à nouveau bouger les mains, le blond tenta de repousser l'arme mais sans succès.

- Lâches le.

À la menace sourde, Sasuke se retourna pour voir son père pointer un fusil dans leur direction. Sa mère était allée discrètement le chercher dans le bureau avant de se cacher derrière son mari.

Seules leurs respirations rapides rompaient le silence qui s'était instantanément installé.

Shinta, qui s'était redressé à l'avertissement, sourit doucement avant de se pencher petit à petit sur le blond, sans quitter Fugaku des yeux. Le jeune homme savait très bien que, temps qu'il avait le couteau, il les tenait à sa merci.

- Shinta ! Arrête ! C'est finit pour toi !

Lorsque Itachi entra dans le salon, un revolver semi-automatique à bout de bras, Shinta pâlit légèrement. Il devint totalement blanc quand quatre policiers, eux aussi armés, arrivèrent à sa suite. Sachant cette bataille définitivement perdue, le brun éloigna son couteau aussi doucement que possible du cou de l'orphelin et se redressa avant de se mettre debout devant le canapé.

Alors que Naruto s'assaillait en tremblant, Sasuke s'approcha aussitôt et ne le lâcha plus. Tenant toujours l'intrus en joue, Itachi laissa un de ses hommes s'avancer pour lui passer les menottes. Jugeant le fait beaucoup plus prudent, Fugaku s'était décalé de derrière Shinta et avait emmené sa femme avec lui.

Quand Sasuke regarda son frère, il sût qu'ils venaient d'avoir la même pensée. L'aîné interpela le jeune homme tenant toujours l'arme blanche dans sa main avant que le policier ne soit arrivé à sa hauteur.

- Maintenant, lâches ce couteau !

- Tsss…

Shinta grimaça avant de tendre la dague devant lui.

Soudain, une lueur traversa son regard et les yeux d'Itachi s'agrandirent lorsqu'il comprit ce que le jeune homme allait faire.

Ne les ayant pas lâché des yeux une seule seconde, Sasuke remarqua que le garçon avait discrètement changé de pied d'appui. Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un seul mouvement, Shinta s'était retourné et avait utilisé son impulsion pour lancer son arme dans leur direction.

Tout passa au ralentit. Voyant le couteau de plus en plus nettement, son seul réflex fut de prendre Naruto contre lui et de tourner le dos à l'arme pour le protéger. Instantanément, à la détonation produite par un coup de feu et au choc de deux métaux se percutant, Sasuke releva brusquement la tête pour voir le couteau glisser au sol sur quelques mètres et un des maintiens de la bâche de la piscine voler, emportant le reste sous la tension libérée. Le policier le plus près profita de la confusion pour sauter sur Shinta et le plaquer lourdement au sol avant de lui passer les menottes.

Lorsque le calme fut revenu, l'homme releva brutalement son prisonnier avant de lui faire prendre la direction de l'extérieur pendant qu'un autre alla récupérer l'arme. Itachi, qui avait tiré, baissa son pistolet et rejoignit immédiatement son père pour lui retirer son fusil. Alors qu'il était en train d'essayer de les calmer, un autre des policiers restés dans le hall s'approcha de Sasuke toujours de dos. Quand il posa une main sur son épaule, le brun se dégagea violement. L'homme eu juste le temps de voir Naruto complètement immobile le visage enfouit dans le cou du brun avant que celui-ci ne passe son bras libre sous ses jambes et ne le transporte hors du salon.

Ayant vue son fils bouger, Mikoto se leva rapidement et se lança à sa poursuite quand Itachi l'intercepta et la força à s'asseoir dans le canapé que les deux garçons venaient de quitter.

SasuNaru/SasuNaru

Sasuke était totalement obnubilé par l'état de Naruto et par sa promesse de ne jamais plus laisser Shinta le toucher, à laquelle il avait encore une fois faillit. Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, le brun tenait l'adolescent dans les bras et était déjà dans son ancienne chambre, le dos appuyé contre la porte. L'orphelin s'agrippait de toutes ses forces à son haut, sa respiration se faisant de plus en plus rapide et sifflante. Sans plus réfléchir, Sasuke se dirigea vers le lit et l'allongea avant de se placer à ses côtés.

Comme plus personne n'y dormait, la pièce n'avait plus été chauffée et il y faisait frais. Quelques secondes plus tôt, le brun n'aurait jamais pensé que Naruto viendrait de lui même se blottir contre lui après une telle épreuve. Il mit donc plusieurs secondes à refermer ses bras autour du corps tremblant dont le souffle rapide commençait déjà à se calmer.

En le voyant ainsi, le lycéen se mit à maudire ce Shinta. Après tous les efforts que Naruto avait fait pour se remettre de son passé, voilà qu'il avait suffit que l'autre débarque pour le refaire plonger ! Le brun ne put empêcher ses larmes de rage de s'échapper doucement face à sa propre incapacité.

Encore choqué, mais surtout épuisé, Naruto plongea rapidement dans un sommeil aux rêves sombres.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclamed : Les personnages et l'histoire originale appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto !

Couples : Sasu/Naru et (un peu) Neji/Kiba.

Et nous voilà arrivé au dernier Acte de la vie de nos deux tourteaux avant l'Épilogue !

Bonne lecture ! ^^

**Rappel chapitre précédent**

_En le voyant ainsi, le lycéen se mit à maudire ce Shinta. Après tous les efforts que Naruto avait fait pour se remettre de son passé, voilà qu'il avait suffit que l'autre débarque pour le refaire plonger ! Le brun ne put empêcher ses larmes de rage de s'échapper doucement face à sa propre incapacité. _

_Encore choqué, mais surtout épuisé, Naruto plongea rapidement dans un sommeil aux rêves sombres. _

**Chapitre 19**

Durant la semaine qui suivit son arrestation, Shinta fut jugé et prit 10 ans d'incarcération pour viol sur mineur ainsi que pour d'autres chefs d'inculpations comme la non assistance à personne en danger, le port illégal d'arme blanche, le détournement et blanchiment d'argent .

Fugaku était retourné à son travail dès le lendemain de leur mésaventure, non sans avoir eu une petite explication avec ses fils la veille au soir.

Itachi avait avoué que l'appel qu'il avait reçut le matin même, était venu d'un de ses collègues qui avait enfin retrouvé la trace de ce Shinta. Mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que le jeune homme allait passer à l'offensive alors que tout le monde se trouvait dans la maison. Par la suite, le grand brun s'était platement excusé du câble de la bâche que sa balle avait sectionné.

Quant-à Sasuke, il fut une nouvelle fois acculé et dû, non sans mal, avouer à son père qu'il aimait Naruto. Anxieux à l'idée de recevoir ses foudres, le brun resta abasourdit lorsqu'il le vit sourire tendrement. Son père lui expliqua que Mikoto lui en avait déjà touché deux mots et de toute façon, il avait bien pensé depuis le début que son fils éprouvait autre chose que de la simple amitié envers cet ami pour qui il s'était autant investit. Mais l'homme dû admettre qu'il ne s'était quand même pas vraiment attendu à ce que son fils lui dévoile aussi ouvertement son homosexualité en ce qui concernait le blond.

Par la suite, Naruto se renferma dans son mutisme auquel il lui avait été si difficile d'échapper, seule la présence réconfortante de Sasuke à ses côtés arrivait à réchauffer son cœur et à stopper ses angoisses nocturnes devenues récurrentes.

Neji et Kiba avaient été les seuls mis au courant de l'incident et s'étaient montrés d'un grand soutient pour les deux adolescents. Durant la semaine d'école, ils ne les avaient jamais quitté. Connaissant l'instabilité psychologique dans laquelle se trouvait Naruto, les trois garçons avaient maintenus une distance de sécurité avec les autres, curieux de savoir et de voir pourquoi il avait rechuté.

Leurs deux amis les avaient raccompagnés chaque soir et étaient restés de longues heures avec eux. Au bout d'une énième visite, Kiba avait enfin réussit à se mettre à l'écart avec un Naruto tout de même réticent. Étant devenu très protecteur, Sasuke avait du mal à le voir s'éloigner de lui.

Quelques jours plus tard, ne sachant pas vraiment par quel miracle, le petit brun avait réussit l'exploit de lui redonner confiance en lui. Chose qui manquait cruellement à Naruto depuis l'intrusion de Shinta dans le seul endroit où il s'était sentit vraiment en sécurité.

Les voyants une nouvelle fois s'écarter d'eux, les coudes sur les genoux et le menton appuyé sur ses mains repliées, Sasuke plissa des yeux. Réaction qui ne passa pas inaperçu. Également assit dans le canapé, Neji posa une main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami pour attirer son attention.

- Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas avec ça qu'il va s'éloigner de toi.

- … Peut-être, mais en attendant, je ne vois pas comment Kiba fait… J'ai pourtant déjà tout essayé…

À cet aveu, Sasuke se redressa avant de se laisser retomber entre les coussins moelleux. Il ne les lâchait pas des yeux. Kiba et Naruto étaient assis à la table de la salle à manger et leur tournaient à moitié le dos. Le compagnon de Neji était à nouveau partit dans un monologue discret après avoir prit les mains du blond dans les siennes. Cette initiative purement amicale était néanmoins dure à supporter pour Sasuke. Sentant la jalousie commencer à le ronger doucement, il se mit à fixer avec attention chaque irrégularité du plafond d'un blanc immaculé.

- Tu sais… Même le soutient si spécial qui relit les véritables amis ne remplacera jamais toute l'attention et l'amour que tu pourras lui donner. Kiba veut vraiment l'aider et vu les résultats, ça a l'air de marcher.

La réflexion murmurée de son ami à demi allongé à côté de lui, le fit penser à leur propre amitié. Un lien que même le temps ne serait ébranler. Sasuke soupira silencieusement et se remit à les observer.

- Laisses lui un peu de temps et fais lui confiance.

SasuNaru/SasuNaru

C'était le week-end et deux semaines étaient passées depuis l'intrusion de Shinta.

Ayant à nouveau quelques jours de congés bien mérités, Itachi était parti profiter du soleil en station avec sa dulcinée pendant que leurs parents s'étaient fais une journée en thalasso. Restés seuls, les deux lycéens avaient profité de cette soudaine, mais néanmoins appréciable, liberté pour retourner au lac, gelé à cette période de l'année.

Malgré les multiples couches de vêtements, Sasuke sentait déjà le froid s'insinuer sournoisement en lui et bien qu'ils soient en plein soleil, ses rayons ne suffirent pas à le réchauffer. Alors qu'il observait les enfants patiner insouciamment sur l'épaisse couche de glace, une nouvelle bourrasque fit voltiger la neige encore fraiche qui parsemait ça et là, le miroir translucide.

Les flocons retombaient doucement quand Naruto ne pu retenir un nouveau frisson. Le froid qui l'assaillait depuis un moment n'épargnait pas non plus le blond et celui-ci n'arrivait plus à dissimuler ses tremblements. Sasuke prit sa main gelée dans la sienne, essayant ainsi de lui transmettre le peu de chaleur qu'il possédait en attendant de se retrouver dans le bus.

SasuNaru/SasuNaru

Quand ils furent enfin rentrés, les deux garçons prirent immédiatement la direction de la chambre du brun au placard contenant les vêtements chaud bénits qu'ils troquèrent le plus rapidement possible contre ceux encore glacés qui leurs collaient à la peau.

Une fois changés et légèrement réchauffés, ils redescendirent pour s'installer sur le canapé. Comme un réflex, Naruto se recroquevilla immédiatement contre lui. Sasuke étendit le bras pour attraper le plaid au toucher si doux et le déplia pour en couvrir son ange ainsi que lui même avant de se saisir de la télécommande et d'allumer la télévision.

Le brun zappa un moment, passant rapidement d'une chaine à l'autre quand ça ne lui plaisait pas, lorsqu'il resta un peu plus longtemps sur une émission que Naruto l'empêcha de changer. Le voyant littéralement boire les paroles du journaliste, le brun s'intéressa un peu plus à ce que l'homme disait.

Après une longue discussion face à la caméra pour présenter ce qu'il allait faire, le reporteur aux cheveux couleur cendre entra dans un immense bâtiment ressemblant à un hôpital, avant de croiser la personne qu'il cherchait. Celle-ci était une femme d'une trentaine d'année dont la crinière rousse flamboyait à chacun de ses mouvements. Elle était joyeuse et très ouverte, état d'esprit qu'elle ne cachât pas être très utile pour son métier, chose pour laquelle l'homme était venu l'interviewer. Oui, ils étaient en train de faire un reportage sur sa profession. Effectivement, cette femme exerçait une fonction encore peu connue des citoyens. Elle était Psychothérapeute. Dans les grandes lignes, elle s'occupait d'enfants et adolescents ayant subits de graves traumatismes et devants réapprendre la vie en communauté. Chose difficilement aisée quand on savait certains atteints de troubles plus où moins violents et profondément encrés…

Bien que lui aussi captivé par cette émission, il s'était rapidement sentit mal à l'aise par rapport au sujet. Alors qu'un petit garçon blond comme les blés apparaissait à l'écran et s'accrochait jalousement à la blouse blanche de la femme en lançant un regard assassin à la caméra, Sasuke ne pu s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil en biais à Naruto. Le jeune homme se figea lorsqu'il vit l'étincelle qui brillait à nouveau dans ses yeux azurs. Étrange… Il le regarda un instant sans vraiment comprendre avant de reporter son attention sur la fin de l'interview.

Alors qu'une autre émission débutait, Naruto se redressa pour s'appuyer dos au canapé avant de plonger dans ses pensées. Sasuke allait lui parler quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit pour laisser passer ses parents, qui revenaient le sourire aux lèvres. À ce bruit inattendu, Naruto s'était crisper avant de lâcher un soupir discret et de se détendre.

SasuNaru/SasuNaru

Le moment de se coucher venu, Sasuke entra dans sa chambre et vit que l'adolescent, aussi blond que le petit garçon qu'ils avaient vu à la télé, était déjà assit sur son lit, le dos appuyé au mur et le téléphone portable, que lui et ses parents lui avaient offert, rivé aux mains. Il portait un nouveau tee-shirt mais plus petit que l'ancien. Celui-ci ne laissait voir que le bas de son boxer.

Alors qu'il se changeait, le brun ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil rapides et discrets à Naruto. Bien qu'il l'ait vu entrer, le jeune homme n'avait pas encore levé les yeux du petit appareil électronique. Sasuke enfila un haut noir sans manche par dessus son short tout aussi foncé avant de se tourner vers le blond.

Quand il le vit, son cœur fit un véritable bond dans sa poitrine. Il se tenait à nouveau au bord du lit et ne cessait de le fixer de ses yeux bleus aussi profonds que l'océan. Envouté par cette couleur toujours plus irréelle, il s'approcha doucement. Tout comme la dernière fois, une pulsion irrépressible s'empara de son corps et le désir qu'il avait pour lui accéléra son rythme cardiaque. Tout comme la dernière fois, sa manche avait glissée, dévoilant une parcelle de peau claire où se démarquait discrètement une fine cicatrice rosée allant se perdre dans son dos.

Sasuke allait à nouveau se faire violence et dissimuler son approche étrange derrière la simple envie de replacer correctement son haut, quand il plongea malencontreusement ses yeux dans ceux emplis d'interrogation de l'adolescent. Toute sa bonne volonté s'envola aussitôt et sa main reprit sa direction initiale. Alors qu'elle glissait doucement de la joue à la nuque du blond, son visage s'approcha un peu plus de celui désiré. Ses lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres de celles rosées face à lui, entrouvertes dans une question silencieuse. Brisant les derniers remparts qui l'avaient jusqu'à présent empêché de céder à la tentation, Sasuke embrassa délicatement les lèvres douces. Ce n'était qu'un effleurement, un souffle chaud, bien trop rapide au goût du brun qui se recula lentement.

Alors seulement, il prit conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire. Ne sachant pas si les yeux de Naruto s'étaient agrandis par la surprise ou la peur, il se maudit. En définitive, il n'était pas mieux que ce Shinta qui avait profité de lui… La peur d'avoir gâché tous ses efforts par ce simple geste, fut la plus forte. Il tourna des talons pour s'enfuir loin de la seule personne qui avait fait naître tous ces sentiments dans son cœur, loin de celle qu'il chérissait le plus au monde, de celle qu'il avait blessé alors qu'il voulait la protéger… Il voulait juste oublier la douleur qui lui déchirait la poitrine.

Lorsqu'il ferma brusquement la porte, il ne vit pas Naruto porter doucement ses doigts à ses lèvres. Il ne le vit pas non plus rougir pendant quelques minutes avant de se glisser lentement sous les draps froids après avoir éteint la lumière. L'orphelin patienta un temps qui lui semblât une éternité pendant lequel Sasuke ne revint pas. Alors, totalement perdu, il se sentit abandonné. Il ne savait pas non plus quoi penser de ce baisé si soudain. Ne comprenant pas les réactions de son propre corps, il se recroquevilla et laissa échapper ses sanglots dans le silence de la pièce.

SasuNaru/SasuNaru

Jamais la nuit n'avait semblée si longue aux deux adolescents.

Durant le reste de la journée, ils s'étaient évités le plus possible. Seuls quelques regards furent croisés mais aussi vite détournés.

Ne sachant plus où se mettre vis à vis de cette situation plus que tendue et ne voulant pas répondre aux regards interrogateurs de ses parents, Sasuke monta à son étage et poussa doucement sa porte de chambre, espérant que Naruto n'y serait pas. Malheureusement, le blond était bien là, assit sur le lit. À son arrivée, il avait sursauté et tenté de cacher son téléphone d'un air coupable avant de rougir violement en voyant les yeux charbons du brun fixés sur lui. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait de voir, le lycéen fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de reporter son attention sur son dressing.

Alors qu'il enfilait rapidement son survêtement, Sasuke eu la sensation qu'on l'observait. N'étant pas du bon côté, il n'avait pas la possibilité de le vérifier grâce à un de ses deux miroirs. Ne sachant pas s'il s'agissait d'une réalité ou si cette sensation était simplement le fruit de son imagination, le brun finit de s'habiller avant de se retourner pour voir Naruto à nouveau penché sur son téléphone. À la fois déçu et honteux de cette pensée qui lui avait effleurée l'esprit, le cadet de la famille attrapa le gilet le plus chaud qu'il avait et sortit.

Sans un regard en arrière, il franchit le portail de la maison et fixa les écouteurs sur ses oreilles avant de s'élancer dans le froid mordant malgré l'heure avancée de l'après-midi. Le brun n'avait découvert que très récemment que la course à pied était un bon moyen pour lui d'évacuer les tentions qui l'habitaient.

SasuNaru/SasuNaru

Une bonne heure et demie plus tard, Sasuke rentra dans la chaleur du domaine familial. Chaleur qui le fit presque suffoquer en comparaison au vent glacé qu'il avait affronté et qui lui brûlait encore les poumons.

Il passa en coup de vent devant le salon où ses parents étaient encore installés, pour monter quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier et aller se réfugier sous l'eau brûlante de la salle de bain.

Une fois sec, il enfila un boxer propre et son pantalon de survêtement avant de sortir. À peine fut-il dehors qu'une tornade blonde, du linge dans les mains, se glissa rapidement derrière lui avant de refermer la porte. D'abord étonné, il reprit sa marche qui devait initialement le conduire à sa chambre.

Sasuke jeta négligemment son baladeur sur le bureau avant de faire une nouvelle fois face à son armoire, quand le téléphone de Naruto accrocha son regard. Résistant à la tentation de comprendre son comportement d'il y a quelques heures, il s'en détourna.

Absorbé par la recherche d'un haut à se mettre, le brun écouta d'une oreille distraite le portable vibrer à de nombreuses reprises avant qu'une musique ne le sorte définitivement de sa quête. Au deuxième essai de l'inconnu, Sasuke s'approcha et jeta un coup d'œil rapide à l'écran qui ne cessait de s'allumer. Il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir le nom de Kiba s'afficher avant que le petit brun ne tombe une nouvelle fois sur le répondeur. Sentant la curiosité l'emporter, il se saisit du téléphone et s'assit sur le lit. Voyant deux appels en absence et une dizaine de messages non lus, sa volonté de ne pas interférer dans la vie privée de Naruto s'envola et deux questions subsistèrent dans son esprit : Pourquoi restait-il planté sur son portable depuis hier ? Mais surtout, pourquoi l'avait-il caché tout à l'heure ?

Après de longues minutes à ce prélasser sous l'eau chaude, Naruto sortit et prit à son tour le chemin de la chambre. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, le blond resta figé. Sasuke était là, assit face à lui. Mais ce qui l'empêcha de faire un mouvement, c'était de voir son propre téléphone entre ses mains. Les cheveux couleurs ébène cachaient ses yeux. Naruto se sentit pâlir quand le propriétaire des lieux releva doucement la tête pour dévoiler un regard aussi froid que la glace.

- … C'est quoi ça ?

Sachant pertinemment qu'il parlait des messages que Kiba avait dû lui envoyer entre temps, Naruto resta silencieux, cherchant à toute vitesse quelque chose à lui répondre.

- … Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Son ton très calme l'inquiéta d'autant plus. Il fallait qu'il lui réponde… Et vite !

- C'est bon, j'ai compris.

Sasuke jeta le téléphone sur la couette et se leva. Il laissa le blond planté au milieu de la pièce et posa la main sur la poignée froide, dans la volonté de rouvrir la porte qui s'était discrètement refermée entre temps.

- Attends !

Le voyant se stopper dans son mouvement, Naruto enchaîna.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Je…

- Parce que je dois croire quoi ?

À la vue de son visage totalement fermé, le blond déglutit avant de continuer péniblement.

- Je… C'est Kiba… Il… Il voulait m'aider…

- Comment ça t'aider ? Je ne vois pas en quoi lui raconter ce qui s'est passé hier soir va t'aider ?

Remarquant les tremblements qui s'emparaient du corps du blond Sasuke s'en voulut mais, trop énervé au souvenir des messages, il continua.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça le regarde !

- Mais c'était pour moi ! Pour…

- … Pour ?

Les lèvres entrouvertes et le regard perdu, Naruto semblait chercher ses mots. Il avait l'air paniqué. Le blond se mordit la lèvre.

- Pour… Être sûr de…

Alors qu'un nouveau silence s'installait, le portable se remit à vibrer et Mikoto les appela depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

- Laisses tomber.

Voulant couper court à cette conversation qui ne rimait à rien, Sasuke se détourna et appuya sur la poignée qu'il n'avait toujours pas lâché.

- Je t'aime !

Le cœur du brun rata un battement, puis un deuxième. Avait-il seulement bien entendu ? Sa mère le fit brusquement revenir sur terre en l'appelant une nouvelle fois. Encore sonné par la révélation, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait cessé de respirer. Après un rapide regard au blond, il ouvrit la porte pour répondre à sa mère.

- Quoi ?

- Ah ! Ba quand même ! Ça fait un moment qu'on t'appelle !

- Oui, oui… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- C'était juste pour vous prévenir qu'on va dans un restaurant qu'on a vu en revenant de la thalasso. Comme c'est assez loin, on ne rentrera pas avant demain après-midi ! Bonne soirée !

- D'accord, merci, vous aussi !

Après avoir entendu le claquement de la porte d'entrée et le tour de clef dans la serrure, Sasuke referma doucement la sienne avant de faire face au blond qui déglutit difficilement. Ses tremblements n'ayant toujours pas diminués, le jeune homme aux cheveux corbeau s'approcha lentement sans le quitter un seul instant des yeux. Lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres, il glissa délicatement ses doigts sur la joue du blond. Par réflex, ce dernier ferma les yeux et rentra légèrement la tête dans les épaules.

- Redis le moi.

Sa voix n'avait été qu'un murmure aux oreilles de Naruto.

- … Je… Je t'aime… C'est pour ça que…

Le jeune homme avait continué précipitamment quand un doigt posé sur ses lèvres l'avait empêché d'en dire plus.

- Merci…

Ce simple mot, prononcé avec tellement de tendresse, fit brusquement rouvrir les yeux du blond avant que le doigt ne glisse de ses lèvres vers son menton que Sasuke releva doucement. L'orphelin en eu le souffle coupé, ses yeux sombres brillaient d'une telle multitude de sentiments à son encontre qu'il se sentit perdre pied.

Complètement envouté par ce regard où il ne discernait plus la pupille de l'iris, il ne remarqua pas que le brun s'était encore rapproché. Prenant alors conscience de leur proximité, Naruto posa une main sur son torse nu pour le repousser mais Sasuke, plus rapide, avait déjà glissé une main dans sa nuque et posait délicatement ses lèvres sur celles plus froides de son amour.

Ne sachant comment réagir, le blond s'était laissé faire, malgré tout heureux d'être à nouveau dans ses bras. Quand Sasuke se fit un peu plus entreprenant et commença doucement à lécher sa lèvre inférieure, Naruto sentit une chaleur naître dans son bas ventre avant que celle-ci ne remonte rapidement pour venir se fixer à ses joues lorsqu'il lui en offrit l'accès. Leurs langues se découvrirent timidement avant que celle du brun ne se fasse plus audacieuse.

Sous l'afflux de sensations qu'il n'avait encore jamais éprouvé, Naruto ne put retenir un gémissement étouffé. Surprit, Sasuke rompit ce premier contact pour sourire en voyant le rouge monter aux joues de son ange. Leurs lèvres se celèrent à nouveau dans un baisé beaucoup plus passionné.

Soudain, le blond butta contre le rebord du lit et bascula dans un petit cri. Sasuke le dominait déjà. Ses yeux emplis d'une lueur qu'il ne connaissait pas, disparaissaient déjà au moment même où il sentait la bouche du brun sur la peau fine de son cou. L'orphelin s'abandonna un moment aux caresses qui n'en finissaient plus d'électriser son corps.

Ne sentant plus aucun mouvement de la part de Naruto, Sasuke se redressa légèrement pour le voir les yeux clos et le souffle court. En le découvrant ainsi, il fut prit d'une nouvelle pulsion et captura les lèvres rosées avant de glisser une main sous le fin tee-shirt. Un nouveau gémissement s'échappa de leur baiser lorsque le brun frôla un point sensible du corps abandonné sous lui. Sasuke relâcha les lèvres tant désirées pour relever le tissu et le jeter au sol un peu plus loin. Allant titiller cet endroit devenu plus sensible, le brun glissa une main curieuse sur chaque parcelle de peau, insistant un peu plus sur les points qui le faisaient gémir. Après un instant de cette douce torture et voulant entendre toujours plus cette voix qu'il serait désormais le seul à entendre, Sasuke délimita lentement les contours de ses hanches avant de glisser deux doigts à la lisière de son pantalon.

Sa langue quémandait tendrement l'accès à sa conjointe quand il ne remarqua plus aucune réaction de la part de son amour. Sentant les deux mains de Naruto posées sur son torse et trembler imperceptiblement, Sasuke prit appui sur un bras et l'observa.

- Naruto ?

Voyant le visage fermé et les sourcils froncés du blond, il tenta de le sortir de ses pensées en déposant une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Naruto… Mon amour.

À ce mot totalement inhabituel pour lui, ledit blond ouvrit instantanément les yeux pour plonger dans ceux de son compagnon. Comprenant alors que quelque chose n'allait pas, Sasuke continua.

- Si tu ne veux pas, je ne ferais rien. On peut en rester là…

- … Non, c'est bon… Je… Je veux oublier… S'il te plait.

À cette demande à moitié formulée de son futur amant, Sasuke comprit que ses peurs étaient dues aux sévices endurés pendant toutes ces années. Face à sa détresse à peine camouflée, le brun n'eu qu'une idée en tête : celle d'accéder à ses désirs et d'effacer des souvenirs encore trop lourds à porter malgré qu'ils aient pu s'atténuer avec le temps.

- Je te le promets.

Tout en parlant, le brun avait celé son serment d'un nouveau baisé qui se fit de plus en plus passionné alors que Naruto croisait des bras, malgré tout hésitants, derrière sa nuque. Sous les baisers brûlants, les caresses explicites et cette langue toujours plus taquine, le jeune homme qui n'avait connu jusqu'à présent que la violence, s'abandonna enfin totalement à la première personne qui lui avait tendue la main. Celle qui occupait toutes ses pensées depuis de nombreux mois, celle qui avait fait naître tous ces frissons de plaisir à chacun de ses frôlements. Toutes ces sensations sur lesquelles il n'avait jamais pu mettre de nom et les réactions de son corps qu'il n'avait enfin comprit que cet après midi et ce, grâce à Kiba…

Les gémissements et souffles rauques se faisaient plus insistants et plus rapides à mesure du plaisir qui envahissait les corps se mouvants à l'unisson. À l'apogée de toutes ses sensations, ils se libérèrent en un cri.

À bout de souffle, les deux garçons restèrent de longues minutes à s'observer amoureusement avant que le sourire de Sasuke et ses multiples baisers papillons n'aient raison de Naruto qui se mit à rire sous cape en essayant de l'arrêter.

Rassuré par sa réaction, le brun se retira doucement du corps de son amant mais s'immobilisa instantanément lorsqu'un nouveau gémissement franchit les lèvres encore gonflées de son amour. Surprit de sa propre réaction, Naruto avait ouvert de grands yeux étonnés avant de rougir violemment. Amusé, Sasuke lui vola un nouveau baisé et s'allongea à ses côtés après avoir enlevé et jeté le latex souillé puis éteint la lumière.

Sasuke caressait tendrement les cheveux de son ange blond pelotonné contre lui, le visage dans le creux de son cou quand les mots qu'il avait tant souffert de garder secret, franchirent une nouvelle fois ses lèvres dans un souffle.

- Je t'aime.

Dans une demie conscience, Naruto se réfugia un peu plus dans la chaleur de son étreinte et soupira de bien être.

- … Moi aussi.

Ces deux mots murmurés firent sourire doucement Sasuke à cette fin qu'il n'avait espéré, même dans ses rêves les plus fous. Le brun raffermit un peu plus sa prise sur le corps fin de son petit ami.

Il devina sans mal que Kiba était à l'origine de cet inespéré revirement de situation mais dû quand même admettre que, bien qu'il n'ai pas encore vraiment digéré l'intrusion du jeune homme dans leur vie privée, il le remerciait intérieurement. Mais cela n'allait pas empêcher Sasuke d'avoir une petite conversation avec le copain de Neji pour que ce petit curieux ne remette pas trop son nez dans leurs affaires à l'avenir !

De toute façon, il aurait bien le temps d'y penser plus tard. Pour l'instant, seul le corps se soulevant à un rythme régulier contre lui l'importait.

À présent, ils avaient de nombreuses et longues années devant eux pour rattraper le temps perdu et tout reconstruire.

Blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Sasuke s'endormit sous le regard bienveillant de la pleine lune, seul témoin de leur amour enfin concrétisé.

! À suivre dans l'Epilogue !

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Je ne penses pas avoir vraiment le droit de répondre dans le chapitre, mais je vais passer outre ! ^^

Réponses Aux Reviews Anonymes :

Tanuki-chan : Je suis ravie que le petit moment du lancé de couteau dans le salon t'ai captivé à ce point ! Et pour ce qui est de prendre ton mal en patience, j'espère que ça n'a pas été trop long ? ^^ (Bien que j'ai l'impression d'avoir été rapide, même trop rapide, pour cette fin de chapitre…) À la prochaine ! :D

Alisea : Je suis très contente que le chapitre précédent t'ais plu et j'espère que celui-ci aussi ! Quant-à ton mail, il doit y avoir un problème quelque part car il ne s'affiche pas, même dans ta deuxième review… Alors j'en profite pour te répondre maintenant ! ^^ + !

! En espérant vous retrouver au prochain chapitre !


	20. Epilogue 1

Disclamed : Les personnages et l'histoire originale appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto !

Couples : Sasu/Naru et (un peu) Neji/Kiba.

Sasuke : 25 ans.

Naruto : 24 ans.

**Épilogue **

Huit ans s'étaient écoulés depuis leurs première fois aussi douce et chère aux yeux du blond.

Malgré cette expérience grisante renouvelée maintes fois depuis, Naruto sentit une nouvelle fois ses joues s'empourprer à ce souvenir. Secouant brusquement la tête pour la vider de toutes ces pensées pas très catholiques, il éclaboussa les parois vitrées de nombreuses gouttelettes aussitôt rejointes par les milliers d'autres s'échappant à toute vitesse du jet d'eau brulant. L'esprit aussi vide qu'il le pouvait, il se replaça face à l'eau apaisante et la laissa glisser le long de son corps, épousant la moindre de ses formes.

Après un énième soupir de bien-être, le jeune homme ferma l'arrivée d'eau à contrecœur et sortit du cocon de chaleur qui l'avait enveloppé depuis de nombreuses minutes pour se sécher rapidement et enfiler ses vêtements.

Lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur lesdits vêtements, un sourire discret étira ses lèvres. Il était étonné que Sasuke ne l'ait pas rejoint après les lui avoir déposés. Remarque, avec la suite de leur emploi du temps, c'était effectivement plus judicieux.

Une fois le pantalon en place, un éclair couleur chair attira son regard dans un coin de la grande salle d'eau. Il n'eu pas besoin de beaucoup se déplacer pour se retrouver face à son reflet. À la vue de ce jeune homme au corps fin et bien dessiné, Naruto ne pu empêcher sa main nostalgique de venir frôler le grain de peau velouté où se dessinait discrètement une cicatrice rosée et lisse partant de la naissance de sa clavicule, pour aller se perdre dans son dos.

Quand son bras reposa à nouveau le long de son corps, il se retourna à demi pour observer la face cachée de lui même qu'il avait apprit à accepter avec le temps. Bien que moins nombreuses qu'avant, les cicatrices toujours visibles le resteraient à jamais. Leur vue le révulsait toujours autant mais grâce à Sasuke, il avait pu passer outre. Il avait réussit à surmonter ses peurs et la souffrance qu'il avait gardé au fond de lui. Ainsi, il était parvenu à s'accepter à travers ce regard emplit d'amour que son compagnon posait encore et toujours sur lui.

Un petit sourire en coin et Naruto se reprit aussitôt. Il enfila sa chemise et se sécha rapidement les cheveux avant de sortir, la serviette posée négligemment sur la tête. Une fois hors de la pièce, il vit leurs lit refait à la va-vite et une odeur musquée de café flottait déjà dans l'air. Son ventre se rappelant brusquement à lui, le blond dévala les escaliers ouvert sur la chambre qui le menèrent directement au salon spacieux, séparé du coin cuisine juste par un bar et quelques tabourets.

Alors qu'il sautait les dernières marches et se réceptionnait souplement, son amant assis tranquillement sur le canapé avait relevé ses yeux couleurs charbon du magazine qu'il tenait et l'observait approcher, un sourire tendre fixé aux lèvres. Naruto ne se trouvait qu'à un mètre quand il se leva enfin et vint à sa rencontre. Bien qu'ayant l'habitude de le voir habillé comme ça, l'orphelin marqua tout de même un temps de pause pendant lequel il ne se lassa pas d'observer celui qu'il aimait. Le jean noir et la chemise blanche qu'il portait lui donnaient vraiment un air distingué.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu s'en rendre compte, Sasuke avait déjà glissé une main dans le creux de ses reins et laissait l'autre frôler amoureusement sa joue, juste avant d'aller se perdre délicatement dans ses cheveux encore humides, faisant tomber la serviette par la même occasion.

Pas le moins du monde gêné par cette initiative, Naruto se laissa aller à ces lèvres expertes et ce corps se frottant lascivement au sien dans une envie non dissimulée.

Lorsque, à bout de souffle, les deux hommes se séparèrent pour plonger dans le regard de l'autre, Naruto ne put retenir les mots qui le démangeaient depuis qu'il l'avait enlacé.

- Alors comme ça, tu as pu te retenir tout à l'heure mais pas maintenant ?

Souriant à l'ironie qui perçait dans ce faux reproche, Sasuke déposa doucement un doigt sur les lèvres tentatrices face à lui et les caressa quelques secondes sans les quitter des yeux.

- C'est exact.

Non satisfait de ce premier échange, Sasuke fondit sur son ange et lia sa langue à sa consœur pour un baisé passionné.

Avant même qu'il n'ait pu réagir, Naruto se sentit emporté et en une fraction de seconde il se retrouva allongé sur le canapé, le brun au dessus de lui et bien décidé à approfondir ce qu'ils avaient commencé.

Un soupir plus fort franchit les lèvres de Naruto lorsque son amour insistât sur un point sensible de son cou. Voulant lui aussi donner du plaisir à son compagnon, le blond passa ses mains sous le tissu fin pour caresser chaque parcelle de peau à sa disposition. Sasuke lâcha un râle de plaisir qui les électrisa quand une musique les fit tous deux sursauter.

Jetant un rapide coup d'œil à son téléphone sur la table basse, Sasuke se laissa aller sur Naruto en soupirant. Il lova son visage quelques secondes dans son cou. Secondes pendant lesquelles ils essayèrent de calmer leurs respirations avant que le brun ne se redresse pour attraper son portable et s'accouder à côté du visage de son ange avant d'activer le haut-parleur.

- Oui ?

_- Oui c'est Kiba ! … Ah, mince… Je vous dérange… _

C'est vrai qu'ils n'étaient pas très discrets… Dans un rire pas vraiment dissimulé, Sasuke vola un baisé au blond avant de répondre à son ami.

- Légèrement oui. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_- Oh, la honte… Non, c'est bon, Je rappellerais. _

- Kiba ! Vas-y, je n'aurais pas décroché sinon. Alors ?

Un ricanement à l'autre bout du fil et les deux garçons comprirent que Neji ne devait pas être loin. Apparemment, la bourde de son petit ami l'amusait beaucoup. Décidé à l'ignorer, Kiba continua.

_- C'était juste pour vous rappeler de ne pas oublier le dessert…_

Un nouveau soupir amusé de Sasuke et ils lui confirmèrent en même temps que, non, ils n'oublieraient pas le dessert.

_- Allez, laisses les maintenant…_

Le doux rappel à l'ordre de Neji permit aux jeunes gens d'abréger la conversation et à Sasuke de raccrocher.

Après avoir reposé le téléphone sur la vitre de la petite table, le brun se pencha à nouveau doucement sur Naruto et l'embrassa délicatement quand ce dernier le repoussa gentiment. Sasuke l'observa un instant sans comprendre avant que son petit ami n'ouvre la bouche.

- On va finir par vraiment être en retard…

Un coup d'œil à l'horloge le lui confirma et après un nouveau soupir de frustration, le brun se remit debout avant d'aider son compagnon à en faire de même. Un nouveau baisé et le plus âgé attrapait la serviette toujours à terre pour finir par monter souplement les marches menant à la salle de bain. Car, comme l'avait fait justement remarquer Naruto, l'inconfort qu'il ressentait n'allait pas disparaître tout seul. Et la façon dont le blond le lui avait dit, signifiait clairement que c'était sa vengeance pour lui avoir sauté dessus et de ne pas avoir eu le temps d'aller jusqu'au bout.

En le voyant s'éloigner, Naruto ne pu s'empêcher de le comparer à un félin. La démarche souple, le buste et les épaules droites, des muscles qui roulaient à chacun de ses mouvements sous le tissu blanc et un regard de prédateur…

Rougissant à nouveau aux pensées indécentes qui le traversaient, le blond contourna le canapé pour s'asseoir au bar en attendant son amour qui ne tarderait plus. Se retournant pour faire face à l'immense pièce, il se surprit encore à la détailler. Ça allait bientôt faire deux ans qu'ils avaient emménagé et Naruto n'en revenait toujours pas.

Effectivement, la cuisine spacieuse était entièrement ouverte sur le salon composé d'un très grand canapé de velours noir, d'une table basse sophistiquée et d'une télévision écran plat fixée à même le seul mur plein. Le reste des cloisons donnant accès à la terrasse avaient été montés d'immenses baies vitrées. Une grande table et six chaises se tenaient dans un coin du séjour, ne servant que lorsqu'ils recevaient du monde. La cuisine ouvrait aussi sur le couloir de l'entrée et était séparée par un simple pilier porteur pour leur chambre qui se trouvait juste au dessus. Cette dernière, ouverte sur le salon, pouvait être isolée du reste par un rideau occultant. Le même système avait été installé de l'autre côté de la pièce, au dessus de la table, en temps que chambre pour les invités avec une deuxième salle de bain. À la jointure des deux escaliers, une bibliothèque aux dimensions impressionnante utilisait la totalité du mur. Celle-ci était composée en grande partie par les livres de gestion et dossiers, de Sasuke. À l'extérieur, une piscine faisait fièrement scintiller ses remous au soleil de ce milieu de Printemps. Vers le portail de la propriété, ils avaient fais bâtir une dépendance où ils garaient leurs voitures respectives.

En fait, Naruto ne revenait pas de la rapidité avec laquelle ils avaient acquis tout ça. Dès la fin de leurs études, Fugaku avait prit son fils cadet sous son aile et lui avait légué son affaire après quelques années de formations intensives pendant lesquelles lui même avait poursuivit des études en temps que Psychothérapeute. Et oui ! Comme quoi, une simple petite émission pouvait créer un déclic !

Depuis, l'entreprise s'était développée à une vitesse fulgurante et leur multinationale avait passé de nombreux contrats au niveau mondial. Bien qu'étant encore très jeune par rapport aux employés et concurrents à la quarantaine souvent bien passée, Sasuke avait réussit à s'imposer très rapidement et sa manière exemplaire de gérer l'entreprise et faire fructifier les affaires avait réduit au silence les derniers sceptiques.

L'être désiré arriva, le sortant rapidement de ses pensées.

- Tu n'as pas mangé ?

- Non, je préférais t'attendre.

Alors que le brun passait à côté de lui pour aller faire réchauffer le café, Naruto ne pu s'empêcher d'apprécier la vue qu'il lui offrait.

SasuNaru/SasuNaru

Une fois prêt, les deux hommes sortirent et Naruto actionna l'ouverture automatique du portail pendant que Sasuke allait chercher sa voiture. Un petit sourire de fierté illumina le visage du blond lorsque le magnifique véhicule fit marche arrière, dévoilant sa robe immaculée et étincelante au grand jour. Ne pouvant pas non plus se permettre une trop grosse folie et voulant tout de même pouvoir rivaliser avec son frère, Sasuke s'était lui aussi procuré une Nissan GT-R. Même si le brun tentait de le cacher, il était complètement amoureux de cette voiture, à un point qu'il en devenait jaloux certaines fois. Seulement, il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir car, lui aussi avait son petit bijou : Une Honda Civic Sport d'un magnifique bleu électrique.

Bien que ce ne fût pas la première fois qu'il l'observait, Naruto ne pu s'empêcher d'admirer une nouvelle fois les formes aux courbes parfaites et racées. Le grondement sourd et les vibrations du sol ne faisaient que renforcer ce sentiment de puissance, même si les accélérations de son amour étaient mesurées pour pouvoir l'approcher du portail auprès duquel il se tenait, le blond avait vraiment l'impression que les muscles mécaniques se tendaient au point de rupture dans l'impatience de s'élancer.

- Tu viens ?

Naruto sursauta à cet appel où pointait un amusement dissimulé. Il se pencha alors sur la portière à la vitre baissée et s'installa dans le siège confortable, appréciant le ronronnement sourd en partie étouffé par l'insonorisation de l'habitacle.

Bercé par ce doux murmure et la conduite souple de son compagnon, le blond ne vit pas le temps passer et ils se retrouvèrent bien trop vite dans le parking privé de leurs amis à son goût. Mine de rien, même si le trajet avait bien duré une heure et demie, ils n'étaient pas en retard.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'entrée, Naruto ne pu s'empêcher d'attirer l'attention du brun sur la voiture rose bonbon garée bien en vue. Vu les personnes qui avaient été invité pour l'occasion, ils ne furent pas longs pour en déduire l'heureux propriétaire, où devraient-ils dire, l'heureuse propriétaire !

- Je suis sûr que c'est Sakura !

- Ça ne m'étonnerait pas d'elle…

Haussant un sourcil ironique, Sasuke observa tendrement son petit copain rire de leur découverte. Alors qu'il allait reporter son attention sur l'interphone, le brun marqua un arrêt de quelques secondes à la vue d'une Shelby GT500 noire à deux bandes rouges façon sportive. Celle-ci était garée non loin de la voiture de leur amie.

_- Oui ? _

- C'est nous ! Tu peux ouvrir ?

La voix de Neji crépitait dans l'interphone avant qu'ils n'entendent le déclic de la porte de sécurité.

SasuNaru/SasuNaru

Quand ils arrivèrent sur le palier, Sasuke n'eu pas besoin de sonner car la porte s'ouvrait déjà sur un Kiba qui sauta immédiatement au cou du blond. Enfin, manière de parler, car ils faisaient tous deux la même taille. Profitant que l'accès à l'appartement soit devenu libre, Sasuke se faufila à l'intérieur. Les ayant aidé à déménager quelques mois auparavant, le jeune homme connaissait déjà les lieux et se dirigea automatiquement vers le salon duquel des voix lui parvenaient.

- Ha ! Ba quand même !

En le voyant, Sakura se leva aussitôt pour le saluer chaleureusement. Un sourire en coin, le brun la laissa faire avant de croiser un visage qui ne lui était pas familier. Ce dernier s'était levé du canapé à la suite de la jeune fille et avait glissé un bras autour de sa taille avant de l'attirer à lui.

- Je te présente Sai.

- Enchanté.

Une poignée de main entendu échangée entre les deux hommes et Neji attendit de voir les deux amoureux s'éloigner pour saluer lui aussi son ami et donner quelques explications.

- C'est le petit copain de Sakura.

- J'avais cru comprendre, oui.

- Hum. Ha ! Au fait, mis à part cette présentation un peu spéciale… Je pense que vous allez beaucoup vous apprécier.

Un regard sceptique en coin indiqua au petit ami de Kiba que le brun en attendait un peu plus. Amusé, Neji s'approcha assez pour lui souffler quelques mots à l'oreille avant de se faire happer par un petit brun surexcité. Kiba étant revenu, Sasuke chercha son ange des yeux avant de l'apercevoir avec Tenten qui lui faisait la conversation. Pour le coup, il faudrait plutôt parler de monologue car ses yeux azurs s'étaient rivés aux siens et le blond ne prêtait pas la moindre attention à la jeune fille.

Une fois arrivé derrière elle, il appela la brune, histoire de se faire remarquer pour qu'elle laisse Naruto tranquille. Les nouvelles classiquement échangées, Tenten se pencha un peu plus en avant, ne manquant pas de le dévisager.

- Je vois qu'elle n'a pas disparu…

- De quoi ?

Ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir, c'est surprit que Sasuke la vit approcher deux doigts de son visage sans le quitter des yeux. Alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres, Naruto s'accrocha au bras du brun et l'éloigna aussitôt, prétextant aller saluer les autres. Étonné, Sasuke voulu lui demander la raison de son comportement quand Shikamaru les interpella et fit un brin de causette avec eux.

Pas vraiment intéressé par la conversation, Naruto en profita pour observer l'appartement. Comme tous les logements de ce nom, la surface était toute en longueur et habitants au dernier étage, ils avaient pu posséder une hauteur impressionnante au plafond. Une surface en mezzanine s'étendait sur environ un tiers de celle-ci et un escalier y donnait accès. Tout ici était composé des matériaux derniers cris et l'ambiance moderne qui s'en échappait donnait un style évident à ce loft digne de l'architecte qu'était devenu Neji.

Shikamaru les ayant lâché pour rejoindre les nouveaux arrivant, Naruto pu enfin poser la question qui le démangeait.

- Il t'a dit quoi Neji tout à l'heure ?

- Tu vois le garçon avec Sakura, là-bas ?

- …

Ne comprenant pas où le brun voulait en venir, les yeux céruléens l'observaient avec plus d'attention.

- C'est son copain et Neji m'a dit que j'allais bien m'entendre avec. C'est lui qui possède la Shelby garée pas loin de celle de Sakura.

Connaissant la passion de son petit copain pour les belles voitures, Naruto comprit enfin pourquoi Neji avait prédit qu'ils allaient bien s'entendre. Lâchant un sourire que Sasuke trouva adorable, le brun ne pu s'empêcher de capturer les lèvres tentatrices.

- Et toi ?

- De quoi ?

- Avec Tenten.

- Ha ! Rien…

Comme pour contrer ses propres dires, Naruto termina le mouvement de la brune et frôla la cicatrice qui barrait le sourcil de son amour avec un regard songeur. Comprenant enfin les sentiments qui se bousculaient dans l'esprit de son ange, il intercepta sa main et lia ses doigts aux siens avant de déposer un baisé furtif sur son front et de sourire tendrement pour le rassurer.

SasuNaru/SasuNaru

Lorsque tout le monde fut enfin présent, Kiba entreprit de faire visiter les lieux à ceux qui n'avaient pas participé au déménagement, pendant que le reste s'installait tranquillement pour boire l'apéritif sur la terrasse ombragée.

Terrasse devenue bien petite quand tout le monde se retrouva derrière les baies vitrées ouvertes en grand pour l'occasion. Heureusement, ils se dispersèrent rapidement et l'air devient à nouveau respirable. Naruto retrouva son brun accoudé au balcon, parlant avec le propriétaire de la voiture au cobra.

Même si le loft était d'une dimension très acceptable, l'architecte lui même avait abandonné les histoires de plan de table et avait organisé un buffet froid où chacun avait apporté quelque chose.

L'après-midi était passée tranquillement pendant laquelle une grande partie avait été utilisée à l'exploration des capacités motrices des bolides présents. Ce qui ne fut pas pour déplaire aux spectateurs ! À la victoire écrasante de Sasuke et une autre poignée de mains liant une amitié nouvelle entre Sai et le compagnon de Naruto, ils retournèrent tous à l'intérieur.

Il était déjà tard quand le jour commença à décliner. Proposant un tour à la boite de nuit la plus proche, Sakura reçue des exclamations de joie de la part de tous ses amis. Seulement, il allait falloir attendre une heure respectable pour pouvoir y aller… Avant de s'attaquer aux restes du buffet, Kiba et quelques autres bras s'organisèrent pour improviser une piste de danse au milieu du salon. Pas vraiment surprit de cette intention, Neji alluma la stéréo sur une Play List des derniers tubes à la mode avant d'éteindre les spots et de laisser les vitres grandes ouvertes. Les lumières vives et changeantes leur donnaient un avant goût de leur future soirée.

Tous, sans exception, se déhanchaient en rythme quand une musique plus douce les fit se figer. Un slow ? Neji avait osé leur mettre un slow ? Qu'à cela ne tienne, Sasuke entraina son ange au milieu du cercle qui s'était formé et fut rapidement rejoint par Sai et Sakura. Tendrement enlacé par les bras puissants de son amant, Naruto ne remarqua pas les autres couples se faisant timidement une place à leurs côtés. Au frôlement d'un autre duo, il releva lentement la tête pour plonger dans les yeux onyx du brun. Celui-ci réduit rapidement la distance les séparant pour l'embrasser tendrement. Sasuke passa une main gourmande sous la chemise, faisant gémir le blond, avant que la musique ne redevienne brusquement rythmée. Un rire de Naruto au soupir de frustration de son amour fit écho au silence qui venait de s'installer, signe qu'ils avaient juste le temps de manger avant de partir.

SasuNaru/SasuNaru

Arrivés devant la boite la plus prisée du secteur, Sasuke et Sai obtinrent sans problème un parking privé et protégé pour eux même mais aussi pour les autres car malheureusement, les dégradations matérielles n'étaient pas inexistantes…

Heureusement qu'ils avaient réservé des tables, l'endroit était blindé. De par le statut de PDG de Sasuke, de fils de PDG pour Sai et celui d'architecte à la renommée nationale que portait Neji, ils avaient été servis comme des princes dès leur arrivée. N'étant pas habitués à tous ces sourires factices et paroles mielleuses de la part des responsables qui leur avaient automatiquement gardés une suite qu'ils n'avaient pas demandé, les jeunes gens se retrouvèrent très rapidement au centre de la piste de danse.

Ayant réussis à s'éclipser dans un coin un peu moins bondé, Sasuke sentit enfin son petit blond se détendre contre lui. Ne portant plus attention aux regards des autres depuis de longues années, Sasuke profita d'un nouveau slow pour resserrer un peu plus sa prise sur le corps fin du blond et lui murmurer des mots tendres. Se mouvant doucement l'un contre l'autre, plus rien n'existait autour d'eux. Lorsque le rythme redevint plus effréné, un sourire taquin étira les lèvres fines de Naruto et ce dernier ce mit à bouger sensuellement devant le brun qui dû lancer de nombreux regards assassins pour éloigner ceux qui tentaient de devenir un peu plus entreprenant avec son petit ami.

N'ayant pas conscience de l'attraction qu'il provoquait, le jeune homme continuait de se déhancher, venant taquiner son compagnon par des caresses furtives avant de s'éloigner légèrement. Les yeux clos, le blond profitait pleinement de la nouvelle musique crachée par les hauts parleurs quand des mains glissèrent sur ses hanches et un torse puissant se cola à son dos. Alors qu'il allait se retourner, un souffle chaud sur sa nuque le fit frissonner avant que l'inconnu ne dépose une kyrielle de baisés sur sa peau électrisée avant de remonter goûter le lobe de son oreille. Reconnaissant parfaitement le parfum et les caresses habituelles de Sasuke, Naruto se laissa faire. Quand le DJ changea de tempo, le blond se cambra assez pour aller taquiner une certaine partie de l'anatomie devenue très sensible du garçon derrière lui. Un souffle rauque près de son oreille lui répondit, faisant naître un sourire discret sur son visage.

- Hé !

Naruto fut plaqué au mur sous les regards curieux des danseurs avant que des lèvres avides ne viennent capturer leurs consœurs, forçant le passage de l'antre chaud tant désiré avant qu'une jambe ne se glisse entres celles du blond, rapprochant dangereusement les deux corps. À bout de souffle ils se séparèrent et les yeux encore voilés de désir de l'orphelin se fixèrent à ceux aussi noir que le charbon de Sasuke.

- Et tu aurais fait quoi si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre ?

La question piège du brun avait été murmurée tout près de l'oreille de Naruto qui frissonna à nouveau malgré la chaleur de la pièce.

- … Va savoir…

Un sourire énigmatique éclaira un instant son visage avant que son petit ami ne capture sa bouche pour un nouveau ballet de sensations. Dans une punition délicieuse, Sasuke glissa une main sous la chemise de son amour, partant à la découverte de la peau veloutée. Alors que le brun plongeait dans le cou de son amant, Naruto profita de leur position pour coller ses hanches à celles de Sasuke dans un mouvement lascif qui coupa la respiration de l'homme. Sasuke délaissa la parcelle de peau qu'il avait attaqué pour remonter doucement le long de la mâchoire et embrasser passionnément la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde.

Alors qu'il glissait sa main baladeuse dans le dos fin du blond, quelqu'un les interpela. Se stoppant dans son élan, le jeune PDG soupira de frustration avant de faire face au malheureux qui l'avait interrompu.

- Quoi ?

Le ton menaçant de l'ex lycéen ne semblât pas impressionner l'armoire à glace qui se tenait à côté d'eux. En observant un peu mieux l'homme et voyant l'uniforme qu'il portait, Naruto tenta rapidement de calmer son compagnon. Ayant lui aussi comprit à qui il s'adressait, Sasuke abandonna.

- Je suis désolé mais si vous voulez faire ça, va falloir aller ailleurs.

Avisant les regards hostiles et dégoûtés de nombreux danseurs qui tentaient de se tenir loin d'eux – comme si une quelconque maladie allait leur sauter dessus – Sasuke se recula légèrement de Naruto et lui prit la main avant de tourner des talons et de s'éloigner de la piste.

- … Sasuke ?

Le brun prenait la direction de la suite que le directeur de la boîte leur avait réservée et Naruto ne comprit pas exactement où il voulait en venir lorsqu'il lâcha sa main pour se diriger droit vers une des commodes habillant le mur du fond. Le blond leva un sourcil sceptique quand son petit ami plongea une main dans un tiroir. Ce dernier chercha quelques secondes avant d'en ressortir un petit objet brillant à la lumière du plafonnier. Un sourire victorieux étirait ses lèvres alors qu'il le rejoignait de sa démarche souple. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, quand Sasuke leva l'objet devant les yeux azurs qui scrutèrent un instant le métal ciselé.

- Pourquoi une clef ?

- Tu ne vois pas ?

- … Non.

- Vraiment pas ?

- …

Face au visage dubitatif de son amant, Sasuke soupira doucement, histoire de faire ressortir cette moue si craquante que le blond prenait lorsqu'il se vexait. Alors seulement, il l'embrassa et lia ses doigts à ceux plus fins de Naruto avant de l'emmener hors de l'immense pièce surplombant la piste de danse.

Le blond se sentit encore plus perdu lorsque Sasuke bifurqua à l'opposé de l'escalier par lequel ils étaient venus.

- Où est-ce que tu…

Le reste de sa question resta en suspens quand son petit ami le fit entrer à sa suite dans une chambre très spacieuse, où le néon bleu derrière la tête de lit produisait à lui seul la lumière tamisée de la pièce. Bouche bée, il ne vit pas Sasuke fermer la porte à clef et la poser délicatement sur un petit meuble. L'orphelin ne revint à la réalité que lorsque des bras puissants entourèrent sa taille, le pressant un peu plus contre le corps emplit de désir du brun. Comprenant enfin où il avait voulu en venir, Naruto ne pu retenir un frisson d'envie remonter le long de sa colonne.

D'un mouvement précis, le plus vieux força son compagnon à lui faire face avant de s'emparer des lèvres tentatrices. D'abord tendre, le brun prit rapidement le dessus du baisé, glissant ses mains sur chaque parcelle de peau à sa disposition. Grisé par toutes les sensations qui envahissaient son esprit, Naruto laissa ses mains se perdre dans les cheveux ébène, collant un peu plus son corps contre celui musclé de son amant.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit ses yeux aussi bleu que la couleur les enveloppant, il était déjà allongé et Sasuke avait envoyé sa chemise rejoindre le sol. À présent, il goûtait, suçait, léchait, caressait chaque parcelle de peau à sa disposition. Il était partout. Une vague de plaisir envahi Naruto et le fit gémir un peu plus fort. Satisfait de la réaction de son amour, le brun remonta vers son visage pour profiter de la vue qu'il lui donnait. Les yeux voilés de désir et la bouche entrouverte, le corps du blond était totalement abandonné à la moindre de ses caresses. Sentant son inconfort monter d'un cran, le brun s'empara avidement des lèvres toujours aussi fascinantes de son ange, avant de descendre progressivement, laissant des traces visibles de son passage. Alors qu'il grignotait et léchait un des boutons de chair durcit par le plaisir, Sasuke glissa un doigt taquin à la lisière du pantalon, faisant tressaillir et gémir le blond à chacun de ses passages. Défaisant lentement le bouton et la fermeture éclair, un soupir plus fort que les autres et portant son nom fit relever le visage du brun vers celui de son amour.

- Oui ?

- … Sasuke…

Cette fois, ça n'avait été qu'un murmure, un souffle. Sasuke se redressa et s'appuya sur ses coudes, laissant son corps appuyer sur celui de son amant. À travers ses yeux mi-clos, Naruto releva ses bras et encadra le visage du brun avant de franchir les quelques centimètres les séparant. Leurs lèvres se scellèrent doucement avant que leurs langues n'engagent une délicieuse bataille, chacune cherchant à dominer l'autre. Ayant perdu d'avance, l'orphelin sourit contre la bouche de son amour et croisa les bras derrière sa nuque avant de poser les mains à la base de ses cheveux pour les glisser doucement de chaque côté de son cou, caressant ses clavicules et enlever un à un les boutons de sa chemise avant de les passer sous le tissus, le faisant glisser sur ses épaules et rejoindre l'autre déjà à terre.

Reprenant où il s'était arrêté, Sasuke l'embrassa une nouvelle fois faisant glisser le pantalon sur les hanches fines. Dans un froissement à peine audible, le tissus atterrit au pied du lit. Un hoquet de surprise échappa au blond lorsqu'une main longea l'élastique de son boxer avant de s'engouffrer sous le tissu. Alors que le brun appliquait des mouvements lents de va et vient au sexe gonflé de désir de son ange, ce dernier ne pouvait s'empêcher d'haleter, utilisant les draps comme seul moyen d'encrage à la réalité qu'il sentait s'échapper de plus en plus vite.

- Je… Plus… Ha…!

- Plus quoi ?

- … Plus… Vite !

Souriant à la demande excitante de cet être tendu vers le plaisir, Sasuke ne put qu'accéder à ses désirs. D'un mouvement plus précis et fort que les autres, le brun sentit son petit ami se cambrer et ses muscles se contracter alors qu'il se libérait dans un gémissement plus aigu.

Encore haletant et les yeux fermés pour ressentir un peu plus longtemps ce sentiment de plénitude, Naruto sentit à peine qu'on lui retirait complètement son seul sous-vêtement. Il ne se décida à ouvrir les yeux qu'à la sensation de froid qui l'envahissait. Sasuke s'était levé pour ôter ses derniers vêtements avant de se rallonger rapidement sur son amour, l'entourant à nouveau de sa chaleur aimée.

Alors qu'il l'embrassait, Naruto glissa une main dans ses cheveux pendant que l'autre se frayait un chemin le long des pectoraux, pour prendre un malin plaisir à redessiner les abdominaux saillants avant de caresser ses hanches et de descendre légèrement le long de sa cuisse. Ce faisant, Sasuke avait cessé de l'embrasser, fermant les paupières, appréciant les caresses qui électrisaient son corps déjà mis à rude épreuve. Remarquant les tremblements de son amant, le blond sourit, décidant de le faire languir encore un peu.

Soudain, ayant remarqué son manège, le plus vieux ouvrit des yeux dans lesquels Naruto n'avait encore que rarement vu autant de choses se bousculer. Troublé par cette vision déstabilisante, il sursauta avant de tressaillir. Le brun en avait profité pour coller leurs hanches, faisant se frotter leurs sexes. Voulant se venger, l'orphelin continua l'ascension de sa main, tournant autour de l'organe de son amour, sans jamais le toucher. Dans un râle de contrariété, Sasuke se positionna rapidement sur un bras et attrapa la main du blond pour la poser lui même sur son membre. Un légé soupir de soulagement de la part de l'Uchiha étira les lèvres de son amant dans un sourire pendant que ce dernier imprimait à son tour ce mouvement si répétitif, mais si bon, qui fit rapidement remonter sa propre excitation.

Alors que Sasuke commençait à haleter contre son cou, il se remit sur un bras et s'empara du poignet du blond pour le remonter et le maintenir sur les draps, à côté de son visage. Il changea alors d'appui et plongea son regard dans celui de son ange.

- Naruto… Je te veux…

Un signe de tête de sa part et le brun tendit le bras vers la table de chevet pour en sortir un tube de lubrifiant. Après avoir appliqué le gel froid sur ses doigts, il les présenta devant l'anneau de chair. Un gémissement de bien-être suivit rapidement les premières douleurs avant que la frustration ne prenne le dessus lorsque le brun se retira.

- Humm… Sasuke…

Laissant échapper un petit rire, le prénommé accéda à son désir et le sien par la même occasion. Il se présenta à l'entrée tant désirée de son amour et d'un doux mouvement du bassin, il le pénétra.

Après quelques mouvements crispés, le plaisir à l'état pur prit la place. Les vas et viens de Sasuke se firent plus rapides et violents à mesure des gémissements de Naruto à chaque fois que le brun frôlait ce point si sensible en lui. Sentant la fin approcher, Naruto noua ses jambes dans le dos de son amant alors qu'il s'accrochait désespérément à ses épaules, le griffant légèrement. Une nouvelle impulsion du bassin et Sasuke percuta la boule de nerf, faisant monter son ange au ciel dans un cri de plaisir.

- Sasuke, je… Ha !

- Encore…

- Sas'ke !

Un dernier mouvement eu raison de Naruto qui se libéra entre leurs deux corps, immédiatement suivit du brun.

Reprenant difficilement leurs souffles, Sasuke était toujours accoudé au dessus de son ange et respirait dans son cou, contrôlant ses tremblements comme il le pouvait.

Un légé rire souleva le torse du blond qui avait posé ses mains dans le creux des reins de son compagnon et le caressait doucement. Intrigué, Sasuke releva le visage, attendant une réponse.

- On oublierait facilement qu'on est dans une boîte de nuit… J'espère qu'il y a une douche !

Ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire à la remarque, le brun lui désigna la porte juste un peu plus loin.

- Merci !

S'extirpant à contre cœur de l'emprise de son amoureux, Naruto attrapa ses affaires au vol et fila vers la salle d'eau.

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

- Certainement pas ! Sinon on ne sortira pas de cette chambre de la nuit !

Un rire caché parvint jusqu'au blond qui se glissait déjà sous l'eau chaude, se laissant aller à sourire de son allusion.

SasuNaru/SasuNaru

Lorsqu'ils furent dans le couloir menant à la suite, Naruto ne pu s'empêcher de poser la question qui le démangeait, faisant s'accrocher quelques rougeurs à ses joues.

- Comment ça ce fait que tu connaissais cette chambre ? Et… Pour le lubrifiant ?

- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

Le sourire qui étira les lèvres de son amant ne lui disait vraiment rien qui vaille. Pour le coup, non, il ne voulait plus rien savoir !

- C'est Neji et Kiba qui me…

- STOP ! C'est bon ! J'ai compris…

Le rire franc du brun se répercuta un instant dans le couloir où pulsait le son de la musique. Rouge de honte, Naruto avait baissé la tête avant que son amoureux ne l'attrape par l'épaule et ne l'attire à lui. Sasuke glissa un doigt sous son menton et releva son visage pour l'embrasser passionnément.

- Ha ! Ba vous étiez là ?

N'ayant entendu personne arriver, les deux amants sursautèrent avant d'apercevoir Kiba non loin d'eux, tirant son petit ami.

- On a vraiment cru que vous nous aviez planté ! Pouviez pas nous dire ou…

Pendant un instant, le petit brun fit l'aller-retour du couple devant lui au couloir derrière eux avant de se figer.

- Ha…

Comprenant enfin ce qu'il s'était passé, Kiba rougit furieusement avant que Neji ne rattrape la nouvelle boulette de son copain en désignant l'escalier par lequel ils étaient arrivés.

- La boite va fermer, on attendait plus que vous.

Un sourire malicieux en coin, Neji laissa passer son meilleur ami qui regardait l'heure de son téléphone, maintenant toujours Naruto par l'épaule. Entrainant Kiba, le brun aux cheveux longs leur emboita le pas avant d'entrer dans la salle qui leur avait été réservée. À leur arrivée, ils récupérèrent leurs affaires en même temps que ceux qui comataient avant d'aller rejoindre les autres dans le hall. Neji dû quand même aller tirer les retardataires du bar, presque désert à cette heure.

S'étant donné rendez-vous avec les autre dans le parking de l'immeuble qu'ils avaient quittés quelques heures plus tôt, Sai et Sasuke étaient resté encore un moment à discuter pendant que les passagers des deux derniers taxis improvisés s'étaient confortablement installés.

Naruto les observaient d'un œil presque jaloux par le rétroviseur avant de les voir échanger une poignée de main et rejoindre leurs véhicules respectifs. Ayant, eux aussi, intercepté l'accord des deux garçons, Tenten et Lee s'empressèrent de bombarder Sasuke de questions.

Pas le moins du monde gêné par cette effusion de parole, le brun garda le sourire en coin qui ne l'avait plus lâché depuis qu'il avait quitté le petit ami de Sakura.

Essayant de comprendre ce qu'il avait pu se passer, Naruto l'observa mettre le contact et enclencher la marche arrière avant d'intercepter l'étincelle qui traversa le regard onyx lorsque celui-ci se posa sur la carrosserie noire et rouge devant eux.

Sasuke laissa la Shelby s'engager en premier sur l'autoroute.

Alors qu'ils roulaient de front, Tenten se rendit compte avec horreur que leurs vitesses réduisaient énormément. Voyant les passagers de Sai dans le même état d'incompréhension, la brune rompit le silence qui s'était installé et posa la question qui la démangeait.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe ?

La peur de se retrouver à l'arrêt sur une autoroute de seulement deux voies avait fait trembler sa voix qu'elle aurait voulue beaucoup plus assurée. Quant-à Lee, il avait totalement perdu la sienne. Naruto s'était contenté de plonger son regard dans celui de son compagnon, comprenant enfin son comportement. Lâchant un soupir amusé, le blond détourna ses yeux avant d'ouvrir sa fenêtre. Sai en fit de même de son côté. Seuls leurs deux moteurs vrombissaient dans le silence du petit matin faisant échos au silence de mort qui s'était installé dans les voitures. Alors que les deux conducteurs se fixaient sans ciller, Sakura agita vigoureusement une main pour se faire remarquer.

- Est-ce que je peux ?

L'espace de quelques secondes, sa demande avait couvert les ronronnements et fait s'étirer les lèvres des chauffeurs. D'un accort qui se passait de mots, les deux bruns acquiescèrent en même temps.

- Génial ! Alors ? Prêts ?

Dans chacun des habitacles, de nombreuses questions fusèrent à nouveau, avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole.

- 5 ! … 4 ! … 3 ! …

Seuls les coups d'accélération rompaient le décompte de la jeune fille.

- 2 ! … 1 ! …

Naruto et Sakura s'adossèrent rapidement à leurs sièges.

- Partez !

Les pneus des deux véhicules crissèrent une fraction de seconde avant de s'élancer, projetant les passagers imprudents contre leurs dossiers. Sakura et Naruto remontèrent les vitres en même temps, coupant ainsi les cris de leurs amis aux oreilles des autres et permettant à l'aérodynamisme de mieux remplir son rôle. Même si, de ce côté, la Shelby avait une longueur de retard.

Ayant très bien géré son démarrage, Sasuke prit rapidement quelques précieuses secondes sur son adversaire en poussant son véhicule au rupteur à chaque passage de vitesse. Jusqu'alors concentré sur la route et son compte-tour, il se permit un légé coup d'œil sur la calandre de son concurrent qu'il vit se déporter rapidement sur la bande d'arrêt d'urgence.

- ATTENTION !

Au cri, Sasuke reporta instantanément son attention sur la route. Alors que d'innombrables irrégularités se dessinaient à la lueur des phares, c'était déjà trop tard.

! À suivre !

Et voilà ! La première partie de l'épilogue est finie ^^

Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Et que va t'il se passer ?

La réponse au prochain épisode ! XD

Pardonnez moi encore pour ce retard inexcusable…


	21. Epilogue 2

Disclamed : Les personnages et l'histoire originale appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto !

Couples : Sasu/Naru et (un peu) Neji/Kiba.

Sasuke 25 ans.

Naruto 24 ans.

Nouveau chapitre ! :D Il s'est fait attendre mais il est bien là !

Vous allez enfin avoir la réponse à toutes vos questions lol

Que va t-il ce passer ? Vont-ils survivre ? La suite dans cet épilogue qui a malheureusement mit trop de temps à s'écrire

J'espère tout de même qu'il va vous plaire !

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Récapitulatif chapitre précédent**

_Ayant très bien géré son démarrage, Sasuke prit rapidement quelques précieuses secondes sur son adversaire en poussant son véhicule au rupteur à chacun de ses passages de vitesse. Jusqu'alors concentré sur la route et son compte-tour, il se permit un légé coup d'œil sur la calandre de son concurrent qu'il vit se déporter sur la bande d'arrêt d'urgence._

_- ATTENTION !_

_Au cri, Sasuke reporta instantanément son attention sur la route. Alors que d'innombrables irrégularités se dessinaient à la lueur des phares, c'était déjà trop tard. _

**Épilogue 2**

- Shit !

Cessant immédiatement d'accélérer, il passa le rapport supérieur et braqua lorsque l'arrière de la véhicule dérapa vers la glissière de sécurité. Malheureusement, les graviers aidant, le voiture obéit trop bien et Sasuke dû aussitôt contrebraquer pour lui faire maintenir la direction.

Lorsque les graviers furent dépassés et son véhicule stabilisé, Sai les avait devancé de nombreux mètres, même s'il avait freiné comme le montraient ses feux stop allumés.

Fronçant les sourcils, Sasuke redescendit de deux rapports et fit à nouveau rugir le moteur. Sai ne mit que quelques secondes à se reprendre mais ce fut suffisant pour permettre à son rival de remonter. Grappillant centimètres par centimètres la distance les séparant, il fallut de nombreuses secondes à Sasuke pour reprendre ses droits sur cette course et se retrouver au niveau de la Mustang.

À force de regarder la voiture rouge et noire, un doute s'installa dans l'esprit de Naruto. Sai avait dû modifier son moteur car il était impossible que ces deux voitures si différentes puissent être au coude à coude même sur une petite distance. Surtout pour un véhicule ayant un aussi gros problème de motricité arrière…

Le passage de l'avant dernière vitesse de la Nissan mit un point final aux pensées du blond et la voiture de son amant dépassa l'Américaine avec une facilité presque déconcertante. Ne pouvant de toute façon pas rivaliser avec la vitesse de pointe de son adversaire, Sai se laissa doubler et ne pu que regarder la flèche blanche dépasser l'entrée de l'aire d'autoroute, franchissant ainsi la ligne d'arrivée imaginaire qu'ils s'étaient fixés.

Laissant sa voiture décélérer tranquillement, Sasuke permit à son poursuivant de le rattraper. Ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau côte à côte quand les voitures de leurs amis se profilèrent devant eux. Ne roulant pas à la même vitesse, ils les rattrapèrent rapidement et Sai se déporta sur la bande d'arrêt et les dépassa par la droite pendant que Sasuke en faisait de même par la gauche.

SasuNaru/SasuNaru

Une fois arrivé sur le parking de l'immeuble et lorsque Sasuke stoppa le moteur, Naruto sortit de la voiture, invitant les deux autres passagers à en faire de même. Ceux-ci ne se firent pas prier et Tenten alla immédiatement se positionner face au conducteur, sous les yeux curieux de leurs amis qui sortaient à leur tour de la voiture de Sai.

- La prochaine fois, préviens-nous! Histoire qu'on écrive nos testaments avant !

Un silence de mort planait, pendant lequel Naruto avait réussit à se glisser aux côtés de son compagnon. Tous fixaient la jeune fille qui semblait vouloir assassiner le brun du regard.

Soudain, elle éclata de rire avant de donner un coup de point amical dans l'épaule de son ami.

- Mais c'était trop génial ! Sérieux ! Quand ça a commencé à partir en live et tout, t'as trop bien géré !

La brune commença un vrai monologue d'adulation envers Sasuke sous les regards amusés de ses amis.

Lorsque l'ambiance tendue se relâcha complètement, Naruto soupira de soulagement. Pendant un instant, il avait bien cru que la jeune fille voulait étrangler son petit ami…

SasuNaru/SasuNaru

Ils étaient tous callés tranquillement contre les voitures et discutaient de tout et de rien quand le soleil pointa le bout de ses rayons.

Quand Tenten s'endormie sur la banquette arrière de la voiture à Sakura, ce fut le déclencheur pour la plupart des jeunes gens présents. Ils se retirèrent presque tous en même temps, ne laissant que trois couples derrière eux.

Sai et Sakura restèrent discuter encore un moment avant de s'éclipser à leur tour.

Après avoir observé les deux voitures partir, Sasuke reporta son attention sur son ange blond. Frigorifié par l'aube naissante, le jeune homme avait accepté la veste de Neji et la chaleur du corps de son compagnon sous son propre manteau avec un soulagement évidant.

Se détournant de sa contemplation, le brun s'adressa à ses deux amis en attirant un peu plus à lui le corps épuisé.

- Nous aussi on va y aller.

- Pardon ?

L'ironie qui perçait dans le ton de Kiba surprit Sasuke qui ne put s'empêcher de lever un sourcil sceptique.

Comme pour le soutenir, Neji enroula un bras autour des épaules de son petit ami et fixa Naruto qui s'endormait doucement lorsque Kiba continua sur sa lancée.

- Vous êtes à bout et il est hors de question que vous fassiez une heure de trajet dans cet état.

- Une heure et demie…

- Raison de plus !

Vexé d'avoir été reprit par Neji, le petit brun se dégagea de l'emprise de son compagnon et lui tourna le dos.

Captant le sourire amusé de Naruto, Sasuke exerça une légère pression dans le creux de ses reins. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, le brun lui demanda silencieusement son avis sur l'invitation des deux autres garçons.

- Alors ?

La question de Neji fit légèrement sursauter le couple toujours enlacé avant qu'ils n'acceptent leur proposition sous le regard ravi de Kiba qui s'élançait déjà vers la porte de l'immeuble.

Profitant que Neji leur tenait la porte vitrée, Sasuke laissa passer Naruto devant lui quand son téléphone se mit à sonner. Voyant le nom de son frère s'afficher, il adressa un rapide coup d'œil aux autres avant de s'excuser et de faire demi tour pour décrocher.

L'ex lycéen venait à peine de répondre à Itachi que Naruto voyait déjà un pli barrer son front. Tout aussi soucieux que le brun au sujet de la conversation, le jeune homme ne suivit pas ses amis lorsque l'ascenseur arriva.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sasuke raccrocha mais resta immobile sur le parking, fixant un point invisible devant lui. De plus en plus inquiet, Naruto finit par ouvrir la porte. Ce simple mouvement attira l'attention du jeune PDG qui le rejoignit rapidement.

Alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres, Naruto cru qu'il avait rêvé car seul un doux sourire étirait les lèvres de son compagnon.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

- Itachi ? Rien… Rien de très important, ne t'inquiète pas. Il voulait juste… S'incruster chez nous cet après-midi.

Même s'il voyait parfaitement que son petit ami n'était pas dupe, Sasuke fut soulagé qu'il n'insiste pas plus. Alors que le blond l'attirait vers l'ascenseur, son regard charbon croisa celui de son reflet dans l'immense miroir du hall et il lui semblât voir son frère. Pendant quelques secondes leur conversation refit son chemin dans son esprit et la recommandation de l'aîné semblât résonner à son oreille telle une mauvaise prophétie.

_… Et nous avons perdu leur trace. Je ne veux pas te faire peur, mais il faudrait envisager le pire… Faites attention… »_

Sasuke sortit de ses sombres pensées, juste à temps pour croiser le regard confiant de son amant avant que les portes de l'ascenseur ne se referment sur eux.

SasuNaru/SasuNaru

Les rayons du soleil filtrants à travers les rideaux réveillèrent doucement Naruto qui mit un moment à se rappeler les évènements de la veille ainsi que l'endroit où il se trouvait. Seule certitude, son amour dormait paisiblement à ses côtés. À contrecœur, le blond quitta la chaleur des draps pour satisfaire un besoin pressant quand des voix étouffées par la porte lui parvinrent. Lorsqu'il les reconnu, le puzzle de la veille se remit définitivement en place. Après avoir enfilé une tenue descente, il sortit silencieusement de la chambre pour aller saluer ses deux amis.

- Salut la marmotte ! Alors ? Bien dormis ?

Naruto n'avait jamais comprit comment Neji faisait. Bien qu'il ne se soit pas retourné pour voir qui entrait, il l'avait reconnu. Souriant à moitié à sa propre bêtise, Naruto conclu définitivement que le brun devait avoir des yeux derrière la tête car, malgré les bavardages incessants de son petit ami et ses propres déplacements qu'il essayait de rendre les plus silencieux possibles, le Hyuuga le prenait toujours au dépourvu et cette fois-ci ne faisait pas exception.

- Oui bien, merci.

- Et ton prince ? Il compte se lever un jour aussi ?

Le blond accepta le verre de jus de fruit que Kiba lui tendait tout en lâchant un soupir amusé avant de lui répondre du tac au tac.

- Si tu veux, je te laisse t'en assurer…

Le sourire taquin du brun disparut instantanément au souvenir douloureux du jour où il avait voulut réveiller Sasuke. C'était la première fois mais ce fût aussi la dernière.

La réaction de Kiba amusa son petit ami qui se souvenait parfaitement de ce matin qui avait été très particulier. Alors seulement Neji s'avança et passa un bras rassurant autour de la taille de son compagnon avant de s'adresser à leur invité.

- La salle de bain est au fond du couloir donc, si tu veux le réveiller après… Nous on fini de ranger et après on prépare le déjeuné.

Suivant le mouvement circulaire du brun sur le bazar toujours présent de la veille, Naruto leur adressa un sourire et un signe de tête reconnaissant avant de tourner les talons pour suivre les indications de son ami.

Alors qu'il dépassait leur chambre d'une nuit, des brides de conversation lui parvinrent de la cuisine.

- … Tu le sais très bien pourtant.

- Ba oui mais…

- Si t'arrêtais de sortir des bêtises, tu ne tendrais pas le bâton à Naruto et il n'en profiterait pas…

Comme aucune réponse ne venait, le blond se douta que Kiba devait bouder.

- Aller, ne fais pas cette tête ! En plus, ce jour là, je t'avais prévenu que Naruto était le seul à pouvoir le réveiller…

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres fines du concerné lorsqu'il sentit poindre l'amusement dans le ton de Neji.

Lorsqu'il entendit un froissement de tissus, le jeune homme continua sa route avant de refermer silencieusement la porte derrière lui.

SasuNaru/SasuNaru

Une fois habillé même si l'odeur de cigarette restait solidement accrochée aux tissus Naruto se dirigea silencieusement vers la chambre où Sasuke devait toujours dormir. D'ailleurs, le blond se demandait comment ça pouvait être possible avec le remue-ménage que faisaient leurs amis dans le salon pour finir de ranger et de tout mettre en place…

Lorsqu'il fut entré dans la pièce sombre, il resta immobile le temps de s'habituer à l'obscurité et s'approcha du lit.

Sasuke étant de dos, le jeune homme dû faire le tour pour pouvoir s'asseoir doucement à ses côtés. Un de ses bras était replié sous sa tête et ses sourcils formaient un pli soucieux en réponse aux méandres de ses rêves.

Alors qu'il écartait tendrement une mèche sombre, Naruto aurait tout donné pour être au courant des tourments de son amour. Cherchant dans ses souvenirs ce qui aurait pu embarrasser son petit ami à ce point, il commença à jouer doucement avec la mèche qu'il avait écartée quelques secondes plus tôt.

Lorsque ses pensées dérivèrent vers l'appel d'Itachi, une main s'insinua doucement sous son haut, le faisant légèrement sursauter avant que ses yeux ne s'encrent à deux orbes noirs. Naruto sourit doucement et stoppa le jeu que sa main avait inconsciemment commencé.

Quand Sasuke referma les yeux, le blond se pencha et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles aimées avant de se redresser sous le regard à nouveau attentif de son compagnon.

- Aller courage, il faut te lever maintenant…

Voyant parfaitement que la motivation du brun n'était pas là, Naruto lâcha un nouveau sourire avant de se donner un peu d'élan pour se lever en direction de la fenêtre.

Il venait juste de se mettre debout qu'une main saisit son poignet avec force et l'entraina en arrière. Même si Sasuke avait comprit son intention et que le blond s'était laissé faire, il ne s'était pas attendu pour autant à ce que le brun le bascule complètement sous lui et l'immobilise en une seconde.

- … Non. On ne bouge pas de la journée.

Pendant une seconde, Naruto voulut céder à cette voix rauque et pleine de promesse mais un bruit de verre brisé lui permit de se ressaisir rapidement.

- C'est une idée très plaisante, mais…

Comme pour essayer de conjurer la phrase de son amour, Sasuke plongea dans son cou et le mordit avant de lécher tendrement la peau meurtrie et de continuer sa douce torture en remontant doucement.

Malheureusement pour lui et malgré le fait que Naruto gémissait doucement, celui-ci termina sa phrase tout en le repoussant gentiment.

- … Mais je ne pense pas que Neji et Kiba soient très contents !

Sasuke le détailla un moment avant de recommencer à se pencher. Deux mains interceptèrent son mouvement en bloquant ses épaules.

- Et ils doivent déjà nous attendre pour manger…

À contrecœur et après avoir lâché un soupir qui en disait long, Sasuke se redressa complètement avant de se décaler pour laisser son ange sortir du lit, mais non sans lui voler un baiser au passage.

Alors qu'il rassemblait ses affaires pour aller se doucher, Sasuke ne pu empêcher son esprit d'observer une nouvelle fois le sourire radieux que le blond lui avait adressé avant de s'éclipser.

SasuNaru/SasuNaru

Après un déjeuné plus que consistant, ils s'étaient tous posés dans le canapé et commençaient déjà à somnoler devant une série pas du tout intéressante, en ce début d'après-midi.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, des éclairs sombres avaient légèrement obscurcis la pièce, attirant l'attention de Naruto sur l'extérieur à l'instant même où d'autres oiseaux suivirent les premiers en frôlant le balcon. Pensant en voir d'autres sur la lancée des premiers, son regard azur se fondit au bleu infini du ciel qui promettait une chaleur encore plus étouffante que celle de ces derniers jours.

Laissant son esprit dériver au gré des quelques malheureux filaments blancs, le jeune homme finit par entrevoir le scintillement de l'eau fraîche qui les attendait chez eux. Il imaginait déjà le liquide effleurer sa peau en une douce caresse quand un éclat de lumière provenant de la colline d'en face le fit reprendre ses esprits.

D'un élan décidé, le blond se leva, sortant les trois autres de leurs rêves éveillés et attirant leurs regards sur lui. Tout en s'étirant, le jeune homme leur fit face.

- Et si on finissait l'après-midi chez nous ?

Apparemment, l'appel de la piscine fit aussi sont chemin chez Kiba car il se retrouva instantanément à côté du blond et essayait inutilement de convaincre un Neji déjà plus que tenté par l'idée.

Lorsque le concept fut accepté par la majorité, trois paires d'yeux se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Sasuke qui avait l'air beaucoup plus réticent… D'habitude toujours partant, Naruto ne l'avait jamais vu aussi hésitant, ce qui était très étrange… Pressentant que ça pouvait avoir un rapport avec son rêve du matin, le blond voulut lui changer les idées. Quoi de mieux qu'une après-midi baignade sous un soleil de plomb avec leurs amis ? Sachant pertinemment qu'il serait dur à convaincre, Naruto fit alors la seule chose qu'il savait gagnée d'avance… Après un soupir déçut, il sortit au brun une moue boudeuse comme lui seul savait les faires. Un regard au ciel et un soupir plus tard, Sasuke se leva et attira le blond à lui pour un baisé passionné.

Voyant que le manège de son ami avait encore une fois fonctionné et alors que son compagnon était aller chercher leurs maillots, Kiba partit dans un fou rire qui se voulait le plus silencieux possible. Malheureusement pour lui, ce ne fut pas le plus discret. Pour s'empêcher de rire à son tour, Naruto rompit leur étreinte et glissa sa main dans celle de son amant avant de prendre la direction de la porte d'entrée. Alors qu'ils dépassaient le petit brun, Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de lui mettre une tape derrière la tête. Lorsqu'il voulu répliquer, Neji le retint de justesse. Son petit ami oubliait trop souvent qu'il avait affaire à une ceinture noire… Une main glissée autour des épaules de son amant, le brun aux cheveux long attrapa ses clefs avant d'emboiter le pas aux deux autres qui attendaient patiemment devant l'ascenseur.

SasuNaru/SasuNaru

Les deux voitures roulaient tranquillement vers leur destination, alternant voies rapides et petites routes de campagne sous les regards admiratifs ou envieux des quelques curieux présents.

N'étant pas plus pressé qu'à l'aller, Sasuke n'essayait pas de distancer la Ferrari F430 de son ami et prenait tout simplement plaisir à conduire.

SasuNaru/SasuNaru

À peine étaient-ils sortis de la dépendance où le brun avait garé sa voiture, qu'ils furent rapidement rejoins par les deux autres. Ceux-ci leur emboitèrent le pas à l'intérieur tout en s'amusant des têtes des personnes qu'ils avaient croisés. Ce fut au tour de Naruto de lever les yeux au ciel. Bien qu'il jugeait cette conversation puérile, un sourire en coin se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour sortir de quoi désaltérer tout le monde.

Lorsqu'il eu fini de tout installer sur un plateau, le blond déposa le tout devant Sasuke et Neji qui en avaient profité pour s'asseoir au bar. Cette fois, les deux bruns avaient engagés une conversation beaucoup plus terre à terre et échangeaient des idées sur leurs travaux respectifs. Ne voyant pas leur deuxième invité, Naruto se permit d'interrompre Neji d'un haussement de sourcil. Sans même regarder l'endroit qu'il pointait, le Hyuuga désigna la salle de bain des invités à l'instant même ou un déclic précéda l'ouverture de la porte. Vêtu d'un simple short de bain, Kiba descendit les marches quatre par quatre et traversa le salon avant de sauter dans le dos de son petit ami.

- Aller ! Dépêchez-vous de vous changer ! Je ne veux pas être le seul à me baigner…

L'impatience du petit brun fit rire ses amis. Pour rassurer son compagnon qui commençait à se vexer, Neji se retourna légèrement pour l'embrasser avant de se dégager doucement et de prendre la même direction que Kiba quelques minutes plus tôt.

Alors que le brun prenait la place de son petit ami, Naruto lui servit un verre de jus de fruit et reposa la bouteille pour pouvoir contourner le bar et s'asseoir tranquillement sur les genoux de Sasuke qui referma ses bras autour de sa taille.

Ils en étaient à leur deuxième anecdotes de leurs semaines lorsque Kiba se leva et s'étira souplement avant de fixer Sasuke. Pressentant quelque chose, Naruto se mit à l'observer comme si la réponse à sa question allait s'afficher sur son visage. Se sentant ridicule, il détourna le regard à l'instant même où, aussi vif que l'éclair, l'ex lycéen visa le visage de Sasuke. Possédant d'excellents réflexes, le brun n'eu aucun mal à éviter le coup. Ayant bien vu que sa n'avait pas marché, le jeune homme s'enfuit aussi vite qu'il pu vers la baie vitrée mais perdit un temps précieux à essayer de l'ouvrir. Temps pendant lequel Naruto s'était rapidement décalé pour laisser son petit ami courser l'inconscient. La vitre enfin ouverte, le petit brun s'élança à l'extérieur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ?

Ne l'ayant pas entendu arriver, l'orphelin sursauta avant de lui répondre du tac au tac.

- Il l'a cherché…

Riant aux tentatives de Kiba pour échapper à Sasuke, Naruto sortit à son tour, suivit de près par Neji qui ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à la vue de son petit ami coincé dans un coin du jardin.

- Neji ! Au secours !

- Fallait pas le chercher !

- Mais…

- Écoutes un peu ton copain au lieu de te plaindre.

Son sourire qui s'élargissait ne disait rien qui vaille à Kiba. Alors que le petit brun essayait de disparaître en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans la haie qui encerclait le jardin, Sasuke bondit tel un félin qui venait de trouver la faille chez sa proie. En une fraction de seconde, Kiba était immobilisé, les deux mains dans le dos et se faisait pousser en direction de la piscine.

Voyant l'eau approcher dangereusement et alors qu'ils étaient à deux pas du rebord, Kiba redoubla d'effort pour échapper à l'emprise de son ami.

- Sasuke ! C'est bon, laisses le maintenant !

Au cri de Naruto, le brun s'immobilisa une seconde pendant laquelle Kiba se tordit le cou pour pouvoir observer son bourreau. Ledit bourreau sourit de plus belle avant de desserrer sa prise sur ses poignets et de lui donner une petite impulsion en avant. Le jeune homme agita frénétiquement les bras dans le vide et, tentant une dernière manœuvre, se retourna pour étendre une main et emporter l'autre garçon avec lui. Malheureusement, Sasuke fut beaucoup plus rapide et d'un mouvement souple il se recula pour le voir plonger dans l'eau froide et éclabousser Neji et Naruto.

Trempés jusqu'aux os, les deux garçons étaient restés statufiés. Alors que le responsable de leur état s'approchait, Neji enleva son Tee-shirt détrempé et s'avança vers le premier bain de soleil à sa portée pour pouvoir l'étendre. Pendant que Naruto décollait le sien de sa peau d'un air désespéré, Kiba en profita pour faire son come-back et siffla le strip-tease de son petit ami. Petit ami qui semblait légèrement fâché contre le petit brun qui reculait déjà du rebord de la piscine par précaution.

Sasuke regardait la scène avec une pointe d'amusement quand un ballon de plage traversa à toute vitesse son champ de vision et atterrit à quelques centimètres devant Kiba en provoquant une grande éclaboussure. Surprit, le brun se protégea trop tard et ne vit pas son compagnon sauter à côté de lui avant de refaire surface et tenter de le couler. Alors que les deux amoureux se battaient joyeusement, Sasuke reporta son attention sur le tireur blond qui arborait un vrai sourire de vainqueur. Souriant à son tour, il s'avança et glissa délicatement une main sur la joue de son amour avant que ses doigts n'aillent se perdre dans ses cheveux légèrement humides. Ils restèrent un moment perdus dans les yeux de l'autre avant que Sasuke ne se penche et ne l'embrasse tendrement.

Malgré l'esprit encore embrumé de sensations plaisantes, des mots chuchotés mais quand même bien distincts et le silence qui lui parvenait de la piscine, réveillèrent l'Uchiha qui ne mit que quelques secondes à comprendre la situation. Il rapprocha instantanément le corps de Naruto du sien et se mit dos à la piscine au moment où les deux autres bruns faisaient gicler une masse d'eau impressionnante dans leur direction.

Ce retrouvant à son tour trempé, Sasuke se redressa avant de s'éloigner légèrement de son compagnon sous les rires francs de leurs deux amis toujours dans l'eau. Un sourire calculateur étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il décida de jouer leur jeu. D'un mouvement sensuel, il retira le vêtement qui lui collait à la peau, ne gardant que son jean noir. Alors qu'il retirait son téléphone et son porte feuille de ses poches pour les confier à Naruto, le regard d'envie que ce dernier lui lançait le fit doucement rire avant qu'il ne lui vole un baisé et ne s'élance vers les deux autres garçons qui l'avaient vu venir et s'étaient rapidement rapproché du rebord opposé.

Le blond venait de rentrer dans le salon pour poser les affaires de son amour sur le bar quand le cri du plus jeune lui parvint, signe que Sasuke l'avait enfin attrapé. La scène traversant son esprit, le blond se mit à rire avant de gravir les marches menant à leur chambre.

SasuNaru/SasuNaru

Une fois satisfait de sa vengeance mais épuisé d'avoir dû lutter contre les deux autres garçons, Sasuke sortit de l'eau et se dirigea vers son compagnon qui s'était changé et avait préparé les bains de soleils ainsi que les parasols avant de s'installer, un livre entre les mains.

Bien que plongé dans son histoire, Naruto l'avait bien vu sortir de l'eau et s'approcher de lui. Alors que le brun n'était plus qu'à deux pas, le jeune homme sortit de son livre et leva des yeux suspicieux sur son amant qui le dominait de toute sa hauteur. Malgré le fait qu'il se voulait sérieux, Naruto ne pu s'empêcher de dévorer l'ex lycéen des yeux et le pantalon gorgé d'eau qui descendait sous le niveau de ses hanches n'arrangeait pas les choses. Alors qu'il était remonté à la rencontre du regard couleur charbon, il remarqua que lui aussi le détaillait. D'une main gênée, il lâcha son livre pour tirer un peu plus sur le bas du Tee-shirt très large que le brun lui avait acheté dernièrement et qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisses.

Franchissant le dernier pas qui les séparaient, Sasuke fit abstraction des grands yeux que le blond ouvrait et s'allongea juste au dessus de son ange, ignorant les craquements de protestation de la chaise longue et les cris de surprise de son amoureux lorsqu'il reçut les premières gouttes d'eau. Cris qui redoublèrent lorsqu'il se cola complètement à lui avant de les faire taire d'un baisé dans le cou.

Soudain, une serviette de bain atterrit sans ménagement sur la tête du brun, le cachant à la vue de tout les monde, y comprit de Naruto. Alors que le blond se retenait de rire, Sasuke se releva lentement et attrapa la serviette avant de se mettre à se sécher calmement tout en se dirigeant vers un autre bain de soleil. Voyant Sasuke s'approcher dangereusement, le lanceur de serviette qui n'était autre que Kiba, fit un écart jugé plus prudent, mais lorsqu'il vit qu'il se tenait à moins d'un mètre de la piscine, son cœur accéléra instantanément. Lorsque le brun passa à côté de lui en l'ignorant, l'Inuzuka poussa un discret soupir de soulagement. En une fraction de seconde, Sasuke jeta sa serviette à terre avant d'empoigner le bras du brun pour le jeter une nouvelle fois à l'eau.

Satisfait de son effet, le jeune PDG fit volte face pour récupérer la serviette et s'installer sur la chaise longue à côté de son amour.

- Ton pantalon va être foutu maintenant…

Au son de cette voix tant aimée, Sasuke ouvrit un œil pour remarquer le sourire moqueur de son amant.

- Humm. Pas grave… J'en ai d'autre.

Après avoir lâché un soupir faussement désespéré, Naruto reporta son attention sur leurs deux amis. Un sourire en coin, Sasuke suivit son regard pour voir Kiba à nouveau hors de l'eau. Celui-ci tendait la main à son petit ami qui était toujours dans la piscine.

- Mauvaise idée…

Devinant la suite sans aucune difficulté, Sasuke referma les yeux et se rallongea sous l'ombre protectrice du parasol avant d'entendre un nouveau cri rapidement suivit de deux rires, dont l'un faisait remuer quelque chose de délicieux en lui.

SasuNaru/SasuNaru

La fin d'après-midi arriva trop rapidement au goût des jeunes gens.

Devant reprendre la route, Neji et Kiba étaient partis se changer pendant que les deux autres garçons rangeaient l'extérieur à la vue des nuages noirs qui avaient déjà envahis une grande partie du ciel.

Sasuke toujours simplement vêtu de son pantalon et Naruto de son Tee-shirt, les deux amoureux attendaient patiemment les deux autres garçons dans le hall de la maison. Une caresse par-ci et un baiser par-là firent passer le temps beaucoup plus vite qu'ils ne l'auraient pensé et alors qu'une main se faisait plus indiscrète en remontant le long de la cuisse dénudée du blond, Neji arriva, rapidement suivit de Kiba. Voulant se moquer d'eux, le petit brun s'approcha plus qu'il ne l'aurait fallut de Naruto. Alors qu'il sentait le souffle du jeune homme dans son cou, le blond ne pu empêcher un sourire de naitre sur ses lèvres. D'un mouvement rapide, sa main frôla le poignet du brun et le saisit juste avant de glisser son pouce à l'endroit qu'il fallait dans la paume et d'une rotation parfaitement exécutée, Naruto obligea son ami un peu trop entreprenant à se rapprocher du sol, le bras tendu et bloqué derrière lui.

Satisfait de son élève, Sasuke ouvrit alors la porte d'entrée et sortit pendant que son compagnon relâchait son prisonnier pour appuyer sur un des nombreux boutons de l'interphone et ouvrir le portail à distance.

Une fois tous dehors, ils discutèrent encore un moment pendant lequel Kiba massa son poignet endolori avant qu'un léger vent chaud ne les rappelle à l'ordre quant à l'arrivée de l'orage. Une poignée de main plus tard et Neji entraina son petit ami en direction de la voiture. Mais ceux-ci s'immobilisèrent une seconde avant qu'un bruit sourd ne parvienne aux oreilles des deux autres.

Sachant encore reconnaître le vrombissement d'une voiture d'un grondement d'orage, Sasuke se mit à fixer Neji qui venait de se retourner.

Puisqu'il s'agissait d'un petit quartier résidentiel au fond d'une voie signalée sans issus, personne ne devait arriver aussi vite.

Dans un flash, la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Itachi lui revient en mémoire.

_Faites attention… »_

Après un regard à Naruto, le brun dépassa les deux autres amants et s'avança vers le portail.

Les sourcils froncés que Neji avait vu au brun ne lui disaient rien de bon. D'un signe de tête et ne sachant pas vraiment ce qui le poussait à agir ainsi, le jeune homme fit signe à Kiba de rejoindre Naruto.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient au niveau du portail, une voiture d'un noir mat aux vitres teintées allait passer à tombeau ouvert devant eux quand le propriétaire tira le frein à main et fit un 360° grâce à un burn très bien contrôlé. Quelques coups d'accélérateurs dans le vide pour la frime et le propriétaire stoppa le moteur, faisant régner un silence de mort.

Le temps sembla se figer.

Soudain, la portière s'ouvrit violement, rebondissant une fois sont ouverture maximale atteinte. Quand le propriétaire sortit totalement, un éclair zébra le ciel, produisant un éclat de lumière sur l'objet qu'il tenait en main.

Naruto se figea bien avant les autres.

Réalisant à qui ils avaient affaire, Sasuke et Neji se mirent en travers de son chemin lorsque l'inconnu s'avança dans la propriété. Un sourire carnassier étira les lèvres de l'homme brun pendant qu'il jouait avec l'arme qu'il tenait à bout de bras.

- Je vous remercie de m'avoir reconnu malgré le temps passé messieurs…

… À suivre…

Et voilà !

Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Qui est ce mystérieux personnage ?

La suite au prochain épisode ! (Qui sera bien là dès la semaine prochaine, je vous le promets !:D

Et merci encore de votre patience légendaire pour mes contretemps…


	22. Epilogue 3

Disclamed : Les personnages et l'histoire originale appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto !

Couples : Sasu/Naru et (un peu) Neji/Kiba.

Sasuke : 25 ans.

Naruto : 24 ans.

**Récapitulatif chapitre précédent**

_Naruto se figea bien avant les autres. _

_Réalisant à qui ils avaient affaire, Sasuke et Neji se mirent en travers de son chemin lorsque l'inconnu s'avança dans la propriété. Un sourire carnassier étira les lèvres de l'homme brun pendant qu'il jouait avec l'arme qu'il tenait à bout de bras. _

_- Je vous remercie de m'avoir reconnu malgré le temps passé messieurs… _

**Épilogue 3**

Alors que Sasuke continuait de jauger l'intrus, Neji ne pouvait détacher son regard de l'arme.

- Mais maintenant, je vous prierais de me laisser le champ libre.

Tout en parlant, son visage était devenu aussi impassible que le marbre.

- J'ai quelques comptes à rendre…

Ses paroles de mauvais augures et son regard fixant un point derrière eux ne laissaient aucun doute à Sasuke sur le but de cette visite. Alors qu'il tenait tête à l'homme qui faisait la même taille que lui, le brun plongea discrètement la main dans sa poche pour saisir son téléphone et appuyer sur la touche d'appel d'urgence. Aussi rapide que l'éclair qui traversa à nouveau le ciel, l'homme pointa le canon de son arme sur Sasuke dans l'ordre silencieux de se tenir tranquille, avant de réitérer son ordre.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment de jouer au héro. Écartez-vous !

Comme ni Sasuke, ni Neji ne bougeaient, l'intrus ce fit plus menaçant. Il les pointa à tour de rôle avant de viser le sol à côté d'eux et de tirer. Les deux garçons restés en arrières sursautèrent et se serrèrent un peu plus l'un contre l'autre.

Se rapprochant lentement, l'homme ne manqua pas de détailler Sasuke de la tête aux pieds.

- Très bien monté… En tout cas, bien mieux que la dernière fois.

Un sourire de prédateur assombrit encore plus son visage où la seule trace claire se trouvait dans ses yeux presque translucides où étincelait la folie.

- Et j'espère pour vous que vous en avez bien profité car c'est fini. Ne me faites pas répéter une troisième fois !

Sachant très bien qui était la cible de ce dégénéré, Neji risqua un coup d'œil en arrière pour voir que son compagnon s'était ressaisit et protégeait Naruto.

Le discret signe de son ami permit à Sasuke de reprendre un peu plus confiance face à leur agresseur et resta dans son chemin, essayant de gagner un peu plus de temps. Tout ce qu'il fallait, c'était que Naruto reste hors de la portée de ce malade encore quelques minutes… Juste quelques minutes…

- Naruto, Kiba ! Rentrez !

Tressaillant comme si l'ordre les avait fait revenir à la réalité, Kiba prit les devants et emmena rapidement le blond.

- Humm… Mauvaise pioche.

L'air peiné qu'avait prit l'homme fit ouvrir de grands yeux à Sasuke qui n'avait pas pensé à ça.

- ATTENTION !

Kiba eu juste le temps de se retourner quand un nouveau coup de feu retentit. Son corps fut prit d'un violent soubresaut rapidement suivit par une onde de douleur qui le paralysa.

- KIBA !

Neji et Naruto avaient hurlés en même temps. Alors que le brun esquissait un geste pour venir en aide à son amant déjà soutenu par Naruto, Sasuke l'en empêcha en le saisissant violement par le bras.

- Bonne réaction cette fois.

Les deux garçons étaient toujours tenus en joue par cet intrus sadique à la gâchette facile.

Bien que ça lui en coûtait, Sasuke devait admettre qu'ils n'étaient pas en position de lui tenir tête.

Alors que les deux hommes se fixaient en chien de faïence, celui aux yeux translucides joignit presque les lèvres dans un long sifflement strident. Après quelques secondes pendant lesquelles l'orage gronda au dessus d'eux comme pour désapprouver la situation, la portière côté passager de la voiture s'ouvrit sur un homme à lunettes. Ses cheveux couleur cendres étaient tirés en une queue de cheval. Mais plus que son physique, ce que les deux amis retinrent ce furent les deux pistolets semi-automatiques que le nouveau venu tenait pointés sur eux.

- Bien. Kabuto, tu vas me garder ces deux là pendant que je m'occupe des deux autres.

Alors qu'il finissait de parler, il tourna rapidement la tête pour se mettre à fixer quelque chose chez leur voisin. Suivant discrètement son regard, Sasuke vit un rideau se fermer précipitamment. Priant pour que personne d'autre ne soit impliqué, le brun reporta son attention sur l'homme qui le dépassait avant d'être rappelé à l'ordre par Kabuto. Un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, ce dernier les fis reculer sur leur gauche.

- Et maintenant, de profil ! Comme ça, vous pourrez admirer le spectacle…

Ne se privant pas de l'autorisation, les deux bruns se tournèrent pour observer la situation devenue totalement hors de contrôle.

À terre et aussi blanc qu'un linge, Kiba se tenait la cuisse, tentant de maintenir un point de compression sur la blessure d'où s'écoulait un liquide carmin. Naruto était à côté, lui disant quelque chose qu'ils ne pouvaient entendre, tout en surveillant l'avancée de l'intrus. Quand il ne fut plus très loin, le blond se leva et, courageusement, se posta à son tour devant son ami.

À chacun de ses pas, Naruto perdait un peu plus de couleur et Sasuke se mordit la lèvre.

Du temps… Il leur fallait juste un peu plus de temps…

Arrivé à quelques centimètres de l'objet de ses convoitises, le brun se permit un rire nerveux.

- Je te l'avais dit… Tu es à moi et à personne d'autre !

Fixant l'arme toujours pointée sur lui, le blond déglutit péniblement.

- En plus, tu es bien habillé pour l'occasion… Humm, appétissant…

Refusant de le regarder en face de peur que ses souvenirs ressurgissent, Naruto resta les yeux rivés sur l'arme que l'homme passa rapidement de la main droite à la gauche. Ne comprenant pas vraiment, il fonça les sourcils.

Faisant vitesse égale avec l'éclair qui zébra les nuages au loin, l'intrus leva brusquement sa main armée et empoigna quelques mèches blondes pour tirer sa tête en arrière et le forcer à le regarder. Alors que l'homme brun le dévisageait, Naruto vit bien dans son regard que la folie se mêlait à une envie beaucoup plus charnelle. À mesure que les secondes passaient, la peur qui le paralysait autrefois refaisait surface, l'empêchant de respirer.

Souriant de plus belle à sa proie abandonnée à ses souvenirs, Shinta glissa son autre main le long de la cuisse nue du jeune homme, soulevant graduellement son seul misérable rempart face aux sévices que l'homme semblait vouloir réitérer.

Alors que les caresses du tortionnaire arrivèrent à la hanche du blond, du sang perla du poing serré de Sasuke qui ne pouvait détacher son regard de son amant qui semblait à peine arriver à tenir debout et dont les yeux étaient voilés.

- Naruto ! Naruto, ne le laisses pas faire !

À force de l'appeler, Sasuke cru déceler un changement dans son comportement. Peut-être que si il essayait encore une fois…

Le brun ouvrait la bouche quand l'autre sbire tenta de l'assommer avec la crosse d'un de ses pistolets, menaçant toujours Neji avec l'autre. À moitié sonné mais encore conscient, le brun observa son petit ami redevenir rapidement lucide et commencer à se débattre de la poigne de son agresseur.

Malgré tout, ses essais restèrent infructueux et ne firent qu'accentuer la force avec laquelle Shinta le tenait. Au même instant, Kiba s'évanouit.

Alors que le brun s'approchait dangereusement de l'entre-jambe du blond sous les regards curieux des voisins derrière leurs fenêtres, Sasuke vit des larmes commencer à couler le long de ses joues, se mêlant rapidement au déluge qui leur tomba dessus.

L'orage s'était rapproché et des éclairs traversaient le ciel noir au dessus d'eux.

Des crissements de pneus et des hommes se criant des ordres, traversèrent les grondements de tonnerres qui se faisaient échos. À peine avaient-ils compris d'où les bruits venaient que Kabuto se fit instantanément encerclé et que d'autres hommes armés s'étaient postés derrière Shinta qui n'avait toujours pas cessé de fixer Naruto.

Voulant venir en aide à son amour, Sasuke s'élança quand il fut brusquement retenu par une poigne puissante et une voix qui n'admettait aucune réplique.

- Restes là.

Sachant que, malgré ses réticences, son cadet allait l'écouter, Itachi se mit à fixer la scène qui méritait toute son attention.

- Jettes ton arme Shinta ! La maison est cernée !

Un rire rauque fusa entre deux grondements. Avec une rapidité surprenante, le fugitif se déplaça derrière Naruto et l'étrangla d'un bras, jouant avec son pistolet de l'autre. Tentant de trouver de l'air, le blond tira sur le bras de son agresseur et en se débattant, il réussit à le faire glisser assez pour pouvoir respirer correctement quand la voix de Shinta résonna près de son oreille et dans le silence environnant, seulement brisé par la pluie qui n'avait pas faiblie.

- Ça ne fera que la deuxième fois que vous me sortez ça ! Comme si j'allais vous obéir !

Un sourire de vainqueur fut la seule chose qui éclaira son visage.

Alors que, terrorisé, Naruto scrutait le visage de son compagnon campé à côté d'Itachi pour y trouver un quelconque réconfort, le blond remarqua le discret coup de coude que Neji lui avait donné en les montrant lui et Shinta. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait de leur côté, Naruto plissa un peu plus les yeux pendant que ceux de Sasuke s'agrandissaient. Alors qu'ils se scrutaient, son amant forma silencieusement le nom de Kiba avant de lui désigner discrètement le chiffre deux.

Tout n'était pas très clair pour Naruto mais il voulait lui faire confiance.

Deux… Pourquoi le numéro deux ? Naruto réfléchit aussi vite que la situation le lui permettait. Soudain, Shinta resserra sa prise sur son cou, créant un flash dans l'esprit embrumé du blond qui comprit pourquoi Sasuke lui avait montré ce chiffre après avoir parlé de Kiba. C'était le bon moment pour mettre en pratique ce que son compagnon lui avait apprit et pour sa, il lui fallait une diversion….

- Laissez moi passer où je lui loge une balle dans la tête !

- Pour perdre ton seul otage ? Que c'est intelligeant !

C'était risqué, mais Itachi pensa que la raillerie permettrait sûrement de détourner l'attention de l'homme assez longtemps.

- Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Je te répète que tu es cerné.

Nerveux, Shinta recommença à agiter son arme avant de la pointer vers Itachi dans un semblant de nouvelle menace.

Brusquement, Naruto se sentit partir en avant. Pendant une seconde, il vit Kiba désespérément accroché au bras de leur agresseur.

Malheureusement pour eux, Shinta réussit à se libérer du petit brun et celui-ci gisait à nouveau au sol, incapable de se relever et face au canon de l'arme pointé sur lui, attendant seulement la détonation finale.

Alors, d'un mouvement fluide et aidé par la pluie qui avait rendu leurs vêtements humides, le blond se glissa rapidement en arrière, passant sous l'aisselle du brun.

Sentant le jeune homme lui échapper, il tenta de resserrer sa prise mais son bras qui était partit en arrière suite au mouvement de Naruto fut happé par celui-ci. Attrapant immédiatement sa main, le blond en profita pour lui tordre le poignet et enchaîner sur une clef de bras qui mit son adversaire au sol en une seconde.

Lorsque Shinta allongea son seul bras libre devant lui pour récupérer l'arme qui lui avait échappé, Kiba se redressa sur un bras et donna un coup de pied dedans pour l'éloigner le plus possible de l'homme avant de se sentir partir en arrière. Surprit de ne pas sentir la morsure du gravier, il le fut beaucoup moins lorsqu'un parfum familier lui parvint à travers l'odeur de la pluie ainsi que le contact d'un torse rassurant contre son dos.

Quand le brouillard de la douleur s'estompa, Kiba vit que plusieurs personnes s'affairaient autour de lui pendant que d'autres s'occupaient du cas de Shinta et s'assuraient de l'état de Naruto.

SasuNaru/SasuNaru

À genoux sur les graviers et encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer, Naruto resta prostré, voyant sans voir et l'esprit vide, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un le bouscule volontairement pour le secouer doucement.

Émergeant petit à petit, le blond se rendit compte que la pluie s'était atténuée et ne lui mordait plus le corps.

Soudain, un sifflement strident lui vrilla les tympans. Il se boucha instantanément les oreilles dans un gémissement de douleur et se recroquevilla. Lorsque le supplice prit fin, il rouvrit doucement les yeux pour ne voir que des policiers s'affairant autour de lui. Où était Kiba ? Et les autres ? Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, le jeune homme prit appui sur la personne qui se trouvait la plus proche de lui.

- Naruto !

Étant presque debout, il se figea à l'entente de son nom avant de se tourner vers celui qui l'avait appelé.

Le soulagement évident détendit les traits crispés de Sasuke par l'inquiétude de l'état de son petit ami et sans crier gare, le brun se leva d'un bond et le serra dans ses bras, entravant le moindre de ses gestes.

- … Sas'ke…

- Oui je suis là, tout va bien, c'est bon…

Voulant au mieux le rassurer, une litanie de mots apaisants sortie de sa bouche telle une prière, pendant qu'il serrait le corps tremblant contre lui. Ses paroles ne faiblissaient jamais, comme si leur source était intarissable. À grand renfort de mots doux, ponctués de « mon ange », l'obsession du brun finit par payer et Naruto commença à se calmer, seuls ses pleurs silencieux continuaient de serrer le cœur du plus vieux.

Lorsque Sasuke vit une jeune femme en uniforme blanc se frayer un chemin vers eux au milieu des hommes, il ne cessa de la fixer d'un air mauvais sans pour autant s'arrêter de parler à son amour d'une voix calme. Quand elle ne fut plus qu'à quelques pas et qu'elle croisa le regard du brun, le médecin se figea un instant avant de prendre son courage à deux mains pour finir de s'approcher du couple.

Alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'à un mètre d'eux, Sasuke la toisa une seconde avant qu'elle ne prenne la parole et ne rompe le cocon protecteur que le brun avait tissé autour d'eux.

- Il faut que je puisse voir ce jeune homme. Donc si vous voulez bien le lâcher…

Au son de cette voix inconnue, Naruto se raidit et s'accrocha un peu plus à son amant.

- Déjà, bonsoir.

À cette remise en place, la femme fit une légère grimace mais ne se laissa pas déstabiliser. Son visage prit une expression sévère, accentuée par ses cheveux blonds tirés soigneusement en un chignon haut. À cause de la pluie qui venait de s'arrêter, quelques mèches ondulées encadraient son visage, adoucissant un peu ses traits. Ne voulant pas en démordre, le médecin enchaîna.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit –

- Le bon moment ? Pardonnez-moi, mais si mon ami a moins d'années d'étude que vous en médecine, il en a en tout cas plus en psychologie. Alors je pense qu'il est mieux placé que vous pour savoir comment réagir.

Piquée au vif, la femme se recula légèrement face à l'agressivité qui perçait dans le ton du brun.

- … Peut-être, mais là il est en état de choc et il faut que –

Une main vint brusquement se poser sur l'épaule de la blonde et mit fin à la joute verbale.

- C'est bon. Vous pouvez rejoindre les autres.

- Mais mon supérieur n'acceptera pas que je –

- C'est un ordre.

Jetant un dernier coup d'œil aux deux garçons, elle abdiqua et fit demi-tour pour rejoindre l'ambulance où Kiba finissait de se faire soigner.

- Merci…

Reportant son attention sur le couple, Itachi eu un sourire bienveillant.

- De rien p'tit frère.

Sasuke lui rendit son sourire avant d'embrasser les cheveux mouillés de Naruto qui semblerait endormit s'il n'était pas en train de trembler de froid.

- Vous pouvez aller dormir tranquille. On les a embarqué et mes hommes ont remballés.

Voyant un éclair de doute traverser le regard de son cadet, aussi sombre que le ciel au dessus d'eux, Itachi le rassura.

- Kabuto était un informateur très demandé dans son milieu et déjà impliqué dans de nombreuses affaires de meurtres et vols de documents secrets. Il n'est pas prêt de sortir et Shinta est un fugitif récidiviste avec agression à main armée. Donc plus de caution et liberté conditionnelle possible.

Comprenant qu'il n'était que légèrement rassuré, l'aîné soupira et serra l'épaule de son petit frère. Avant de se détourner, il regarda une dernière fois Naruto qui n'avait toujours pas bougé et restait le visage caché dans le creux de l'épaule de son compagnon. Seul un nouvel éclair immédiatement suivit d'un claquement assourdissant et d'un grondement sourd, firent sursauter le blond qui essaya de se fondre dans l'étreinte de son amant.

Tournant les talons, l'aîné des Uchiha leur recommanda de rentrer avant de saluer Neji et Kiba et de s'éloigner vers la sortie pour régler les derniers détails avec la fourrière concernant la voiture laissée à l'abandon.

SasuNaru/SasuNaru

Quand les trois derniers véhicules partirent, Sasuke reporta son attention sur leurs deux amis qui les observaient. Neji soutenait un Kiba qui se tenait sur une jambe et semblait lessivé.

- … Vous voulez prendre une douche…?

Bien que très tentante, la proposition du brun fut poliment refusée. À la voix fatiguée de Neji et celle faussement enjouée de Kiba, Naruto releva doucement la tête pour croiser les regards anxieux qui étaient posés sur lui. Le sourire rassurant que leur adressa le blond ne berna pas ses amis. Malgré tout, les deux ex lycéens le lui rendirent avant de se détourner. Neji aida Kiba à s'installer dans la voiture avant de prendre possession de la place conducteur et de sortir de la propriété de leurs amis.

Après un dernier au revoir, Sasuke et Naruto n'entendirent plus que le vrombissement du moteur avant que celui-ci ne soit étouffé par un nouveau claquement venu du ciel qui fit à nouveau sursauter le blond.

SasuNaru/SasuNaru

Une fois à l'abri des murs rassurants, le portail et la porte d'entrée fermés, Sasuke qui tenait toujours son ange contre lui, se dirigea doucement vers les escaliers.

Alors que Naruto se décollait de lui pour gravir les marches, Sasuke posa une main dans son dos pendant qu'il glissait l'autre sous ses genoux et le soulevait du sol. Surprit, le blond avait retenu son souffle avant de se mettre à protester.

- Tu peux me poser s'il te plaît ? Je sais encore marcher…

Sachant pertinemment que le jeune homme résistait pour la forme, le brun décida de faire le sourd et le serra un peu plus contre lui. Un soupir résigné plus tard, Naruto glissait ses deux bras autour de son cou et lovait son visage contre cette veine qui pulsait une musique si douce à ses oreilles.

SasuNaru/SasuNaru

Arrivé en haut des marches, le brun entra dans la salle de bain et posa délicatement son ange avant de fermer la porte. Quand il se retourna, Naruto n'avait pas bougé et fixait la baignoire, les yeux dans le vague.

Se glissant silencieusement derrière lui, Sasuke l'enlaça tendrement et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

Sentant l'inquiétude de son compagnon, Naruto revêtit un masque joyeux et lui sourit avant de vouloir se dégager gentiment. Mais, contrairement à leurs amis quelques minutes plus tôt, Sasuke ne le laissa pas faire et raffermit sa prise sur le corps frêle qui se remit à trembler. Des soubresauts le gagnèrent à mesure que les larmes envahissaient ses yeux. Lorsqu'il se cachât derrière ses mains pour se remettre à pleurer silencieusement, le brun appuya un instant sa tête contre celle de son amant avant de le retourner et de le serrer contre lui, une main dans le creux de ses reins et l'autre caressant les cheveux encore humides.

Après quelques minutes où seule la respiration hachée du blond faisait écho à la pluie s'écrasant par vagues sur le toit, Sasuke se recula légèrement et releva le visage baigné de larmes de son amour. Un doux baisé plus tard et l'aîné replongea dans les yeux azurs mais rougis, où les reflets irisés étaient réapparut. Sans un mot, le brun lui désigna la baignoire avant qu'ils ne commencent à ôter leurs quelques affaires détrempées pour une douche pleine de tendresse.

SasuNaru/SasuNaru

Une fois blottis l'un contre l'autre et au chaud au fond du lit, Sasuke continua de frôler la peau nue de son amour. Répugnant à briser cet instant, le brun observa encore un moment le visage de son compagnon avant de se lancer.

- … Naruto…

Malgré la pénombre ambiante, il vit sans aucun problème les yeux bleus le regarder.

- … Si tu veux changer d'endroit je comprendrais…

Aux sourcils qui se froncèrent d'incompréhension, Sasuke dû être plus explicite.

- Déménager…

Un silence seulement ponctué par des grondements sourds et lointains lui répondit. S'il n'avait pas vu les yeux grands ouverts de son compagnon se fermer au rythme de ses battements de cils, Sasuke aurait cru qu'il s'était rendormit. Ce silence dura une bonne dizaine de minutes pendant lesquelles l'Uchiha ne réitéra pas sa question, laissant au blond le temps de réfléchir.

- Merci…

S'étant plutôt attendu à un oui ou un non, Sasuke resta silencieux, attendant la suite.

- … De me laisser le choix…

- …

- Tu m'aurais posé la question il y a quelques heures, je t'aurais dit oui sans hésiter… Mais si je le faisais maintenant… Je ne serais pas digne du diplôme qui m'a été remis… J'aurais fait partit de toutes ces personne qui disent « faites ce que je dit, mais pas ce que je fais » et ça n'aurait pas été juste envers tous les enfants dont je m'occupe… Je ne serais plus capable de les regarder en face. Alors… Non.

- Non quoi ?

- Non, je ne veux pas déménager.

Souriant à la fierté et l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour ce garçon devenu beaucoup plus solide qu'il ne le laissait paraître, il ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser.

D'abord surprit, Naruto se laissa faire.

- Je suis fier de toi.

À peine le brun avait-il fini sa phrase qu'un rire fusa dans la maison à l'unique pièce. Le premier depuis l'incident. Pas du tout vexé, Sasuke sourit à son tour, attendant patiemment que son amant se calme.

- Merci… Merci pour tout, Sas'ke.

Le sourire rayonnant qu'il lui adressait était le plus beau cadeau qu'il aurait put lui faire. Un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, le brun plongea sur Naruto et l'embrassa passionnément, à nouveau confiant pour leur avenir.

Dans un petit coin de sa mémoire, Sasuke n'oublia pas de noter de remercier ses deux amis pour ce qu'ils avaient fait et de les appeler dès le lendemain pour les rassurer et prendre de leurs nouvelles.

FIN

Après des épilogues aussi longs que des chapitres, voilà cette histoire belle et bien finie !

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui m'on encouragé et lu jusqu'au bout ! En gros, ceux et celles sans qui je n'aurais pas eu autant plaisir à continuer d'écrire et m'améliorer ! :D

J'ai aussi le plaisir de vous annoncer que je reviendrais avec de nouvelles histoires pour lesquelles j'espère de tout cœur vous retrouver !

Encore merci à vous et…

À tout bientôt ! :D

P. S : Je vais inscrire cette fiction en temps que « terminée » car avec les changements du site, je ne trouve pas le moyen de la cataloguer en temps qu' « en réécriture »… Et oui ! Je compte en réécrire le début (j'ai trop honte quand je relie les premiers chapitres lol). Seulement, je préfère vous prévenir, ma priorité, pour l'instant, va vers une autre fiction qui est en cour d'écriture… Donc, ne soyez pas étonnés si vous retrouvez de nouveaux messages pour cette fic ! :D


End file.
